A Touch of Destiny
by jezaeiri
Summary: For one destiny has always had control. For another destiny will begin to show itself. Buffy and Pirates of the Caribbean COTBP, DMC and AWE Warning....I'm a Sparrabeth fan.
1. It Starts With a Ship

1. The Currents of Our Lives 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I intend no copyright infringment what so ever. I am simply taking the characters and worlds for a little ride to keep myself entertained.

A/N: First off, I DO NOT work with a beta. Though I really wish I did sometimes.

Secondly, This story can and will be quite long. I plan to cover all three movies and a lot of what happens after the movies.

Thirdly, I know I don't give you much background information in this chapter, there is a reason for that. In the movies, things are revealed along the way. I intend to do the same. I will cover all of the history as I have it written out in great detail but it will only come up as the story progresses. I know it annoys some people but you will just have to live with it.

Also I have never posted here before. I tend to post at Twisting the Hellmouth under the same name. There I have a BTVS and LOTR crossover that is over 117,000 words and growing ( I haven't even finished FOTR yet if thst's any inducement. to go check it out.) I post under the same name as well to make things easy.

And finally the other stuff.

I love reviews though flames can and will be fed to the balrog bunny I keep as a pet. (getting it through customs was a real pain...since I just moved back to the US from Australia) I don't flame, please don't do it to me. Though I do like feedback.

I'm giving you a preview here first so you can decide if you really want to read and save yourself the trouble since I know my synopsys was of the vague.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Destiny can be cruel. Often taking everything from us for reasons we do not understand,

For one person destiny took so much before it took her life and gave her peace. At least until a power outside anyone's control intervened.

Now destiny has retaken the reigns again and whether she is willing or not she cannot escape.

And for another the touch of destiny is about to begin in the most unlikely of ways.

Of course, like all beginnings its just that, a beginning. Whether they know it or not.

And the real trick will be learning not only to live with it but managing to survive each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1. The Currents of Our Lives

"Your life changes the moment you make a new, congruent, and committed decision."  
-Anthony Robbins.

Tortuga, Hati 1718

Buffy was well beyond angry and had been for several weeks now, and anyone who valued their life did not come near one very angry pirate, at least not one as well known as she was. She'd been in Tortuga for well over two weeks now and she still hadn't found any traces of Jack and she would be damned if she didn't find him and hurt him for stealing her ship and then leaving her to deal with his mess after she had saved him from being hanged. Keeping her attention half focused on the chaotic room she took another pull from her bottle of rum and silently thanked her slayer metabolism. That and of course over a decade of being a pirate, which had its own set of perks. She generally didn't drink often by the standards of most pirates but it was often enough for her to no longer mind the taste of rum or even really take note of the chaos of the tavern around her.

Bending over her bottle in her corner of the tavern she found herself thinking back fleetingly over the last twelve years of her life and suppressing the urge to laugh with mirth. From the virtuous vampire slayer to notorious pirate with more success under her belt than most and a very skewed sense of morals in little more than decade. The thought still amused her to no end, of course now she had finally figured out why Spike was so easily amused, immortality tends to mess with ones head a little. It had certainly done a number on her.

The sound of two women speaking not far from her brought her out of her thoughts though as the words "Jack Sparrow" and "some bleeding woman" came to her ears. Instantly feeling her anger come up again she stood up from her bench and made her way over to where the blond harlot was standing with a friend talking. Not even bothering to play nice she moved right up to the woman, one of the perks of being who she was was that most of the women of Tortuga were scared of her.

"Did you say Jack Sparrow?" she asked the over painted woman.

"And what if I did?" the woman countered, trying to sound tough but failing horribly.

"Where is he?" Buffy demanded. She didn't feel like getting into a fight with a woman who couldn't even take a decent hit from her and she was in no mood to deal with some whore's stupidity when Jack was close enough to hurt instead.

"He was at the docks." the woman answered, apparently seeing the anger in Buffy's eyes and choosing to keep herself out of a cargo hold full of trouble.

And with that Buffy was off, completely forgetting the bottle of rum she'd left on the table as she went in search of the man who had stolen her ship. After a quick hunt of the docks she found that Jack wasn't there and neither was her ship so she decided to head to the one other place she knew Jack might go besides the tavern she had just been in.

Gibbs was a predictable man most of the time and as Buffy approached where she knew she'd find him by this point in the night she heard a voice that was more than familiar, it was one that made her blood boil. Rounding the corner she never even broke stride as she approached Jack, both his greeting and Gibb's completely lost on her as she pulled back her fist using her slayer speed and planted Jack a hard punch square in the nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say that Will was surprised by the sight of a tiny woman stalking up to Jack and punching him so hard it knocked the man out would have been an understatement. The tiny blonde haired thing had completely ignored greetings from both men as she had come forward and now looking from her to the form of Jack laying in a heap on the ground Will couldn't help but wonder exactly Jack had done to deserve it.

"Buffy! What in the name of the seven seas possessed you to do that?" Gibbs asked the small woman as he bent down to check on Jack.

"He stole my ship."

"Aye. Then I don't see any harm. Though I'm supposin you'n not done?" Gibbs asked from his spot on the ground as the woman stood over them, looking down angrily at Jack's unconscious form.

"Not by half. Wake him up Gibbs. I want to know where my ship is."

"Aye." the older man agreed and began to try and wake the pirate.

Will kept his peace as he took in the tiny creature that had knocked out Jack with a single punch. To say she was a woman was a bit much, she couldn't have possibly been more than his own age. She was indeed very tiny, her blonde head coming just past his shoulder at best, and her attire made her almost seem smaller still. She was dressed much in the same manner as Jack though her clothes appeared to be in better condition and much cleaner. What caught Will's attention most about her appearance though was not her black pants, white shirt, deep blue vest and jacket or even the the rest but her face and hair. Where Elizabeth was darker haired this woman's was so light it appeared almost like white gold, her sun darkened skin a sharp contrast even in the faint light. But their features were very similar. If Will had not known better he could have sworn that they were cousins.

"Who are you?" she asked him and startled him out of his observation of her. Quickly recovering Will answered her, though cautiously, she was a pirate, of that he was sure and he knew better than to trust a pirate. "My name is Will. Who are you?"

"My name is Buffy Summers." she answered him simply as she seemed to study him for a moment. She didn't have long though as Jack woke and picked himself up off the ground with Gibb's aid.

"I'm not sure I deserved that." Jack commented to her as he adjusted his nose with a series of cracking noises.

"You stole my ship Jack and left me to that mess!. Where is it? I want it back. Now." Buffy demanded of Jack, who seemed to shrink back slightly from her smaller form.

"You see there was a slight complication and due to a series of events that had nothing what so ever to do with me, your ship has now been sunk."

"I hope you've enjoyed your life Jack because I'm about to end it." she told him as she pulled her pistol from her belt. Will could tell she was serious and he knew that without Jack he wouldn't be able to save Elizabeth.

"Wait! We have a ship. You can have it." Will told her, his voice rushed even to his own ears.

"Just as soon as we save his Miss Swann." Jack finished.

"And why exactly are you helping?" Buffy asked Jack with an appraising air. Will could tell she didn't trust Jack and he wasn't surprised in the least.

"The lad got me out of jail." Jack told her, motioning in his direction. Buffy just leveled Jack with a stare that told Will that she didn't believe that that was Jack's reason for giving help.

"Uh huh. So who are you rescuing this girl from?" Buffy challenged.

"Elizabeth is aboard the Black Pearl." Will informed her from his place to her side. At his words, she turned to face him and Will found himself once again under her appraisal. "Oh really." she commented before turning back to face Jack. "I'm going with you." she informed him as though none of them would even try and counter her.

"What? No. Why?" Jack asked.

"Because Will here just offered me a ship and I'm not about to sit around wait for it." she returned simply, as though it was obvious.

"You have my word as pirate that you will get the ship." Jack told her with a smile and a bow, clearly trying to escape her presence on the ship.

"Still going."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Pirates don't have honor." she returned, still keeping her eyes on Jack as tough he would disappear. Will found that he had to agree with her on her statement but unlike Jack, she seemed very honest about it, a trait that seemed highly contradictory for a pirate.

"I resent that you insinuate that I have no honor." Jack commented, looking slightly put out.

"Two words Jack. Singapore. Sao Feng." Buffy retorted holding up two fingers as she spoke. Jack fidgeted a bit under her words and Will found himself wondering what exactly Jack had done to cause him to have that look when so little else appeared to bother him.

"Yes well, right. Shall we be off then?" Jack offered as he began to move. Buffy turned and began to follow and Will found himself falling into step next to her as Gibbs and Jack took the lead.

"Where are we going?" Will asked Jack as they made their way through the crowded and dirty streets.

"We need a crew. Savy?" Jack called back over his shoulder.

"I just know I'm going to regret this." Buffy commented softly under her breath next to him, casting her a sideways glance he tried to work out what she meant exactly. He was sure she hadn't meant for him to hear her speak but at the moment he could not and would not allow himself to be distracted. Elizabeth was in danger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Shades of Grey

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!

2. Yo Ho Yo Ho

"I survived that trouble so likewise may I survive this one."  
-Old English Writing.

The tavern was like all taverns in Tortuga, full of chaos, foul smells and drunks. But none of that bothered Buffy in the least at the moment. Currently she was leaning on a wooden support beam about ten feet from where Gibbs had taken up residence while Will leaned on her beam's counterpart. Her senses were on high alert which meant that she could hear a pin drop among the madness of the bar,a nice little trick that let her know exactly where Jack was at all times in case he attempted to pull one of his usual escapes. Especially not with a ship in the stakes and two very innocent lives looking to be at stake.

And that was what it was really. While she had no problems killing people any more, she had a real problem killing innocent people and that was exactly what Will was and most likely his Miss Swann as well.

For Buffy, pretending to be the ditsy blonde had always worked well, made people underestimate her. But unfortunately Jack wasn't that easily fooled after their first meeting, and she could only blame herself for that. Later meetings had only proven more that she wasn't stupid and one of those meetings had been such that it had left Buffy with the urge to shoot Jack or dump him in Nassau port tied up after he took the whole credit for sacking it without a shot. And Jack knowing that she wasn't a complete idiot, along with quite a few things she wished he didn't know, would cause her problems. Jack didn't forget things and neither did she, and one of those things just happened to be exactly what Bill Turner looked like and the more accurate tellings of the curse that had claimed the crew of the Black Pearl. Jack had his own motives for this little rescue mission, of that fact Buffy had absolutely no illusions, and while she had no problems with Jack getting back his ship. She did have a problem with him getting Bill's very innocent looking son killed in the process, she had truly liked the man and that was rare enough for her that she wouldn't allow his only son to suffer the same fate she knew he had. Death far before his time.

Of course she had her own reasons for going on this little adventure, she was by no means good any longer, and she wanted the ship promised her. And she would get it, no matter what Jack tried to do to get out of it. Hearing Jack make his way over from the bar she smiled faintly, she probably was going to regret this little adventure but at least it would be something she was used to if the storied were true. It had been twelve years since she'd done anything even remotely slayer like and it wasn't as if she'd have to worry about dying. She still hated being immortal but she couldn't change it, Tia Dalma had been very clear on that. Still, finding entertaining things to do until she could go back to Sunnydale and wring Willow's neck in two hundred and eighty three years was a real challenge and if Buffy knew anything about being around Jack Sparrow, it was that he was never boring. Her four previous encounters with him had proven that and she was certain that had she not been immortal, she wouldn't have survived one of them.

"Keep a sharp eye." she heard Jack tell Will as he passed him to sit with Gibbs. Will looked very uncomfortable and at least to Buffy wound very tightly. She had the sudden urge to laugh at him, something about him reminded her faintly of Xander back in high school and she found herself thinking that she probably should play nice with him. In order to keep Jack from getting him killed, she'd need Will to trust her and quite frankly he was sort of cute. In a very 'cute but not in a million years' sort of way. Buffy kept her eyes roaming the room, keeping an eye on the course of several fights while listening in on Jack and Gibbs talking.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." Gibbs began.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." Jack replied.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs told jack and Buffy found she had to agree. Barbossa was not a man to be messed with if a person could help it. She didn't have to worry about him killing her himself but the man had no qualms about doing things that even Jack wouldn't do if it was to his advantage.

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack countered and Buffy held her 'hmmph' in check. Letting Jack know she could hear him wasn't to her advantage and with Jack, you always needed an advantage

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack commented and Buffy saw Will turn his head and look at Jack out of the corner of her eye. Which meant that he was listening in too. But out of this conversation he had a lot more to learn than she did. Buffy didn't know whether to pleased or not that Will now knew something was up. His knowing would either make it easier or harder for her to keep him alive, depending on how stupid he decided to be. Noticing the very disgusting tavern bawd that had come up on Will Buffy made a decision, if Will knew the score now then she would need to be on good terms with him. Pulling herself off from leaning on the beam she sauntered slowly over to Will and wrapped an arm around him with a slow smirk as she felt Will tense. Looking the bawd directly in the eyes she only said one word.

"Mine."

The bawd began to back away instantly, in two weeks Buffy had become well known to the inhabitants of Tortuga and this woman obviously knew better to mess with her. After she had gotten a few feet away she turned to face Will who had a look on his face that was a cross between fear and gratitude. "No ulterior motives, Mr. Turner, just thought you might not want to be carried off into the night and corrupted." she told him with a smile as she removed her arm from around his waist. She noted with approval that he caught on to her deliberate use of his last name, which he had not told her. But he didn't comment, something that impressed her quite a bit. Will Turner might be naive but apparently he wasn't stupid. And a quick study was more likely to do well in his present company.

"You helped me for no reason. Are you not a pirate?"

"Among many other things." she told him evasively. No one but Teague and Tia Dalma knew all her secrets and she wasn't about to tell them to anyone else.

Turning her attention back to Jack and Gibbs she caught the last of their conversation as she exchanged a look with Will.

"Is he, now? "Leverage," says you. "I think I feel a change in the wind," says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope. Take what you can..." Jack began and Buffy heard the thunk of two mugs coming together."...Give nothing back." Gibbs finished and Buffy found herself almost wishing she hadn't come to Tortuga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was bright as Will followed Jack down the docks to meet the crew that Gibbs had gathered. Buffy was still absent from their gathering and Will found himself wondering where she had gone. She had disappeared just before dawn without saying a word and after Jack had spent several long minutes swearing profusely under his breath and curing her for stealing one of his effects.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs told them as they walked down the line of men on the docks. Not one of them looked to be a proper sailor and more than half looked as though they had neither the brains not physical strength to be at sea.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will commented to Jack as they paused, his sarcastic tone unable to be fully checked. Jack didn't comment but continued on, Will keeping up despite the fact that he had more than his fair share of doubt about a great many things. Jack came to a stop again after several paces before a man with a parrot and addressed him.

"You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs supplied.

"Mr. Cotton... do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton ! Answer, man!" Jack said as he came closer to the man's face.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Gibbs told them as Mr. Cotton opened his mouth to reveal a stump of a tongue that made both himself and Jack grimace.

"Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question." Jack addressed the bird after a slight pause.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly, we figure, that means "yes."" supplied Gibbs and Will found himself wanting to repeat Buffy's words from the night before.

"O'course it does." replied Jack before turning his head. "Satisfied?" he asked Will, who countered his look and swept his eyes over the crew, as it was, quickly.

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Will commented.

"And what's the benefit for us?" broke in a voice down the line of sailors. Jack tilted his head and approached the sailor carefully. Will followed Jack as he reached the sailor and appeared to be trying to look under the large hat the sailor wore. After a moment Jack pulled off the hat to reveal a woman who looked very angry.

"Anamaria." Jack greeted but was cut short by a slap so hard it turned Jack's face entirely to face Will who gave the pirate a look.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will asked Jack wondering what he had done this time to deserve a woman's wrath. At least this one hadn't knocked him out like Buffy had.

"No, that one I deserved too." Jacked admitted. Will shifted his gaze to the very angry Anamaria, "You stole my boat!"

"Actually..." Jack began but was cut short once again by a slap that was just as hard as the first one, and caused Jack's head to whip around.

"Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." Jack said trying to appease her as he turned around again. Anamaria raised her finger to point in Jack's face and drew in a deep breath to yell once more when a voice cut though the air, a voice full of amusement and not a little bit of satisfaction.

"Getting smacked around some more Jack?" commented Buffy and she strolled down the dock to them as though she had not a care in the world. She looked as though she'd just had a bath and her clothes cleaned and Will was surprised at how impressive she looked considering she was a pirate herself. Jack looked dirty and worn compered to her but Will guessed it was female vanity that kept her from looking as dirty and worn as every other pirate he had seen. She wore black pants and boots with a white shirt and deep blue vest and coat over it. A sash of green around her waist as well as the weapons he had seen her with before. She really did look tin in men's clothes and yet they seemed to suit her, the way she moved wasn't like anything he'd ever seen a lady move. In the sunlight insted of the half light of the street or the tavern Will could see her better and now more than last night, he realized how much she truly did resemble Elizabeth in features, though that seemed to be their only resemblance. She was very tanned but unlike Gibbs or Jack, she didn't look weathered, mearly sundrenched.

"You're not needed for this." Jack commented, his earlier ire still very apparent. Will wondered what exactly Buffy had taken from Jack to make him so irritated.

"You're right. I'm really not but I'm here anyway." Buffy commented with a smile as she turned to Will and gave him a nod. Will returned it, all the while still not quite sure what to make of her but intent on finding out. "Anamaria" greeted Buffy with a smile to the other woman.

"Captain Summers." Anamaria greeted with respect, giving her a slight nod. Apparently, Anamaria had more respect for Buffy than she did for Jack and it reminded Will of how Gibbs had first listened to her when she knocked Jack out and then how the bawd had backed away from him the night before. Buffy Summers was obviously more than she seemed and Will had a feeling he would need to know before he trusted her.

"Jack's promised me the ship. Want to join me? Could be profitable." Buffy offered Anamaria. After a pause Anamaria answered.

"Aye."

"Come on." Buffy told the other woman and they both began to make their way down the dock. Anamaria grabbing her hat roughly from Jack and then suddenly a small black object came flying through the air from Buffy to Jack who caught it after nearly falling over himself to do so. Neither one looked back and Will found himself at a complete loss as the rest of the crew that Gibbs had gathered began to follow the two women. Standing next to Jack Will couldn't help himself from voicing a question.

"How did she do that?"

"I really have no idea." replied Jack in a low voice, sounding as mystified as Will felt. Neither one though was allowed to continue to stare at the spectacle before them as Gibbs came forward to address Jack.

"Its frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard sir. Buffy is one thing but two of them." Gibbs said, sounding worried.

"It'd be far worse not to let Buffy have her way." replied Jack before he moved away, attempting to assert his control on the situation once more and failing.

"Why is that?" Will asked Gibbs, walking beside him down the dock to catch up with the others.

"Not a lot to be known about Buffy Summers before Captain Teague gave her his boat and crew. Some say that that she's his daughter, lost at sea as a child and returned to claim what was hers. But what is know is that she is one of the best pirates to sail the seas. Some say that she is the daughter of the sea to inspire such devotion from any true sailor." Gibbs replied, as though he was telling some great story. They were not even yet close to the edge of the dock as Gibbs told his tale. Will spotted Buffy and Anamaria in a boat already out on the water a small way before Gibbs had stopped to take a breath and was surprised to see both women rowing.

"Yes master Gibbs, they do. They also say that I can't be killed, I'm eight feet tall, and that I'm the goddess Calypso come back to seek vengeance." Buffy called out to them both with a mocking tone that clearly indicated that it all was mere gossip. Will felt himself start as her words hit them. Despite his slight embarrassment he met her eyes across the distance and they locked and Will found himself being drawn into eyes that matched the sea, a blue green depth that could swallow a man whole. Eyes that, despite being full of laughter, seemed much older than she looked. Pirate's eyes. Hearing Gibbs cough next to him Will turned to face the older man, one question on his mind among so many others, quite a number of them about the tiny sun streaked pirate who had barreled into his world.

"How did she hear us?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had started out well enough for Buffy considering that she had somehow managed to find herself in a situation that involved Jack Sparrow again after promising herself she wouldn't after the last time only weeks before. One part of her hoped that the brand on Jack's arm was still hurting from the branding but the other part of knew that Jack had gotten it because he had done something good for once and wished he had never had to experience that pain. But there was nothing for it and she had other concerns at the moment as the rain poured down on them from above. Jack was pushing the ship like a man possessed and since Buffy wouldn't take command until the ship was hers, all she could do was hang on for the ride as she wasn't a member of the crew so to speak. That didn't stop her from helping though. Sliding despite her slayer powers across the deck as a wave crashed over the side of the ship, Buffy slammed into Will who had also gone sliding. Though he had because he obviously didn't have his sea legs yet. Picking herself up and then putting out her hand for Will they both grabbed one of the lose lines and moved over to tie them off next to where Gibbs was doing the same.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will asked Gibbs as he tied off his line. Finishing her own Buffy held onto the line to keep herself steady without having to fight for it.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs answered evasively and Buffy wondered when Will had seen Jack's precious compass up close. Buffy of course knew what it was and what it did but she didn't want the thing. Her greatest wish couldn't be given her any more and she didn't need Jack's compass to tell her that. Though she could, would and had stolen it from him earlier in the day to keep him from leaving without her. Though when he had tried to complain about it she had just told him that she had "borrowed without permission" as he liked to put it so often. A counter attack that had left Jack sputtering and Buffy had left, walking off with a spring in her step. Irritating Jack was an art form and she had learned how to do it well. It was easier than fighting with him at least, the man didn't seem to have a real temper, at least not one a slayer considered a real one. Seeing Gibbs move off to join Jack at the wheel Buffy let go of the line she was holding and began to follow, grabbing Will by the sleeve and pulling him along with her.

"Come on. I'm not letting you out of my sight in this. You'll end up overboard." she called out to him.

"I'm bigger than you are." he commented wryly but held on to her arm anyway as she trudged across the deck. His comment caused her to puff up a bit and shoot him a look. She still had issues with being so small and she hated it when people brought it up.

"I liked your dad so I'm not going to hurt you for that one but if I hear one more short joke I will." she told him, half serious half joking. She wouldn't do any real damage but she'd drop him on his butt if he made another comment.

"You knew my father?" he asked her and Buffy stopped moving, staying with one leg already up the stairs as she turned to face Will. She remembered his father very well, he had been a good friend to her and the fact that Will reminded her so much of him had to be the reason that she found herself so willing to end up in this mess to keep him alive.

"Years ago. He was a nice man. Taught me how to curse in Gaelic. You look a lot like he did." she told him, her voice sounding sad no matter how hard she tried to control it. Most pirates didn't survive the first five years, making it necessary to not get too attached, but Buffy found that she still did and it still always hurt. Even if it was only faintly.

"Was he truly a pirate?" Will asked her and Buffy fought back the urge to smile, she'd figured something else out now. Will was having problems coming to terms with the fact that his father was a pirate. Not that she blamed him too much but she'd stopped seeing in black and white before she had faced off against Glory and died. "Yeah he was. But you don't understand. We can be good people and still be pirates, Will. The world isn't just divided into good and evil. Maybe one day you'll understand that." she told him before turning back around and making her way up the rest of the stairs. She didn't even bother to check to see if he was following her as she came up to where Gibbs was addressing Jack.

"We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack countered, a gleam in his eyes that Buffy had seen only once before and had seriously hoped to never see again.

"Jack, If you sink this ship too I swear by all that is holy I can and will shoot you." she warned him. Jack just looked over to her and smiled broadly before answering."You have nothing to worry about love. Have I ever let you down?"

"Repeatedly." Buffy told him point blank, completely serious.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked, obviously trying to prevent any type of argument between herself and Jack. Though anyone with sense knew that verbally it would always come out at a draw.

"We're catching up." Jack told them, the gleam in his eyes that Buffy hated getting brighter as the lightning flashed in them.

"If you end up cursed Jack I am not helping fix it this time."


	3. Trouble Always Finds Me

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

3. Sea Turtles.

Elizabeth liked to believe herself a brave person, like to being the most important words to her currently, but after the sight that she had beheld the night before she wasn't so sure that she was. Barbossa and his crew were truly things of nightmares and she knew they were going to kill her . She wasn't afraid for herself though at the moment. She was more afraid for Will. Once they realized that it wasn't her blood they needed they would start hunting again and eventually they would find him. And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Her fate was inevitable, they would kill her. But she was the daughter of a Governor and she could not and would not let her fear show. And if she was lucky enough and lied to them convincingly enough about how she had gotten the medallion they would never find Will.

She had given in to her fear last night, she would not do it again.

And above all else she would protect Will. Her heart would settle for no less.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy kept her eyes on the wreckage of the ships that surrounded them, the sight reminding her very much of the several ships a year that sank in the Devil's Throat of Shipwreck Cove. The reminder was slightly ironic if she considered it really, it had been at Shipwreck Cove that she had first met Jack eleven years ago and when he had learned of the treasure of the Isle de Muerta.

They had made their way through the storm of the night before much to Buffy's surprise without losing any crew members overboard. Though it was not a surprise to Buffy that the day had dawned gray and overcast as the last vestiges of the storm began to be blown away. By afternoon the sky would be clear and the day hot, as it tended to be in the Caribbean. Buffy had always loved the Caribbean but fate had seen her in much different waters over the last four years, and part of her missed it here. Though at this moment she wasn't too fond of the reasons she had found herself here for. Feeling the winds that would inevitably carry away the clouds rush past her face she closed her eyes and leaned against the rigging, enjoying the feel of the cool salty air that heralded the calm before her own storm.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs commented to what Buffy could only guess to be Will.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked and Buffy's attention caught at such a non sequitur that focused on something she had hoped Will hadn't noticed. Jack and his annoyingly accurate compass.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs told Will and Buffy opened her eyes to watch Will's reaction. Buffy was less than surprised when Will whipped his head around to look at Jack.

"What?"

"He failed to mention that." Will commented and turned his head back at the guilty look he had obviously seen on Gibbs' face as he took a swig from his flask. Will made an attempt to sound nochlant about his comment and the news but Buffy was far from fooled. Will now knew why Jack was really helping him and if Buffy knew one thing well, it was that new information always changed the rules of the game.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Gibbs told Will as they both watched Jack at the helm.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the... " Will commented in comprehension as he attempted to do an impression of Jack's slightly off kilter behavior. Buffy found that she couldn't help herself and began to chuckle softly, wanting to keep quiet so that they didn't notice her listening in on their conversation. Jack had always been a little off but she had noticed that it had gotten a little worse since Singapore. She was half sure he acted that way intentionally, it made sense to her. Jack's version of her ditzy blonde routine.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot - one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack - he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate." Gibbs explained at length to Will as they sat. Buffy cringed at the thought of being marooned with only one shot. Since shooting herself would do no good she wouldn't even have that means of escape, though she had found out that she couldn't starve until she hurt either. All she had to do now was sleep for a few hours and she would wake up just as she had been before, hungry but not starving and no where near the death part of her still wanted on some level.

"Barbossa." Will commented in understanding as the pieces fell into place for him. Watching him, Buffy thought she could almost see the wheels turning in his mind as he worked through this mass of new information. He seemed to be taking everything quite well and not only that, but plotting himself. Buffy felt a small rush of pride towards this new development, in order to survive Jack you had to be on your toes.

"Aye." agreed Gibbs as Buffy felt rather than saw Anamaria come up to stand next to her. The other woman remained quiet though and kept her eyes on the others just as Buffy did.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked. Buffy had always wanted to know how Jack had managed to pull that little trick off but she'd never been able to weasel it out if him.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs replied and Buffy felt the urge to snort. That was about as likely to have happened as it was for Giles to have not cleaned his glasses when annoyed. Ever.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs assured him.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked, obviously unbelieving. Buffy smirked at Will's tone but focused on the figure of Jack standing before the two of them listening as well. It was obviously time to go save Will's Miss Swann and Buffy had decided earlier in the day that she would go with them no matter what Jack said. Turning her eyes to Anamaria who stood next to her, she gave the other woman a level look before speaking. "If we don't come back by tomorrow go to Shipwreck. Find Teague. Tell him I won't be far behind."

"Aye Captain." she nodded to Buffy in understanding. She'd known Anamaria for years now and the other woman was nothing if not loyal and a good sailor.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Buffy heard Jack tell Gibbs and she turned to face him.

"I"m going as well." She told Jack as she began to move to keep up with his slightly longer stride.

"Why?" she heard Will ask from behind her. Refusing to stop as she followed Jack to the longboats she replied. "Consider it a matter of honor." she told him as she waited for Jack to get into the boat.

"I thought pirates didn't have honor." Will countered and Buffy fought back the urge to smirk at him. He was certainly catching on quick, a pleasant surprise that was causing Buffy to have a certain degree of respect for him. Stepping into the boat after Jack and looking up at Will she gave the only truthful reply she could. "In this case I'm not a pirate." and then proceeded to sit down. After a moment Will joined them in the boat and Buffy looked up once again at Gibbs, who was leaning over the side.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked as the boat began to lower.

"Keep to the code." Jack told his first mate simply as the longboat touched down into the water. Over the sounds of the two men putting the oars into the water Buffy heard Gibbs reply "Aye, the code."

Looking out over the water Buffy felt a sensation that she had only felt sporadically over the last decade, the presence of evil. She spider sense was going off in waves and it was sending chills down her back that had nothing to do with the wind. She was so wrapped up in her own senses that she barely registered Will's voice when he asked her a question. "What are you then?"

Despite her inability to speak as her nerves tried to calm themselves she still managed to meet Will's eyes as she heard Jack say in a voice so low only a slayer could have heard it. "That young Mr. Turner is the most important question."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride so far had been made in silence, with Jack rowing the longboat and Will holding the lantern high against the darkness. By now Buffy's spider sense had calmed down to a dull roar and now Buffy could concentrate fully, leaving Buffy to scan the area around her carefully. Her slayer vision allowing her to see things that others could not in the darkness.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked, bringing Buffy's attention him as she watched him take in his surroundings carefully. His attention caused Buffy to feel a spark of pride in him, he was learning much faster than she would have ever expected and deep down she knew that there was far more to Bill Turner's son than others saw on the surface. He had depth to him, a depth to him that, had she met him in her old life before her second death, would have made him an excellent Scooby.

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind...is left behind." Jack responded, his back to Will as he rowed.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" commented Will with disdain and then met Buffy's eyes. She had never followed the code no matter what anyone said and had never let one of her crew ever be left behind, which was probably why, unlike Jack, she'd never had a mutiny. As she met his gaze head on she let just a glimmer of her old self show, a glimmer of the virtuous slayer that had protected the weak with even her own life. Will must have seen and understood the look in her eyes because he had the decency to look at her with a faint glimmer of his own, a glimmer of shame before he turned his eyes away. Apparently Will was beginning to trust her and much to her own shock Buffy was glad for reasons other than simply getting him out of this alive.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga ...and you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jack commented to Will before turning his torso to follow Will's gaze into the water around them, water that Buffy knew was spattered with gold. Gold Buffy should have been interested in as any good pirate was, but then she wasn't. An exceedingly profitable career during a war employed by the now King of England, had set up Buffy with enough money that she didn't have to pirate to be rich. But then she did anyway, being a pirate gave her the freedom she needed and she wouldn't give it up for anything. But Jack was right though, Will would make an excellent pirate. Of course, that was on the assumption that he could learn how to use a sword well and he learned to play by the very amoral rules that pirates used. He, like her, didn't have to share those morals but he would have to learn to work with or around them.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." Will countered and Buffy held back a small smile as she jumped out of the longboat as it came ashore and Will pulled it up. Ignoring them for the most part she spread her senses fully and began to make her way into the cave entrance followed by Jack and then Will.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack commented to Will as he came to stand next her and look out over the gathering of Barbossa and his crew. The cavern was covered with plunder that Buffy could only assume that the crew had gathered over the last decade and amongst it all stood the crew of the Black Pearl. High above the rest of the treasure sat a chest covered in carvings with a young muddy blonde woman standing behind it in a dress that was so ugly that it made Buffy wince. She had to be Will's Miss Swann and considering the situation she was in Buffy was impressed that she wasn't hysterical, especially since she couldn't have been more than eighteen or nineteen at best and at that age most girls had no real concept of how to cope with fear. Unless you were from a Hellmouth, she admitted to herself but she doubted there was one in Port Royal or she would have heard about it.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." began Barbossa to his crew.

"Elizabeth." she head Will say from his place next to Jack but ignored him, instead looking for possible ways to retrieve the girl without it turning into a fight. Taking on the crew and Barbossa was a very bad idea, even if she couldn't die because the others could. But if she had to fight them in order for the others to escape then she could and would have to live with that. If she could keep the Pearl's crew distracted long enough then Will, Jack and Elizabeth could get away and get both ships out and she had few doubts that Will and Anamaria as well as the rest of the crew would allow Jack to reneg on his deal. And then she would get lose and make her way to the cove and her new ship. Keeping quiet she left the watching of the proceedings to Jack and Will while she made plans, the voices registering but not completely paid attention to.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa continued.

"Suffered, I have."

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned...save for this." Barbossa went on and kicked the lid from the chest roughly, leaving the cursed gold exposed for all to see.

"Jack!" Will exclaimed and Buffy turned her gaze over to the young man. He looked almost frantic but, like Jack, Buffy was waiting for the best moment to strike. And that moment would undoubtedly be very soon. Moving back down out of the passage and near the boats Buffy decided to take the other passage she had seen before. The passage that led to the floor of the cavern where Barbossa and his crew were.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." Jack told Will as though reading her thoughts, though she was sure his waiting for for a very different reason. Buffy ignored them both though as she made her way silently down the second passage, the slayer in her giving her stealth that no one else would ever have. She could hear both of them heading down after her and fought back the urge to groan. They could get out of this whole thing without a fight if they did it right but that certainly wouldn't be the case if they didn't shut up.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will asked, his voice very much full of frustration, anger and accusation. Things that Buffy wasn't surprised to hear at all considering that it looked as though Will had more than a few feelings for the girl by the chest if he was willing to do so much to save her.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor - I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." she heard Jack tell Will as he made his way down the passage after her, coming to a stop about two feet from where she stood. Buffy felt her body coil like a spring as she prepared to make herself known to Barbossa and his crew, her mind registering the words said but not paying attention any longer as actions were more important at this point. She'd stopped enough sacrifices over the years to have it burned into her mind even after this long.

As Barbossa pushed Elizabeth over the chest Buffy began to ease her pistol out of her belt, a shot followed by some of her trademark banter would but Will the time to get Elizabeth out and then she could really go to work. She didn't want anyone to know what she was really capable of but for this crew it was alright. They weren't human and the slayer in her apparently wanted to play with the things that were causing her spider sense to go off. She could hear Will's footsteps behind herself and felt more than saw, jack turn around and then heard a whacking sound as something impacted. "Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage." she heard Will say as she whipped around in time to see Will holding the paddle once again ready to strike out at her. Meeting his gaze she gave him a hard look, apparently Will was a lot more decisive than she had first thought.

"If you even think of trying to hit me with that I will use it to hurt you after I've taken it from you. Now, how about we save your girlfriend and get out of here so I can get my ship?" She told him. Will didn't respond but nodded. Buffy was caught suddenly again off guard as the tang of blood hit her nostrils and she whipped around to see a look of surprise on Elizabeth's face as she looked down at her now cut hand. A look of surprise that she was sure was mirrored in her own eyes. Bad guys never just went for small stuff with blood, but apparently Barbossa was different from the rest. A fact that she would have to keep in mind.

"That's it?" she asked and Buffy felt herself relax. They hadn't killed her to get her blood but she and Will had only minutes before they figured out that Elizabeth wasn't the one they wanted, and every single one of those minutes were going to count. Coming up with a tactic rather than a plan as she was in the habit of doing in situations such as this Buffy turned to Will.

"There's water behind the rise they're standing on which means there is a way in from where we docked. You stay here and keep watch. DO NOT MOVE until I give you the signal. I'm going to go and come up behind Barbossa and distract them. You two get to the boats and fast. Go to the ship. Tell Anamaria I said to take you with her. Tell her her Captain and the Mistress ordered it." She ordered Will, confident that he understood her and would wait. Sprinting past him as fast as her abilities would allow her, she was in the water in under a minute and up on the other side of the small pool in under two. Doing her best to keep quiet as she slipped through the water she spotted Elizabeth's back as Barbossa demanded to know where William Turner's child was. Elizabeth kept silent though in the face of Barbossa's demands and Buffy found herself impressed once again by her. When Barbossa backhanded her though, obviously not used to being hit, she was knocked out and fell. Buffy waited for her now unconscious form to reach the bottom of the gold strewn mound before moving as silently as possible over to her. Reaching a wet hand out of the water she put it over the younger woman's mouth and instantly Elizabeth came awake, staring at her with wide eyes. Putting her other wet hand to her lips Buffy made the universal sign for silence and then pointed over to where she could just barely see Will's anxious form. Elizabeth followed her motion and her body relaxed before turning once again to look at Buffy. Moving back she beckoned Elizabeth to follow her into the chest high water and the other woman did. But not before grabbing the medallion that had come rolling down the mound with her. Turning her gaze back to Will she met his eyes and mouthed the words "Get all their oars." to him. He nodded his understanding to her and with that turned and left his spot. Looking back at Elizabeth who had been following her as she had made her way back to the hole in the caver wall the nodded and went back under the water, swimming the five or six feet easily until she broke the surface of the other side. Before she had even made her way more than a foot from where she had come up Elizabeth followed her and knowing how hard it was to swim in a dress she offered the girl her hand and began to pull her ashore.

It took them less than a minute to get into the longboat, Buffy taking the oars even in her sodden state because she knew that she was far stronger than Will was and she could get them out of there more quickly. By the time she heard the shouts that signaled that they knew that Elizabeth was missing they had already made it out of the darkness and into the streaming sunlight.

It didn't take them long to make it to the ship and during the entire trip Buffy felt her mind racing. She had expected Will to haul jack into the boat as well, only he hadn't. Which meant one thing and it wasn't pleasant. And it left Buffy with only one real option if she wanted to keep Will and Elizabeth out of trouble. She was going to have to take them with her to Shipwreck Cove to hide, because she had no doubt that Jack would give up Will in order to save his own neck and possibly get the Pearly back if he could manage it.

Tossing the lines up to the waiting crew Buffy climbed up the ladder first and met Gibbs' gaze with a small trace of guilt in it. But since she hadn't actually been the one to leave Jack behind she let the guilt go and began to fall into what she called her captain mode.

"Buffy, where be Jack?"Gibbs asked her point blank, never a man to beat about the bush. "He fell behind." came Will's voice from behind Buffy and she fought the urge to cringe. Will's lack of concern was going to bite them all in the butt very shortly if they didn't move fast.

"Anamaria."

"Aye Captain?"

"Hoist anchor and drop sails. Get as much speed out of them as you can. We're getting out of here and fast." Buffy ordered.

"Aye Captain." Anamaria agreed before turning to the rest of the crew and snapping them into motion. Buffy could hear Will helping Elizabeth on board and couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her lips at the younger woman's words as she fully focused on the crew for the first time.

"Not more pirates."

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs greeted her before turning to face Buffy again, Elizabeth's surprised "Mr. Gibbs?" apparently falling on deaf ears.

"Jack made a bargain with ye and it will be honored." Gibbs said sternly before moving off to help the rest of the crew. Turning to face the young duo Buffy let out a sigh. It seemed that her long last few weeks were going to get much longer if she had to protect the two of them from Barbossa and she needed to get them both on board with her plans if they wanted to live to see another week.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth queried but Buffy ignored her as she took in the sight of Will with his arm wrapped protectively around Elizabeth waist. Not even bothering to make nice with the girl at the moment she turned and began to make her way to the captain's quarters as she called over her shoulder. "You two! Follow me."

They obliged her and within minutes the three of them had taken up their respective positions in the cabin. Buffy sat across from Elizabeth, bandaging her hand while Will stood next to them both leaning against the table.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship? Elizabeth asked as Buffy bound up the cut. She was obviously upset about the entire situation and Buffy couldn't blame her too much.

"Pirate." Will answered bluntly and Buffy let the retort on her lips fly. "I resent that remark. We're not all that way."

"No, just most." Will remarked back in a hard tone and Buffy turned her head to glare at him. Apparently, he wasn't willing to offend or insult her further as she had just helped him save Elizabeth but Buffy was still slightly miffed. Turning her gaze back to Elizabeth's hand she tied off the bandage

"Thank you." Elizabeth said and gave her a small smile. She didn't seem afraid of Buffy but that wasn't too surprising, after Barbossa Buffy guessed she looked fairly nonthreatening.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" Will asked suddenly and Buffy fought back the urge to smile as Elizabeth looked down into her lap before replying. "I don't know."

Deciding to relieve the young woman of some of her embarrassment Buffy decided to just dive right into the situation like she always did. "The medallion, where is it?" she asked Elizabeth who looked up at her startled for a moment before reaching into the bodice of her gown and pulling the gold piece from around her neck. "It's yours." Elizabeth told Will before handing it to him rather than to Buffy.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?" Will asked as he stared at the Aztec piece in his hand.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful." Elizabeth said in a soft voice and Buffy fought back the urge to smack them both but kept her peace. Their romance wasn't her problem, keeping them both alive was.

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood...my blood...the blood of a pirate." Will murmured, almost as though to himself as he still stared at the piece in his hand, his face a mask of jumbled emotions. Snapping his eyes up to meet her own, Buffy could see in them some of the same emotions that she had felt over the years during her time on the Hellmouth. So it was not so astonishing when Will slammed the piece down on the table and stormed out of the cabin, Elizabeth pleading as he went. "Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Having pity on the poor girl and knowing all too well some of the things Will had to be feeling at the moment Buffy decided to comfort her. "Just give him some time. He's had a bad week, even by my standards, and that's saying something. He'll be fine. Just give him some time to cool off. In the meantime though, we have to make some plans."

"What sort of plans?" Elizabeth asked, looking uncertain.

"We left Jack behind and if Barbossa doesn't just shoot him on sight, Jack will use what he knows to bargain for his own life." Buffy told her bluntly. Sugar coating things never went over well in the end and she needed to fully understand exactly how bad the situation still was. They had gotten her out yes, but that didn't mean that this was even close to over.

"Which means that Barbossa will know."

"Yeah. So that leaves the two of you with a bit of a problem." Buffy finished.

"The two of us?" she asked looking confused.

"He knows where you're from and what you look like. You aren't safe in Port Royal anymore either." Buffy told Elizabeth and saw the realization dawn on the younger woman.

"Then what should we do?"

"I've go..." Buffy began but stopped as the door to the cabin slammed open and one of the crew rushed in.

"Captain!"

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, immediately standing and moving across the room. "The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us!" the crewman told her as he moved aside for her to make her way though the door, Elizabeth hot on her heels. Cursing Jack and fate in general Buffy took in the organized chaos around her as her new crew worked. "See this is why I never make plans!" she commented loudly to no one as she looked behind the ship to see the Black Pearl gaining on them and fast.


	4. Its All About Leverage

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

4. Leverage

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Buffy head Elizabeth say behind her and felt the urge to laugh. The girl had attitude, Buffy would give her that, but obviously didn't know ships as well as she thought she did. The Pearl was the fastest, and her own harbored in the Cove was the second. This ship wasn't even close. They only had one viable option at this point to get away and Buffy knew it.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us."

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" she heard Elizabeth say behind her and turned, so the girl wasn't completely stupid, just grossly uninformed.

"Aye."

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Elizabeth reasoned and Buffy jumped down from the rigging, ready to give the order. It was exactly what she had in mind and it was their only option at the moment.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough. Captain?" Gibbs agreed, looking optimistic.

"Do it." Buffy ordered and Anamaria began giving the orders.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!"

"Anything that we can afford to lose...see that it's lost." Gibbs called at the crew as he made his way to help

Ignoring all else, confident that her orders would be carried out, Buffy jumped back up on the rigging to keep watch on the Pearl behind them. Long minutes passed for Buffy as she heard the splashes of food and cannonballs being dumped overboard. But it didn't seem to be enough iand Pearl kept gaining on them. When Buffy's enhanced vision caught sight of oars coming out of the sides of the Pearl she felt her stomach drop. Things had just gone from bad to worse. The Pearl was going to catch them and Buffy knew it wasn't going to end well. Apparently Will had reached the same conclusion she had because beside her she heard Will move away from her and address a member of the crew who was trying to dump a cannon off the ship.

"We're gonna need that."

"Stop tossing!" Buffy yelled, jumping down again.

"It was a good plan...up 'till now." she heard Anamaria comment behind her, still at the helm.

"Buffy! We have to make a stand. We must fight!" Will told her as he ran back to where she stood. Buffy knew he was right. She just didn't like how she knew this was going to end. But at this point they didn't have an option and she wasn't about to just give up. It just wasn't her style.

"Load the guns!" she instructed Gibbs.

"With what?" Gibbs asked and then Buffy's mind went back to the sounds of cannonballs falling into the water only minutes before.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left." Will said, the desperation in his voice apparent. It was an idea and considering the situation they were in it was all they had.

"Load them. We don't have a choice now." Buffy ordered. This was one of the more insane ideas that she'd run into but then of course, she'd managed to get through worse.

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" Gibbs bellowed as he moved along deck and then down into the bowels of the ship. Confident that Gibbs would get the job done Buffy went back to watching the progress of the Pearl. It was making its way to their port side and that was more than bad. They'd never even have a chance to fire if they didn't do something about it and fast.

"The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." she told Will and Gibbs as they came up beside her with Elizabeth in tow right behind them. Turning her head to Gibbs she gave the only order she could that would work. A trick she'd picked up from Teague that had saved her from a very angry Spanish King once.

"Lower the anchor on the right side." Elizabeth yelled at the same instant Buffy gave her orders. "Drop anchor on the starboard side!"

Taken slightly by surprise at Elizabeth's words and apparent guts, Buffy gave her a quick look and smiled. One which was returned.

"It certainly has the element of surprise." Will commented from behind them both as Gibbs gave Buffy a look that clearly showed is incredulity and then a smile formed on his lips..

"You're daft! You both are!" Anamaria commented from her place at the helm and Buffy gave her a look. It had the effect it intended and Anamaria had the decency to look abashed for insulting her captain.

"Daft like Jack ! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Gibbs gave the orders and the crew rushed to drop anchor. Buffy felt the anchor take hold and the ship lurched. Regaining her bearings almost instantly Buffy turned to Anamaria and yelled.

"Let go."

The other woman did and the wheel began to spin madly, the ship turning to meet the Pearl. As it bore down upon them to close the last of the distance Buffy moved to the starboard side of the ship to wait and give orders. Not far from her she could feel the tension coming from Will and Elizabeth and when Will was about to yell fire she stopped him, placing a hand on his chest. She paid little attention the the crew of the Pearl, until they were boarded the crew wasn't the problem, the guns were.

"The opportune moment." Buffy told him and waited. It took only a few more seconds for the Pearl to move to exactly where she wanted it and in a voice that could have woke the dead she gave the order.

"Fire!"

The cannons fired and Buffy could have almost sworn she'd heard Jack yelling about blowing holes in his ship but ignored it. Instead grabbing a rifle and shooting like the others. She knew it wouldn't do any good but if they could put off beign boarded for a few moments longer she was certain she could come up with some sort of plan.

"We could use a few more ideas, Captain." Gibbs called out to her as the recoil of the rifle slammed into her shoulder.

"There aren't any more Gibbs." Buffy told him as she pulled her pistol and fired.

"We need us a devil's dowry."

"We'll give them her." Anamaria said and pointed a gun a Elizabeth. Buffy caught the sight out of the corner of her eye and turned, grabbing the pistol with her hand and wrenching it free from Anamaria's grasp. "She's not what they're after." Buffy told them in a hard voice. Buffy saw Will's eyes widen as Elizabeth reached for the gold coin only to find it gone. Before Buffy could even react he was running across the deck, intent on finding their one bargaining chip that wouldn't leave Will dead. Grabbing a sword she handed it to Elizabeth.

"Can you use that?" she asked the younger woman, hoping beyond hope that they would get out of this.

"No."

"This?" Buffy asked again and handed Elizabeth her rifle.

"Yes."

"Keep low and use it." Buffy ordered and then turned to follow Will though the melee of fighting now beginning. She needed to keep him and that medallion separate and she didn't want him doing something stupid just so he could keep Elizabeth safe. Slamming herself though the doors to the captains quarters she found them empty and the medallion gone. Whipping around she made her way back out of the cabin, her eyes searching frantically for any sign of Will. Drawing her sword she used all of her slayer strength as she cut at the man who came up on her, pushing him to the edge of the port side before delivering a hard kick that sent him overboard. She didn't stop to think about him however as she continued to make her way over the decks looking for Will. Which was probably why she never even felt the sword pommel hit her until it was too late. With a loud crack she hit the edge of the entrance to the galley and fell forward inside. Her world fading into darkness for a few fleeting seconds until her body struck both water and something hard.

"Buffy! Are you alright?" she heard Will call out to her and her eyes snapped open, taking in the sight of the very wet Will who stood before her. Glancing around she realized that she had hit one of the galley tables with her fall and shook herself.

"I'll be fine. What are you doing down here?"

"I was pushed in. I can't find the..." Will words were drowned out by the loud crack of splintering wood and Buffy knew exactly what was happening. Forcing her body to move with every ounce of slayer speed she had in spite of her throbbing skull and body, she launched herself at Will just in time to keep a rafter from crushing him. They hit the now waist high water with a splash and both ended up submerged. Buffy pushed herself off Will as she broke water and took a breath, Will following.

"The mast is broken and we're sinking. We have to get out of here. Where's the medallion?" she asked and they both began to look around them.

"Monkey!" Buffy called as she spotted Barbossa's pet with the medallion in its hands before it retreated through the closed hatch to the deck. Scrambling through the water in a manner that was wholly unlike herself in desperation to reach the hatch to get them out Buffy watched as Will pushed against it in a fruitless attempt.

"It won't move!" he told her as she reached his side. Ignoring the fact that if she did manage to move the beam and then the hatch she would have some explaining to do, Buffy decided to give it a try herself.

"Let me try." Buffy told Will, the urgency in her voice more than obvious. The hull was filling fast and if what she could hear over the sounds of fighting was correct then they needed to get off the ship and fast. Ignoring Will's skeptical look she pushed him aside and deeper into the water.

"Just move!" she ordered as she tried to brace her feet and push.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was complete and utter chaos, Elizabeth knew that Barbossa and his crew had won even now but she was not willing to give up the fight. If it took her life she would give it to protect Will. Raising the sword Buffy had given her she prepared to use a weapon she had no idea how to use only to have her arm gripped tightly. Whipping her head around she met Jack's gaze and said the first thing that came to mind to the man who had traded Will's life for a ship.

"That's not very nice. Where's the medallion?" he askd her but she ignored him.

"Wretch!"

"Ahh. Where's dear William?" Jack continued and Elizabeth felt her heart jump into her throat. Ignoring Jack completely she made a run for the Captain's quarters, only to hear a voice call out to her as she passed by the hatch to the hold.

"Elizabeth!" She heard Buffy yell and forced herself to stop. Where ever Buffy was Will would be. The blonde pirate seemed determined to help them, though why Elizabeth wasn't sure. But she was grateful for it.

"Buffy!" She called out to the blonde woman below the grate. "Where's Will?" she continued only to hear Will's voice call out to her. "Elizabeth."

"We're trapped. Pull when I push." Buffy instructed and together they began to work. The toppled mast moved slightly but not enough to free them. Part of Elizabeth's mind registered that Buffy should not have had the strength to lift so much with only her slight help but the thought was lost when several pairs of arms grabbed her. Thrashing wildly, she tried to free herself but to no avail as she began to be dragged backwards.

"Will! Buffy!" She managed one last time before she was dragged to the edge of the ship, all the while hearing both of them call out to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy gave up calling to Elizabeth before Will did and scanned the area around them. She'd been trapped in a sinking ship once before and she knew that they needed to get out and fast. She might survive a blast when they finally blew the ship but Will wouldn't. Grabbing the brunette's arm she forced him to turn and face her.

"They're going to blow the ship. We have to get out of here." she instructed as her mind worked.

"How?"

"If water is coming in then there must be a hole." Buffy told him as she turned to starboard side and looked around. There, not far from them she could see the ripples that indicated flowing water. Pushing herself through the now neck high water she made her way to the hole. Will followed behind her and grabbing a deep breath of air Buffy went under. Opening her eyes she found the hole easily enough, it would fit her easily but getting Will through would be an issue. Grabbing the opposite side of the hole and using it as leverage she punched at the wood of the hull with every ounce of strength. Thankfully the wood split and with a yank Buffy pulled the cracked wood free, making the hole big enough for Will to fit through. Kicking out with her feet she propelled herself through it and to the outside of the ship. Turning her head as she made her way to the surface Buffy checked to make sure Will was indeed behind her. He was and Buffy kept kicking, forcing her way to the surface easily despite her now heavy clothes and boots. Breaking the surface Buffy went for the first thing she found to hold on to, part of the hull of the Pearl. Will followed her shortly after and after taking an instant to catch their breath they both listened to the sounds of the ship going on above them. After taking a minute to listen to one of Barbossa's men say something about parley, Will turned his attention back to her.

"We must save Elizabeth."

"Let me go in." Buffy told him in a firm voice. If she managed it right she might be able to help them all.

"Why?"

"Because they need your blood not mine. Now stay here." Buffy told him matter of factly. Will nodded his head in agreement and Buffy took it as time to move. Moving down the ship she spotted the ladder and with a sharp kick, forced herself high enough to reach the rungs. Climbing steadily Buffy reached the railing in under a minute, her eyes taking in the situation easily.

"Barbossa!" Buffy called before springing into action. All she really needed to do was get the medallion and then she'd have a bargaining chip. Cutting her way through the crew using the two blades she kept at the small of her back, she reached Barbossa quickly. But apparently it wasn't quickly enough. Raising her blade to sever the chain around Barbossa's neck and free the medallion she stopped dead mid motion as Barbossa's words cut through her mind.

"I wouldn't be doin that if I were you."

Turning Buffy knew before she even saw it what had happened. One of Barbossa's crew had Elizabeth by the arms with a pistol to her head. Even as fast as she could move, she couldn't beat a bullet at that close range. Realizing that she didn't have a choice at this point she slumped her shoulders in defeat. She couldn't let Elizabeth die to save Will and she couldn't let the rest of the crew die either. Dropping both knives it took Barbossa's men no time to take her by the arms and hold her.

"Why if isn't Captain Summers."

"Barbossa. You're looking pretty good for the evil undead. How's that working out for you?" Buffy commented flippantly. She wouldn't let him think he'd beaten her even is she didn't have any real options at this point Her sarcasm had help her in more situations than she could count over the years and she wasn't about to give up her trademark.

"You look remarkably well preserved yourself."

"I moisturize. You should probably look into it. Though I doubt it'd help at this point." Buffy countered lightly, her smirk fully in place. She had nothing to fear, if Barbossa killed her she'd just black out for a bit and wake up, hurting like hell but most definitely not dead. When people thought you were dead you could do so much more.

"Charming as ever. Kill her." Barbossa ordered and Buffy heard the click of the pistol near her head. Bracing herself for the shot, she closed her eyes only to have them snap open at the sound of a voice she had seriously hoped she wouldn't hear.

"Barbossa!" Will called and Buffy felt her stomach drop, he was going to do something stupid and she knew it. But she had to give him credit though, he had some very good reflexes and speed. Within seconds he had a pistol in hand and pointed at Barbossa.

"Will." Buffy heard Elizabeth breathe behind her and fought the urge to turn and give her a look. Honestly, if she'd made it out then why wouldn't Will have? She wasn't that bad of a person.

"She goes free." Will instructed and Buffy knew that he didn't just mean Elizabeth. Will's noble side was going to get him killed.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked, looking perplexed.

"She goes free!" Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa countered and Buffy realized then exactly what Will had planned and fought the urge to groan.

"Don't do anything stupid." she heard Jack say behind her and for once in her life she agreed with him. Turning from the rest of them Will lept onto the railing of the ship and faced them, looking determined. "You can't. I can."

"Like that."

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked Will looking thoroughly like Will was either crazy or stupid. Buffy personally thought it was stupid because most crazy people had a healthy sense of self preservation, Drusilla had.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch." Jack began and Buffy knew he was attempting damage control, but if the look on Will's face told her anything it was that he was as determined to protect both her and Elizabeth as she had been to protect her friends when something came after them.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will told them all, the pistol still pointed underneath his chin and ready to fire.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Buffy heard someone say behind her but didn't bother to see who. She was more focused on Barbossa and Will. The cursed captain looked as though he was considering his options.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa replied and Buffy knew that this was pretty much over.

"Elizabeth and Buffy go free." Will instructed and Buffy felt herself cringe. It didn't matter what the situation was, she could find a way out of it and now here was Bill's son offering his life to save her.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" came Barbossa's sarcastic reply.

"And the crew - the crew are not to be harmed." Will finished and Buffy just knew that Jack was having fits. Will hadn't included Jack in his negotiations and that meant only one thing, Barbossa was going to kill Jack. Buffy wasn't overly fond of the idea of jack dying but she'd threatened to shoot him enough over the years not to feel too bad. At least not at the moment.

"Agreed." Barbossa said and Will put the gun down. Instantly he was grabbed by two of the crew and tied up. Buffy wanted to protest and fight but at this point she didn't have any options that wouldn't leave everyone dead but her. Will seemed to sense her urge to try and do something and met her eyes, pleading with her silently. Buffy knew that look, it begged her to take care of Elizabeth and Buffy relented. If Will was willing to offer himself up for the girl she'd make sure Elizabeth made it home safely. Turning her gaze to Jack she could see the look in his eyes and had the urge to walk over and shoot him, but instead kept her peace. Muttering under her breath as Barbossa men brought Elizabeth over to stand next to her.

"If Barbossa doesn't kill him I'm gonna."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken only a couple of hours for them to reach what Buffy would barely qualify as an island and Buffy realized all too well what Barbossa had in mind. Pirates were great at finding loopholes in any agreement and it seemed as though this was going to be one of those times. Buffy wasn't surprised in the least but she had learned a long time ago that this was just the way things were. With a passive face she watched as the crew laid out the plank and shoved Elizabeth onto it. She was scared and it showed. Behind her she could hear Will struggling against the men that held him and heaved a sigh.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!"

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" She heard Will shout behind her. Taking a deep breath she decided to keep her peace about the whole thing. If she gave in to them in any way it gave them power over her and she wouldn't let them have even that at this point.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads? Barbossa retorted and made his way over to where Elizabeth stood on the other edge of the plank.

"Aye."

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa finished with a smirk. Buffy had the urge to tell Elizabeth not to show any emotion but at this point it was futile. Shrugging off the incredibly ugly plum colored garment Elizabeth tossed it at Barbossa.

"It goes with your black heart." Elizabeth spat and Buffy decided that she needed to learn the fine art of an insult because she was seriously lacking. Giles had been better at it than Elizabeth was.

"Ooh, it's still warm." Commented Barbossa as he pressed the gown to his face before throwing into the mass of his crew.

"Off you go! Come on!" one of the men prodded and Elizabeth turned back to the edge of the plank looking frightened.

"Too long!" commented one of Barbossa's men and slammed his foot down on the plank, making it shake hard and Elizabeth fall over. From where Buffy stood opposite of the man who had hit the plank she could see Elizabeth hit the water feet first and knew that she wouldn't be able to swim well in even the under dress she wore. Stepping forward, Buffy didn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her hesitate, but calmly walked to the edge of the plank and dove into the sea below.

She broke the surface easily and pushed herself forward to where Elizabeth struggled to swim to land. Grabbing the other woman by the arm she caught her attention.

"Don't try to swim in that dress. Hold on to me. I'll pull you." she instructed and Elizabeth nodded and grabbed the back of Buffy's coat. Breaking into a paddle Buffy heard the sound of Jack hitting the water behind her but didn't bother to turn and check on him. It took them only a few minutes to reach water they could both walk in, Elizabeth more easily than Buffy since she was a couple of inches taller. Trudging through the water they both made it to shore, Jack not far behind. Ignoring the slushing sound in her boots Buffy walked out over to Jack and pulled the last knife she had on her, the one in her boot. Stopping in front of him she motioned to his bound hands and he offered them to her.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." he commented, looking out on the horizon at the Pearl retreating. "I don't want to know where you managed to hide that." he commented as she sliced through the ropes. Giving him a look she turned and watched Elizabeth walk away from them down the beach. Choosing to give her some space Buffy trudged up the beach and found herself several long and thick sticks before making her way back to the sand. If she was going to be stuck here she was going to be dry. Stabbing the four sticks into the ground with a bit more force than was necessary Buffy proceeded to strip off her baldric and laying it on the sand and then stripping off her soaking deep blue coat and hanging it on the sticks to dry. Next she followed with her belt, which joined her baldric and then proceeded the task of unwrapping the intricately patterned green silk cloth from around her waist. She'd gotten it in India and she was very fond of the thing. Technically it was a sari but Buffy didn't care, it suited her just fine for the use she put it to. It found its way onto the sand as well, her boots holding it in place as she took them off to dry. Finally her vest came free and joined her coat on the two remaining sticks, the cloth rippling despite its wetness in the breeze. Now all she had on was her white shirt and her pants, neither of which would take too long to dry. Turning her attention now to where Jack and Elizabeth were she spotted the younger woman in the distance, coming from the opposite direction from where she had set off. It hadn't taken Buffy too long to strip down so it gave her an idea of exactly how big the island was if Elizabeth had managed to make her way around it so quickly.

Several yards away from her Jack sat and Buffy noted that he had done the same thing she had, laid out what he had to dry and was now checking that bloody pistol of his like it was his baby.

"It's really not all that big is it?" Jack commented to Elizabeth, who had stopped in front of him.

"If you're going to shoot me please do so without delay." she told him, doing her best to try and make him feel small with her dignity. It wouldn't work but evidently Elizabeth thought it was worth a shot.

"Is there a problem between us Miss Swann?" Jack queried.

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship." Elizabeth all but spat and Buffy realized that this was Elizabeth angry. It wasn't frightening in the least but Buffy figured she should expect as much from a properly brought up young woman from this point in time. This was an example of exactly why she had chosen to be a pirate rather than try and fit in with normal society.

"We could use a ship. The fact is that I was going to not tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will I had something to bargain with. Which now, no one has. Thanks to bloody stupid Will." Jack explained in a huff and stood up. For Jack, this was as close to pissed off as it got. Jack just didn't have much of a temper in him, surprisingly. But Jacks words got through to her and to Elizabeth as well and Buffy found herself with the inexplicable urge to laugh. Trust Jack to find the best way to get what he wanted without actually giving over anything he didn't want to.

"Oh."

"Oh." Jack mimicked.

"He still risked his life to save ours." Elizabeth returned and Buffy could tell that that was all she had left.

"Ha!" Jack mocked and strode off in a huff. Jack didn't have much of a temper but Buffy wouldn't put it past the man to irritate Elizabeth until she cracked and hurt him. Standing up she began to follow the two as they waked across the sand.

"We still have to do something to rescue him." Elizabeth pushed.

"Off you go then. Let me know how that turns out." Jack retorted and turned to shoo her away before resuming his journey into the trees. By this time Buffy was only a few paces behind Elizabeth as she stalked Jack. "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice - unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Jack pointed out as he faced Elizabeth again. As much as Buffy hated to admit it he had a point. She just didn't have to like it. Keeping up with them as they trudged through the trees and Jack knocked on one she couldn't help but think that Elizabeth was probably the only person she'd ever seen fight with Jack more than she did.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company." Elizabeth pointed out and Buffy felt the need to break her silence. "And me as well. With my ship no less." she commented dryly, still very mad about that.

"You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot." Elizabeth continued and Buffy felt her ire rise at that incident. She still wanted to get back for Jack for that but she hadn't quite figured out how to. "Actually." Buffy interrupted, intent on not letting Jack take the credit for once.

"What?"

"Technically he didn't. I did." Buffy informed her and cast Jack a look that reminded him of one thing he knew all too well. He couldn't kill her for outing him., not that he would anyway. It wasn't his style.

"But.." Elizabeth protested.

"Long story." both she and Jack replied at the same time and then giving each other a look of surprise.

"Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"Oh he is. And then some, but stories aren't always right." Buffy commented as Jack began to bounce in place, ignoring them both as best he could considering they were all the company he had.

"How did you escape last time?" Elizabeth pushed, obviouly wanting to know the one thing Buffy wanted to know as well. They needed to get off this island.

"Last time...I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time.." Jack admitted and leaned down. Coming back up with a door swinging open in his hand before climbing down inside. "...the rumrunners used this island as a cache." he continued and Buffy head the tell tale sounds of bottles clanking together. "Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably...have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." he finished and climbed out of the cellar, three bottles of rum in hand. Walking past Buffy back to the beach, he handed her one as he passed and Buffy accepted it. Thinking all the while that stories were always more interesting than reality. At least in her life now they were, or used to be.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, not finding the humor in the situation as Buffy was beginning to find she was.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." Jack commented as he passed her as well. Elizabeth though, didn't seem to want to let the argument end and followed Jack back out to his spot on the water's edge and stood before him.

"So is there any truth to the other stories?" she challenged and though Buffy couldn't see Jack's face as she followed them down she knew that Elizabeth had hit a nerve.

"Truth." Jack began and Buffy watched him pull back the cloth of his sleeves to reveal scars she knew were there. Scars she had seen only once before. When Jack pulled aside the shoulder if his shirt to reveal two bullet holes Buffy winced. She remembered how he had gotten those. Sao Feng was still mad about it and it had been six years. "No truth at all." he finished and sat down.

Elizabeth for all her attitude looked, stricken for a moment and Buffy watched her and Jack both as she sat on the beach a few paces away and pulled the cork from her rum bottle. It was going to be a very long night she decided and took a long drink. A very long night indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review!


	5. Fire Bad, Tree Pretty, Rum Gone

5. The Wanton Destruction of Jack's Salvation

The cell floor was full of water, water that covered his feet and filled his shoes, not that he cared at the moment. Currently he had other things on his mind, things such as Elizabeth and her safety. The fact that Buffy was with her comforted him greatly for some reason, though why he really trusted a pirate was beyond him. But he knew that Buffy would give her life to protect Elizabeth's. Maybe it was what he had seen in her eyes as they had sat in the boat on their way to rescue her or that he had seen Buffy helping Elizabeth to shore as the Pearl had sailed away, but deep inside himself he knew that he could trust her. That she wasn't like other pirates.

Which brought him to other thoughts, thoughts about how different Buffy really was. He had seen her do things that no woman should have been able to do and most likely no man either. She moved with a speed that seemed almost snake like, striking out faster than the eye could follow. A skill Will wished he possessed but could do without. She had also punched the hull of the ship with such force that it had cracked and though he was loath to admit it, he should have realized something about her was different before. She had knocked out Jack with a singe punch, something he had dismissed because knocking a man out wasn't the hardest thing to do in the world. But punching through a ship's hull was. He wasn't sure what to make of it but so long as he had known her she had done nothing to hurt him and had, in fact, helped him. She seemed to be both honest and honorable, two characteristics that did not fit with what he associated with pirates. But she was one, that much he was sure of. Where Jack had to assert his authority to the crew she did not. They simply followed her and gave her respect. Will guessed it was because of the way she acted but couldn't be sure. Gibbs had said that she was one of the best pirates to sail the seas, a fact that might have gained her the respect rather than something else. There were only three things that Will knew for certain about her and it was those three things that mattered to him most. She had tried to help him and had not tried to use him in any way. She had saved Elizabeth and had tried to do so again after they were attacked. And that she knew his father and had called him a friend. And if someone who seemed as good as Buffy had counted his father as a friend then perhaps his father was both a pirate and a good man. Something that Jack had told him but he had been unwilling to believe on the man's word alone. But Buffy's opinion held a lot more weight with him then Jack's ever did and if she believed it then so would he, no matter how unusual she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy wasn't quite sure how things had gotten this stupid but part of her had to admit that the sight of Jack and Elizabeth dancing around the fire drunk and singing was funny. Buffy let out a snort as she drew her bottle up to her lips, Jack had fallen on his butt for the second time in under twenty minutes and it was obvious that he wouldn't last much longer. While they were both still on their first bottle, though those were more than three quarters empty, Buffy was half way into her second. Her slayer metabolism eating through the rum at about five times the rate that theirs did. It was that reason and that reason alone that left Buffy sitting alone away from her two very drunk companions as they indulged in their drunken stupidity. Buffy had considered getting as drunk as they were but had found herself unwilling to, though why she wasn't sure. Part of it she knew was because Will was going to die for no better reason than his father had and the other was her complete lack of enjoying being drunk. One bad experience with tainted beer had forever soured her on getting completely drunk ever again.

And so the night had found her sitting on the beach while Elizabeth and Jack talked, their voices carrying over to her occasionally over the rhythmic sounds of the waves reaching the shore. A night that left her thinking about her past and how exactly, she had gotten to this very strange point in her life. It felt like a lifetime ago that she had felt that painful pull that had ripped her from what she could only describe as heaven. A pull that had found her falling into the sea of all places. She still couldn't remember the fall itself or what she knew were the weeks after but she did remember with disturbing clarity her first meeting with Tia Dalma. Teague had taken her there to see the woman and it was there on that longboat going up river on Pelegostos that she had felt the slayer in her come to life and bring her out of her catatonia. Her mind still recalled with ease those words that had changed her life forever.

"Stolen from death is what you have been and death will not take you back now."

"Power is what your friend has and power is what you do as well."

"You are a child of destiny Buffy Summers. It will find you even at the ends of the earth, the slayer will never go away."

It had taken four simple sentences to destroy the awareness she had had. Four sentences to change everything for her, to seal a part of her fate. It had taken her almost a month to bring her mind back together after that night and after that only a week for her to reach her decision. She had placed her trust Teague and he hadn't disappointed her. Within a year she was a decent sailor and made Teague's first mate. And less than five years after her fall into a time not her own Teauge had given her his title and his ship so that he could take on a new role. Her first year as captain had been one of the most chaotic of her life. Between Sao Feng and then Nassau she had earned herself an even greater reputation than she could have ever imagined and from there things had only gotten better it seemed.

At least until two months ago. But every life had to have its ups and downs she had learned at at the moment she was definitely feeling a bit of the down. The sound of the waves lapping against she shore calmed her though despite how she felt and behind her she could hear Elizabeth toasting with a six sheets to the wind Jack.

"To freedom."

"To the Black Pearl."

Buffy raised her bottle to join the salute and took a mouth full, enjoying the slight burn as it slid down her throat. The sensation didn't distract her from the sound of a body hitting the sand and she turned her head to look over her shoulder and found Elizabeth still sitting upright while Jack lay on his back, evidentially passed out finally. Her gaze met Elizabeth's across the sand and the younger woman rose, albeit unsteadily, and crossed the distance to her and very ungracefully plopped herself down on the sand. Buffy didn't take Elizabeth for a drinker but she had held up remarkably well so far, all things considered. Glancing sideways at the brunette Buffy could see her doing her best to clear her mind through the haze of the rum and found herself smiling in spite of the situation.

"Elizabeth Swann. You wouldn't happen to be Weatherby Swann's daughter would you?" she asked and smiled when Elizabeth's gaze turned sideways to study her for a moment before asking. "How did you know?"

"Pirate." Buffy told her simply. It paid to know who was in charge where if you wanted to keep yourself out of trouble. Of course trouble seemed to find her anyway so it was just her way of culling out the little troubles.

"Oh." Elizabeth said and turned back to face the water. After a moment though of silence she began to speak again. "Why did you help save me?"

"Will's father." Buffy answered truthfully before raising up her bottle and taking a swig. Lying wouldn't get her anywhere at this point she liked Elizabeth. Any woman who could match Jack had her friendship.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was young, he was my friend." Buffy answered. It wasn't a lie technically, she had been twenty when she had met Bill Turner, only two months after coming out of her stupor. Back then she hadn't exactly felt young but years wise she was. Now, at thirty two she didn't feel as old as her years sometimes and she definitely didn't carry the same load she had before she had died. Like it was for Jack, the sea was her freedom.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Buffy agreed with a twist of her lips and took another swallow of rum a she crossed her legs and stood.

"You should get some sleep." she told Elizabeth and reached down for her coat that she had been sitting on. "Here." she said as she handed the garment to Elizabeth and took a few steps away down the beach.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"For a walk." Buffy answered. She really wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment. Will's eminent death was getting to her and though all she really wanted to do at the moment was sleep she had agreed to take care of Elizabeth and she would.

"Buffy." Elizabeth called behind her before she had even taken five more steps.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me." Elizabeth said in a grateful and slightly sad voice. It caught Buffy entirely off guard and for a moment she was at a complete loss at what to say before something came to her.

"Tell you what. Let me get away with calling you Liz instead of Elizabeth and we'll call it a fair trade." she offered as she turned to face Elizabeth and was graced by a smile from the younger woman.

"Done."

"Night Liz." Buffy told her with her own smile before turning back away and beginning a steady pace.

"Goodnight Buffy." She heard Liz say over the sound of the waves as she moved away. Now that she knew just exactly who Liz was Buffy set her mind in motion. She was the Governor of Port Royal's daughter and that could only mean one thing, a search party. But Buffy doubted anyone would even bother to check this place if they weren't given any inducement. But that was one thing she was good at, inducement. Moving up from her path along the beach she stopped by the fire not far from where Jack lay passed out and picked up one of the long pieces of dead palm tree that lay there and shoved covered the end in rum and then set the wet end in the fire. Within minutes the three foot piece of wood was burning brightly and Buffy moved off into the trees, the remainder of her bottle of rum still in hand to keep her torch burning. It took her the better part of two hours working steadily but she had managed to gather every piece of lose, dry or easily broken wood that could be found on the island and taken it about a hundred yards away from where they had come ashore. By then her torch had burned itself out and the fire that Jack had built had begun to burn low. Buffy made her way over to the ebbing fire and picked up a few pieces of remaining wood and tossed them in to join the others, along with what remained of Jack's rum the light of the fire reflecting off of the two rings and the silver and jade dragon bracelet she wore. If she guessed right the fire would last at least another two hours before she needed to check it again and turned to set out on her next mission for her escape plan.

This job was going to be harder and a lot more time consuming for her but that was where slayer speed and strength came in. She figured she only had about four hours until daylight and she needed to get it done before Jack woke up and had a fit at her. Slipping through the trees, she made her way to the rumrunner's stash and went down the stairs. Just as she thought there had to be almost a fifty crates of rum left, with about twenty bottles in each. Picking up the first one she made her way up the ladder and through the trees deftly only stopping when she reached where she had stacked the other wood. She set down the first crate on the beach and then went back for another, repeating the process at a rapid pace for the next hour until she had completely emptied the underground hold. Then methodically she began to empty out every crate, setting the empty bottles in the sand before taking the crates over and stacking the first twenty in a neat pile, Then she began with the rest and with an hour still remaining before the sun would break the horizon she began to uncork about fifty of the bottles and pour them over the pile of of wood. She took a seat then and relaxed for a little while, her body only mildly protesting her complete lack of sleep over the last few days. But even as she sat still and allowed her mind to go blank as she watched the sun break over the water she could feel her body re energizing itself. Technically she could go on forever without sleep if she wanted to but she was pretty sure that she'd end up crazy if she tried it. When the sun was only half way visible above the sea line she stood and made her way over to the last embers of the campfire. Picking up one of the few remaining pieces still large enough to hold a non burning end of, she took it with her across the sand and unceremoniously placed it with the rum soaked wood. The reaction was steady and growing and within half an hour the blaze was well sized. Even without the wood she had gathered and the remaining rum to keep it going. It was then as she sat, occasionally tossing a bottle of rum into the inferno, that she heard Liz wake up down the beach with a groan. Smiling at the thought of her experiencing her first hangover Buffy decided to have pity on her and let her come over on her own.

It didn't take long at all though, only enough time for Buffy to toss in a few more bottles before Liz came to a stop next to her and sat down.

"I feel terrible." Liz complained, looking worse for wear from her little forray into the world of alcohol the night before.

"Rum'll to that to ya." Buffy replied sagely as she tossed in another bottle, noticing Liz wince at the explosion.

"Why don't you look like you feel bad?"

"Pirate." Buffy told her with a grin and picked up another bottle to toss.

"Ahh." Liz replied as though it made perfect sense. Which it did in a way but Buffy wasn't about to tel her the real reason that she never got a hangover.

"I'm getting you out of here." she told Liz with determination in her voice. She didn't care who showed up, she'd get Liz on that boat and get her somewhere safe.

"How."

"Signal fire. You're father probably has half of the Royal Navy out looking for you. But like all good little boys they'll come to see why half an island is on fire. And of course Jack is going to have kittens when he figures out all the rum is gone." Buffy explained, the ending coming with an evil little smirk as she tossed in another bottle. Picking up a fresh one she turned to Liz with a smile playing across her lips.

"Want to help? Trust me. Destruction is therapeutic." she asked and was rewarded by Liz taking the bottle and giving it a good toss into the inferno.

Together they tossed bottles for nearly half an hour before Buffy pulled herself from the ground and moved over to the pile of wood that still remained. While Liz continued to chuck bottles she tossed in the wood and the fire got even bigger, the already scorched trees catching fire and joining in the pillar of smoke that rose in the air. After the last of the wood was in and only a few casks remained Buffy turned to Liz and asked. "You got the rest?"

"Yes." Liz said as she stood and grabbed a piece of wood to throw in. Knowing that Liz would be fine and that she probably needed to vent alone for a bit Buffy turned to where she had left her things to dry, only stopping to pick up her coat where Liz had left it on her way. Once she reached her things she began to redress as it was, her vest coming first. The task of wrapping her worn but still very beautiful sari around her waist took more time than she liked because of the wind but she managed it. Then followed her belt, baldric and boots. Her coat she left off, once they were found Liz was going to need some sort of covering over her shift and it looked like Buffy's coat was the only thing they had.

As she made her way back to where the fire was she watched Liz with no small amount of amusement. Liz tossed bottles and casks of rum into the flames with vigor now, her desire for destruction fully awake as she took out her ire on the passably innocent rum. Coming to a halt just before she could feel the heat of the flames Buffy schooled her expression in neutrality as she watched the younger woman.

"I told you destroying something would make you feel better." she commented, destruction had always worked wonders for her and she was glad to see that it was the same with Liz. Buffy had a feeling that they were going to get along beautifully from now on.

Liz didn't bother to respond but chucked another bottle of rum into the flames, a fireball rising as the glass shattered. As Liz bent down to grab another cask Buffy sensed movement behind her and knew that Jack had finally woken up. She was sure that Jack was going to have a fit about this and the evil part of her mind realized that this was probably the best revenge she would ever get on him for Nassau. Doing her very best to hold back her smile she began to inch back further from the fire so that she could see better.

She wasn't disappointed at all, though it took Jack a moment to realize exactly what was happening as soon as he did the fun began. He started waving his arms madly and yelling as he rushed to where Liz was still tossing the last cask.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good!"

In Buffy's opinion it looked as though Jack was going to have a breakdown and Liz just looked grimly determined as she started over to where Buffy had dropped her coat in the sand.

"What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" Jack continued as his eyes darted back and forth between Liz and his precious burning rum. Buffy could feel tears beginning to burn her eyes as she fought back the urge to laugh.

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked, looking completely flummoxed and more than a little pained. Buffy was finding it harder and harder to hold back her laughter and when Liz whipped around to face Jack

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. As Buffy pointed out when I woke and found the fire the entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

Jack's face during Liz's tirade was one so comical that Buffy had the urge to fall down laughing. From a touch of surprise, to anger to complete incomprehension passed over his features before he asked one question. "But why is the rum gone?"

Liz ignored him as she sat down on the sand facing the ocean and Buffy knew she was in for it when Jack seemed to notice that she was there and turned to her. "You! You did this! You burned all the rum! You're a pirate! Pirates don't burn rum!"

"Nassau Jack." Buffy replied and Jack's expression went from flabbergasted to angry. He pulled his pistol from his belt in frustration and seemed to fight with himself as to whether he wanted to point it at Liz or herself. After a moment though of obvious debate he shoved it back in his belt and stored off up the beach, seemingly oblivious to Liz as she spoke.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Glancing from Jack as he stalked down the shoreline in a huff to Liz as she sat on the sand next to her Buffy lost any semblance of self control and cracked up. In seconds she was laughing so hard she doubled over and fell over onto the sand, oblivious to it sticking to her as she let out a seemingly endless trail of giggles. While the other two would never fully appreciate the humor she found in the situation she did and it was enough for her to feel like the whole trip had been worth while after all. Jack had finally met his match and it seemed that it came in the form of a barely twenty year old woman with an attitude and now a taste for destruction. After over a minute of laughter Buffy finally got herself a bit under control and noticed the look she was receiving from Liz.

"What?"

"What do you find so amusing?" Liz asked her looking completely befuddled.

"I've waited over a decade to see someone be able to do that to Jack." Buffy told her as she sat up and began to brush the sand from her shoulder.

"Do what?"

"Crack him. It was priceless. Thank you. God I wish I had a camera for that."

"A what?" Liz asked and Buffy knew she'd made a slip up. It had taken her over a year to weed references that no one would really get out of her speech patterns and another to actually start speaking like everyone else. Her little stint as a privateer had changed how she spoke a tiny bit but not enough that anyone would really notice unless they had known her before. But on an odd occasion she would still let something slip and when it did she had to cover it up.

"Never mind. So what do you want to bet he never lets you near rum again?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Peas In a Pod

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was in Las Vegas for over a week. It was fun. All Hallow's Eve in Sin City. But I'm back now and I'm posting a chapter. And After I've posted this I'm going to continue working on the next one until I pass out. I should have the next chapter up in a day or so.

To all of my Reviewers. THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!

Also I've planned 2 sequels to this story. One will be A Touch of Destiny: The Fountain of Youth and the last will be A Touch of Destiny: The Chosen Ones.

Also For those of you who actually bother to read this and pay attention I want to point this out. The Pirates of the Caribbean story is not divided into three seperate stories. It is in fact one HUGE story divided into three acts. Therefore the fact that my changes in the first act are subtle is for a reason. Things will change quite a bit once we get past the defeat of Barbossa. Because where the movies left months out in between the stories I don't plan to.

Now I'm off. I have more to write and people in my house are annoying me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**6. Peas In A Pod**

There were always times when Buffy found herself happy to be right and currently this was one of those moments, at least to a certain extent. Not only had they been spotted by a ship but they were now coming up along side it to get on board from the longboat they had found themselves in after being rescued. Both Liz and Jack looked about ready to jump at a moments notice, Liz in her rush to get on board and go rescue Will and Jack to get as far from capture as possible. Not that she didn't blame either of them. She knew she was going to end up having to get Jack out of this mess eventually but his problems weren't her main focus, Will's were.

She noted absently that Liz was already making her way up the ladder at what could only be described as warp speed even before the longboat had been tied off. Buffy ignored it though for the most part as she had other things to consider. The Pearl had taken a nice chunk of damage and Barbossa would be taking his sweet time to get back to the Isle du Muerta. That was to their advantage if Buffy could convince them to use it. The trick was finding a way to convince them, a small problem she hadn't figured out how to solve yet. As much as she hated to say it she'd learned one lesson above all others in the last decade and she lived by it.

"Never appeal to a man's better nature. He may not have one. Instead, invoke his self interest."

It was selfish and cynical but it was the truth. She wasn't a hero any more and she didn't deal with hero's either. She dealt with real people and she had managed to adapt. Now the trick was finding out what would provoke them into going after Will.

Letting her mind trail off of its thought she stood and followed the soldier that motioned to her to climb the ladder. The treck didn't take her but a few moments but the sight that greeted her as she stepped up onto deck didn't surprise her too much. Jack was already in chains and Liz already looked as though she'd been arguing with the older gentleman that Buffy assumed to be her father the Governor. Both he and everyone else, including a man dressed as a Commodore were staring at her with a looks of both surprise and wariness.

"Who are you?" asked Liz's father and Buffy almost had the urge to sigh, almost. She had an ace up her sleeve as far as it went with the British but she really didn't want to use it. It always ended with her being treated in ways she hated. But the truth was the only thing that was going to keep her from ending up joining Jack in chains so she decided that it was easier.

"Elizabeth Summers" she answered just as Jack spoke up as well.

"No one."

Faintly taken off guard that Jack would do anything to try and protect her Buffy didn't pay much attention to the look that passed over Liz's features. She had other things to worry about at the moment that Jack making an attempt at something.

"You are Lady Summers?" Govenor Swann asked her with a look that Buffy was easily able to sum up and use.

"Who?" asked Liz, looking lost. It seemed that Liz didn't know quite as much about her past as Buffy had thought. Of course no one knew what they thought they did and that was just how Buffy liked it.

"What?" came Jack's obviously surprised voice but Buffy ignored it instead meeting the Governor's gaze levelly and nodding.

"It is a pleasure to meet the young Captain who assisted our country in a time of war. Once we reach Port Royal I would be honored if you would accept my hospitality."

"But we've got to save Will." interrupted Liz as she marched across deck, ignoring everything and everyone else. Buffy followed and watched, not quite sure yet if she should interfere but knowing that if she had to she would force the matter.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death. A death that is not deserved." Buffy told him from where she stood.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me." Liz interrupted yet again, not that Buffy didn't blame her. She wasn't about to leave Will to die if she could help it. It was simply a matter of finding out what they wanted and offering it to them, and find it Buffy would.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack interjected from his place between two soldiers. Buffy had to give him credit, he was doing exactly what she had planned to do though she knew it wasn't for the sake of Will but for his own benefit. Still, it served her purpose and that was all that mattered. Glancing over at Liz she noted that Liz seemed to have the same thought and was pleased to note she didn't disagree.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." Liz bargained as she followed the Commodore to the steps. The man paused and gave Liz a look and it was then and there that Buffy realized several things of value. The first being that Liz was willing to bargain at whatever stakes she thought necessary to get what she wanted, a very pirate like trait if Buffy had ever seen one. And secondly that the Commodore evidentially was in love with Liz.

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Governor Swann asked from his spot next to Buffy.

"I am."

"A wedding! I love weddings...drinks all around!" Jack interjected from Buffy's other side. Feeling very irritated at the older man Buffy spared him a glance.

"Jack."

"Yes darlin."

"Your lips are moving and sound is coming out. This is never a good thing." Buffy deadpanned. There were times when shooting Jack looked like a good thing but she'd never been able to do it. Usually she ended up saving his useless butt, all because he had gotten her out of a tight spot with Sao Feng all those years ago. Apparently her words amused the Commodore because he almost cracked a smile but seemed to resist it with obvious effort. Instead turning to Jack. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He knew it was night again. He could feel it even if he couldn't see it. Night again, it marked the end of Buffy and Elizabeth's first full day stranded on the island. He wasn't afraid for them though, his belief in Buffy somehow stronger than it should have been considering what she was and the short amount of time he had known her. His life had bought both of theirs and it was an exchange he was willing to make. Elizabeth was alive and so long as Buffy was as well he had no doubt that Buffy would protect her. Which meant he could face his own death with little fear. The sounds of the two men mopping were steady and sloppy and were the faint sounds of movement coming from the crew in the other cell. Sounds that he knew were ticking down the last hours of his life.

"Awwk, shiver me timbers."

"Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit." translated Gibbs, apparently unafraid even in his current circumstances. The short squatly man raised his mop and slapped it against the bars and it reminded him that his companion had said that he resembled his father. A man that he knew little of and remembered nothing of himself.

"You knew William Turner?" he asked the man as he leaned against the bars. If he was going to give his blood in his father's place than he wanted to know who exactly he was doing it for.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed... and remain cursed."

"Stupid blighter."

"Good man." commented Gibbs and Will found himself agreeing. At least his father had a sense of honor. That fact coupled with what little Buffy had told him made him believe that the was quite possibly a reason not to hate that he was a pirate.

"Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain."

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all. Tell him what Barbossa did."

"I'm telling the story! So...what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps."

"Bootstraps' bootstraps." murmered the taller and skinnier one. Will felt himself fill with a sense of revulsion. They had murdered his father for having a sense of honor. There was little doubt in him now, his father had been a good for a pirate and he couldn't hate him for it.

"The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That's what you call ironic." piped in the taller man and they both began to laugh. It sickened Will that they could find such a thing funny but they were what they were and he could do nothing about it.

"Bring him!" barked a voice from near the stairs and Will turned to see Barbossa toss the cell keys to the shorter man. It was time and in spite of everything he could help the anger that welled up inside of him instead of the fear he knew should have been there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen not long after they had approached the island and Buffy found herself going over the day again in her mind. Governor Swann had led her away to speak with him while Jack did as he was told and Liz had a talk with her new finance. She wasn't sure what they had spoken about since even she had some rules about eavesdropping but one thing she was certain of was that of the three of them, none had said a word about the Pearl's crew being cursed. She didn't for obvious reasons, no one would believe her. But the other two it seemed had their own agendas and it set off a little alarm in the back of her mind. Jack was a weasel but generally one that wasn't dangerous but Liz, Buffy didn't know Liz well enough to make any assumptions yet.

Standing near the railing on the port side of the ship Buffy watched carefully around them, checking for signs of life that would indicate that Barbossa would know they were coming. Down the railing it seemed that Liz was doing the same in her newly acquired soldier's clothing with Jack a tad bit further down. The Commodore's warning about keeping silent apparently enough to keep him quiet for once.

"You didn't tell them about the curse." Liz commented to Jack and she knew herself.

"I notice neither did you. Same reason I imagine." Jack returned with a slight smile.

"He wouldn't have risked it." she told him but Buffy knew that wasn't entirely it. There was something else to it but what it was Liz was keeping close to the chest.

"Could've gotten him drunk. Don't get me wrong love. I admire a person whose willing to do whatever is necessary." Jack returned and Buffy saw something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. It was admiration, approval and not a little bit of lust. Most wouldn't have seen it but Buffy knew Jack better than pretty much everyone. Of course that didn't mean a whole lot but it did give her a level playing field with him. Something she always found she needed when it came to Jack.

"You're a smart man Jack but I don't entirely trust you." Liz countered and Buffy inwardly smiled. There was far more to Liz than met the eyes and she knew it. She had the potential to make a great pirate if she ever wanted to but personally Buffy thought she'd have made a great slayer. Jack also appeared to be impressed by her observation and moved closer to her, a smile on his lips that Buffy knew all too well. Jack was hiding something when it came to Liz and Buffy had a fair idea about what it was. She just hoped he didn't decide to push and end up in a situation he couldn't get out of.

"Peas in a pod darling."

"With me Sparrow." the Commodore told Jack as he tossed Jack's compass back. Idlely Buffy wondered what the compass had shown the Commodore but already knew the answer. That compass pointed to what you wanted most and at the moment it was obvious the Commodore wanted to rescue Will so he could have Liz. Jack followed him leaving Buffy standing down the railing from Liz for a moment until Liz followed them to where they were boarding the Longboats to leave for the caves. Buffy knew they weren't going to let her go since they now knew she was Lady Summers, a title that she hadn't wanted but accepted because it kept her from being arrested by the British if they caught her, but she wasn't about to be left behind. Even if she was going to hace to sneak out to do it. Moving into the Captain's quarters she closed the door and looked around her. There was a chest built into the wall as well as several other pieces of furniture secured in various places. Moving quietly Buffy began to open drawers and doors. Finding several useful pieces along the way. A pair of pistols were found in a drawer and after filling them with powder and checking that they were ready she secured them in her sash. After several more minutes of looking she found the jackpot, a sword hidden in the space between the bed and the wall. The cutlass wasn't the most beautiful blade she'd ever seen but beauty wasn't her goal. Weapons were. She had just managed to secure the blade when she heard Liz yelling, a yell that was coming closer and closer to the cabin she was in.

"Sorry, but for your own safety."

"Coward! The commodore ordered - I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!" Liz yelled as she fought but was none the less pushed through the doors of the cabin, it seemed that neither one of them noticed Buffy standing there and that was exactly how she would have had it. If Liz would help her then they stood a chance of actually saving everyone's butts.

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." the soldier said with his fair share of sarcasm and slammed the door in Liz's face before locking it from the outside.

"This is Jack Sparrow 's doing!" Liz yelled one last time at the doors. Behind her Buffy decided to make herself known and cleared her throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember to Please Review. They are all welcome and loved.


	7. Fashionably Late

Disclaimer: See chapter one and I own Nothing!

**7.Fashionably Late**

The trip into the caves was far different this time. Bound and waiting for the inevitable, Will had paid little attention to his surroundings. Finding himself more thoughtful of the repercussions of the ending of the curse. Yes, they would kill him, of that he had no doubt but it also meant that they could be killed. That eventually they would die. It seemed rather fitting that they were signing their own death warrants to time by his own death. It gave him a grim sort of satisfaction, but only a small one.

"No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood." commented one of the pirates.

"No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!" said another from behind Will as he pushed him forward hard. Will allowed them to keep pushing him to the chest, his features as hard and blank as he could make them, the medallion cold against his chest. The final few feet up to the chest seemed to take an eternity but Will knew that it was mere moments. As he was put into place and over the chest the crew began to chant like they had when Elizabeth had been in his same spot. Only now he knew that the out come would be far different. Attempting to resist as he was leaned over he could see little save for the chest of gold below him and hear nothing but the rhythmic chanting of the crew as they waited for his blood to flow. Inside he was screaming against his own death but outside he refused to give them the pleasure of seeing him as anything other than strong.

'Begun by blood..". Barbossa began yet again, his voice heard easily over the chanting.

"Excuse me." came another voice, one Will knew only too well, his heart leaping at the sound of it. Jack was back and if he had managed to get free of the island then perhaps Elizabeth and Buffy had as well.

"Jack!" he called out both in surprise and anger as he set eyes on the other man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the sound of another person in the cabin Elizabeth turned and came face to face with Buffy, the blonde haired pirate standing before her with a bit of a smile on her lips.

"I take it you're wanting out of here?" Buffy asked, her eyes full of something Elizabeth couldn't quite identify but somehow trusted. Nothing about Buffy made sense to Elizabeth but she wasn't about to question her, the blonde pirate had done nothing but help herself and Will since they had met. Not trusting her now would be stupid as well as rude and if there was one thing Elizabeth wasn't it was stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"S'not possible." commented Barbossa as he too set eyes on the pirate before him.

"Not probable." Jack corrected.

"Where's Elizabeth and Buffy?" Will asked, hoping against hope that both were safe. If they weren't will vowed he'd find a way to et free and kill Jack himself.

"They're safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman."

"Shut up! You're next." Barbossa interrupted, moving closer to Will. The pirates holding him bent him down again and Will could feel the steel of the blade next to his throat as Barbossa made ready to end his life.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate."

"No, I really think I do." countered Barbossa.

"Your funeral." Jack commented, looking resigned. Will refused to take his eyes off of Jack, not trusting the man but knowing that he was up to something, he always was it seemed.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" quired Barbossa and Will felt the knife move away from his neck, his own life prolonged for another few moments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth had to admit that Buffy was right about getting the crew free, they were going to need the help against Barbossa and his men but she didn't have to like having to go rescue them when she could be in the caves. Being careful to remain quiet as she climbed aboard the Pear, she managed to get past the two pirates on board without them seeing her. Now all she had to do was get to the brig and release the crew and then they could go help save Will. Scanning the deck for any signs of more pirates she decided it was safe and climbed over, understanding with perfect clarity why dresses were evil in this sort of situation.

The sight of Barbossa's monkey startled her for a brief second, all of her fear from her previous encounter with the sight of the undead crew of the Pearl coming to the fore for one brief instant before it was replaced by anger at her own fear. She wouldn't let it rule her for even one more instant and with a speed and strength that shocked even herself she lashed out at the monkey and grabbed it by the neck before punching it squarely in the face, the little animal obviously as shocked as she was by her lasing out. Keeping it still in hand she moved tossed it as hard as she could over the side of the ship before breaking into a run for the ladder below deck. Any splash the small animal would make would alert the pirates below to her presence. The loud thud insted of the money hitting the cannon alerting her to the fact that the pirates were indeed coming she ran.

Moving below deck she barely made her way out of sight as the two pirates moved up the stairs, passing her quickly. Once she was sure that they were on deck she raced down the last remaining stairs, time was against her and she knew she needed to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, because" Jack began as he started to move forward, his hand slapping the arm holding him in place. "...because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you. Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert 's your Uncle, Fannie 's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. "Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as...Commodore Barbossa. Savvy? Jack continued as he moved up the mound to stand next to the chest and Barbossa. Will's mind instantly went to the fact that both Elizabeth and Buffy would be aboard the Dauntless and he felt yet more anger rise in him that they would both be in danger. Though if what he had seen of Buffy were true then she would do everything possible to protect Elizabeth. At least until she was killed herself.

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp." Barbossa commented, giving wWill a look.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." Jack countered, when Will heard Jack say opportune moment he knew. Jack was planning something, Will could see it in his eyes as their gazes met. "For instance... "Jack continued as he picked up several of the cursed coins. "after you've killed Norrington's men... every" the drop of a coin "... last." and another as Will watched. ".. one." Jack finished and Will could see the remaining coin in his hand. With a flick of the wrist the coin disappeared from sight and Will knew for certain now that Jack had a plan and the best option for him was to go with it. Even with Will doubts about Jack's side.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." Will offered Jack, summoning all the anger he had at the entire situation up to mislead Barbossa.

"Yeah."

"I want fifty percent of your plunder."

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one...Commodore." Jack bartered, Will watching both of them closely.

"We have an accord." Barbossa agreed and reached out his hand to shake Jack's

"All hand's to the boats! Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents...take a walk." Barbossa ordered and all but about ten of the pirates moved away to leave the cave.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked in obvious confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy watched carefully from her position crouched into the rock wall above the water of the boats. Not five minutes past most of Barbossa's crew had walked into that water and Buffy was certain she knew where they were heading. The sight of them simply walking into the water as though it were nothing reminded her disturbingly of the swim team all those years ago in high school but she couldn't let it faze her. And now that she was sure that they weren't coming back she knew she needed to move. Moving with all the stealth she could muster as she crawled along the edges of the rock wall until it reached the small shore she moved to make ready. The sounds of clanking inside the cavern letting her know that there were at least a dozen people inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will waited patiently for Jack to make his move, a move that seemd like it was taking forever as Jack dug through treasure and was now inspecting a golden statue. They had moved him away from the chest and he stood at the ready, his mind taking in the positions of those around him so that he knew where to move first. At the foot of the mound Barbossa sat, an apple in his hand as he watched Jack carefully.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa commented from his seat amongst the treasure.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest." Jack returned as he turned to Barbossa and began to move closer, tossing the statue aside. "Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly..." Jack continued coming up next to a pirate who was bent over, tossing stones across the water absently "stupid." Jack finished and drew the pirate's sword, tossing it to Will as he kicked the pirate over into the water. Will moved his arms to the side and caught the blade and then used his elbow to push the pirate guarding him off balance and into the water as well. Out of the corner of his eye Will saw Barbossa stand and move to face Jack who had drawn his own sword, the two moving to meet one another as Will dodged the blade of the pirate he had kicked over and used the man's swing to cut free the ropes that held him. With his hands free he began to fight the two pirates closest to him even as the others moved in to recapture him. Behind him he could hear Jack and Barbossa fighting, thier words cutting though the sounds of blades hitting one another as they each fought for their own ends.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trek into the caves took Buffy much longer than she would have liked, the far off sounds of cannon fire almost drowning out the new sounds of blades being crossed inside. Pushing herself through the last few feet into the cave she arrived just in time to hear Barbossa say "Here there be monsters."

"Well then I guess its good that a slayer is here." Buffy commented as she drew her stolen sword and ran to help Will who was grossly outnumbered.

"You're late." Will commented as he punched a pirate, Buffy ducking below his arm to take on the one behind him, her foot coming out in a roundhouse kick that threw the pirate back into the water.

"Looks like I'm just in time for the party though." Buffy countered as she moved to the side to avoid the swipe of a sword, grabbing her attacker's hand and pulling him forward into a head butt that sent him staggering long enough for her to punch him. Turning she caught something out of the corner of her eye that caused her to pause for a second. There on a rise stood Jack, looking just like the crew of the Pearl in all their gorey splendor.

"That's interesting. I couldn't resist, mate." Jack commented, rolling a piece of the gold across his knuckles. Feeling the pirate behind her she turned and belted him one as hard as she could, hoping to knock him out.

"I told him not to get cursed again." she commented to no one in general as she moved to face yet another pirate. She knew she should have been surprised at the sight of Will fighting so well but at the moment all she was was grateful that he could defend himself. Running from the four pirates that were chasing her across the cave she rounded around the chest and stopped, Each of them waiting to see which direction she would go to before cutting her off.

"Come on pretty. We won't hurt you...much." said one. Deciding that she didn't feel like playing their game she bent her knees and sent herself up and over the chest, her flip perfect and landing in the middle of them all.

"You guys are so lame, could you at least try to come up with something fresh if you're gonna be bad guys." she commented and began using her slayer strength to knock them out one by one. A punch to the right, a kick to the left, a sword pommel to the face. She wasn't slowing down for anything. She was aware of Jack and Barbossa running around the cave like insane men, Jack never much one to fight unless he had to and Barbossa so mad he was not fighting on par with Buffy was certain he could do. Checking for Will she spotted him not far from her, facing off against a pirate with a pistol, Running as fast as she could she managed to make to them both before the pirate fired, pushing Will out of the way as kicked at the pirate. Will landed face down on the rocks as Buffy fell with the man, her kick knocking him out and the landing causing her to lose her grip on her sword.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain." Buffy heard a voice say from above her as she turned over,

"You like pain?" Buffy heard Liz say as she hit the pirate hard with a long pole, knocking him away. "Try wearing a corset."

Buffy bit back the urge to laugh. Liz was definitely her kind of person, punning in a fight. Grabbing the hand offered to her she rose and in an instant she had both Will and Liz next to her, most of the pirates now knocked out from the force of Buffy's blows. Watching Jack and Barbossa fight Liz spoke up.

"Whose side is Jack on?"

"At the moment?" Will commented.

"Or in general?" Buffy finished just as she felt movement behind her. Turning she realized that the only weapons they had were Will's sword and Liz's pole, both of which her two friends seemed intent on putting to good use. Liz lashed out with her weapon, catching pirates left and right with it as they returned to the fight, the blows never hard enough to knock them out. Buffy on the other hand used her hands and feet to the best effect possible, punching and kicking those Liz hit as hard as she could while they were stunned. Soon there were only a few remaining again but that only meant that the stronger ones were left. Somewhere Will had managed to lose his sword and as Will and Liz impaled a pirate with it Buffy saw their intent and used a well placed kick to focre another pirate into the other end with a scream that matched that of the one that Will and Liz had wounded. Before the pirate could finish screaming Buffy shoved the remaining pirate onto the end forcing her first tatget into the middle. The two on the ends pulling against each other in an attempt to get free that only kept them there longer. Buffy wasn't quite sure where Will had gotten it from but he came up next to her, Liz at his side with a live grenade and shoved it into the skeletal pirate in the center. Buffy knew what Will was about and with a strong kick she shoved the three backwards out of the moonlight, forcing their bodies to become whole once again.

"No fair." the little one in the middle commented as Buffy, Will and Liz all turned to run. Buffy, seeing Jack holding his coin and cutting his hand as they moved. Grabbed Will's sleeve she pulled him with her to the chest with one hand while her other pulled her knife from the small of her back.

"The medallion." Buffy told him as she grabbed his hand in her own and ran the blade over it. As soon as she was done both Buffy and Will looked down in time to see Jack toss the coin to them, Will catching it in his bloody hand. Even as he caught it Barbossa pulled his pistol, pointing it a Liz who was running to catch up to Buffy and Will. Liz stopped suddenly even as she shot rang out.

Buffy felt herself smile as she looked down at Jack. Barbossa had missed, he turned his head to look at Jack and though Buffy couldn't see his face she knew he thought that he had won.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa commented

"He didn't waste it." Will replied next to Buffy. Barbossa turned to face them then as Will dropped both coins into the chest. Barbossa turned back to Jack then, pulling open his vest.

"I feel...cold." Barbossa said faintly before falling to the ground, an apple rolling from his hand. Buffy almost felt sorry for him, almost being the definitive word. As much as she valued the lives of Will and Liz, Barbossa's death meant something more to her. Without him there was no longer a full Brethren Court, because as much as she hated to admit it, she didn't know what his piece of nine was and she couldn't pass it on.

Buffy wasn't allowed to think about it for long though as she heard scuttling noises coming from around them. The pirates that remained apparently knew that they could die now and were running. As much as she wanted to run after them she was simply too tired. Her body needed a break after spending so much time awake and then fighting. She was immortal yes but she wasn't invulnerable to the things all bodies faced. And right now all she wanted was a good night's sleep in a comfortable bed.

"See love you didn't have save me this time." Jack commented coming up the rise to the chest, a smile playing at his lips, Barbossa's body ignored as he climbed. Buffy gave him a look that clearly stated her opinion of him being able to keep out of trouble. A message he evidentially understood all to well

"Why didn't you believe me?" he asked and Buffy noticed with annoyance him picking up one of the coins from the chest she and Will stood on the other side of.

"Experience." Buffy deadpanned.

"Aww love."

"Jack. Put the coin back." Buffy told him as he tried to hide the coin. She wasn't stupid and she knew exactly what he was planning.

"The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow has such a lovely ring to it. And its not a bad look really." Jack countered, knowing he was caught and doing his best to weasel what he wanted from her.

"Jack." she and Will both replied together, the notes in their voices very different but each having their own meaning. Will's reproach while Buffy's clearly told Jack that he didn't want to push her. He knew that she was immortal and that no matter what he did if he took the coin he'd never be rid of her. Apparently knowing what his options were Jack dropped the coin into the chest and Will bent down to close its lid. Before Will could push though the chest's lid slid closed on its own, a loud thump sounding as it shut.

"Well that's only mildly creepifying." Buffy commented before moving over to make her way down, leaving the two men standing there looking at the chest in surprise.

Coming down the mound she passed Liz with a smile before heading out to where the longboats were. They needed to head back to the ships and get out of here.

Buffy managed to make it to the longboats and get one ready by the time everyone else began to show themselves. Liz coming first looking unhappy followed by a quite content looking Jack and finally a brooding Will. Within minutes they were out into the the open water and it was easy enough to see the way things stood. The Pearl was gone and it seemed they had only one option left for leaving. Part of Buffy wanted to groan at the thought of having to save jack yet again but in this instance it wasn't really his fault that he had been left behind. She hadn't given any orders and the crew had done what any pirate crew should have been expected to do. Follow the code.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Liz said from where she sat at the back of the ship, actually sounding sorry.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack returned, sounding resigned.

They continued their course to the Dauntless, the moon shining brightly over them. None of them in the good mood winning should have put them in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last week had been both an annoying and long one for Buffy. After arriving on the Dauntless Jack had been promptly rearrested and both she and Liz had received a large scolding from the Commodore about putting their lives at risk. A lecture that Buffy had interrupted and fought back about. She hadn't become a 'Lady' because she was charming or born to it. She had become a 'Lady' by pirating for the English against the Spanish during a war. Which after she had pointed it out had shut the Commodore up pretty quickly.

But being in Port Royal was making Buffy crazy. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her company, Will and Liz were both entertaining even though she never saw them at the same time. It was that she was waiting on the best time to get Jack free. A feat that was proving to be difficult given that the Commodore had someone watching her pretty much every time she left Governor Swann's home. And now she had run out of time. In less than twenty minutes they were going to execute Jack and Buffy wasn't entirely sure what she was going to be able to do about it.

Despite the Governor's best efforts he hadn't managed to convince her to wear a dress yet. Something that she hated wearing now more than anything. One day of trying to be girly while in Singapore had landed her drowning and then in more trouble with Sao Feng than she could handle without Jack's help. In her opinion corsets were evil and she wouldn't wear one if she could help it. So they had agreed on something else, something up to par with the Governor's standards but still meeting Buffy's own rules for what clothes should be.

Gone were Buffy old shirt coat and vest, now replaced by new clothing. A fresh white shirt was worn under of vest of creme with intricate green embroidery and a new coat of green with creme embroidery. Added to that was her usual green sash, her belt, her baldric and sword, her knives, and her jewelery. All in all Buffy felt slightly more feminine than she had in a long while and very over done with the top half of her hair pulled back into an intricate bun at the back of her head and a large hat of creme with a green feather in it on her head. Years on board a ship had killed what vanity she had, the greater concerns of fresh water and keeping the crew alive taking more attention.

Buffy stood next to Liz as they watched Jack be led up the stairs to the gallows, the soldier reading the charges ignored as Buffy's mind raced with ideas of how to best deal with the situation.

"This is wrong." Liz commented from her place next to Buffy. Buffy had to agree on that but at the moment she was too busy assessing the situation and a possible escape to worry about voicing an opinion that she knew would be ignored.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all."

"That's what you think." Buffy muttered under her breath as she heard something she knew shouldn't be in Port Royal. A parrot. Scanning the crowd around her she caught sight of the bird sitting not far away and smiled. She knew that parrot. And that meant one thing. The Pearl was close. Movement caught her eye and she turned back to the crowd, a familiar form pushing its way through to them. Will was dressed as well as she was, though she personally thought he looked better in the hat than she did. He stopped before them then several feet below them and acknowledged them each in turn.

"Governor Swann. Commodore. Buffy. Elizabeth, I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." he told her before turning and heading back into the crowd. Buffy knew exactly what he was planning and readied herself to move, her muscles tensing. While it would take Will a few moments to reach Jack it would take her less than three seconds even with the crowds. As the drums began realizations appeared to pass through both the Commodore and Liz. Even as the Commodore moved to order men to arrest Will, Liz went into action.

"I can't breathe." she gasped before falling backwards. Even as Liz fell and Buffy heard Will yell "MOVE!!"" she was moving herself, leaping down to the ground and landing the same instant that Will's sword slammed into the wood. Sprinting forward and drawing her sword Buffy was only steps behind Will as he mounted the gallows and began to fight the soldiers and hangman that attacked. Kicking the soldier in the chest with only a fraction of the strength she possessed she push him back into the other men and sent them flying out of the way. The clank of metal hitting the ground caused her to turn just in time to see Will nearly beheaded, her arm reaching out to pull him out of the way an instant before the blade struck him, instead cutting the rope of Jack's noose at the base. Below her she could hear Jack fall and with a smirk she toed up Will's sword to him. Will deftly grabbing it from the air as he moved beside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth had seen Buffy and Will both fight before in the caves but she hadn't had the chance to see them fight together. They moved seamlessly, as though they had been fighting together for years. Buffy seemed to be more skilled than Will but Elizabeth knew that was because she was a pirate. From her place she watched with almost wonder as if from no where Will's sword flew up and he caught it. Coming up to face the opposite direction from Buffy even as he stood next to her. She saw Buffy say something to Will but couldn't make it out and in was seemed almost perfect unison they moth moved. Will flipping forward to land on his feet even as Buffy did the exact opposite, her body flipping backward and her feet going over her head to land right next to Will. Almost stunned my the action Elizabeth alosmt missed her father moving away from her intent on pursueing them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Glad to see me now Jack?" Buffy asked as Will tossed her his sword even a Jack tossed him the other end od the rope he held from his noose.

"Just like old times huh love?" Jack returned as they ran. Buffy keeping their back clear of soldiers ar Will and Jack close lined or tripped those coming at them. Running around a pillar and up the stairs they used the rope to hold and knock out two more soldiers and then began to fight their way though, the two of them using their hands as Buffy, knocked soldiers weapons away. She wasn't going to kill the men but she would disarm them They made it wound the second set of pillars, Buffy somehow ending up in the middle as soldiers closed in. Will managed to relieve one of his sword before they had no where to go. The three of them moving back to back as they waited for the first attack.

"Jack, I'm getting tired of saving you." Buffy commented wryly.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you two." the Commodore commented angrily as he approached, the Governor and Liz hot on his heels.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"So am I." Buffy retorted to him, trying to push the point that not all pirates were bad from her spot next to Jack.

"And a good man." Will countered. Buffy felt jack turn next to her and heard him whisper "That's me"

"Jack, not helping." she commented, elbowing him in the side harder than was nice, her action rewarded with a "harrumph" sound

"Shutting up now." Jack wheezed.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Will stated/

"And you Lady Summers?" asked Norrington, obviously wanting to know what had provoked her.

"I'm not letting you kill Jack. Besides, you can't do anything to me and I know it." Buffy returned with a hard look. She knew the orders the King had sent out about her. She had free reign to do as she pleased for services to the crown and Norrington knew it. Apparently giving up on her Norrington returned to Will, obviously hoping to scare him since he couldn't do it to her.

"You forget your place, Turner."

"It's right here...between you and Jack."

"As is mine." added Liz as she stepped up with them. Buffy let a smile through then. Liz had more guts than pretty much any woman she had met since coming back from the dead and she had to give credit where credit was due.

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" ordered Governor Swann, his overprotective nature coming to the fore.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" asked Norrington, looking slightly hurt. Buffy felt bad for him personally but there was nothing she could do about it. Will loved Liz and she loved him back.

"It is."

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually...Ecumenically...Grammatically? I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Jack began as he moved around the three of them to annoy both Governor Swann and Norrington for a moment. Before turning and making his way back to where she stood next to Will and Liz. "Elizabeth...it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will...nice hat Buffy, as always, its been a pleasure." Jack continued as he stepped up onto the ledge of the garrison wall. Actually looking pained as he addressed Liz. "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that..." he began before stepping back and tripping, falling into the water below. Rushing up to the edge Buffy saw him hit with a splash. A soft giggle escaping for a brief instant.

"See you around Jack." Buffy called out as he surfaced. Her eyes scanning the horizon for what she knew would be there. The Pearl was waiting and though Buffy knew she could tag along she didn't feel the need to. She'd had enough Jack Sparrow to last her a good long while and a nice little vacation in Port Royal sounded nice to her. Especially if she was going to have to save Will again.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose."

"Sail ho!"

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" asked a soldier.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" commented the Govenor in a neutral tone.

"My thoughts exactly." Buffy added giving the obviously conflicted Norrington a nod of approval.

"Mr. Turner" Norrington called out to Will.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." Will told Liz, his eyes them meeting Buffy's. Buffy knew that look, she'd had it before and she understood it. But if they decided to hang Will she wouldn't let them do it. No matter what it cost her.

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." Norrington commented holding up a sword before Will and them walking away.

"Thank you."

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?"

"Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." Norrington commented as he walked away. His eyes meeting Buffy's for a moment. She gave him a nod before directing her attention back on the three remaining.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all...he is a blacksmith." commented Governor Swann, seeming slightly pleased despite the drop in social standing of his apparent future son in law.

"No. He's a pirate." countered Liz as she removed his hat. Buffy smiled them fully as the Governor came to stand next to her and offer his arm. Buffy took it with a nod and they began to move away. "Tell me Lady Summers, how long do you plan on enjoying our hospitality?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember to please review! I love reviews.


	8. Six Degrees Is All There Is

Disclaimer: See Chapter one.

A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Ok here it is. Another chapter in under 24 hours. Don't expect this too ofter as my eyes are killing me and I've really got too much to do these days to do this on a regular basis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8. Six Degrees Is All There Is**

The midday sun beat down on Elizabeth, its white light reflecting off the water and sand before her. From her place perched on a large rock she watched as Buffy and Will crossed blades, just over a month of practice together making Will more Buffy's equal than he had been when they had rescued Jack.

Together they moved, each a counterpoint to the other, their movements almost hypnotic. Though Buffy possessed far more grace than Will did. Clad in tan pants and a white shirt with her hair falling down from the bun Elizabeth's maid had secured it in earlier Buffy brought to Elizabeth's mind an avenging angel or a mythical goddess or warrior. The thought seemed absurd to anyone who actually knew Buffy but to those who didn't it seemed a rather appropriate comparison.

Which brought Elizabeth to thoughts of Buffy herself, a walking contradiction was what Buffy seemed. Her eyes seemingly old, worn, tired, cynical, hard and pain filled one moment and full of laughter, hope, mirth, and joy the next. In the last month she had revealed several things about herself in the last month, things that seemed almost impossible given her age but entirely believable when one looked at her closely. Elizabeth found it almost daunting that Buffy had become a Captain seven years before, her age, Elizabeth thought would have made it a challenge for her but against all odds it seemed Buffy had persevered. Not only that but gained herself a title, respect, and an apparent respectable fortune. A fortune that Buffy had used to Elizabeth's advantage over the last month. An advantage that Elizabeth was now wearing as she waited for her turn to practice with Buffy. Unknown to her father Elizabeth now possessed several pairs of pants, several more shirts, vests, boots and a handful of other things. All gifts from Buffy after Elizabeth had asked her to learn to use a sword. It had taken some convincing for Will to come around but now that they had begun Will was as intent on her learning as she was. Elizabeth's instruction though was done entirely by Buffy. Both she and Will knew that Buffy would leave again soon, the appearance of Annamaria after Jack's escape had confirmed it. Buffy had agreed to stay until Annamaria returned with what they now knew to be Buffy's true ship, the one Jack had stolen one she had only recently 'acquired' herself.

So the days were counting down steadily until Buffy left again. She had assured them both that it would take at least a couple of months for Annamaria to return but the knowledge that she was leaving saddened Elizabeth. In a matter of a few short weeks Buffy had not only managed to gain her trust but become her best friend. And while her father approved of Elizabeth becoming friends with 'Lady Summers' the reality that Buffy was still a pirate was ever present.

Not that Elizabeth cared, she trusted Buffy with her life and no one could convince her differently. Buffy was and had everything Elizabeth wanted but was too afraid to voice. The blonde pirate had complete freedom, to do or be anything she wanted, to go anywhere she liked. To conform to the restraints of society or to leave them behind entirely. Buffy did exactly what she wanted and lived her life by her own standards and that was exactly what Elizabeth knew she wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy could feel the sweat beginning to bead across her back as she dodged Will's blows, her empty hand coming up to grab his wrist and twist as she pivoted around him, throwing him off balance until he fell.

"Remember in a real fight it isn't about form or rules, its about winning. About surviving, Playing fair can and will get you killed."

"Where is the honor in that?" he asked her from his place on the ground, as he panted.

"Honor isn't in the fight, its in the person. A fight is just that, a fight and you either win or you die." she reminded him yet again. Fights weren't about honor most of the time in Buffy's experience, they were about surviving. Winning was important to but surviving was more o because you could always come back for round two. At his look Buffy heaved a sigh and tried again. "What did I tell you the first rule was?" she asked. If Will didn't realize how the world really worked he wouldn't survive it. Honor and moral were all well and good but she had learned the hard way over the years just how short sighted she had been in Sunnydale. How utterly inflexible about certain things.

"Don't die." Liz stated as she came down the beach to join them, wearing one of the several pairs of pants Buffy had had made for her but kept hidden in her own room. In the last month both of them had made amazing progress. Will learning how to fight hand to hand remarkably well and Liz learning to use a sword at an almost alarming pace. While Will tried to teach Liz form and function Buffy relied on skills honed with time. Skills Liz seemed more inclined to follow. Buffy had to give Liz credit though, she had been working hard to get as far as she had in such a short amount of time. Time they all knew was steadily running out before Buffy left.

Annamaria had arrived late the evening that Jack had escaped and Buffy had given her specific orders. Annamaria was to make her way to Shipwreck Cove and retrieve Buffy's ship. Buffy had a fair idea of how long it would take Annamaria to get to the Cove and back and she knew even now that the days were beginning to count down. Another two months left with her two new friends at most.

Smiling at the taller young woman before she reached out a hand to help Will up, her thoughts briefly going to the fact that they had both changed in her eyes in the last few weeks.

She no longer thought of Will as a young man, the reality of the fact that he was the same age she had been when she had died the last time forcing her to regard him as an equal. Liz was only a year younger than Will and well beyond the age when Buffy could think of her as a girl. Somehow they had become her two closest friends, the fact that they were a couple registering to her but mostly ignored as Will's sense of propriety kept them from doing things Buffy still considered coupley despite what year she was in. She thought they were cute and honestly hoped against hope that they would last but after everything that had happened to her over the years before she had died she wouldn't stake everything she had on it. But she would fight to protect it if she had to. They deserved each other and after fighting so hard to get to one another her mostly destroyed inner romantic prayed to whatever higher power there was that they would be happy together for the rest of their lives.

"The all important rule number one. Say it with me now Will." Buffy coerced with a twinkle in her eyes. Elizabeth understood it well enough but Will just didn't seem able to wrap his mind around it. Personally Buffy though Elizabeth would make a better pirate than Will ever would but she figured she was just biased out of having another woman with attitude around.

"Don't die."

"Good. Liz you're up."

And then it was on, Liz attacking with speed that was steadily increasing over the days just as her endurance was. Neither Will or Liz had her own endurance but rather than raise questions Buffy allowed herself time to rest, their four hours a day training easing any restlessness the slayer inside her felt at not being as active as normal. The training though was having obvious effects, effects that Buffy couldn't help but be proud of.

After another half hour of fighting against Liz Buffy called a hold and the two of them moved over to where Will was seated watching them.

"We should go back."

"Please Please Please don't make me go Liz. I hate these stuffy things." Buffy begged. Tonight was Will and Liz's engagement party and Buffy was expected to attend, the prospect of which had Buffy wishing for a nest of vampires to fight instead.

"You must." Liz told her with a bit of a smile. They'd been having this debate for days now and Liz knew how much Buffy didn't want to go.

"I don't wanna." Buffy pouted, sitting down on the rock with a petulant look.

"Buffy." Will admonished and Buffy knew she had really lost. Will was the only one she had even a chance of backing her up and it was apparent even he was against her.

"Fine! You two are evil." Buffy huffed and stood up, stomping like a child as she made her way back up the path that led into the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clean and fresh from her bath Buffy sat in front of the dressing stand in her room brushing her hair when the door opened and Liz came in, a smile on her face.

"Buffy I have a gift for you." Liz told her as one of the maids followed her in. Turning around to face Liz Buffy couldn't help the smile that came across her features. If she was going to have to play nice tonight at least she got a present.

"Ohhhh! Gimmie! Gimmie!" Buffy begged holding her hands out as she stood. Liz motioned to the box the maid was holding and Buffy removed the lid and stared down at the contents in shock.

"Liz." Buffy began, never taking her eyes off of the pale blue thing before her as though she thought it would jump out and bite her.

"Yes." came Liz's innocent as a baby reply.

"Its a dress." Buffy stated flatly. Not quite sure if this was Liz's idea of a joke or not.

"You noticed that."

"With a corset." Buffy added for good measure.

"Uh huh."

"Corsets and Buffy are unmixy things. The last time I wore one I ended up underwater because I couldn't breathe." Buffy tried to reason with the other woman. She knew exactly what Liz wanted and she did not want to do it.

"The first time I wore one so did I. Its how I met Jack." Liz stated absently as she produced a pair of shoes and stockings and sat them on the bed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Buffy mumbled as she continued to stare down at the evil creation of silk and brocade. She absolutely hated dresses and looked completely stupid in them as well.

"Buffy. Please wear it." Liz pleaded as she came up next to Bully and pulled the lid of the box from Buffy's hand. Buffy knew that tone of voice and hated it. Liz with a sword Buffy could handle, Liz reminding her of Dawn she could not.

"For me." Liz finished and Buffy knew she was sunk. She knew she was going to regret this, quite possibly even more than anything Jack had gotten her into.

"And I say again, you're evil." Buffy told Liz as she faced her. As soon as she did it though Buffy knew her fate was sealed. She'd wear the stupid dress, spend the whole night unable to breathe. Feel like a complete idiot and hate herself for it later. With a resigned sigh she gave in. "Fine I'll wear the dress but if I end up in the ocean again I'm taking you in with me."

"We have an accord. Now let the maids help you." Liz said triumphantly as she left the room, an obvious skip to her step.

The maids seemed to attack her then and as Buffy was pushed behind the screen to put on the massive amount of undergarments required to wear the dress she couldn't help mumbling. "And they say pirates are evil."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even with a slayer's lung capacity Buffy couldn't breathe as well as was comfortable. Add to it the fact that she was wearing a dress in general and she wasn't in the best of moods. But this night was for Will and Liz and Buffy would endure it. Engagement parties were meant to be happy things and Buffy would try and act as happy as she could while feeling like a freak of nature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will stood at the foot of the staircase waiting on Buffy to come down. His orders from Elizabeth had been very clear, wait for Buffy to come down and compliment her before leading her to join Elizabeth and Governor Swann. It wasn't difficult for Will to guess at the reason for Buffy's late appearance, she had made her dislike for dresses very apparent and Will knew what Elizabeth had been planning. Will found it difficult to imagine Buffy in dresses like those Elizabeth wore, his mind unable to reconcile the image of Buffy as a lady with what he knew of her.

As the minutes seemed to tick by at a sluggish pace Will caught the sound of murmuring from those gathered in the entry hall. Glancing around he noted the gazes looking upwards and followed them, his eyes seeing a sight that his mind found it could not quite comprehend.

There at the top of the stairs stood Buffy looking unlike anything he could have ever imagined. Her dress was exactly like Elizabeth's save for where Elizabeth's was a pale peach Buffy's was a pale blue. As Buffy began to descend the stairs several small details became apparent to Will. Buffy was actually much more small than he had ever thought, her waist smaller and her height several inches shorter than Elizabeth. Buffy was also seemed much more delicate than Elizabeth, a sharp contradiction to the image he held of the blonde pirate who faced everything with little thought to her own safety.

Her hair was pulled high and away from her face and shoulders, a white gold crown atop her head. As she reached the bottom steps of the staircase one thing became apparent above all else to Will, Buffy was actually beautiful. That idea alone caused Will's mind to cease to function for a moment as it attempted to come to terms with this discovery.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I'm going back upstairs." Buffy said in a low tone as she made to turn to leave, breaking Will out of his thoughts. Reaching out a hand he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Wait! Don't go."

"No, this was a bad idea. Dresses and Buffy equal bad." Buffy replied, her obvious discomfort radiating off her like waves. Will couldn't quite wrap his mind around why Buffy didn't want to wear the dress but if Buffy didn't stay Elizabeth would have his head.

"You look beautiful." he told her and as he said it he knew that he meant it. Buffy did look beautiful, a fact that he was sure he should have noticed before but apparently hadn't To him she was just Buffy and coming to terms with the fact that the woman he counted as his closest friend was beautiful was going to take some time.

"No I don't but thanks for saying it." Buffy told him with a wry smile. Ignoring her disbelief he offered her his arm.

"Shall we?"

"I guess." she replied and took it and together they made their way through the Governor's mansion to where Elizabeth and her father were. The eyes that followed them weren't lost on Will and he could feel the tension in Buffy next to him. He'd seen her face a crew of pirates that couldn't die as though they were nothing but this seemed to scare her. He was so lost in navigating his way though the crowd that he almost missed hearing Buffy mumble next to him.

"Almost makes me miss the hellmouth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy stood on the docks of Port Royal between Liz and Will, her hip the Green Dawn behind her waiting. Annamaria had arrived the day before and now it was time for Buffy to leave, her three month vacation of sorts over.

"You will come back?" Liz asked her. It amazed Buffy how close they had become in such a short period of time but then she'd become close to Willow and Xander just as easily. With Liz she had gotten so close that she'd taught the other woman her secrets to hiding weapons, telling her that it was always good to be prepared.

"Of course I will. I'll be back for the wedding if not before." Buffy told her easily. She didn't really want to leave but she'd been on shore too long, the sea was calling out to her and she had business to take care of. As much as she wanted it to the world never stood still and she had her place in it. A place that had its own set of obligations that she had ignored for far too long.

"Do you promise?" Liz asked her for all the world sounding like a little girl and not the woman Buffy knew she was.

"Yeah. I'll be back. Just keep practicing with Will and don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." Buffy promised, her little gibe at the end having more meaning than she could convey to them without giving away too much. Buffy had her own fair share of enemies and she was sure people were going to find out about her part in this little adventure if they didn't know already. Being her friend was still dangerous even though she didn't bother with slayer duties any longer. The dangers were just different now.

"I'm going to miss you." Liz told her and wrapped her in a hug. Buffy wasn't much for hugging any longer, the last time she could actually doing it years ago but she returned it none the less.

"I'll miss you too Liz. Just make sure he doesn't do anything...stupid." Buffy told Liz with a smile as they broke apart.

"I resent that." came Will's affronted sounding voice on her other side.

"Resent it all you want. I'm the one who gets attacked when you decided to play hero." Buffy retorted turning to face him with a smile. It amazed her how Will had changed in her eyes over the last three months. When she had met him she had thought him cute but just a boy, now she could see something different in him, harder, more adult and it made her realize that he was a man. And not just a man but a disturbingly good looking one, she considered Liz a lucky woman to have gotten him because if she hadn't Buffy was pretty sure she would have taken him if he had offered.

"At least now you have weapons of your own to fight with." he told her with a crooked smile. The weapons he had made her were amazing, a set of seven beautifully made knives that she had stashed around her body with the one that she had managed to keep though their entire little adventure. And a sword that had made Buffy gape when she had seen it. The cutlass was perfectly balanced and quite possibly the most beautiful weapon Buffy had ever laid eyes on. She loved it.

"Thank you for those again." she told him, honestly touched that he had made her weapons.

"It was my pleasure."

"I do have something for you though. An engagement present. I know its a little late but it took some time." Buffy told them with a mischievous smile as she removed a rolled up piece of paper from the inner pocket of her coat and handed it to Will. Liz came to stand next to Will as he unrolled it and began to read his eyes flying up to meet hers in an intense gaze.

"The deed to the forge." Liz breathed, obviously happy with the present.

"Yup."

"I cannot accept this." Will told her, his eyes boring into her own. At his words her gaze hardened and she met his head on daring him to challenge her. "You can and you will. This isn't just for you. It means that any time I need weapons I get the best no matter what."

Will didn't respond but continued to meet her gaze levelly, his own stubborn streak a match for hers.

"Take it Will, don't make me hurt you." she told him with a hard smile.

"You wouldn't." he returned and Buffy resisted the urge to snort.

"Try me." Buffy deadpanned, daring him to push her. He might be bigger than her and an excellent fighter but she was still the slayer.

"He accepts it Buffy. Thank you." Liz interjected, obviously seeing where their struggle was heading. Buffy knew she could beat Will, after all she hadn't met a human who could beat her yet, but she didn't want to. After a pause Will relented, his eyes softening and a smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now on with the two smaller presents. Will." Buffy began with a happy chirp as she pulled a long leather cord with several thing hanging from it out of her pocket. Normally she wore the cord in her hair wrapped around a section she kept pulled back but she had decided that there was a better use for it and she was going to see that it went into the right hands. The trinkets and the cord were as well known as she was, an easy way for her to be recognized. Giving the cord and charms to Will had a meaning, one that she didn't want to have to fully explain since he wasn't really a pirate.

"What is it?" he asked her,his expression confused as he took it from her hand.

"Protection. The next time you decide to go associating with pirates wear it." she told him.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"And mine?" Liz asked, sounding hopeful. Buffy smiled broadly then. Her present for Liz was to her a great one but whether Liz would like it or not remained to be seen.

"Is waiting for you back in your room." Buffy told her with a smirk.

"That's mean."

"Revenge for making me wear the dress."Buffy deadpanned.

"Fair enough I suppose." Liz returned after a pause.

"Captain." Annamaria called from behind her and Buffy knew it was time to go.

"Drop canvas." she called back to the other woman before giving both of them one last look and a smile. "I'll be back in a few months."

"Goodbye Buffy." Will told her as she turned and began to make her way up the gangplank

"Bye Buffy."

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." she called back to them as the plank was removed, the sounds of the crew going to work around her and the sea breeze blowing her hair.

"Captain, do we have a heading?"

"Back to Shipwreck Cove Annamaria." Buffy replied, content to stand where she was for the moment as she watched the horizon.

"Aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy heaved a sigh of relief as Port Royal came into view, the last four months having caused her more headaches than she liked. After three months of quiet in Port Royal Buffy should have expected things to be annoying once she left land.

But she hadn't quite expected what she had ended up with, Cutler Beckett wanted her and no matter what sort of protection saving the King of England's mistress from a vampire had bought her. The East India Trading Company was massive and Beckett controlled it which meant if he wanted her he was going to find a way eventually if she wasn't careful.

Buffy wanted to blame Jack for the entire situation she now found herself in but couldn't. Jack had gotten her into this mess doing something she considered right, refusing to transport and freeing slaves. A noble gesture that had gotten him branded and nearly hung before she had stepped in to save him. And now Beckett knew about her, knew she couldn't die. There was no way of getting around it, the bastard had shot her in the back and then seen her get up from it. Buffy wasn't sure what he wanted with her but if her assumptions were right then it was something to benefit his precious company. Beckett might want Jack dead but he wanted her in general, and personally Buffy would have chosen Jack's spot.

Which meant that Buffy couldn't stay in Port Royal long if she wanted to keep ahead of his agents, but she had promised Liz and she'd keep her promise. Even if it meant she could only stay a week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain was pouring down on them as Buffy watched the last of the East India Trading Company ship sink in the distance. It was the second one she and her crew had sunk and the sixth that had come after her in the last nine months. It seemed that Beckett would stop at nothing to hunt her down, though the entire why of that she hadn't been able to find out. This ship had faired better than the others had though before it had been sunk and now they were taking on water on the starboard side. They needed to patch up the damage and get moving because Buffy was missing a very important event, Will and Liz's wedding. That Beckett had made her break a promise was bad enough but that his minions had managed to damage her ship just pushed it too far. Him shooting her in the back she could almost forgive, death didn't stick with her, but everything else had pushed her too far, the next time she saw him she was going to kill him. And then quite possibly do a dance on his grave.

"Annamaria I want you at the wheel. Get us out of here." she instructed her first mate, the woman's ever present hat weighed down by the rain.

"Aye Captain. Do we have a heading?" Annamaria asked as she moved over to the wheel. Thinking about it for a moment Buffy considered their current location and made a decision.

"Pelegosto is closest." she told the woman. Buffy hadn't seen Tia Dalma in a very long time and at least Buffy could drop in while the ship was being repaired. She was beyond mad about Will and Liz's wedding but she couldn't' do anything about it at the moment. All she could do was get her ship patched up and get there. And hope Liz wasn't too mad at her.

"Aye."

"And keep men on the bilge pump. We're taking on too much water. When we reach Pelegosto bring her to shore and patch her up."

"Are Captain. And where will you be goin?"

"Up river. If we're there I might as well check in with an old friend. Keep on em. I'm already late for a wedding." Buffy finished and decided to get out of the rain, heading down the steps and into her quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat on her knees in the rain as it poured down on her. Her hands gripping her bouquet in nearly numb fingers as she stared off over the bluff from her place at the courtyard of the church.

Soldiers were everywhere and the three people that mattered most to her were not. Buffy had not arrived and both her father and Will were conspicuously absent. Elizabeth knew it was due to the soldiers but she wasn't sue why. Her mind to caught up in a web of possibilities to function as it should.

Today was to be her wedding day, a day she had been waiting for for eighteen long months, a day that was not today it seemed. The sounds of movement brought her from her thoughts to the present and she turned, the sight of Will in irons being led in by soldiers such that her body was up and moving before she realized it, her bouquet left laying in the rain as she rushed to Will.

"Will! Why is this happening?" she asked, wanting answers to the questions rolling around inside her mind.

"I don't know. You look beautiful." he told her, as she checked him for any injury.

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Elizabeth commented, her new habit of relying on humor in a situation one she had gained from Buffy.

"Make way! Let me though! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?" Elizabeth heard her father order as he moved thorough the crowd just on the other side of the soldiers. His approach was blocked though by two of them as he attempted to reach where she stood with Will.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long." intoned a voice. Elizabeth gazed at the back of the man who was not even her height and waited as he removed his cloak, handing it off to another as he turned to face them

"Cutler Beckett?" her father asked in obvious surprise.

"Its Lord now actually." the short man corrected as her father stepped past the soldiers.

"Lord or not you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man."

"In fact, I do." he began. "Mister Mercer!" Beckett called to a man who stepped forward with a folder. After a pause he produced a lief of paper and handed it to her father."The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner."

After a moment of study her father raised his head in shock. "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann."

"Oh, is it? That's annoying. My mistake. Arrest her." Beckett intoned, his voice holding no real surprise as the guards reached for her. Elizabeth found herself beginning to struggle against the arms that gripped her now, Will's call of "No!" ignored as she spoke up. "On what charges?"

"Ah-ha! Here's the one for William Turner. And I have another one for a Mister James Norrington. Is he present?"

"What are the charges?"Elizabeth demanded as the cuffs were secured around her wrists. She was livid now and all fear was gone, instead replaced by cold hard fury.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." her father commented absently.

"I don't believe that's the answer to the question I asked." Beckett replied, obviously not satisfied with the answer he had received. His satisfaction meant little to her, she wanted to know why this was happening.

"Lord Beckett! In the category of questions not answered..." Will began in a hard tone that matched her own fury.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal, and you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth finished for Will, her voice filled with disdain even to her own ears.

"The charge is "conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the..." her father supplied

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow." Beckett finished.

"Captain" both she and Will corrected in unison. Beckett's eyebrow raised at their vehemence but Elizabeth found she couldn't care.

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might. as well as the charming Lady Elizabeth Summers." Beckett commented with a look in his eyes that sent chills down Elizabeth's spine. Jack's fate didn't worry her or that Beckett apparently was interested in him. Buffy though was another matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night had been a long and disturbingly quiet one for Will as he had sat in his cell in the garrison. He had slept little, instead his mind going over what Beckett could possibly want from them. When the soldiers had arrived and ordered him out of his cell he had said nothing to Elizabeth, only giving her one last look before he was led away.

"Lord Beckett. The prisoner as ordered, Sir." said the guard as he was forced to stop inside of Beckett's office. The room was vast and richly appointed, a large map on one wall.

"Those won't be necessary." Beckett told the soldiers and they moved to release him. After a moment the office was cleared out, leaving only himself and Beckett present. Beckett himself moved over to where a decanter stood next to Will and began to pour. Will kept his features intentionally blank, his anger still such at the arrest of Elizabeth that he didn't trust himself fully.

"The East India Trading Company has need of your services." Beckett began and offered him a drink, a drink that Will ignored as he stared at the shorter man. Giving up, Beckett returned the glass to its place and moved away, speaking as he crossed his office to the fireplace. "We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow."

"More acquaintance than friend. How do you know him?" Will returned, an information was better than none and he wanted to know why Beckett had had them arrested for an act they had already been pardoned for.

"We've had dealings in the past. And we've each left our mark... on the other."

"What mark did he leave on you?" Will asked as he watched Beckett replace the branding iron he had been holding.

"By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him, and recover a certain property in his possession." Beckett replied as he moved to where Will stood once more, Beckett's words leading him down a path he had not considered but understood. If pirates were willing to fight over the Black Pearl then it stood to reason that others would want it as well. The only question was how Will was supposed to get it. "Recover. At the point of a sword?" Will asked.

"Bargain." Beckett corrected before moving over to his desk and opening a box to reveal what it was he wanted.. "Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England." Beckett finished holding the letters up high enough for Will to see from where he stood.

"Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free." Will commented. Beckett ignored him then as he replaced the letters and turning to make his way to the balcony overlooking the garrison. Will resigned himself and followed, the constant movement of the man as much an annoyance as anything else.

Coming to stand next to Beckett Will looked out over the the view, his eyes not really taking in what he saw but never the less seeing it.

"Freedom. Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank pages of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world or perish." Beckett paused and turned, his back to the railing. "Not unlike you, Mister Turner. You and your fiancee face the hangman's noose."

"So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl." Will summed up. He had to save Elizabeth and the only way to do that was to do as Beckett wanted. Will merely wanted to be sure what it was he was going after because taking the Black Pearl from Jack had a good chance of costing him his life.

"The Black Pearl?"

"The property you want that he possesses." Will clarified, thrown that Beckett appeared momentarily confused.

"A ship? Hardly. The item in question's considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass." Beckett clarified and Will realized what it was that Beckett wanted. Jack's compass pointed to Isla de Muerta and with it the cursed gold.

"Ah, you know it. Bring back that Compass, or there's no deal." Beckett finished with a smile. Will had all his answers now save one, why Beckett had brought up Buffy.

"And Buffy?" Will asked, not sure if he was going to enjoy the answer. Buffy was his and Elizabeth's closest friend and any threat to her he would take as seriously as one to himself or Elizabeth.

"Lady Summers possesses a number of shall we say special gifts as well as information that I require." Beckett went on. Will knew by the way he emphasized 'special' that he meant the things Will had noticed himself about Buffy. He had never asked her about them, his trust in her enough now that what she could do seemed irrelevant no matter now unusual it was.

"Gifts that you have noticed as well. You will find Lady Summers and make it clear that the cost of Miss Swann's life as well as your own is her full cooperation." Beckett said coolly, so coolly that it made chills go down Will's spine. Will had no doubt that Buffy would do all she could to help them. It was the cost to her that worried him. He loathed turning over his closest friend in order to save himself and Elizabeth.

"And if she refuses?" Will challenged, hoping to find a way to leave Buffy out of this deal if possible.

"Then you must bring her back by force." Beckett countered, his voice hard.

"Bring back that compass and Lady Summers or there's no deal"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will had made his agreement and though he was loath to do it he would. Under the watchful gazes of the soldiers that had escorted him back to his forge he had prepared, dressing in much the same manner as that he had seen Buffy in many times. He had armed himself well and as a last thought picked up the leather cord and charms Buffy had given him, putting it around his neck. If Buffy was right then it would help him and he needed all the help he could get.

Now, making his way down to Elizabeth's cell he knew what he needed to do but he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to Elizabeth.

"Here now. He can't be here." called one of the guards as Will passed by him to where Elizabeth sat near the bars of her cell. Ignoring Governor Swann and the guard Will knelt before Elizabeth.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth questioned, sounding as frantic as Will had ever heard her. He resolved to keep the condition of Buffy's return from Elizabeth, she would never agree to the terms, terms that Will hated but would accept. Buffy was the most capable woman he had ever met, he had little doubt that she could get free if Beckett after both himself and Elizabeth were safe.

"I've been given a chance to gain our freedom. Beckett wants me to get Jack's compass." Will told her, his hands doing their best to close on hers through the bars.

"Jack's Compass. What does Beckett want with that?"

"Does it matter? I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange the charges against us will be dropped." Will told her. It seemed simple enough but Will knew that with Jack Sparrow nothing was simple, which was why he hoped to find Buffy first. With Buffy's help Will could convince Jack to come back.

"How will you do it?" Elizabeth asked him, face full of obvious worry.

"I'll find Buffy. She will help us." Will told her. He knew Elizabeth's faith in Buffy matched his own. If there was one pirate they could trust it was Buffy.

"No. We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom." interrupted Governor Swann. Will turned an annoyed glance at Elizabeth's father "Is that lack of faith in Buffy, or in me?" he challenged, still unsure of the older man's approval of him.

"I have faith in you. Both of you. Where will you find them?" Elizabeth interjected as she gave his hand a squeeze/ Will turned once more to face her. He could see the faith in her eyes and he promised himself that he wouldn't let her down. He'd see her free.

"Tortuga. I'll start there, and I won't stop searching 'til I find them. And then I intend to return here, to marry you." He told her.

"Properly?" she asked him with a bit of a smile.

"If you'll still have me."

"If it weren't for these bars I'd have you already." she told him and Will fought the urge to blush. Elizabeth was often more daring about such things than he was. He considered it highly improper for the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal to do before she was married. So far he had convinced her to not act on either of their urges but they had both thought that the end of that wait was near. Giving her hand one last squeeze he stood and looked down at her.

"I'll wait for you." she told him and Will found himself not believing her. If Elizabeth managed to find a way to escape before he returned he had no doubt that she would take it. And he would know just where to find her.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy stood on edge of the dock before her longboat in the twilight, the fireflies that always surrounded Tia Dalma's already lighting up the shadows of the bayou. The air was thick and wet as it always seemed to be here, a reminder to Buffy of the first time she had come with Teague. Tia Dalma herself stood not far from her, the woman as seemingly lost in thought as she was. Buffy knew what Tia Dalma was and yet the woman calmed her unlike any other could. The power that constantly rolled off of her like a comforting blanket that soothed the slayer inside her. Their time together had been a companionable one, long years of knowing one another and understanding exactly what the other was creating a friendship that Buffy might have considered strange before her resurrection. She had told the dark woman about all that had happened in the last two years since she had seen her and confirmed for her the truth about Barbossa's death. The news hadn't gone over incredibly well but Buffy understood why all too well, but there was simply nothing she could do about it.

Realizing that the darkness was almost complete and that it was time for her to return to her ship Buffy stepped down into the longboat, adjusting herself and the oars before reaching up to untie the mooring line.

Buffy found herself startled when Tia Dalma's hand reached out to stop her own.

"Do you still want it?" she asked, her dirk eyes almost glowing in spike of the twilight.

"Want what?" Buffy asked, not sure what she meant.

"Death. Do you still want it." she clarified as he pulled her hand away.

"Yes. I want it. I want peace. I want safety. I want to feel that loved again." Buffy answered her honestly, pulling the line free and beginning to row away. Her thoughts so lost on what part of her wanted but could not have that she missed Tia Dalma's parting words.

"Are you willing to go to the ends of the world and beyond to gain what you want?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please Review! They are all appreciated and loved.**


	9. A Touch Might Be Too Much

**A Touch Might Just Be Too Much**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!

A/N: Sorry about the wait but a plot bunny for much later on in the story decided it wanted to attack me so I've spent the last week working on that. 26,000 words of that to be more specific. Which means once I get to that point you guys will get a chapter every 24 hours for a couple of days. Also this is looking like its going to be about 150,000 minimum so it looks like I'm going for yet another long story. Figures.

To all of my reviewers. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! You are amazing.

To those who have recommended this story. Thank you Thank you Thank you. I'm so glad you're enjoying it.

Elizabeth kept herself to the shadows and waited patiently, her anger held in check as she considered her current course of action. She knew what she needed to do and how to do it. Her patience was rewarded as Beckett reentered his office, lantern in hand. He paused when he reached his desk and Elizabeth knew that he had realized that she was there.

"No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm, as your father believes." he said, his back still to her.

"Then what is?" Elizabeth asked as she came forward. Pistol held behind her back, exceedingly grateful that she had decided to keep to Buffy's advice and never be without some form of weapon. Even on her wedding day.

"I'm afraid that currency is the currency of the realm." he answered as he turned to face her.

"I expect then that we can come to some sort of understanding. I'm here to negotiate." she told him as she came to meet him across the room.

"I'm listening." he offered and Elizabeth moved her arm from behind her back, pistol at the ready as she pointed it at Beckett's head, all of Buffy's lessons burned onto her mind as she considered shooting the man simply on principle.

"I'm listening intently." he amended. Lifting her other hand she held the Letters to her chest before asking "These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the King?"

"Yes, and they're not valid until they bear my signature and my seal."

"Or else I would not still be here." she retorted, now knowing what she needed done and lowered her pistol. Which left only one other thing. "You sent Will to get you the compass owned by Jack Sparrow. It will do you no good." she told him. A repeat of Barbossa and crew was not something she wanted.

"Do explain."

"I have been to Isla de Muerta, I have seen the treasure myself. There is something you need to know." she told him, if Beckett no longer wanted the treasure then he would no longer want the compass and by proxy he would have no reason to want either her or Will.

"Ah, I see. You think the Compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta, and so you hope to save me from an evil fate" He told her and Elizabeth had an uneasy feeling settle over her. If the compass led to more than just the Isla de Muerta then Beckett wanted it for something else. Which meant she had nothing to bargain with. Beckett moved away from her to face the large map that covered his wall and stared at it. "But you mustn't worry. I care not for cursed Aztec gold. My desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of value in these waters." he continued and Elizabeth knew that they were in trouble. Beckett was a greedy man and his greed were for his company. " So perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer." he finished as he came to stand before her. Determined to not let him best her she raised her pistol and placed the tip of it under his throat before cocking it. [

"Consider into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night." Elizabeth countered as she strode to the desk leading Beckett with her before she handed him the Letters, her meaning clear.

He understood her meaning and opened them and began to sign, speaking as he did. "So I did. A marriage interrupted. Or fate intervenes."

The letters now signed and sealed he moved to hand them to her.

"You make great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom."

Gripping the Letters tightly she moved to pull them from his grasp, her pistol never wavering even with her anger reaching a boil. "These aren't going to Jack." she retorted pulling them from Beckett's grasp.

"Oh really. To ensure Mister Turner's freedom, then? I'll still want that compass. Consider that in your calculations." he replied, his threat evident as she backed away from him. Pistol still held to shoot if she needed to. Reaching the doors she bolted, moving as fast as her body would carry her in her cumbersome dress. She needed to find Will and she needed to get out of Port Royal.

Thank god she had followed Buffy's advice and had kept spare clothing and weapons out of her father's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had just come over the horizon as Buffy watched her crew begin to prepare to take the Green Dawn back out to sea. Her crew working together as though a well oiled machine under the constant supervision of Annamaria and making her smile. Annamaria was to Buffy what Gibbs was to Jack with one large difference, Annamaria was one of Buffy's good friends. One that didn't know her secrets truly but had an inkling though she had never asked questions.

Time passed slowly for Buffy as she watched her crew work, her mind going back to what Tia Dalma had asked her. She did still want death but she didn't go looking for it any longer. The years had taught her so many things and she had long ago realized that so long as she had friends and her freedom she had something to hold on to. Something that gave her a reason not to hunt for death, and sometimes not to want death at all because there were people she wanted to protect. People like Will and Liz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will was frustrated and his jaw hurt from getting slapped so many times. No one had seen Jack in weeks though he'd heard enough rumors about Jack to make his head spin when combined with all the slappings. The rumors about Buffy were just as numerous except for one consist ant thing, everyone said that Buffy was on the run from the East India Trading Company.

Standing before the dark skinned fisherman as the man worked on his net Will waited on his answer.

"Cannot say about Jack Sparrow. But dere's a island, just south of de straits, where I trade spice for... mmm... delicious long pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you find a ship dere. A ship wit' black sails" the man replied and Will knew exactly what he was speaking of, the Black Pearl.

"Can you take me there?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why would he do this to us? If Jack is their chief." Will asked Gibbs as he stared out of the giant spherical cage Jack had had him taken to and put in with the crew.

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief."

"So he had no choice. He's a captive then as much as the rest of us."

"Worse... as it turns out. See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." Gibbs replied until Will watched as Cotton grabbed Gibbs' hand and bit it, making the older man wince. "Argh! They'll roast him and eat him." Gibbs finished Will recoiled at the idea of cannibalism and even more so of the thought of Jack dying. He needed Jack and the compass along with Buffy to free Elizabeth which meant they needed to get free and save Jack.

"Where's the rest of the crew? Will asked.

"These cages we're in... weren't built 'til after we got here." Gibbs responded making Will pull his ands free of the human bones the cage was made of in revulsion.

"The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end... when the drums stop. Gibbs intoned making Will very much more aware of the sounds of the drums in the distance.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" Will countered fully taking in his surroundings and considering their options. One standing out in his mind if they could do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy could smell the coming rain on the air that rushed past her on deck but years at sea told her that it wouldn't come for several hours. Which was good in her opinion since she planned on outrunning it and making it to Port Royal before it caught up to her and her ship. They'd had enough bad luck over the last few months with Beckett's men hunting her and all Buffy wanted was a bit of peace and quiet for herself and her crew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Move!" Will shouted to the crew as he watched the other cage disappear into the depths beneath them. Using hands and feet and all the strength he could muster he climbed with the rest of the crew up the side of the ravine. With everyone working together they reached the top in mere minutes, time growing ever shorter until someone came now they they had been spotted. Crawling up the side of the cage next to Marty Will used his weight to help push it over the edge and onto stable ground the others following his lead until the rest of the cage was over the edge.

"Cut it loose! Find a rock!" Will ordered and began searching the ground for a rock, finding one he bashed at the main line with all his strength for a few moments with the others until the rope broke. Pulling the last bit apart with his hands he turned at the sounds of screaming to find dozens of the cannibals coming at the with weapons.

"Roll the cage!" Will yelled jumping up and moving to begin rolling frantically with the others, his head turning back to check behind them to see the cannibals catching up. Pushing harder with the others he was caught off guard when they began to roll on their own, his own body as well as the others crashing into one another as the rounded cage moved on its own down the hill. He couldn't think or do much more than attempt to tuck himself into a protective ball against the failing limbs of the others and the ground that hit him. It seemed to go on forever, the cage gaining speed from what Will could tell as he yelled with the others. Trees flew past them until suddenly there were none and they were soaring through the air. With a jolt they hit ground again and began to roll upward for a moment before suddenly falling down hard. With a crunch they hit the ground the cage still unbroken as Will stood quickly and heard the shouts still behind them.

"Lift the cage! Hurry!" he yelled out to the others as they stood as well, hands reaching down to lift their prison

"Come on, men! Lift it like a lady's skirt!" Gibbs added and they lifted and began to run as fast as they could to get away. They ran for what felt like ages their pursuers gaining on them as they broke though the brush and then suddenly to Will's surprise and fear there was nothing beneath his feet. Screaming with the rest of the crew they fell before there was a sudden crack and Will kept falling, though he was now free of the cage. Plunging into cold water Will realized that others were free as well as he kicked his way back to the surface, the screams still heard above them.

"This way lads!" called someone and Will pushed a piece of the cage out of his way and began to follow the others as arrows and pikes began to fly down on them. Swimming with frenzy he ducked below the surface to shield himself as best he could as he followed the others breaking for air he rounded a corner and came up and found that they were in a spot that provided cover.

Gathering the others behind him as they came up he pushed them back as he watched their attackers come around above to allow them access to the out shoot of ravine wall they were using as cover.

When their screaming stopped suddenly at the sound of voice Will tensed before he saw the cannibals turn and begin to rush away. Heaving a sigh of relief. Will scanned the area around them and easily found that further down the ravine it tapered off to reveal the beach in the distance. And even better, the Black Pearl.

"This way." he told the others as he began to slush though the much more shallow water.

It took them only minutes to make it out of the ravine and begin to run, the exertion of the last half hour making Will breathe hard as they reached the ship. Which to Will's shock was already almost ready to be taken out to sea. The remaining crew instantly went to work around Will as he waded into the surf

"Excellent work! Work's half done!" commented Gibbs

"We done it for you! Knowin' you'd be comin' back for us." replied one of the men Will recognized from Barbossa's cursed crew. How they had escaped and gotten there was beyond Will but at the moment he had other matters to see to.

"Make ready to sail boys!" yelled Gibbs to the men.

Stepping up to one of the lines Will addressed Gibbs. "What about Jack? I won't leave without him."

Down the beach Will heard a shout and turned to see Jack running full tilt to them as he was chased by what Will guessed to be the entire tribe of cannibals.

"Time to go." Will said and began to help the crew. As the ship came free of the sand Will took hold of the line he held and began to limb up until he was over the railing and on the deck. As the ship went further from the shore and the wind began to take hold of the sails Will watched as Jack jumped into the surf and swam out to the ship, the cannibals falling behind on the beach.

After a few moments Jack made his way onto the deck and Will turned turned to watch as Gibbs went to meet him.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island, and head out to open sea."

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible. "

"Uh, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain." Gibbs replied looking a bit confused.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." Jack replied looking very frazzled. as the two men from Barbossa's old crew placed Jack's coat over his shoulders and saluted before handing Jack a pistol. Now that Jack was there Will could get part of what he needed to save Elizabeth.

"Jack." Will said coming up to address him.

" Ah. "

"Elizabeth is in danger." Will told him again as he followed Jack across the deck.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on 'er? Maybe just lock her up somewhere." Jack replied flippantly causing Will's temper to rise.

"She is locked up, in a prison, bound to hang for helping you!" Will retorted as he continued to follow Jack.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes."

Will decided he'd had enough and if Jack wouldn't help of his own free will then he would force him. Pulling a sword from one of Jack's crew he placed it at Jack's neck. He didn't want to kill Jack but if he had to he would.

"I need that Compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Will told Jack who looked thoughtful for a moment as he absently pushed Will's blade aside.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack said as he moved to stand behind Gibbs at the wheel.

"Cap'n."

"We have a need to travel upriver." Jack continued.

"By need, d'you mean a trifling need, a fleeting, as in say in a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked slowly, sounding both worried and afraid.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Jack responded and Will decided that he'd had enough.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." he told them as he came to stand next to Jack.

"William. I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me... " replied as he pulled a piece of cloth from his coat and unfolded it to reveal a picture of a key. "...to find this."

Not understanding why Jack would need a key but knowing that this was his only option if he wanted Jack's compass he took the piece of cloth and looked at it intently.

"You want me to find this?" Will asked, wanting to make sure that he knew the terms of their agreement.

"No. You want you to find this. Because the finding this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating and your discovering the detecting of a way to save your bonny belle ol'... what's-her-face. Savvy?" Jack replied as Will gave him a look before looking back down at the piece of cloth in his hands.

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked in return, the non squirter throwing Will for a moment before he responded.

"Not much." he answered honestly, wondering what Davy Jones had to do with saving Elizabeth.

"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brace the fore yard!" Buffy called as she raced across the deck in the dimming light of the sun through the storm clouds, the sounds of cannon fire ripping though the air just before she herd the impact sail though the back of her ship. They were outrunning the Dutchman but that didn't mean much because Buffy knew that if Davy Jones didn't catch her then he'd send the Kraken .

Reaching the wheel she yelled to Annamaria to be heard over the sounds of cannon fire and rolling thunder. "Make for the shoals.

"We're losing them captain!" Annamaria protested as the sound of cannon fire stopped and a drizzle began to fall on them.

"Not gonna make a difference soon. Head for the shoals!" Buffy countered. She didn't know why Jones was after her but after avoiding Beckett for so long she wasn't about to let a heartless sea monster get her or her crew. Will and Liz were going to have to wait, she needed to get free of Jones and find out why he was hunting her. And then find a way to make him stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air was thick, muggy as Will sat in the longboat with the others going somewhere up river. Though where precisely they were going no one seemed willing to say, but Will did not think too much on since he would know soon enough. He had other questions though and he intended to get answers to them.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked Gibbs knowing that he was the best to ask.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness. The Kraken!" Gibbs began and Will wondered what Davy Jones had to do with Jack. But it did explain Jack's fear of the open ocean. "They say the stench of its breath is like - ooh! Imagine: The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things." Gibbs finished and Will found himself confused as to how a key was going to save Jack from the Kraken.

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked Gibbs wanting clarification.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit... Her."

"Her?" Will asked wondering just who this 'her' could be. The only woman he'd seen Jack seem even remotely intimidated by was Buffy and he had to wonder just what sort of woman could make Buffy seem pale by comparison.

"Aye."

The rest of the trip was made in silence, Will left to his own thoughts as he took in his surroundings. The bayou hand turned dark and foreboding, the fireflies drifting though the darkness. Soon a tall shack came into view, the light from it as golden as that of the fireflies as it stood above the water. It didn't take long for them to reach the shack's little dock and tie off, Jack stepping out from the longboat and turning to face them.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are." Jack told them. "Were." he went on. "Have been." and on. "Before." he finished, looking worried.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs offered as he stepped from the longboat.

"It's me front I'm worried about. Mind the boat." Jack replied before turning to head up the ladder to the shack.

"Mind the boat." Gibbs instructed as Will moved to get out of the longboat as well

"Mind the boat." Will threw over his shoulder as he began to follow Jack and Gibbs up the ladder, several other intonations of "Mind the boat." coming after him. Will caught sight of Jack bending low before the glass of the door to hide himself as he peaked though, the action making Will wonder yet again who this Tia Dalma was that Jack would act this way. Cautiously Jack pushed open the door and from inside Will heard a woman say Jack's name as he entered.

"Tia Dalma." he head Jack greet as Will followed through the door and caught sight of something that made his step slightly to the side, there hanging from one of the support pillars was a huge white snake. The shack was filled with a golden glow that emanated from dozens of candles placed everywhere amongst various jars, bottles, and other things Will could not and probably didn't want to identify.

"I always know de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day." said Tia Dalma as she stood to greet them and as Jack stepped aside Will was greeted with his first sight of Tia Dalma. And the only world he could come up with was unusual. Their eyes met and for an instant Will felt himself held in place by those dark depths.

"You. You have a touch of... destiny about you, William Turner." she said and Will felt himself stiffen at her words, her face only inches from his. .

"You know me?" he asked. How did she know his name he wondered.

"You want to know me." she returned with a smile.

"There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." Jack said pulling Tia away from him and leading her back to the head of the table a muttered. "I thought I knew you." coming from him.

"Not so well as I had hoped. Come." she replied and Will followed and sat down on the bench offered to him.

" What... service... may I do you? Hmmm?" she asked before addressing Jack. "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." Jack replied and motioned for one of the crew to bring Barbossa's monkey forward in the cage they had placed it in after their long efforts to catch it. Taking the cage Jack pulled out his pistol and cocked it.

"Look!" said and fired into the cage, the ball having no effect as it went though the screeching animal. "An undead monkey! Top that!" Jack told her and handed her the cage. Tia Dalma took it and opened the door freeing the monkey who scampered away.

"No! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." complained Gibbs as the monkey disappeared from sight.

"The payment is fair" she agreed setting down the now empty cage behind her.

"We're looking for this." Will said taking out the cloth and laying it out on the table for her to see. "And what it goes to." he finished, looking up at her. She studied the cloth for an instant before turning to look at Jack.

"The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to dis?" she asked and Will took note. So Jack had gotten the compass from her. The same compass that meant so much to him and that Beckett wanted as well.

"Maybe. Why?" Jack replied evasively.

"Ayeee... Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or... do know, but are loathe to claim it as your own." she said with understanding before sitting down in her chair. "Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"What is inside?" asked Gibbs from across the table.

"Gold! Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?"

"Nothing... bad, I hope."

"You know of... Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men." she replied.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked confused.

"What, indeed." she returned.

"The sea?" asked Gibbs

"Sums!"

"Dichotomy of good and evil."

"A woman." Jack interjected.

"A wo-man. He fell in love." she elaborated.

"No-no-no-no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

"Same story, different versions, and all are true. See, it was a woman, as changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die." she said.

"What... exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked unsure of what the story had to do with the key or the chest it seemed the key went to.

"Him heart." she replied as she touched her own chest. Will sat thinking for a moment about what that answer might mean and found himself wishing that Buffy was there. For more than just the fact that he needed her to save Elizabeth. If there was one thing he was certain of it was when it came to things such as this Buffy was someone he could trust.

"He couldn't li'erally put his heart in a chest! Could he?"

"It was not wort' feeling what... small fleeting joy life brings, and so... he carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De keys, he keep wid him at all times." she told them and Will felt anger boil up in him. Turning to Jack he gave the pirate a look as he stood to face him.

"You knew this." he accused Jack

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, hey!"

"Let me see your hand." Tia Dalma said from behind him and Will stepped back to allow Jack to move to her. Jack put out his hand and in silence she unwrapped it to reveal an inky black spot on Jack's right palm.

"Uhhh! The black spot!" Gibbs exclaimed and began to do some strange dance in a circle that Will ignored as the other crew members began to do it as well and Tia Dalma disappeared into another room, her mumbling and crashing noises the only sounds.

After a moment she came back out with a large jar in her hands speaking as she approached them. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wid you."

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." Jack said as he took the offered jar from her hands.

"Yes?"

"Is the... jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked looking at the jar.

"If you don' want it, give it back." she retorted placing her hands back out to retake the jar.

"No." Jack replied holding the jar to his chest like a child refusing to give up a toy.

"Den it helps." she replied with a bit of a smile. During their conversation Will considered his options and found that he really had none. He needed that compass and the only way to get it was to get the key for Jack. From the flying Dutchman no less. Turning to face Tia Dalma as she sat once again he spoke. "It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

"A touch... of destiny!" she intoned tossing a cupped handful of crab legs onto the table with closed eyes. Her words made Will shudder because he knew that they meant something. What though, he didn't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember to please review!

And Happy Late Thanksgiving to all of my American readers. I would have had this up last night if not for the turkey coma I was in.


	10. She Doesn't Look Like Much

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

A/N: To my reviewers. Thank you so much. You guys are great.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**She Doesn't Look Like Much**

For most death is an eternal thing, immutable and invariable. For most being the most definitive words. Which was the case when it came to death and Buffy Summers. Instead of going back to the place where she had found her peace she found nothing, a cavernous blackness for a few moments before she would awake to her now repaired body. From what she had learned over the years she spent perhaps a minute dead before she returned and she had found that in that minute so much could change.

Or in this case so much could be lost.

The darkness was a wonderful thing when it came to Buffy, the pain ending as the mast crushed the bones of her chest. But that relief from pain was momentary as she came awake again to find herself submerged in dark water and drowning again as the weight of the mast pushed down on her once more.

The first time she awoke she only had time to gather her bearing before she drowned again, the darkness taking her. By the second time she came awake she realized what she needed to do and began to use her one free arm and what she could of her pinned arm to push against the weight on her chest. Slayer strength is an amazing thing, adrenaline pushing it to even greater heights than normal and in her current predicament that was what Buffy found herself blessed with. After the tenth time she descended into darkness she lost track of how many times she had 'died' but instead measured her time in how close she was coming to her freedom, an elusive thing that came inch my stubborn inch and death after death in the darkness of the shoals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain fell in torrents over them as Will looked out over the distance at the broken ship among the reef, the two halves of what remained jutting out of the water, the main mast lost and toppled over, lost to the dark churning waters. The ship was far from impressive in its state of destruction and Will voiced his opinion as such openly.

"That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you. Do not underestimate her." Jack replied as he gave Gibbs a nudge and the older man took the spyglass and looked though it, Gibbs' expression changing to one of shock for a moment before lowering the glass and giving Jack a look Will could not identify. Will wondered at it, the way Jack had said her seemed strange, as though there was more meaning to it than he knew. But didn't have time to wonder at it.

"Must've run afoul of the reef." Gibbs commented.

"So what's your plan, then?" Jack asked and Will considered it for a split second before replying.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key." he replied, he needed that compass and then he needed to find Buffy and Jack was taking up far too much of his time.

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked.

"I cut down anyone in my path." Will responded.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." Jack commented through the rain.

"Your chariot awaits you, sire!" called out one of the crew and Will crossed the deck and began his decent into the jostling longboat. Once he had situated himself and was pushed off into the waves he heard Jack yell above him. "Hey! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life!"

For long minutes Will battled against the churning waters to reach the ship, his lifeboat finally reaching it after what felt like forever. Tying off the longboat to part of the remaining ship he picked up the lantern he had been given and climbed out with the lantern held high. For several minutes he found nothing and no one save for the falling rain until he caught the sounds of muttering and the creaking of lines moving. Following the sounds he came upon a sailor, wounded and incoherent as he pulled at a line that did nothing.

" ...up the..."

"Sailor!" Will called out to the man.

...hoisting the jib. Captain's orders..."

"Sailor!"

" ...the stench...capsized..."

"Sailor!" Will shouted at the incoherent man again.

" ...bring a..."

"There's no use. You've run aground." Will told the man hoping to break through.

"No! Beneath us! Foul breath!" the sailor replied, the shock he was in shining though his eyes. A splash caught Will's attention and he turned and left the man, intent on seeing if there were any others alive on the ship. Hanging his lantern as he went he came up to the man and tuned him over, only to step away quickly in shock. The man's face was gone.

His shock did not have time to fully turn into something else as Will looked up to see something that should have defied reason. From the depths of the sea rose a ship, dark and foreboding, it was like death upon the waves. Running across what remained of the destroyed deck Will lept up on the railing to watch as the ship rose fully from the waters. As it moved across the waves Will watched in awe until a voice cut though.

"Down on your marrowbones, and pray."

Will recognized an enemy when he saw one and when the creature lunged at him with chains swinging Will used the rigging he was holding on to to swing over his attacker and landing behind him. The moment his feet touched the boards of the deck Will drew his sword and met the others that came to attack, slashing out to drive them back until he reached where the barrel of oil and his lantern stood. With two quick motions he dunked his blade into the oil and struck the lantern, igniting his sword.

As he fought against his many attackers his blade became a blur of fire, cutting though one of them and allowing something foul to pour from its stomach. Disgusted he took a step back and glanced down, a devastating error as something came crashing into his head and darkness took over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will was on his knees, pain throbbing though his skull as he waited with the other men in a line. The rain had stopped finally but Will still kneeled shivering as he thought of the situation he had found himself in.

From seemingly no where came a thumping sound that was approaching steadily and Will turned to see what was coming toward them. The sight that greeted him would have seemed as though something from a nightmare had he not seen Barbossa and his cursed crew before.

"Five men still alive. The rest have moved on."

"And the woman?" asked the creature that Will guessed to be Davy Jones himself. Though how the captain of the Flying Dutchman had become such a monster defied his reasoning.

"We did not find her body."

"No matter. Sparrow will learn of her death." Jones replied and continued his lumbering trek across the deck to kneel before one of the ship's crew. Will began to process what he had heard and considered who Jones had meant by "her". And then it struck him. Jack had said not to underestimate 'her' in a strange tone. There were few female pirates and even fewer still that Jack counted as friend. Which left only one explanation.

Buffy

The ship whose remains he now kneeled on was Buffy's, he remembered it.

Buffy who was now dead.

If he hadn't been in a state of shock before he was now. And even more so no matter what he did Elizabeth would go to the gallows. Beckett had made it clear. No Buffy and there was no deal. But that was nothing against the fact that his friend was dead. Buffy was dead. One of the two people he trusted was now dead. It made his heart hurt. And it made him angry because if what he had gathered was true than she had died for no good reason. His mind raced until all thought slowed to a crawl as he heard Jones speak.

"Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you... an escape." Jones said, his voice like poetry as he puffed from his pipe.

"Don't listen to him!" interjected a voice from the far end and Will watched as Jones moved over to the man, his claw reaching out to take hold of the man's neck.

"Do you not fear death?" Jones asked the quivering man.

"I'll take my chances, Sir." the man replied still holding tightly to his rosary. Jones let go of the man and turned to a member of his crew."To the depths." Jones instructed and the man's head was tipped back and his throat slit unceremoniously before his body was thrown over the railing into the water. Will winced and closed his eyes against the sight, his ears picking up the sounds of Jones ' maniacal laughter and a sailor speaking

"Cold blooded..."

"Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different?" Jones snapped. "I offer you a choice. Join my crew, and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?" he finished as he stared down on them.

"I...I will, serve." stammered one of the crew as Jones made his way down the line of them stopping in front of Will and giving him a look.

"You are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?" Jones asked and Will knew he was in trouble. He didn't have a way out and Buffy was dead. He had only real option and he had a feeling it wasn't going to be to his advantage.

"Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt." Will answered while thinking he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. At this point all he could hope for was to come out alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a final shove Buffy pulled her remaining foot from beneath the mast, her boot digging into the sand. Now free she shifted her body and pushed with her feet, kicking out as hard as she could until she broke the surface and gasping for breath that she had been denied over and over as she died again and again. After several deep gulping breaths she shifted and caught sight of what remained of her ship several yards away. Forcing her body to work even as she felt it recovering from its ordeal she swam to the remains of her ship.

Grasping the side she stopped at the sound of voices and realized that she had been trapped far too long. Jones and his crew were on her ship and that most of her crew were dead. A blazing anger unlike anything she had ever felt before coursed though her and eased herself up enough that she was no longer in the water and drew her sword. Forcing herself to remain quiet she stopped short when she heard a voice that she knew she had to be hallucinating. Because there was no way in the world Will was on her ship. His words didn't register but as she moved to see she experienced a shock unlike anything else she'd had in quite a while.

"Jack Sparrow. He sent me to settle his debt." Will said and it clicked for Buffy. Jones was after her because of Jack. Jones had killed her crew and sunk her ship to get to Jack. All of this was because of Jack. And somehow Will was standing on the deck of her decimated ship in danger because of Jack.

"Huh! Did he, now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer." Jones replied as Buffy pulled herself up onto the railing.

"How bout I make one of my own?" Buffy interjected as came down off the railing in a blur, her blade lasing out as Jones crew attacked her. Using blade and fist she managed several potentially fatal blows before a voice cut though the air stopping her in her tracks.

"Move and they die."

Turning slowly Buffy turned fully to face Jones, he blade dropping to the deck with a clatter as she realized that she couldn't do anything if she wanted to save Will and what remained of her crew.

A satisfied look sat on Jone's fish like features his tentacle beard twitching and making Buffy very disgusted. Steeling herself she let her anger and the slayer take over, her words coming out with every ounce of emotion and power inside of her. "You murdered my crew. You destroyed my ship. I'm going to watch you die with a smile."

Jones' expression changed then from one of pleasure to one that Buffy couldn't identify as he closed the distance between them and his clawed hand closed around her throat painfully. In anyone else it would have inspired fear but in Buffy it just made her feel slimy and disgusting.

"Do you not fear death?" he asked her, his head cocked to one side reminding her of a bird's

"No." Buffy stated flatly before ignoring the pain it caused and cocking her head as well before replying. "Do you?"

Buffy wasn't sure what she saw in Jones' eyes as he threw back his head and laughed, the sound more disturbing than any any other laughter she had ever hear before until suddenly it stopped and Jones whipped his head around to stare off into the distance. In one swift movement the claw was no longer around her neck and Jones was gone, laving Buffy to look around herself in confusion for a moment before she was pushed brutally forward and made to kneel with what remained of her crew and Will.

As she knelt she glanced over to Will before asking in a low voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Lord Cutler Beckett had Elizabeth and arrested before the wedding. We negotiated, Jack's compass in exchange for our freedom." Will answered as Buffy listened to both him and concentrated on the voices she could hear in the distance. The Black Pearl was out there along with Jack and Buffy was not liking what she was hearing.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." Buffy heard Jack say as she strained to hear.

"One soul is not equal to another." retorted Jones and Buffy realized just what Jack had done. She was going to kill Jack for this when she got her hands on him. As soon as she had killed Jones. Turning her attention back to Will she considered what Will had told her and it wasn't adding up. Especially not with how Beckett had been hunting her.

"Beckett would want more than the compass. What else did he want?" Buffy asked.

"You." Will responded after a pause and Buffy considered what that meant even as she attempted to concentrate on what was being said on the Pearl.

"I keep the boy and Summers. Ninety-eight souls-uh. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man and woman, friends, to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?" Jones replied and Buffy realized just what exactly Jack was doing.

"Yep! I'm good with it." jack agreed and Buffy felt her blood boil. Not only had Jack just sold her to Jones for eternity but if she guessed right Will had just done the same.

"And you agreed." Buffy said to Will who had the decency to look incredibly guilty. Buffy really wanted to be mad but since Will was her friend she decided to give him a chance to explain himself first.

"We both face the gallows."

"Please tell me you had some sort of backup plan to save me." Buffy replied hoping he did because if he didn't then she was going to be royally ticked off.

"Save Elizabeth and then come back and save you." he replied. It was simple straight forward and just what she would have done. Which meant that she couldn't be mad at him But it did leave her with another problem to handle. Not only did she have to figure out how to kill Jones but she had to figure out how to save Liz and deal with Beckett.

The only thing she could really think in response to her new problems was that things couldn't possibly get more complicated in her life.

And then just realized that she'd just jinxed herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This had begun to feel like one of the longer nights in Buffy's life as the rain poured down on her. And also one of the most annoying as she slid across the deck to the sounds of a horrible pipe organ and thunder. She was going to shoot Jack when she got her hands on him. While Will was helping to hoist a cannon she was securing other lines, a lightweight feat considering she could have hoisted the cannon on her own but luckily for her they didn't know that. Behind her she could hear the constant orders of "Heave!" as the cannon rose and she tied off another line, her hands moving in well known motions.

As she began to check her last lone she heard the unmistakable sound of ropes snapping and looked up to see the cannon falling within inches of where she stood, acting on pure instinct she dove away, getting out of the way just in time to hear the cannon strike the deck. She landed on her chest with a hard thunk that jarred her as she hit slimy feet but was up in a flash wanting to know what exactly had happened. Luckily for her, her landing had placed her right at the front of the now gathering and Buffy watched as Will was hauled to his feet and thrown into the rigging.

Buffy immediately knew what was about to happen and knew that she couldn't let them do it.

"Five lashes to remind you... to stay on 'em!" said the bosun as he raised his cat of nine tails. When a figure reached up and took the bosun's arm saying no Buffy swore she heard a voice from the dead as she pushed her way over to where they stood, ready to fight.

"Impeding me in my duties. You'll share the punishment." the bosun commented as Buffy tensed for the fight. No one was going to lash Will if she could stop it.

"I'll take it all." replied the man and suddenly Buffy felt like she'd been kicked in the chest hard. She knew that gruff raspy voice. She would never forget it, because Bill Turner had been there for her when she had just needed a friend.

"Will you now? And what would prompt such an act of charity?" interrupted the voice of Jones and Buffy went rigid as Jones pushed his way to stand not a foot to her left.

Bill hesitated before answering, apparently not even recognizing her.. "My son. He's my son."

Buffy shifted her gaze for an instant to Will and saw the same shock on his turned face that she was certain she had worn on her own a moment before. Shifting back her gaze she tensed even further as Jones began to laugh.

"What fortuitous circumstance be this!" exclaimed Jones in his joy before taking the cat of nine tails from the bosun. "Five lashes be owed. I believe it is." Jones said holding out the whip to Bill.

"No! No I won't" replied Bill as he gave the whip a look. Buffy silently cursed Jones again, adding yet another reason to kill him to her list.

"The cat's out of the bag, Mister Turner. Your issue will feel its sting be it the bosun's hand, or by your own." returned Jones with smug satisfaction. Bill didn't move and Buffy knew she needed to act, when Jones moved to hand the whip back to the bosun Buffy started to move. With lightning fast reflexes she grabbed the whip from Jones hand and pulled a knife from behind her back, the only one she had left there but far from the last one she kept on her. With the whip in her right land she lashed out at the bosun and caught him, the crack of leather hitting him loud as she used her other hand to keep others back. Her efforts were futile how ever and she knew it, she couldn't win against the odds she faced, but she could do something. Draw their attention to her and keep it off Will.

"Your efforts are wasted Mistress Summers. You cannot win here." said Jones.

"Let's find out." Buffy retorted.

"The weapons or young Master Turner dies."

"Ten lashes after young Master Turner receives his." Jones said giving Bill a pointed look. Buffy wanted to struggle, especially since her attempt hadn't worked but she didn't have any options. It was either let Will get lashed or watch him die. Bill took the whip from Jones and met her gaze, his eyes so full of emotion that it made Buffy hurt inside. As Bill stepped forward slowly and raised the whip Buffy did the only thing she could do, she watched.

Every lash burned itself into her mind forever, the sound of the whip sining before it met flesh, the sounds of Will's pain. The sight of Will's blood as it began to trickle down after the third lash, even the smell of the blood. All of it burned itself into her mind's eye as she found more and more reasons to kill Jones. To kill him as slowly and painfully as she could.

When Bill had finished the two holding Will pulled him from the rigging and held him to the side even as those holding her pushed her forward. None too gently they pushing her into the rigging and began to pull her shirt up not ripping it as they had Will's, in what Buffy guessed was their attempt at a kindness because she was a woman. Behind her she could Will's protests but ignored them as over the sound came a new one. The sound of the whip singing through the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pain was strong and unlike anything he had ever felt before, a white hot burning across his skin that went from shoulders to lower back. But it was nothing to what he saw when the bosun took to Buffy's back. The first strike brought blood, thin rivulets that mingled with stray strands of her hair, making the once golden mass as red as the blood itself. By the fifth strike Will knew that she would be damaged for the rest of her life. And by the tenth he wondered if she would live at all. The lashes went from her thin shoulders to her waist, the green of he sash soaking up the blood as it flowed down, the individual lashes lost to the mass of what covered her once smooth skin.

Once the bosun had finished they were both let go and Buffy slumped to the ground as everyone returned to their duties. Even with his own pain moved to her, ignoring the sting in his own back as he moved over to her broken form. Kneeling beside her he reached out to touch her face, pushing hair out of the way as he brought her head to face him. Her eyes were closed but opened at his touch.

"Well plan A failed. I guess I should have gone for plan B." she said weakly, her face full of pain as she pushed herself up and stood, her shirt falling down to cover her back before she turned to face him.

"You need help." Will told her, this was his fault and he knew it.

"I'll be fine." she told him before wavering on her feet, her eyes rolling up as she began to slump again. Will caught her much to the protest to his own back and gritting his teeth against the pain he shifted and put an arm around her shoulders ad under her knees and lifted her. She'd been wounded to try and save him and he had to help her. He'd been willing to turn her over to Beckett to save Elizabeth and she knew it and yet she'd still allowed this to be done to her to try and protect him.

Forcing himself to move he turned and met the eyes of his father, his gaze unreadable. "Come with me." was all he said before turning to lead the way. Will hesitated for a second, his anger threatening to consume him at the moment but reluctantly followed.

Every movement made the pain in Will's back more apparent but he followed the steps that took them below deck a challenge as Will nearly fell from the last one, his own pain and the slight weight of Buffy throwing him off balance. When his father reached out to help he Will pulled back abruptly as he spoke.

"I don't need your help!"

"Be nice to your father Will." came Buffy's weak voice from his arms, looking down he met her drawn face and felt a rush of emotion. Buffy didn't deserve this kind of pain. Ever since the moment she had met him she'd done nothing but try and protect him and now she had paid a price. A price he was responsible for. She was a pirate but she was more than that, she was a woman and his friend and seeing her like this tore at a piece of him.

"Buffy."

"Find me somewhere to lay down for a bit Will. I need to sleep." she told him, her eyes half closed.

"We must see to your back." he told her, with her slight form the wounds could be fatal if they became infected.

"Don't argue with me Will. Just find me a place to lay down and be nice to your father." Buffy replied, her voice stronger as she opened her eyes fully to meet his gaze. Will knew that gaze, it was the one she used when in command and there was nothing weak about it. He wanted to protest and was about to when she cut him off. "Please Will." she said more softly Will returned to the task at hand them, moving until he found a spot below the stairs that was drier than most and against the protests of his body he knelt down and gently deposited her onto the hard boards. She curled herself into a ball on her side, keeping her back free of anything save her shirt to touch it.

"The bosun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone with every swing. You saw that with Buffy." his father said from behind him as Will used his vest to make her a pillow and gently lifted her now sleeping head to place it under.

"So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion?" Will replied coldly, his anger still strong.as he stood to face his father.

"Yes."

There was a pause as his father looked down on Buffy's small form, his face unreadable to Will. "Jack spoke true you turned pirate after all. A part of Buffy's crew." he said at last.

"No. Buffy saved me. Saved my finance Elizabeth from Barbossa. He needed your blood, my blood, to break the curse." Will replied. Thinking back on how he had met Buffy and how she had become a friend to him.

"So he's still looking for you."

"No, he's dead. Jack shot him after the curse was broken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pain was intense, but pain was something of an old friend to her and she knew it would pass soon. She just needed sleep, a half an hour of it would see the skin of her back completely healed and another half an hour would mend the cuts to her muscles. Her healing was beyond fast but she had found that she healed about five times faster if she was asleep. And while that was to her advantage in the long run, in certain situations she considered it easier to just die than wait for her body to repair itself while she was awake.

She couldn't think about it much though as the world slipped away from her, her only real worry was how she was going to explain to Will her miraculous recovery. Or anything else for that matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The dead man's chest."

"Open the chest with the key, and stab the heart. No-no-no-no. Don't stab the heart. The Dutchman needs a living heart, or there'll be no captain. And if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key."

"Hidden."

The words rolled around in Will's mind as he returned to where he had left Buffy, everything he had learned forming itself into coherency. Everything had managed to turn itself on its head and now Will found himself with more than one objective. Save Elizabeth and free his father, he just didn't know how to do it.

Reaching where Buffy lay in a small ball on the hard ground he reached out, intent on checking on her wounds. When he moved her green shirt to reveal a smooth but red streaked flesh he stopped short.

"And this would be where you freak out on me wouldn't it?" came Buffy's soft voice as she shifted to sit up and Will moved his arm back.

"How is this possible?" he asked her, his mind a maelstrom as he tried to understand.

"Long story short, I'm immortal." she replied as she met his gaze. He saw pain there, and anger and above all else sadness.

"How? Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Will asked her, the betrayal he felt rushing up as he realized that she had been keeping this from him.

"I know you have questions." she said evasively.

"That's why I asked them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please review.**

**I need feedback to know if I'm completely screwing up this story.**


	11. Long Night

**Long Night**

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

To all of my reviewers. Thank you guys so much. I know I don't respond as much as I should and I'm sorry. I'll try to be better about it.

"Number one, I didn't tell you because I've never actually told anyone. I don't like to talk about it. Number two, its a curse and no it can't be broken. I tried for years and it got me no where so I've just learned to live with it. And number three, there is no why. It was an accident, a big ironic accident. Now if you want any more answers as to the how and why I'll give them to you. But not until we've gotten out of this mess and I don't hurt like hell." she told him, hoping he would take what she gave him and not ask too many questions. Questions she wasn't sure how to answer and didn't want to.. She couldn't read Will's expression as he met her gaze and she wasn't sure she wanted to but they had bigger issues than what she hadn't shared and she wanted to deal with those first.

"How long?" Will asked her and Buffy blinked in surprise. Of all the questions she had been expecting that hadn't been it.

"Just over thirteen years ago. I haven't aged since." she told him after a pause. Considering everything she'd been through she looked good for a thirty four year old. "Now can you let me sleep for a little bit longer and then we can figure out what to do about this mess." she asked him and without waiting for a response turned back and laid back down. She was sore, she was cranky and she had a mountain of problems to figure out and before she could do that she needed to get her body back in working order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will stared down at Buffy's back as she laid back down to rest. He wasn't sure if he was in shock or not but the last few hours making his mind reel.

As he sat there quietly he went over the events of the night. Jack had traded him for his own freedom. He had found his father. Elizabeth was still in danger. And now not only was Buffy not dead like he had thought she was before but immortal.

To say that things had become complicated was an understatement.

So Will began to sort out the problems one by one and came up with one constant. The key.

Standing Will picked up his vest and put it on, the garment having been discarded by Buffy now that she had her dark calf skin coat instead. Now that he knew that Buffy would be alright he needed to find a way to get the key and in order to do that he needed to find out where it was. Moving with intent he made his way back up onto the deck and caught sight of a large portion of the crew gathered. Making his way over he watched in silence as the crew played a game.

Long minutes ticked by as he watched, the game unfolding before him.

"Wondering how its played?" his father asked as he came up to stand close.

"I understand." Will answered. The game was one of deception and under the correct circumstances could be used to his benefit.

"It's a game of deception. Your bet includes all the dice, not just your own." Will said, letting his father know that he understood the game fully and not just what lay on the surface. "What are they wagering?" Will asked as the game played out.

"The only thing we have. Years of service." his father answered back. With his father's words Will began to see a plan that could gain him the information he needed. "So any crewman can be challenged?" he asked, needing only further piece of clarification before he considered the plan viable.

"Aye. Anyone."

Now that he knew what he needed he had only to take the final step. "I challenge Davy Jones." he announced and around him the entire crew stopped. The silence was a fog rolling over them all until a sound broke through it, the sound of Davy Jones approaching. As Jones came into view he stopped and meeting Will's gaze he replied.

"I accept."

The table was set and Will took his place at it, a set of dice and a cup placed before him. Jones coming forward to stand across from him at the table.

"The stakes?" Jones asked.

"My soul. An eternity of servitude." Will answered knowing full well what he was doing and how Buffy would react. But even if he did lose his soul to Davy Jones he would know where the key was and could get it. Then Buffy could do what he could not, save Elizabeth. And knowing what he did of Buffy she wouldn't stop until she had saved him as well.

"Against?"

Pulling the cloth with the picture of the key on it from is vest he tossed it onto the table. "I want this."

"How do you know of the key?" Jones questioned after retrieving the piece of cloth and looking at it.

"That's not part of the game, is it? You can still walk away." Will challenged as he sat. The was a pause as Jones appeared to consider before the tentacles of his beard began to move and one came out from to reveal the key before it disappeared again. Jones sat before him a considering expression on his face before he spoke.

"You're a desperate man. What is the cause? It can only be a woman."

Will considered his words and oddly enough he found that instead of thinking of the woman he loved he thought of Buffy. While Buffy could drive a person to be many things, one of them was not desperate unless it was in an attempt to save themselves from her anger. "A woman need not cause you to be desperate if you chose the right woman." Will countered as he took his cup and dice in hand and began to shake, the movement mirrored by Jones before they both placed placed their cups on the table, their twin thumps echoed by another.

"What's this?"

"I'm in. Matching his wager." his father said and Will knew what he was doing.

"No! Don't do this." he told his father, meeting his eyes as he tried to convey his intent.

"The die is cast." his father countered and Will knew that he had no choice. "I bid three twos." his father began and Will was forced to return his thoughts to the game at hand.

"Four fours."

"Four fives." Will challenged as he watched Jones for any signs.

Jones checked his covered dice slowly, his gaze going over both Will and his father before he replied. "Seven fives."

Considering Jones' call and checking his own dice Will found that his chances of winning were now based on bluff alone. Meeting Jones' gaze levelly he called. "Eight fives."

Jones began to chuckle then before speaking. "Welcome to the crew, lad."

"Twelve fives." came his father's voice making both himself and Jones turn to look. "Twelve fives. Call me a liar or up the bid." his father challenged.

"And be called a liar myself for my trouble?" countered Jones picking up his father's cup to reveal his dice. "Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship!" Jones continued leaving Will knowing just what his father had done to save him. "Master Turner, feel free to go ashore... the very next time we make port!" Jones groused before he stood and walked away, the rest of the crew disbursing as well.

"Fool. Why did you do that?" Will asked his father after everyone was gone.

"I couldn't let you lose." came his father's quiet reply.

"It was never about winning, or losing."

"The key. You just wanted to know where it was?" his father said, finally understanding.

"Yes. And now I need your help. Buffy and I need to get off the ship. Can you do that?" Will asked. Now that he knew where the key was he needed to get the two of them off the ship.

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last two days had been long for Elizabeth and it seemed as though they were only growing longer. Between her father, Beckett, the crew of the Edinburgh Trader, saving James and finding Jack Elizabeth was well past annoyed Bordering on dangerous if she were honest with herself. With a still very drunk and mud covered James in tow she made her way down the dock, the very distinctive figure of Jack Sparrow a small distance before her.

"Captain Sparrow!" Elizabeth called out. If she had found Jack then that meant that Will should have too.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." Jack said over his shoulder as he reached the end of the dock just before the plank leading onto the Pearl was.

"I'm here to find the man I love." she told him and Jack stopped short next to Gibbs.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." Jack responded, his back stiff as he refused to turn and face her.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth clarified, ignoring James as he lunged to vomit over the edge of the dock. Jack turned to face her then.

"Elizabeth."

"Hide the rum." Elizabeth head Jack tell Gibbs but chose to ignore it, Buffy's comment about him never letting her near rum again floating up for an instant.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin." Jack began.

"Jack. I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" she asked.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William and dear Buffy have been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew." Jack replied coming up to face her. Not believing Jack or fully understanding she asked "Davy Jones?"

"Oh, please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman." commented James from behind her as she attempted to work her mind around what Jack had told her.

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?"

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny." Jack retorted.

"Jack." she said drawing his attention back to her. "All I want is to find Will." she told him. It didn't matter where Will was she needed to find him, to let him know that she was safe and free and if she had to save him and Buffy.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" Jack asked her in a voice she remembered all too well, a voice that meant that he was planning something as he led her a few feet down the dock. What it was she didn't care so long as Will and Buffy were safe.

"'Course."

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save them the most." Jack began. Jack was up to something and whether or not she could trust him was up to debate but the last time she had had to deal with him he'd actually helped save both herself and Will.

"And you have a way of doing that?" she asked.

"Well, there is a chest..." Jack began, ignoring James' sarcastic "Oh, dear." as he continued. "A chest of unknown size and origin."

"What contains the still-beating heart o' Davy Jones." interrupted a man Elizabeth remembered all too well from Barbossa's crew.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including... saving brave William and noble Buffy from their grim fate." Jack finished. The story sounded unbelievable but she'd never known Jack to outright lie, omit to his advantage yes, but not lie. Of course she'd done the same thing so she had no room to judge.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" asked James, his voice incredulous.

"How do we find it?" she asked ignoring James.

"With this." Jack began holding up his compass. "My compass... is unique." he told her opening the lid of the compass and closing it.

"Unique here having the meaning of broken." James interjected.

"True enough." Jack agreed after giving James a look as the former Commodore moved away. . "This compass does not point north."

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked. Now knowing that Beckett didn't want the cursed gold she had to assume that the compass pointed somewhere else.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world." he told her and Elizabeth found that she wasn't sure whether she wanted to believe him or not.

"Oh Jack! Are you telling the truth?" she asked giving him a smile. From the moment she'd met him he'd been a complete enigma, one that she felt pulled to. It was a strange feeling, knowing what she knew of him and even stranger still that she had no urge to fight it.

"Every word, love. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not? He asked her, lifting her hands up to cup the compass, his hands incredibly warm against her own cool ones.

"To save them." she clarified, dragging her mind away from thoughts she knew she shouldn't be having.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack responded, opening the compass and moving away quickly as though the compass were about to explode. Ignoring Jack, Elizabeth concentrated on what she wanted and looked down. The arrow began to turn before settling in one direction, the heading clear as Jack slunk back over to where she stood and slowly rose up to check the compass. Though he was careful not to touch it in any way.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack called out.

"Cap'n."

"We have our heading." Jack told his first mate.

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and prow that canvas!" Gibbs began to order as Jack stood to the side and with a sweeping gesture welcomed her board the Black Pearl.

"Miss Swann."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the longboat with Will Buffy found that she still felt like slaying something. Between the complete and total mess that she had found herself in the middle of and Will's incredibly stupid activities while she'd been asleep, she really had the urge to smack him or scream or laugh. She wasn't really sure. Bill had woken her and made him come with her to the longboat he had ready for them to leave in. When Bill had told her everything that had happened while she had been asleep she had almost had a fit. Will wagering his soul was probably one of the most stupid things she could think of doing and that was saying a lot considering her life. And then to go steal the key? Will was either insane, incredibly brave or stupid. Which she wasn't too sure but she was opting for brave and stupid.

But he wasn't stupid and she knew it. She just felt like calling him that to herself for the moment because she was so mad. And a lot of other things.

Mentally she went down the list of things issues.

Problem number one. Beckett knew she was immortal and wanted her. Solution, don't let Beckett catch her.

Problem number two. Beckett had Liz. Solution, save Liz and screw any deal Will made. She wasn't much for negotiating anyway.

Problem number three. Jack had traded her to save his own neck. Solution, find Jack and kick the crap out of him.

Problem number four. Jack owed Jones a debt and was looking for the dead man's chest to get out of it. And with his compass he could find the chest. Solution, Jack might get the chest but he had no key. Will did.

Problem number five. Jones had sunk her ship and murdered her crew. For that she would kill him. Solution, find Jack, kick the crap out of him, take the chest, take the key and stab the heart. Jack stops being hunted, Bill goes free and Buffy gets to slay sea monster man.

Problem number six. Beckett was up to something and the little weasel didn't give up. Solution, kill him while saving Liz and then he couldn't hunt her anymore either.

Buffy loved slayer logic coupled with a pirate's moral code.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was pure blind luck in Buffy's opinion that found herself and Will spotted and picked up by the crew of the Edinburgh Trader. And even better luck that found that the captain and crew were kind enough to usher both of them into the captain's quarters and provide her with a blanket to wrap up in.

"Strange thing to come upon a longboat so far out in open waters." commented the captain, Bellamy, to them both.

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can. As fast as you can."

"And what are we running from?" asked Bellamy, his gaze turning wary. Will just sat there, the question rolling off of him like water as he stared at a dress draped over a chair. He seemed lost in his own world so Buffy turned her gaze back to Bellamy before responding.

"We were attacked, my ship sunk.

"That dress. Where did you get it?" Will asked as he stood and moved over to the dress and picked it up.

"It was found aboard the ship. The crew it thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill fate."

"That's foolish." Will commented and Buffy could tell something was up. Will and dresses didn't go together except for one thing, Liz.

"Oh, yes...foolish."

"It brought good fortune! The spirit told us... Put in at Tortuga. And we made a nice bit of profit there."

"Off the books, of course."

"I imagine... some of your crew may have jumped ship there." Will said and for Buffy it clicked. It was Liz's dress. Will had told her that they were arrested just before the wedding which meant that Liz had gone to jail in her dress. But apparently Liz liked being in jail as much as Buffy did. That thought brought a smile and a bigger one when she thought about where the bursar had said they had made port.

Torutga.

Right where Jack had been heading.

Which meant that she could check off one of her problems. No need to save Liz.

"Will?" she asked, hoping he had understood what she just had.

"Why do you ask?" Buffy heard Bellamy ask but never got the chance to answer as another man burst through the doors.

"Captain, a ship's been spotted."

"Colors?"

"She isn't flyin' any." the man answered and Buffy stood up, throwing the Blanket down behind her.

"Pirates!" Bellamy exclaimed as everyone began to rush out, Will following.

"Or worse." Buffy commented as the others left around her. In an instant she was in motion gathering the weapons she had seen earlier in the captain's quarters. In less than a minute she had two pistols and a sword and was out the door. The first thing she did was look for Will only to find him well on his way up the rigging to stand on the mast, his coat, so much like her own flapping in the wind. Lacking the time to climb herself she grabbed a line and with a swipe from her knife cut it free. With a rough jerk she was in the air her feet dangling as she held on. When she was where she had intended to be she reached out with her free hand and caught another line as she let the moving one go. With a hard pull she manged to get her feet onto the mast and then steady herself. Now with her bearings she squinted into the horizon to see a set of sails she recognized.

"I've doomed us all." she heard Will say below her on the other mast and she cringed before turning her attention down to the crew.

"It's the Flying Dutchman!" she called down to them hoping that they would listen. She wasn't given a chance to warn them further as the ship lurched with enough force to dislodge her from her spot and sent her down, her side connecting hard with the mast. With a loud "humph" she shook herself and began to scramble back up to her feet

"Its not a reef!" she yelled down to them as she stood and noticed Will in his own battle to get up. Her shouts we ignored as chaos erupted and Buffy watched in almost horror as the Kraken began its attack just like it had on her own ship. There was a massive crack as one of the tentacles slammed though the mast Will stood on ans Buffy almost didn't have time to react as it came falling toward her, the tip of the mast hitting where she had stood only a moment before.

"Will!" she screamed as he went falling down the sail, only to pull his father's knife and use it to slow his fall until he suddenly stopped. Her scream went mostly unheard as he climbed his way to safety. Out of the corner Buffy saw the tentacle rise, the killing stroke coming and braced herself. There was nothing she could do, even a slayer couldn't kill something so big without resorting to the same tactics she'd used with the Mayor. As the tentacle slammed down on the ship the mast swayed and Buffy knew that things were about to get ugly, she just hoped she didn't get trapped under the mast again this time. She didn't even have time to worry about Will as the ocean came rushing at her as she held on, her legs tensing to leap at the last moment to keep from getting caught.

With an impact that would have jarred most the mast hit the water but Buffy was already in the air, her body clearing the mast before she dove under. She didn't spare time to look for the Kraken but instead swam away from where it was, she knew it would be too busy with the ship itself to worry about stragglers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, they're signed, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." Elizabeth clarified as Jack looked over the Letters of Marque and made a face. Those letters were her own and Will's chance at freedom and she fully intended to use them. If Buffy could live her life at sea then so would she and like Buffy she'd have the best of both worlds.

"Agh."

"Will was working for Beckett, and never said a word." commented Gibbs from his place looking over her shoulder as she looked over Jack's

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that." continued Gibbs as Jack turned.

"Of course. He wants the chest." Jack replied.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." she agreed as she helped them figure out what she had already realized.

"If the company controls the chest, they controls the sea."

"A truly discomforting notion, love."

"And bad. Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate." Gibbs finished. Elizabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes as they went about trying to explain things to her as though she hadn't already figured them out on her own. She was a woman not an idiot. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" Gibbs said as he moved away.

"Might I inquire how as to how you came by these?" Jack asked her

"Persuasion."

"Friendly?" he asked her and she found herself fighting the sudden and inexplicable rush she felt at his close proximity as he began to back her up. .

"Decidedly not." she countered remembering the look on Beckett's face when she had leveled the pistol at his head.

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor. Yet you're the one standing here with the prize." he commented with a note of approval in his voice that she couldn't help but notice. "Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company." he read from the Letters in his hand bore turning and moving away. "As if I could be bought for such a low price."

"Jack, the Letters, give them back." she demanded as she followed him, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"No. Persuade me." he said over his shoulder. Deciding to try another course she began her counter attack as she leaned up nest to his shoulder. "You do know Will and Buffy taught me how handle a sword."

"As I said... Persuade me." Jack countered as he turned to face her, his eyes giving him away. The innuendo wasn't lost to her and it annoyed her that for no reason that she could understand she felt very tempted to take him up on the offer that he laid before her. Mad at herself for it she walked away across the deck to lean against the railing. She didn't know what was wrong with her but for the second time in only hours she'd had thought about Jack that she knew she shouldn't have.

"It's a curious thing. There was a time when I would've given anything for you to look like that while thinking about me." James commented as he leaned against the railing next to her.

"I don't know what you mean." she attempted to bluff, the fact that she had given herself away so easily bothering her.

"Oh, I think you do." he countered.

"Oh, don't be absurd. I trust him, that's all." she tried again. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she needed to get it under control before they rescued Will and Buffy. Because if James could tell then no doubt they would. He chucked a bit then, the sound cynical, ironic and odd coming from a former Commodore.

"So you never wondered how your latest fiancé and Lady Summers ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?" he asked her as he began walking away, his words drawing her up short, his smirk and entire demeanor at war with the man she thought she knew.

After he was out of sight she reached down and pulled out the compass, flipping up the lid as she concentrated on what she wanted to know. The dial wavered briefly before pointing in a single direction. Elizabeth followed the path of the arrow with her gaze to see Jack standing across deck, her mind going into a whirl in an instant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy swam as hard as she could away from the Kraken, her dark brown calf skin pants and coat making it only mildly annoying When she surfaced finally she looked around her for less time than it took to take two breaths before she needed to duck back under, the hull of the Flying Dutchman coming in fast. As she sank beneath the waves again she felt relief that she'd spotted Will ducking under the water just as she'd come up. From below she waves she saw that he was already a step ahead of her and she placed herself so that she could catch on to the Dutchman as it passed.

It didn't take her long at all to come up the side of the ship and hear what was being said over the sound of the waves.

"The boy and the woman aren't not here. They must've been claimed by the sea."

"I am the sea." came Jones' voice before the thumping that told her he was moving.

"You need time alone with your thoughts."

"What of the survivors?"

"There are no survivors." Jones instructed and Buffy heard the gruesome sound of blows being dealt to human bodies. The anger in her flared as she added more reasons to kill Jones to her already long list. All those innocent men. Her crew. Annamaria. She would see Jones pay.

"The chest is no longer safe. Chart a course to Isla Cruces. Get me there first, or there'll be the devil to pay." Jones instructed. Isla Cruces was the perfect place to hide the chest, a plague island that hadn't been inhabited in decades, or to be more accurate almost a hundred years.

"First?"

"Who sent that thieving charlatan onto my ship? Who told them of the key? Jack Sparrow."

Which meant that Jack was either already there or on his way, which was exactly where she and Will needed to be. Moving carefully she began to climb until she made her way to the disturbing jaws that made up the prow of the ship, Will already there waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review. I know its a lot to ask but I do it anyway.


	12. Welcome to the Fallout

**Welcome to the Fall Out**

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

To my reviewers THANK YOU!

And you will notice that there is a jump in events. I do this for a reason so don't worry. You will find out how events got to the state they are actually in later on but I'm doing this jump for VERY specific purposes that relate to later in the story and the sequel. I know its annoying but trust me when I say that I do things like this in order to create layers to my stories. Please forgive me for it if it makes you unhappy.

Your body may be gone, I'm gonna carry you in.  
In my head, in my heart, in my soul.  
And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both live again.  
Well I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. Don't think so.

The ocean breathes salty, won't you carry it in?  
In your head, in your mouth, in your soul.  
And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both grow old.  
Well I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. Don't think so.  
Modest Mouse-Ocean Breathes Salty

Time seemed to have no meaning for Buffy as she stared into the empty space where the Pearl had been, her mind's intuitive grasp of the reality around her lost in the knowledge of Jack being gone.

For almost twelve years he had been a thorn in her side. The one who got her into situations that went beyond belief, and the man who had gotten her out of most of them. The man who she had just gotten into a four way fight with and who had shot her to make his escape with the key. The man who had just given himself up to a fate worse than death to save them all. Despite what he showed the world, Buffy knew him, knew how his mind worked. Knew how good he actually was. Jack, her friend, her annoyance, and one of the few people she trusted with most of her secrets.

Jack, who was now gone.

"Buffy, do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked from the back of the longboat.

Startled from her stupor Buffy shifted her head to meet Gibb's questioning gaze. Her thoughts went to who she could trust now and came up with few, even fewer still who were close. But there was one that she trusted.

"Pelegosto, Mr. Gibbs." she replied from her place at the front of the longboat, Marty next to her.

"Bu..."

"Up river."

"Aye Captain."

Inside Buffy wanted to grieve, wanted to be angry that Jack was gone. For all her threats about shooting him or killing him herself she'd have never done it. And the thought of him gone bothered her. The thought of him trapped in the locker to be more specific. Buffy knew what the locker was and what it meant, and hated the very thought of it. At least in death Jack would have had an end. In the locker he couldn't have even that.

Thoughts of the locker brought her to Jones, her hatred of him so hot it threatened to burn away all reason. She could still almost hear Jones screaming Jack's name as the Pearl had sunk, a hatred fueled sound that had filled her with momentary joy before the reality of the situation had set in.

Anger like that could mean only one thing. Jack hadn't had the heart and if the screams told her anything it was that Jones didn't either. Which just left the question of who did?

If any of the Pearl's crew had had it they wouldn't have lost the Pearl which just left one person.

Norrington.

And Buffy had a fair idea of what he was going to do with it.

"Oh bugger." she mumbled to herself, the soft sound unusually loud in the silence of those remaining.

"What?"

"Norrington has the heart." Buffy answered as her mind went to the certain outcome.

"He'll give it to Beckett." said Liz in obvious alarm. Alarm Buffy understood but knew there wasn't anything to be done about.

"We have to stop him!"

"Its too late." Buffy replied almost numbly, her own voice sounding far away.

"Why?" asked Will.

"Gibbs." Buffy said needing someone else to speak, she needed to think and she couldn't do that if she was answering their question.

"Isle las Cruces be a plague island. Everything's been left untouched for years. Including boats."

"Norrington is already gone." Buffy finished, the note of finality in her voice unquestionable.

"Then what do we do?"

"I don't know." Buffy told Liz honestly, she needed to think but her mind wasn't working quite as fast as it normally would have been, the shock of losing Jack dulling everything. The shock of him giving himself up to save them all.

And she really didn't know. There was just too much for her to take in. Jack was gone and in weeks or maybe even days Beckett would have the heart of Davy Jones. Beckett would control the seas. Buffy realized what she was then, what Beckett had wanted her for. If he couldn't get Jones then he would have used her. His own personal immortal weapon to use as he pleased and she knew where he would point it first. At any and every pirate. Especially if he had forced her to give up what she knew.

Buffy felt an ice cold dread come down her spine at the thought, her eyes taking in the sight before them as they made their way down the last bit of water to Tia Dalma's shack. The hours seemed to have melted away as her mind had rolled over everything. Tia Dalma knew, Buffy realized, and so it seemed did those of the bayou. Buffy didn't need to wonder at why, she knew the answer to that as surely as she knew she was the slayer.

Standing in the murky waters were faces she knew, faces filled with sorrow. Each holding a white candle in tribute for one lost, one who had filled their lives in different ways with something. Just as Jack had filled hers. It was eerie, a dark sadness looming like an eternal fog and yet it was beautiful as well to Buffy, a tribute to Jack that said more than any words ever possibly could.

As they docked and tied off the longboat Buffy's eyes met those of the woman who stood in the doorway staring down on them. Tia Dalma seemed resigned and perhaps sad, as though a parent who had grown used to the knowledge that her children would eventually be lost. Buffy understood her look, she carried one similar from time to time, a lament for friends lost to time and circumstance.

Following the others out of the boat, she didn't need to speak, didn't need to do anything except work her mind through everything. The climb up the ladder onto the overhanging porch and her entrance into Tia Dalma's home was done on instinct alone. Buffy coming to sit down in her usual chair at the table furthest from the door, the table providing cover from attackers through the front door, as it had actually happened once. The rest of the quiet and bedraggled group took up spots as well, Buffy noting absently that what remained of Jack's crew took positions not far from her save for Pintel. A sort of silent testament to the fact that she now led them. That in the absence of Jack she was meant to take up his place as their leader. Strange it seemed to her that they would all silently elect to follow her but under the circumstances understandable.

Buffy's mind then went back to the state of things and what she knew was going to come if her suspicions were true. If Beckett had the heart, and she had little doubt he would soon, then he would be hunting down pirates, all pirates. And she knew exactly what his ultimate goal would be, the Brethren Court. Beckett was going to come after them all, and he would use Jones to pick them off one by one. Beckett was going to hunt down every pirate to extinction, he was going to hunt down people, her people. And that was one thing she couldn't allow.

But they were at a disadvantage and she knew it. She just didn't know quite yet how to turn the tide on their favor. Beckett and Jones couldn't kill her yes, but everyone else, well that was a different matter. Going in alone wasn't an option either. Beckett knew he couldn't kill her, but if he threw enough men at her he could catch her before she got to him or Jones.

A war was coming, and it was a war she was willing to fight, obligated to fight.

The incessant thunk of Will's knife into the table brought Buffy's thoughts back to the others, her eyes, which until now had been staring forward without actually seeing, took in the state of the others around her for the first time since Jack had met his fate.

The look on Will's face was unlike anything she had ever seen, somewhere between defeat, betrayal, and understanding. All emotions she could understand but never ones she had expected to see settled across Will's features. Moving her eyes to the figure behind Will sitting next to the fall furthest from her Buffy took in the sight of Liz and wondered at it. There was grief there yes but it was not the most prominent emotion Buffy could read on the younger woman, that appeared to be reserved for guilt. An emotion that Buffy could understand an aspect of but not the overwhelming force of that was coming from Liz.

There was no longer time to think about it though as Tia Dalma came from her back room, tray in hand. She stopped next to Buffy and Buffy found herself meeting the other woman's consuming gaze.

"Destiny 'as found you again slayer. Will you fight once more?" Tia Dalma asked her in a whisper that none but a slayer could hear. Buffy considered her words for a brief instant before nodding her head once in assent and taking the offered mug, noting absently that she moved away to offer mugs to others closest to her in silence.

"Against de cold and de sorrow." Buffy heard Tia Dalma say absently as she thought on the woman's words. Destiny was something she'd been running from for thirteen years now. A ghost from her past that haunted her dreams. So far she'd been blissfully left to her own devices but it seemed that she couldn't run any more. Destiny was rearing its ugly head again and she would have to deal with. Because there wasn't a chance in the world that she was going to let Beckett or Jones win.

"It's a shame. I know you're t'inking that wid the Pearl, you coulda captured the devil and set free your father's soul."

"Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone. Along with its captain." Will returned, the note of defeat in his voice reminding Buffy of his own goals.

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out. To Jack Sparrow!" Buffy heard Gibbs say behind her,

"Never another like Captain Jack."

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was."

"He was a good man." Buffy heard Liz offer softly making Buffy turn her head to look at the other woman instead of raising her glass and drinking. The pain in her too great to ignore.

"If there was anything could be done to bring him back..." Will began as he looked at Liz as well and stood.

"Elizabeth... "

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma asked Will as she came up next to him with speed Buffy knew only she could match, her words making Buffy remember something she had seen years ago, something she would never have thought of. Like a light turning on in her mind in the midst of chaos and fear, unexpected but so welcome you almost felt like crying.

"What... would you?" she asked again, this time of Liz.

"What would any of you be willing to do?" Tia Dalma then asked them all as a whole. "Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?" she finished and Buffy knew exactly what she meant. They could get Jack back, but that wouldn't solve all their problems, though it was a start that could give Buffy hope.

"Aye." Buffy agreed, knowing what she was agreeing to and how hard it was going to be. The chorus behind her beginning as each person stood.

"Aye. "

"Aye."

"Awk! Aye.

"Yes."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Alright. But if you're goin' brave de weird, and haunted shores, at world's end, den... you will need a captain who knows dose waters."

Buffy felt him before she saw him, the faint, almost gone feel of evil still there if she felt for it. It was a feeling that could be lost easily when confronted with the waves of power that continuously came from Tia Dalma. Mentally Buffy wanted to kick herself for not seeing this sooner, for not knowing what Tia Dalma would do when confronted with the absolute end of her chance at freedom as she stood with the others.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa asked with relish before biting down into an apple. Like puzzle pieces suddenly fitting together to form one great picture everything fell into place and a smile broke across her face. Buffy had a plan now. A plan that could work if she could pull it off. And she would. Because she didn't have a choice now. Her squabbling with Jack and everyone fighting over their own wants had let to this mess and she was hell bent on fixing it. Taking in the expressions of those around her she almost laughed at the dumbstruck looks. Gibbs looked as though he was about to swallow his tongue and both Will and Liz looked almost horrified. Deciding to get the ball rolling now that she had a plan and returning from the dead wasn't so unusual for her any longer considering her own return from she spoke up.

"Barbossa, you're looking quite well for a dead man."

"Second chances, Captain Summers, be a wonderful thing. As ye well know." he countered, a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the club. How bout we see about solving our problem." Buffy told him, determination in her voice. Now that she had a plan she needed everyone on board for it.

"You've got somethin in mind I take it?" Barbossa asked her, a conspiratorial look in his eyes.

"That I do. And if I'm right about what you're considering I'll agree. Once we've settled on terms." Buffy countered.

"What do you mean?" Will's asked, his voice cutting through her conversation with Barbossa, apparently having had time to get over his shock at seeing Barbossa alive again.

"What Captain Summers be sayin is that she knows a way out of our current predicament." Barbossa told Will and the group in general.

"How is that?" Will asked as her turned to face her, the look in his eyes boring into her slightly.

"The Brethren Court." Buffy said simply, a small smile threatening to play on her lips. She knew what Tia Dalma wanted and she had no problems giving it to her provided the situation met Buffy's goals as well. She was a pirate after all.

"What's that?"

"Mr. Gibbs." Buffy prompted.

"The Brethren Court be made up of the nine pirate lord from all over the world. A council, if ye will that governs most pirates." Gibbs told Will, the only one who didn't seem to know the stories.

"What have they got to do with Jack and the Pearl." Liz asked, confused.

"Jack is one of the nine pirate lords." Buffy told them. The looks of surprise clearly etched on all of their features, save for Tia Dalma's and Barbossa's. "And we're about to go to war." she finished, taking the next step.

"What do you mean?" Will asked

"Norrington is going to give the heart of Davy Jones to Beckett. Beckett is going to control the Dutchman. And begin to hunt down every pirate. And anyone who has ever associated with a pirate. He's going to kill them all." Buffy explained, her voice harsh with the hatred she felt for Beckett and Jones.

"All those people." Liz whispered, a look of horror on her features.

"Are going to be murdered if we don't stop him." Buffy finished for her, wanting the reality of the bigger picture to sink in. This wasn't an apocalypse like she was used to, this was genocide. And she wasn't going to let it go on. She wasn't good, she wasn't evil she was somewhere in between now but there was one thing she didn't do. Hurt innocent people. Or in this case allow them to be hurt, because while most pirates weren't exactly good there were a lot of people involved in the pirate world that were innocent for the most part. Wives, children, and those who provided supplies and shelter.

"Aye, so ya see we need Jack and the Pearl to call the Court." Barbossa said stepping in.

"And just how do you propose we get Jack and the Pearl back?" Will asked. Buffy knew the answer to his question, knew what they needed, and knew that she was the only one with any chance at all of getting it. She just wasn't happy about it. Last time had been difficult enough, this time would be almost impossible.

"Sao Feng." Buffy told them, truly dreading that aspect of the plan. But they didn't have a choice and she wasn't prepared to lose, too much was a stake.

"Who?"

"The pirate lord of Singapore. He has what we need." Buffy replied, looking up and meeting Will's gaze. It seemed something clicked into place there, an understanding.

"Aye and how do ye suppose we be getting what we need Captain Summers?" asked Barbossa, drawing Buffy's attention away from Will. Turning her gaze to meet his own she smiled, letting out a secret only a few knew about. "The same way I got it the last time." Buffy told him, her smile hard. "Steal it."

"So do we have a plan?" asked Gibbs, who seemed intent on following her orders until they had Jack back.

"Ye be the one it seems with plans." Barbossa said, his smile matching her own. Most likely Buffy guessed because her plan got them both what they wanted while getting what she wanted. Compromise was a wonderful thing. Even better when Buffy planned on coming out on top. Buffy didn't particularly like Hector Barbossa but when times were tough you took what allies you could get, especially if they were as good as she knew Barbossa was.

"Alright, Here it is. The Brethren Court can only be called to meet at Shipwreck Cove three ways. The first is by the people, by pirates who call out for it. That way has been done once before. It took a year for the Court to gather." Buffy told them as she gazed around at the others, all listening intently.

"And the other two?" Will queried, always wanting to know the why of things. A good trait in Buffy opinion, knowledge she had found was a powerful thing. Hence, quite a few of her problems as well as solutions she'd found some others.

"The Keeper of the Cove, its master, can send out the call. Or the last and easiest way is for one of the pirate lords themselves to summon the Court." Buffy answered not wanting them to know how easy it would have been to get the Keeper to do just that.

"How do we get a pirate lord to summon the Court?" asked Liz, seeing the obvious potential for a challenge to the plan.

"We ask him." Buffy replied before looking over at Barbossa. "Barbossa?" she asked, not needing to say it to know her answer. The shocked looks of the others would have amused her at any other time but right now she was in slayer mode. Assess the problem, find a solution, share the solution, go fix the problem.

"Aye. The call'll be sent out." Barbossa agreed, his obvious approval of her plans evident.

"You're one of the pirate lords?" Will interrupted, the disbelief in his voice almost comical.

"Aye. If ye please Captain Summers."

"Right. Here is where we have an advantage. No one knows Jack is gone. And Jones thinks we're dead. This means two things. We can still summon the Court as though it were whole without anyone the wiser if we move fast and keep our heads down and Beckett won't know we're doing it until we're done." Buffy began, laying out her plan.

"And what of Jack and the Pearl?" Will asked but Buffy ignored it, intent on getting everything out before she answered any more questions. "We don't have much time, maybe weeks before Beckett figures out how to summon Jones and put him to use. Even with a pirate lord putting out the call it could take months for all of the pirate lords to learn of it, and then there's the chance that not all will come because they can say they never heard." Buffy continued.

"Aye, ya be correct there." agreed Barbossa, as he fed bits of what remained of his apple to his pet monkey.

"So how do we get them to?" asked Marty from his place sitting on the edge of the table top.

"We tell them ourselves."

"But that could take weeks!" exclaimed Liz.

"You have any better ideas?" Buffy countered, slightly irritated at the constant questions by now.

"No." Liz admitted.

"And how do we get back Jack and the Pearl?"

"Sao Feng has charts, charts we need." Buffy told them, remembering with clarity those specific charts.

"What sort of charts?" asked Gibbs.

"They be charts to the end of the world." answered Barossa. How he knew about the charts Buffy didn't know but then Barbossa tended to know a lot of things that surprised her.

"Right. I can get the charts but Barbossa has to get us there after we have them." Buffy agreed with a nod.

"By stealing them." stated Will, a note of disapproval in his voice. Disapproval that grated at Buffy considering that he had stolen the key from Jones.

"He won't give them to us." Buffy told him. Really not feeling like justifying herself to him. She was a pirate and he knew it and one of the big things about being a pirate was stealing.

"Why?"

"He hates me." Buffy stated simply, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Why?" Will asked But Buffy ignored it. Her past was her problem, not his or anyone else's at the moment. If it became a problem later she might share but only might.

"And a ship?" asked Gibbs, only interested in what mattered most.

"Those are easy enough to come by." Buffy answered flippantly It was the truth though. Stealing a ship was easy, that is, if you had experience in doing it.

"So how do we begin?" asked Liz, the hope and determination in her face something Buffy took as a good sign.

"We divide and conquer." Buffy returned. This part of her plan was going to be annoying but it was necessary.

"Aye. A woman after me own heart ya are." commented Barbossa with a smile, Jack the monkey sitting on his shoulder with his little head cocked to one side.

"We go in two teams to gather the pirate lords. Barbossa will take one and I'll take the other." Buffy finished.

"Why you?" asked Will.

"Because she be the only other pirate Captain here." Barbossa returned, his voice conveying how much of a fool he considered Will for not realizing the simple fact.

"And no pirate lord will trust someone who isn't known to him." finished Gibbs, stating the obvious.

"Aye." agreed the rest of the crew.

"So who goes with who?" asked Gibbs

"We need to keep out of sight. We can't do that in big groups so two sets of two."

"Then who goes with you and who goes with Barbossa?" asked Liz from where she had come to stand at Buffy's side.

"I'll go with Buffy." Will offered almost immediately, surprising Buffy. Looking over at him she met his gaze, but found herself unable to read it. Not wanting to think about what that meant she turned from him to look at Gibbs "Alright. Mr Gibbs, I'm putting you in charge."

"Aye Captain."

"Go to Singapore. Get the lay of the land but keep your heads down. We don't want Sao Feng to know we're coming." Buffy told him knowing that her only chance for getting the charts was for a sneak attack.

"Aye." Gibbs agreed and Buffy nodded, confident in Gibbs' abilities. She turned then to Liz, one the last person still unaccounted for. "Liz, what about you?"

"I'll go with Barbossa."

"Right then. We have a plan." Buffy agreed before turning to face the dark haired woman who had remained almost oddly quiet the entire time.. "Tia Dalma?"

"Yes?"

"Could you put us up for the night? It seems we have a lot to do starting tomorrow." Buffy asked knowing that the next few weeks were going to be long ones.

"It would be me pleasure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room beyond was filled with the sounds of movement and the ever constant bickering of Pintel and Ragetti as Buffy faced Tia Dalma, the goddess' eyes giving nothing away as she met Buffy's gaze head on.

"If I do this, if I help you to be released, I want something in return." Buffy told the goddess, her voice leaving no room for negotiation.

"And j'st what do ya be wantin?" queried Tia Dalma, her voice cautious.

"I want you do be my genie in a bottle. I want three wishes." Buffy told her. She wasn't sure what her wishes would be but she figured she had forever to get them and she was sure to come up against something when they would be of use.

"I can no give you death." the other woman reminded her, her expression completely serious.

"I know that. But I want three wishes, three demands that you have to meet when I ask for them. Is that a fair deal for your freedom?" Buffy countered, putting everything out on the table and waiting to see if three demands were the price a goddess was willing to pay for her freedom.

"It is." she agreed with an incline of her head and Buffy fought the urge to smile. "Then we have an accord." Buffy told her and reached out her hand. Tia Dalma took it and after a shake they broke free, each woman willing to go to extreme ends to get what they wanted.

"So it be true then, ye can't die." commented Barbossa from the door sounding both impressed and interested as to how it had happened. Both feelings Buffy didn't like.

"No I can't." Buffy admitted, adding yet another person to her list of potential or once enemies that knew things she really wished they didn't about her.

"Can't say I'm surprised. Begs to reason why they chose you. But not why you seem disinclined to tell the others." Barbossa went on, his tone telling Buffy more than words could.

"You know why." Buffy countered. She kept things from people because there were some things people just didn't need to know until it came up.

"That I do." Barbossa agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night air was cool and yet still wet as Buffy walked out onto the overhanging porch and sat down next to Liz. The candlelight vigil still there, its beauty still haunting and yet soothing at the same time. Turning her head she regarded the woman next to her, her earlier observations of Liz and Will's words coming back to her.

"What's wrong Liz?" Buffy asked the woman she considered one of her two closest friends.

"Nothing." Liz replied evasively.

"Don't try that with me, you have something face." Buffy countered, not willing to let Liz spend the entire night up with a problem if she could help solve it.

"I kissed Jack." Liz replied after a few moments, her voice soft.

"What!" Buffy almost yelled but managed to check herself at the last second, not wanting to wake the others inside.

"I kissed Jack." Liz repeated, sounding incredibly guilty.

"Were you drunk, insane or brain damaged? Maybe all of the above?" Buffy asked, her mind not quite able to wrap itself around the idea of Liz kissing Jack. Maybe the other way around and resulting in him getting knocked out. But never Liz kissing Jack.

"No."

"Then why?" Buffy asked, honestly wanting to know why Liz would do such a thing. Especially to Will. Which brought to mind what Will would think when he found out. And she had little doubt that he would, Jack would either gloat about it or let it slip and then things would get bad. Because if there was one thing Buffy knew it was that Will wouldn't forgive that kind of betrayal.

"Because I wanted him." Liz answered as she stared down at her hands.

"You wanted Jack?" Buffy asked, her voice incredulous, the idea of anyone wanting Jack seemed foreign to her. Jack was...well Jack. Annoying, amoral, arrogant, insane, seriously lacking in personal hygiene and above all else Jack.

"The compass, when I had it, it pointed to Jack." Liz clarified and Buffy had the urge to smack her head against a wall, any wall, hard. Until her brain fell out or she had damaged it enough to honestly think that what Liz said was a hallucination.

"Oh crap." Buffy stated, momentarily too stunned to say anything else.

"I'm confused." Liz said, sounding for all the world to Buffy like a lost little girl. A reminder that she had once been a big sister and technically would be again one day. It was that that made her shift internally into adult and big sister mode. Pushing down the anger she felt at Liz's betrayal of Will so that he could handle one situation at a time. Anger at Liz wasn't going to do anything anyway she realized.

"You're sure it pointed at Jack?" Buffy asked, wanting to make absolutely sure before she went any further.

"Yes."

"What were you thinking about when it pointed to him?" Buffy asked, needing clarification. What someone wanted most was changeable and there was a chance that Liz had read it wrong.

"I was thinking about the man I love. I wanted to know where he was." Liz told her and Buffy felt her heart sink. There was no getting out of it now.

"I hate to burst your bubble but that compass is never wrong." Buffy told Liz, part of her hating the compass and Jack for all the problems they caused.

"How can you be so sure?" Liz asked her, finally raising her head to meet Buffy's eyes.

"Because I've used it." Buffy told her, remembering all too well what had happened the one time she had tried to use the compass.

"And it showed you what you wanted."

"No." Buffy stated flatly, heaven didn't have a direction.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked confused.

"Because then, the one thing I wanted most couldn't be found." Buffy told her, not wanting to revel her secrets to anyone else no matter how much she trusted Liz. It didn't matter how alone you thought you were, there was always listening or would find out eventually. And that was a risk she couldn't take.

"Then how can you be sure it worked?" Liz asked.

"Just trust me." Buffy told her as she stood up again. "That compass has never been wrong."

"What about Will?" Liz asked, the guilt in her voice hitting Buffy like waves. Buffy wasn't sure how to answer that question. She knew she should tell her to tell Will the truth but another part of her was loathe to get involved in this situation. She had enough problems to deal with at the moment. And other people's personal lives, even if they were her best friends weren't her problem. At least yet.

"That's up to you. Just keep in mind that we don't pick who we love." Buffy told her. Hoping that a noncommittal answer would be enough as she turned to go back inside.

"You're not angry?" Liz asked and Buffy could feel her apprehension.

"Does it matter if I am?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right  
Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight

But suffice it to say  
We're leaving things unsaid  
We sing ourselves to sleep  
Watching the day lie down instead  
The Fray-Unsaid

Will lay completely still as he listened to Buffy and Elizabeth talk, their words ringing in his ears. Each word a figurative shovel of earth on the coffin of what they had once had. He had meant what he had said before. He would do anything to see Elizabeth happy, even if that meant she was with Jack.

The idea of being without Elizabeth hurt him like no other wound before and yet deep in the back of his mind he would hear a little voice telling him that his own guilt over what he had begun to see in Buffy, and perhaps feel for Buffy was misplaced.

It was an almost laughable really, how in such a few hours things could have changed so much. Less than a week before he had been preparing for his wedding and now he was giving up the woman he loved to another man, with much less pain than he had thought possible after hearing Elizabeth speak to Buffy.

He had made his choice before, as Buffy had laid out a plan. He had sworn an oath to his father and he would keep it. He would free his father.

And he would need Buffy to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy stood on the docks of Tortuga facing Barbossa, the breeze whipping her hair behind her as she faced the pirate lord.

"I don't need to tell you to hurry do I?" Buffy asked as she gave the resurrected Captain a once over, his monkey sitting contentedly on his shoulder.

"No ye don't."

"Any harm comes to her and I'll kill you myself and give another your title." Buffy warned, putting the full force of the slayer behind her words. She might not have been happy with Liz at the moment but Liz was still her best friend and she protected her friends. That fact would never change.

"You're a harsh woman Captain Summers." commented Barbossa as he gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"That's a matter of opinion." Buffy countered, not wanting to get into a discussion about just how hard she could be if given the right reason.

"True that." he said with a smile.

"See you in Singapore." Buffy told him. Barbossa would keep up his end of the bargain and he'd keep Liz alive because he knew that if he didn't she'd hunt him down and kill him and there was no way for him to stop her.

"Aye."

Buffy turned from him then, not even bothering to watch him board, there were things to be done and she didn't have time to spend watching.

The docks were full of movement, the morning bright and clear as sailors and merchants went about their everyday activities. Buffy forced herself to pay attention the the faces of each she passed, burning the images of each into her mind as a reminder of why it was that they were doing this. Soon Beckett would come after them all, of that fact Buffy was certain. Her feet felt like stone as she made her way though the streets to the tavern and boarding house that she had found for herself and Will to stay in while they waited on the ship she had learned the night before would be coming in. She and Will had the remainder of the day and the next one before they could leave and Buffy intended to make the most of it. The next weeks were going to be long and hard and though her mind refused to stop she had every intention of allowing her body the rest it needed. Entering the tavern she made her way over to the buxom woman who ran it and gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Fanny, could you have a bath brought up for me and a shirt if you've got one?" Buffy asked.

"Aye that I can love." Fanny agreed with a warm smile as she wiped down the bar.

"Thanks."

"Ta darlin."

Buffy moved away then and slowly made her way up the stairs. She'd known Fanny for a few years now and the woman was one of the best people she knew. Entering the room she caught sight of Will sitting near the balcony, a whetstone in hand as he sharpened his sword. He'd been oddly quiet for the last three days since they had set out and Buffy couldn't help but feel uneasy about it.

"How did it happen?" Will asked her suddenly as she passed by him to stand on the balcony, the sea breeze as soothing as ever to her. "I thought you'd forgotten." Buffy commented, thinking back on her promise to give him answerers while they were on board the Dutchman.

"You didn't answer the question." he commented as he set down his blade and the whetstone on the table. Buffy really didn't know how to begin. She had never actually told anyone about her immortality and she wasn't quite sure how to do it. Bill had known but he hadn't asked questions, he'd just been there for her when she felt like she needed someone. Making her laugh when she needed it most, a far cry from what he was now.

"I died." she told him simply as she stared out.

"But you said it's a curse." he said as he came to stand next to her. Technically she hadn't been lying when she had said that but in the literal sense it wasn't true.

"For me it was...and sometimes still is." Buffy told him, old pain coming to the fore as she heard the door open and four of Fanny's serving girls come in carrying a copper tub. Buffy ignored them though and noted with appreciation that Will moved over to close the doors that led into the room, giving them privacy. Buffy reminding herself to thank Fanny again for giving them her best room now that the others were gone.

"How did it happen?" he asked her as he turned back around and came to stand next to her once again. Swallowing hard Buffy thought about how to explain it and decided that the simple and straight forward way was best. There were things Will still didn't need to know no matter how much she trusted him.

"I died. I went to heaven, at least I think it was heaven." Buffy began, refusing to face him as she spoke. "I'm not exactly sure.. Time doesn't exist there. That place is beyond it, before it. I'm not certain." she paused, searching for the right words. The pain from the memories of being torn out still there, though less strong. "But my friend, she tried to bring me back. Something went wrong. I don't know what. But instead of bringing me back to when and where she was it brought me here."

"When and where?"

"That's a little harder to explain." she told him honestly, really not knowing how to put into words how she had ended up two hundred and ninety four years in the past.

"Try." he told her, his vice soft and understanding as he placed his hand on hers. A gesture that shocked her, Will had never touched her unless there was a reason and yet Buffy found it comforting. There was something different about Will from when she had first met him, something more solid, something stronger, something that made her think of comfort. And that was unsettling. Especially because he was, well Will. With the Scoobies she had become used to comfort from males, Xander especially, but after so long without it from anyone it just felt strange. Giving in and deciding the most direct route was best she met his eyes as she turned.

"Ok. I was born on January 19, 1981." she told him. Her words it seemed took some time to fully register before he replied. "That's over two hundred years from now."

"Thank you captain obvious." Buffy stated flatly, her snark factor rearing its head even as she marveled at how well he was taking everything. She had thought that this information wasn't going to go over well even if he did believe her but somehow he just brushed it away as though ending up almost three hundred years in the past were nothing.

"And you became a pirate." he went on as though trying to understand why she did what she did.

"I had nothing else to do. It's a way to pass the time. I'm going to live forever Will, that doesn't exactly give me the option of a normal life." Buffy explained as best she could without getting into the fact that the slayer in her wouldn't allow for a normal life either, no matter what year it was.

"And the other?" he asked. His expression unreadable yet still comforting as his hand stayed on hers.

"What other?"

"How you can do things that seem impossible, like punch through hulls of sinking ships." he said, his eyes challenging her to deny things she knew he had seen but never asked about. Now, knowing she was trapped she didn't have a choice but to tell him. The irony of it though was that he would actually only be the third person who knew. Tia Dalma had known on her own and Teague already knew about slayers when Tia Dalma had brought it up when they had first met.

"That's a lot more complicated." Buffy offered, thinking about where to start.

"Make it less complicated then." he countered, his hand still on hers. Taking a deep breath she looked into his eyes as she got ready to say the three words that had led to a life that had brought her to this moment and made her what and who she was.

"I'm the slayer." she said simply, knowing it wouldn't explain anything.

"What is that?" he asked her, the word slayer meaning nothing to him just like she had expected. Taking a deep breath Buffy decided to go with Giles' favorite speech, part of her wishing her watcher was there to do it for her. The words sounding strange to her after so many years and yet burned into her brain for all eternity. "In to each generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will stand against the forces of darkness, the vampires. She is the slayer."

"Vampires. That seems impossible."

"This from the man who has fought against cursed undead pirates and been on board the Flying Dutchman and came face to face with it's very fishy captain who cut out his own heart and put it in a box." Buffy commented sarcastically, a smile playing on her lips. All former tension gone.

"You have a point." he admitted with his own smile. Deciding to finish up their q and a session so she could go get into the bath that was now almost ready Buffy launched into the last part. "So vampires are real. I was chosen to be the slayer when I was fifteen and while facing off against an evil bushy haired badly dressed hell goddess I died. My friend Willow tried to bring me back and botched it. Now I'm never going to die."

"Then what will you do? After all of this." Will asked her, fully taking in it seemed what all of this meant for her.

"I don't know." she answered honestly. She hadn't really thought too much about the future save when it came time to go back and yell at Willow. The idea of not being a pirate, not being free, of being confined to the mind numbing rules and etiquette of the time made her want to shoot something. "What would you do if you had forever Will?" she asked him honestly as she met his gaze.

"I don't know." he answered softly, seeming to understand her problem.

"What will you do after all of this?" she asked him. He couldn't go back now. The warrant had been issued and there was no way to get it to go away. The life he had before was gone. He had two options. Turn himself in to die or finally admit he was a pirate.

"I don't know that either." he told her. Something in his eyes bothered Buffy, like he knew something that she didn't but she couldn't bring herself to ask. It wasn't her place and everyone had secrets they wanted to keep, herself included.

"You can't go back now. You'll be hung. Learn to live with it. The blacksmith is gone. Now you're a pirate." Buffy told him, hoping he would understand.

"Is that what happened to you?" he asked her, his voice strangely soft, almost like a caress. It sent chills down Buffy's spine and tingles in places that were bad, very bad, for lots of reasons. The image of Liz flashing though her mind brightly. Will wasn't supposed to make her feel chills or anything else and mentally she slapped herself. Mentally yelling "BAD Buffy! BAD Buffy!"

"Yes." she answered, her voice as soft as his own despite the mental slap. Removing her hand from his on the railing she went to the doors and opened them stopping only at the sound of his voice. She needed space and to relax because honestly her mind had to be messing with her, there was no other explanation.

"Do you regret it?" he asked her, his words hitting home. She had no regrets about becoming a pirate, it had taught her so much. Made her stronger and smarter out of necessity. And most of all it had taught her that everything was a shade of gray, something she had begun to see before Glory but know knew the truth of. Something that made her understand so much more about her life before and how wrong she had been. About how massively horribly she'd handled things with Faith.

"Never. I've seen to much to just follow everyone else." Buffy told him as she moved behind the dilapidated screen to where the tub now sat, full and steaming. Across the room she heard the door click shut, Will giving her time alone to bathe as he did whatever it was he felt like doing. He knew to keep his head down, the dangers just to great for them to be making themselves stand out. As she stripped off her remaining clothing she placed it in a pile, her pistol and other weapons still easily reachable out of sheer habit.

Sinking into the tub Buffy let the heat of the water relax her muscles, the sheer act of bathing a treat and one she fully intended to enjoy. Enveloped by the almost scalding water she forced her mind to shut down, to allow herself peaceful rest a short while before the world came back to haunt her, before she wondered at Will's strange behavior. And before she thought about her own very morally wrong reaction to it.

Long minutes ticked on and on and all too soon for her liking Buffy came back to herself, noting that the water was almost tepid. Sighing she reached over to the stool and picked up the bar of soap and began to clean herself, not missing a single inch of her body or hair before she fully submerged herself to rinse off. Standing up she picked up the pitchers of water left next to the tub and gave herself a final rinse before stepping out and wrapping herself with the large towel Fanny had sent up. Securing it around her Buffy busied herself with getting the tangles out of her long hair.

After completing her task she moved back over to where her brown calf skin pants and coat lay when she heard the door open.

"I'm apologize. I thought that you wou..."

"What is that?" Buffy asked noticing the gold hoop in Will's left ear, the skin still slightly red.

"What?"

"That." Buffy said and pointed to his ear, the other hand still holding her towel in place out of reflex.

"An earring." he told her with a straight face that annoyed her a little. A nice distraction from the fact that he walked in on her undressed after acting so oddly before. Even more so because of her body's rebelling reaction "Well yeah. Thats not what I meant. When did you get it?" Buffy retorted, holding on to her irritation for all that it was worth.

"While you were in the bath." he stated simply, like she was slow. Which on irritated her more.

"So you've decided to go all bad boy on me now huh?" Buffy commented, partially impressed and partially worried. Will was acting differently and she wanted to know why. His look of confusion at her slang though was priceless and she stifled a giggle at his expense, deciding that getting him out of the room so she could get dressed was the more important thing. "Never mind, it looks good. Now, are you going to leave so I can get dressed or are you just going to stand there? Cause I don't care but I doubt you're that much of a bad boy yet."

"Whats a bad boy?" he asked her, his eyebrows knit together in confusion still.

"Someone who does whatever they want, like a pirate." Buffy explained quickly, wanting to get him out, but not wanting him to know that she wanted him out. She was a pirate and nothing was supposed to embarrass her.

"You called me a pirate." he told her, a glint in his eyes that Buffy was sure she wasn't going to like. Or actually would, which was the problem.

"Yeah but you haven't called you a pirate yet so I doubt you'll be staying." Buffy countered realizing that she had caused this and wanting to do everything possible to get out of it. Her wheedling and semantics didn't work as Will walked over to the bed and laid down, propping himself up against the wall and crossing his ankles. If Buffy hadn't known any better and it wasn't daylight she would have thought he'd been turned and had gone evil on her. Giving him a look that said just that she noted the small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Ok what are you doing?" she asked him, thinking that he might be possessed but seriously doubting it. Her luck wouldn't be that good.

"Staying." he stated simply.

"Well crap." Buffy muttered, her hand still holding her towel in place as she just stared at Will. The expression on his face content yet oddly smug, a look Buffy had the urge to smack off of him. She knew what that look was, she'd had it too many times herself when she managed to throw Jack for a loop or get the better of him. Will with that look annoyed her to no end and she wouldn't let him get the better of her further. Ignoring him as though he weren't even there Buffy went back to what she had been doing before, retrieving her clothes. The screen didn't provide much cover, almost opaque and barely extending beyond the tub to provide any form of shield. Dropping her towel she picked up the shirt Fanny had provided her with and put it on, its black color ignored as it slid down to mid thigh. Her old pne was was ruined from Jack shooting her, the blood forever staining the worn shirt. Next Buffy grabbed her dark calf skin pants and slipped them on, securing them in no great hurry. After that Buffy picked up her long green sari and began to wind it around her waist, her movements long formed and very intentional to prevent bunching and discomfort as she secured her thin knife belt between the folds. Finally she came to her boots, the well worn leather encasing her feet easily. Slipping a knife into each of them as she propped each foot on the rim of the copper tub. She checked everything else she had left. With deft fingers she secured her belt and baldric before moving over to her jewelry, each of her three rings going on their respective fingers before she secured her silver dragon bracelet around her right wrist and her two strands of jade bracelets around the other one. Now finished she stepped out, her dark matching calf skin coat in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy really wasn't sure why she was doing this. To be more exact she was sure why she was doing this, she was the slayer and she always did this when she was in Tortuga. What she wasn't sure why she was doing was letting Will go with her. True, Will was the first person she'd actually told about being the slayer since she'd been brought back but she honestly didn't know why she'd conceded to his demand to go with her. It was stupid, it was dangerous and yet somehow it felt good. She didn't want to admit that it felt good to have someone out with her but the fact was that it did. That and with Will acting so differently she was sure she didn't want to let him out of her sight, even if it did make her feel like she was doing something wrong by her own skewed moral standards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tavern below the room they had taken was crowded, a mass of drunken bodies that seemed completely intent on leaving both herself and Will alone while they drank. Buffy paid little attention to the mug of rum in her hands as she listened for any voices that would tell her of news. Interacting in any way other than what was necessary was out of the question since it would draw attention to them but Buffy didn't need to interact with people to listen. Which was one of the reasons that she was such a good pirate. She could get the information she needed and act on it without anyone ever even remembering she was there.

But after over an hour of listening she had heard nothing, something that worried her quite a bit. But she knew what this was, it was the quiet before the storm. Soon everything would go to hell and the proverbial clock was already counting down.

Which meant that she had a little time to figure out what the frilly heck was wrong with Will. Deciding that a frontal attack would work best she looked over to him as he watched the crowds of the tavern. His first experience with slaying had been interesting, six vampires and a Polagra demon had definitely made an impression. Will had actually managed to get one vamp on his own and had been a serious help with the Polagra. But now he was watching the tavern patrons like a hawk, her vampire 101 lesson obviously sticking with him. He seemed to be taking the whole slayer thing well, in fact the whole thing well, which was a shock but Buffy wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She figured that after cursed Aztec gold and Jones Will was already knee deep in the supernatural. Dragging him out to chest deep with finding out about the slayer and vampires and demons was nothing really.

"Ok what's the stitch?" Buffy asked him, falling back into a speech pattern she hadn't used in over a decade but the one that felt the most comfortable for her. And since Will knew pretty much everything about her she didn't have to pretend.

"What's the what?" Will asked her, looking confused. A confusion she'd seen a hundred times before from people when she went into Buffy speak.

"The stitch. Why are you acting so differently? With the earring and the watching me dress, which by the way, I can't believe you did that." Buffy clarified, her look telling him exactly what she thought about his new bad boy attitude.

"I saw them." Will told her, his voice low but not filled with any emotion.

"Saw who?" Buffy asked not knowing exactly who he meant. There were to many them's around for her to know which one he was talking about.

"Elizabeth and Jack."

"Oh." Buffy breathed, her heart breaking for her friend as realization hit her.

"And I heard the two of you speaking together."

"Oh crap." Buffy muttered. A kiss was one thing, what Liz had told her was quite another. There was no going back from what Liz had said.

"That seems she appropriate answer." he remarked dryly, his voice still devoid of pain.

"What are you going to do?" Buffy asked him, fairly certain that he wouldn't forgive Liz. Engaged females weren't supposed to go around kissing other men and admitting that they were in fact in love with said other man.

"Elizabeth has made her decision and she is free to do as she pleases. If Jack is what will make her happy then I will see her with him gladly." Will told her and took a drink of his rum. Buffy figured it out then, the pieces falling into place as she recalled what he had said after they had toasted Jack.

"That's why you offered." she said.

"What."

"If there was anything that could be done you said." Buffy expounded, using his own words from that night.

"Yes." he admitted.

"So you'll just let her go?" Buffy asked astounded that Will would give up the woman he loved so easily.

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry Will." Buffy offered, her heart going out to him. She knew what it was like to lose the person you loved. She had felt like she was going to die when things had ended with Angel but time had proven her wrong. It wasn't the loss of Angel that had killed her, it was a big glowy portal and then going splat on the ground.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." he told her, his eyes seeming grateful despite his words.

"Still feel like I need to say it." Buffy told him with a reassuring smile before she realized something.

"So that's why you're acting differently. You're hurting."

"No."

"No, you're not hurting?" Buffy challenged, knowing he was lying.

"No that is not why I am acting differently."

"Then why?" Buffy asked really wanting to know the reason he had her itching for a bottle of holy water and a stake.

"Because you are right. I can't go back. All that's left is pirate."

"And you're camping out on the bed while I got dressed was what exactly? she asked him because honestly it wigged her out more than anything had in a really long time.

"Proving a point." he replied and Buffy got it. "Ahhh. Ok I get that. But next time could you actually say that instead of making me think you've been turned into the evil soulless undead or possessed.?" she asked, a smile playing at the edges of her mouth at what she knew his reaction was going to be.

"You thought I was a vampire or possessed?" he asked her in shock which then turned into a disgruntled expression.

"Hey, I'm the slayer. You'd be amazed at how many times its happened to me." Buffy defended giving him a look over the edge of her mug as she took a sip.

"That is not reassuring." he stated flatly and Buffy couldn't help herself then, she laughed into her mug before responding.

"You're the one who wanted to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late, or early depending on how one saw it as Buffy sat in her corner of Fanny's tavern. One last relatively decent meal sat in front of her before she and Will went to board the ship she had found them passage on. There was something to be said for knowing how to hide money because Buffy did know how to do it, and do it well. Which was why she and Will were to have their own small cabin on board the ship instead of needing to join the crew. A nice change as far as Buffy was concerned. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to lighten her current mood as so much weighed on her mind.

Absently picking at her food, she began to hum softly under her breath, the words echoing through her mind as she did so.

The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam.

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!

The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

It wasn't until she had finished humming the song that she realized how distracted she really was. Because somehow despite her senses Will had managed to come down and join her, his dark eyes meeting hers across the table as the first embers of the false dawn began to touch the horizon outside.

Upset at her own lack of attention she distracted herself by taking a bite of her food, which had already gone cold. And cold breakfast was not especially tasty in Buffy's opinion.

"What were you humming?" Will asked her, his dark eyes almost black in the dim light.

"Remember how I said we could summon the Court with a song?"

"Yes."

"That's the song."

"Ahh."

"Yeah. And it's time for us to go." Buffy told him as she stood and went to make her way over to the bar where Fanny stood. Buffy privately wondered when the woman slept because Buffy had never not seen her behind the bar.

"Ye be off then darlin?"

"Yeah Fanny. Thanks again for everything." Buffy told her with a grateful smile and hoping Fanny managed to stay safe.

"All ways a pleasure darlin. You take care of ye self now." Fanny replied and Buffy managed to smile in return even though she didn't feel it.

"You too Fanny."

With that Buffy turned and made her way to the door where Will stood waiting, his deep red shirt looking almost as black as her own with the lack of light underneath his black leather vest and coat. Silently they made their way down to the docks, two figures in dark clothes moving together. During this time, when the night was ending and the day beginning was the quietest time in Tortuga one would ever see, the prostrate bodies of the drunk in the streets as they slept off the rum. The docks were just beginning to show real movement by contrast and Buffy wove her way through bodies and various other things, Will behind her, as she made her way to the ship that they were to travel on. The Kanan was to leave at dawn for Casablanca, where Buffy planned on cornering Ammand and making him agree to come.

There was little incident or anything at all of note that went on as Buffy and Will boarded the ship and were shown their tiny and very single bunked quarters. A fact that bothered Buffy a bit more than she wanted to admit but she didn't generally sleep much to begin with anyway. Out of silent agreement the two of them spent the time until the ship left on deck, both keeping out of the way as they spent their time lost in their own thoughts. Something Buffy thought was just as well since she had more than enough on her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will stood looking out over the port side of the Kanan, his thoughts wandering down a dozen different paths. So much had changed in the last weeks that he found himself feeling as though he was on uncertain ground. The fact that he was in fact not on actual ground was not lost on him.

His first thoughts were of his father and the oath he had sworn, his father's freedom his only true motivation to continue the course he was on. But with thoughts of his father, of finally having a real memory of him, brought thoughts of the one person he knew that had really known his father. Thoughts of Buffy.

Now that he knew how she had become immortal and the circumstances of it he understood her more. His 'patrol' with her showing him just who she really was. She had never actually said why she slayed vampires still but Will knew. She did it to protect others, to keep them safe. Despite what she presented to the world Will knew that she was a good person. And now he had even more proof than he had had before. But there was just so much more about her that made Will see her differently than he had before. His mind wasn't sure where to begin. Between her revelations about the year she had been born to the fact that she had begun her fight as little more than a child he did not yet know what to think.

But it explained quite a bit about her to him, it explained how hard she could be at times, how unlike any other woman he had ever met she was and how skilled she was as a fighter.

He had once thought that there was much more to Buffy than he had first seen that night in Tortuga when she had knocked Jack out and now that he knew he was right he was amazed.

There was so much more to her than he had ever imagined.

And for some reason he couldn't quite fathom he wanted to know everything.

Which was a strange feeling when he considered what he had just lost.

Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had made her choice and it wasn't him. It was Jack. Why she had chosen Jack he would never understand but his love for her was enough that if that was what made her happy he would let her go. He knew better than most what denying ones heart led to, he had done it long enough before he had confessed his love to Elizabeth, and he wouldn't hold on to her if her heart was not with him.

It was painful to lose her yes. But it was a pain that he knew would fade, because in the end all pain did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy sat atop the mizzenmast, her feet dangling over the side as she sat lost in thought for yet another day since there was little more for her to do. For three days now she'd kept to herself as she considered everything that had happened and what she knew. And three days of constant thought had ended in quite a bit more than it would have when she was younger.

She'd reached several conclusions in three days and not all of them made her happy, in fact none of them did really. The first one was the closest to happy she had managed to come, a way to get Ammand to agree to the Council without having to give anything away she wasn't prepared to yet. The others though were much less happy conclusions. The next one had been about Beckett and what exactly was coming. Cutler Beckett was a hard man to figure out but Buffy had a fair idea of what he wanted and what he was willing to do to get it, a fact that made Buffy's blood boil. It was a fair conclusion that if Beckett knew about Jack's compass and the Dead Man's Chest then he knew about the Brethren Court. Which meant the he probably knew about Shipwreck Cove. Buffy knew he didn't know where it was though, there were some things no one could get out of a pirate. Like a place to hide when all else failed and their life was a stake. But what Liz had told her about the encounter she had had with Beckett worried her, the fact that Beckett had said that there was more than one chest of value out there didn't make Buffy think about Aztec gold but the other things that he could possibly find. And if they were like the kinds of things that ended up hidden on the Hellmouth things could and would get ugly. But those worries were minimal since Beckett didn't have Jack's compass so she would wait and see, there were other problems to deal with. Like convincing the Court to fight. A feat she hadn't quite figured out how to accomplish yet.

And then there were the other two problems that had somehow managed to come up amongst the chaos. The situation with Will, Liz and Jack. A situation that she found to be more time consuming to think about than the problems they faced with Beckett and Jones. Because with them it was slightly more simple in the outcome she wanted, both of them dead. Quite possibly in the most painful way she could come up with if she was incredibly lucky. With her three friends though things were much less simple. She wanted all three of them to be happy but knew that wouldn't happen. Someone was going to end up miserable and she had already come to the conclusion that that someone was Will. Because she already knew what Liz felt for Jack. And she had a pretty good idea that Jack felt something for Liz. She was just amazed how she had managed to ignore the signs.

Which meant that Will was left alone and hurt, a feeling she had felt once before but had handled much worse than Will so far.

Add to the fact that somewhere along the line she had somehow managed to become attracted to Will and Buffy knew there was some sort of disaster waiting to happen. Especially since she hadn't found herself attracted to a man since Riley.

"I'm completely and utterly screwed." she muttered to herself as she stared off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review Please!


	13. Taking Chances

**Taking Chances**

Disclaimer: See Chapter one.

The lyrics through this chapter are from Celine Dion's Taking Chances. I usually am not a fan of hers but this song has been stuck in my head due to a Moonlight video I watched on youtube.

Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth.

Eight days can seem like forever to anyone when they are left with little more than their own thoughts, which was exactly what Will had been left with. Buffy had turned unusually and almost disturbingly quiet since they had boarded the Kanan and Will found that it bothered him. Though not nearly so much as the fact that it seemed that she was avoiding his presence.

Every time he was one place she was unerringly somewhere else, a true feat when one was on a ship. He had considered that it was her own troubles that kept her silent but as the hours and then days drifted away he knew something was not right. In the last two days he'd found himself considering the source of her strange behavior and found that he had none save for her fear at his reaction to what he had learned.

A fear that he considered wholly misplaced if that was indeed the case. Which was the very reason he had found himself making his way across the deck in the dead of night to where Buffy stood.

She was almost invisible in the faint light, her white gold hair the only part of her truly illuminated as the light of the full moon reflected off of it. Coming up next to her he remembered the first time he had truly seen her as beautiful. Her long hair hidden away in some fashionable manner and the look of unease across her face. Looking at her now in the moonlight he saw her as he had never before, the beauty he had noted before a pale glimmer of what he saw now. How he had not seen it before was beyond him and yet he knew the very reason why. Before he had only seen a part of her, a shadow in the sunlight of who and what she was. Now, in the moon's pale light, he saw her for all that she was. Two halves of a whole, two parts of her that were separate and yet the same. In the sunlight she was a criminal by the standards of the world and during the night she protected that same world from things that wanted to end it. It was a heady thought, one that left him wanting to know more, to understand. Once he had seen so much that was the same between Elizabeth and Buffy and thought Elizabeth the greater woman, now he saw the error of his ways.

In the first moments after he had seen Elizabeth kiss Jack he had felt a pain and betrayal unlike any he had ever felt before, a pain that had ebbed greatly in the last days. And yet when he thought of Buffy it seemed as though the pain was no longer there. He wanted to believe that was why he sought her out, to think that her presence was his way of letting the pain that remained fade. A selfish reason to be sure, but one he was willing to give himself at the moment. But the reality of the situation was far different and as loathe as he was to admit it to himself his own selfishness was not his motivation. He simply was unsure what it was yet.

Turning back to follow her gaze into the emptiness of the night around him he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, intentionally.

"What were they like?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Your friends. Your family." he clarified, he'd seen the pain in her before and the longing. She missed her family, she missed her friends and he wondered just how long it had been since she'd last seen them. Thirteen years that he knew of, a fact that then reminded him that she was in fact several years his senior, a strange thought considering the way she looked.

"They were...everything to me. My mom, my sister, Willow, Xander, and Giles." Buffy began, he voice soft, almost like a whisper.

"Where was your father?" he asked her, confused when she didn't mention her father at all.

"He left. My parents divorced. When mom died he didn't even check to see if Dawn and I were alright." Buffy replied, a note of bitterness in her voice. Bitterness he understood, his own father had left. But to divorce was almost unheard of, marriage meant forever. At least to him it did. And then he remembered the name she had said twice now, Dawn.

"Dawn is your sister?" he asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah. My fourteen year old sister." Buffy clarified and Will felt his heart go out to her. He was not much older than she had been when she had died, to imagine having to care for another at that age as a woman alone seemed daunting.

"When did your mother..."

"A few months before I did." Buffy interrupted and Will understood.

"How did it happen?" he asked her, his mother had died of fever and he hoped that Buffy hadn't had to watch her mother die like he had had to.

"It was natural causes. So many things roamed around Sunnydale just looking for people to kill and I came home to find her dead because of a tumor." Buffy replied, irony thick in her voice. Will understood it, only too well.

"What about the others?" Will asked, deciding that Buffy didn't need to be reliving memories that he could tell were still painful.

"Giles was or I guess is my Watcher. A Watcher trains the slayer so that she can survive. For me he's always been more like a dad, at least in a very British tweed sort of way." Buffy responded, a tiny smile tugging at her lips.

"And the others?"

"Willow and Xander are my best friends. We met when we were sixteen and when they found out that I was the slayer they decided to help me even though they knew that it could kill them." Buffy told him, the fondness in her voice telling him just how much they really meant to her.

"You are close." Will commented.

"They are my family just as much Dawn is or my mother was."

"Tell me about her." Will prompted, wondering what sort of sister Buffy had. Dawn had to be truly unique to have grown up with an older sister like Buffy.

"She a brat. She would steal my clothes and we would fight all the time. But she's my sister and I would give up everything for her."

"You miss them." Will commented, not fully understanding what it had to be like for her but still knowing what it was like to leave everything behind. He was living it now. The blacksmith was gone and now all he had was to follow in his father's footsteps as a pirate. It wasn't the choice he would have made but Buffy had taught him that a person could be a pirate and still good.

"Always, but I know that eventually I'll see them again. I just have to wait long enough." Buffy replied, her gaze still not leaving the water despite everything.

"How long did you plan for us to continue not talking?" Will asked her, her avoidance of him troubling. She didn't respond for a few moments, the silence think ask he waited for his answer.

"I don't know. Until I knew what to say." she finally said her voice soft over the sounds of the waters below.

"About what?" Will asked. Buffy had the ability to confuse him as no other did.

"Everything." she stated vaguely.

"Meaning?"

"You, Liz, Jack, all of it." she clarified and Will understood.

"What could you say?" he asked her. There was nothing she could have done about it, to prevent it or to soften the blow.

"I don't know. That I'm sorry. That I understand. That the pain will go away. That you shouldn't give up on her... I really don't know." Buffy told him, her hands gesturing at the end in her frustration.

"I am not giving up on Elizabeth, I am setting her free. And the pain is not unbearable, there are times when I forget it completely." Will told her. It was true, it was times such as this one when he was with her that he completely forgot about Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Lighting flashed in the sky, illuminating the ship and crew as they struggled against the raging storm. The rain and waves beat down on Buffy mercilessly as she moved to help the crew. They had been sailing though the storm for nearly two hours now as it had built itself into a frenzy, the captain calling for the crew to drop canvas. Sliding across the deck Buffy held onto her rope, her eyes scanning the men for Will as she slid, finding him only a short distance from her down the starboard side. Her mind had little time to do more than register this fact as a wave crashed over the side of the ship, throwing her off balance.

The yell though she heard as she held onto her rope tough was unmistakable.

It was Will.

And he had just gone overboard.

Buffy didn't think, she just reacted as she broke out in a run, every ounce of slayer speed and strength behind it. Reaching out to pick up the end of a long line she dove over the port side, her mind registering the shouts above her as she fell but not paying them any heed. Tucking the line through her belt just before she hit the water she went under, the splash she would have made lost in the melee of the storm. Opening her eyes she caught sight of a body perhaps two hundred yards from her under the murky water and slowly sinking beneath the waves. Kicking out with all the force her body had she swam to the unconscious figure even as the storm worked against her. And it truly did work against her, a swim that she knew should have taken her less than a minute took her almost three and with a final kick she reached Will. Grabbing onto him with enough force to bruise she began to kick, knowing that he needed air and quickly. It was a testament to all that a slayer was when they finally broke the surface several seconds later. Gasping for her own breath Buffy checked over Will's unconscious form, her arms encircling his chest as she tightened her grip in three successive spurts as she did her best to force the water from his lungs. On the third try it worked and Will began to cough, Buffy heaving a sigh of relief at the sound over the waves that crashed around them. There was little time for relief for Buffy though as she felt a body jerking pull on the rope tucked through her belt and using one hand to hold on to Will tightly she gripped the rope knowing that if they lost it they would both be lost.

The tug began again this time, dragging Buffy and Will through the waves, the water crashing over the both of them as Buffy held on for dear life. Unable to see or even hear above the sounds of the storm and the water rushing over them it was a bone breaking crash that told her where the ship was. Unable to breathe and in more pain than she had felt in a long while Buffy did the only thing she could, she held on, the sluggish movements of Will letting her know that he was still alive. The pain began anew as a wave crashed against the ship, slamming Buffy against it once more. Her mind unable to register much more than the tugging that had begun on the rope pulling them along the ship to where she had jumped from and the overwhelming pain as her body was slammed against the hull of the ship again and again.

A chilling darkness that she knew all too well began to settle over her as her body gave in to the damage, her healing abilities no match of the onslaught that she was facing. The last thing her mind registered before her world turned to black was the sound of Will calling her name and his weight against her chest shifting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cold was the first thing he understood as the world came back to him followed closely by the knowledge that he was being held in a vise like grip and being heaved through the water, over half of his own body out as his eyes opened fully to the onslaught of the rain and sea water crashing against them. Shifting as best he could in the iron like grip he caught sight of the one who held him, amazed that it was Buffy. Quickly he assessed the situation and realized what had happened. He had fallen overboard in the storm and Buffy had saved him. Buffy who had blood coming from the corners of her mouth only to have it quickly washed away by the rain and sea.

In that instant his heart leapt into his throat, his movements frenzied as he forced his body around in her hold to face her, absently noting the rope she held on to as they were slowly and surely being pulled up.

"Buffy! Buffy!"

To which he received no reply. Instinctively he wrapped one arm around her tiny form, only to touch what felt like lumps of jagged rock across her back, his mind seeing what had happened in an instant. She had been slammed against the ship, most likely over and over, as she shielded him with her own small body. Ignoring the alarming feeling of touching her back he wrapped his arm fully around her, holding her tightly, his mind remembering only then that Buffy was immortal. Using his other hand he gripped the rope, noting that even in her current state she held onto both himself and the rope in a vise like grip.

It was then that the tugging became stronger, each jerk moving them up several feet, the voices of the crew now audible. It took perhaps less than a minute for them to reach the railing, the two of them pulled over as one. Gaining his footing Will released the rope and began to shift Buffy in his arms, picking up her light frame easily as he ignored what was being said by the crew.

"She is only unconscious. I'll take her to our cabin." he told them and began to stride across the deck and below, his movements hurried and intent despite the still pouring rain. Within minutes he had Buffy in the narrow bed, her breathing almost non existent as he stood over her unsure what to do. He had seen her heal before, the lashes taking only perhaps an hour to heal, this though he was unsure of. Choosing the only course open to him he began to remove her boots, hoping to get her as dry and warm as possible to perhaps help. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his lungs burn as he took rapid breaths as he looked down on her, her face half covered by her hair. Forcing himself into a state of significantly more calm he lifted her up and began to remove her coat, laying her back gently after he was finished. She was so cold, so unmoving as he gazed down on her that he felt like he had been torn in two, everything screaming inside that he should have protected her. A knock on the cabin door caught his attention and he moved to answer it, the sight on the other side welcome. There in the narrow corridor stood the cabin boy with a thick stack of blankets.

"For the lady sir." he said and offered them to Will. Taking them he gave the boy a nod of thanks and turned, shutting the door behind him with his water filled boot. Dropping the stack of blankets on the lone wall mounted table he took in the sight of Buffy once more and came to a decision. Moving gently he removed her baldric and sword, laying both on the table before moving over to remove her sash. The task was time consuming and difficult, Will doing his best not to disturb Buffy's prone form as he unwound the green cloth and the daggers she kept strapped to her back. As he did so he noted that her back felt more solid, less a jumbled mass of broken bones. It was a sign he took to heart as he hung the sash on one of the many hooks to dry.

His next endeavor he considered a challenge, not because of his own sense of honor but to his own ability to maneuver. His honor where Buffy was concerned was slightly damaged, his stubbornness at proving a point already having given him a fair glance at parts of Buffy. But parts was one thing, nude was quite another and so he picked up one of the blankets and unfolded it half way. Laying it across Buffy. Placing his hands beneath the blanket he reminded himself why he was doing what he was doing and the source of the why and carefully began to remove Buffy's trousers, working the fabric down her incredibly smooth and soft legs. Once they were free and he slid his arms from under the thick woolen blanket and hung them next to the green sash. Taking a deep burning breath he moved over to the head of the narrow bed and began his work on her black shirt, lifting her gently and carefully keeping the blanket in place as he removed it and dropped it to the floor, more intent on placing her back carefully than on the piece of clothing. After he was certain she was settled he gathered the other blankets and placed them over her, the mountain of woolen cloth making her seem so fragile beneath it.

His task now complete he let his mind focus on what had just occurred and he found himself unable to deny what his own heart had begun to tell him days before. Buffy amazed him, intrigued him, and though he was loathe to admit it aroused him. All things that Elizabeth had not, or at least not to the extent that Buffy did. He had cared for her as a friend from almost the start, her honor and loyalty setting her apart. But whether he wished to admit it or not his feelings had somehow changed and he found himself with a problem he was unsure of how to solve. Pulling off his boots, he tossed them aside before removing his own weapons followed closely by his own coat, vest and shirt. The fact that he was standing bare chested in a room with a naked Buffy branded into his brain.

Taking several deep breaths to gain better control of himself he turned to gaze at her before closing the scant few feet until he stood at he head of the bed. Raising his hand to her face he gently brushed a strand of still wet hair from her forehead, the chill of her causing him to react on instinct. Lifting her up once again carefully he slid his body under her head, propping it there gently as he leaned against the wall. He was pleased to note that she was breathing more deeply, though it was still far less and more slowly than it should have been.

Looking down on her he considered what to do about the feelings he felt It wasn't love and yet he was aware that it could be. The idea did not bother him in the least, Buffy was someone more than worthy of love. His real challenge lay in how to address the situation, as he saw it he had two real options. The first being to leave things as they were until his feelings changed and he was once more faced this the problems he had with Elizabeth. Or to address the issue now and learn where he stood.

He wasn't afraid to do it as he had been with Elizabeth, a willingness to know whether his emotions were returned before they became overwhelming a major factor.

His mind slowed as his breathing did as well, the aches of his lungs and chest driving him to sleep as he considered how he seemed to have lost one woman he cared for only to find that there was another that he had not been aware of before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

Buffy knew that she had to be dreaming, there simply was no other explanation for the warm, comforting feeling surrounding her. The heat of skin pressed against skin warming her back inside a cocoon of warm arms and blankets.

Buffy's eyes snapped open in shock and tensed, the muscles of her back protesting slightly as she did so. Blinking she considered what she felt around her. A strong arm around her waist, a warm chest pressed into her bare back, a steady heartbeat thumping against her skin. And then it hit her. Bare skin! Thinking back on the last thing she remembered she came to the faint sound of Will's voice calling her name as the pain had taken over. Twisting her body ever so slightly as to not wake whoever was behind her Buffy had a fleeting urge to sigh in relief as she took in Will's sleeping form, a piece of his dark hair on his cheek. That urge to feel relief though was squashed by the big stomping boot of reality though when she remembered that not only was she naked but that Will was bare from the waist up and in bed with her. Two things that instantly put her so far over the edge of calm that she had to fight the urge to jump up. Which would have resulted in two very embarrassing things, a naked and easy to see Buffy and an awake Will.

Which was why Buffy summoned up every skill she had to get free of the bed and Will without waking him. A feat that took several minutes of careful maneuvering but resulted in success. A success that found Buffy carefully wrapped in one of the rough blankets as she pulled her pants from the hook and slid them on beneath the blanket. The shirt quickly and quietly followed as well, Buffy picking up the rest of her clothing, weapons and boots and making her way to the door with a silence only a slayer could manage.

Once outside she began to make her way down to the galley, her arm loads of personal items doing nothing to slow her. Once in the deserted galley she sat her things on the table and began to finish dressing, the routine taking her only minutes to complete as she forced her mind to remain blank.

Once she was fully dressed and had run her fingers through her hair she let her mind go back to the mess she had found herself in as she made her way up onto deck. Completely oblivious to the looks she was receiving as she went to the one place on a ship she had always found the most calming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

Will woke feeling as though he had lost something, a warmth, a peace that he hadn't known was missing. Shifting as he stretched he realized suddenly that he was not in the same position he had fallen asleep in and that Buffy was very gone. Tossing the blankets from his body he stood and began to dress, the process taking little time as he left his coat and vest in the cabin. Making his way up onto the deck he ran his gaze over everything and found Buffy where he shouldn't have found himself shocked to find her. Sitting on the mizzenmast staring out at nothing.

Knowing now what he was beginning to feel for her and that that this needed to be addressed he steeled himself before moving over to the rigging, his body protesting a little to the effort after what it had been though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Wind was rushing past her, the lingering smells of the storm the night before carried on it as she thought about the mess she had found herself in. She knew she was attracted to Will, which was trouble to begin with. But if she added Liz to the equation at all things got messy. Will loved Liz, Liz loved Jack and Jack...well she almost never knew exactly what Jack was thinking and she figured that was probably a good thing. She was of the opinion that Jack's mind had to be one of the more scary things she'd ever find.

But Buffy knew what Will was going through and she felt like a complete monster for feeling attracted to him at the moment. Especially considering that Liz was one of her best friends. Which was exactly why she had decided to avoid him as much as possible when they had first boarded the Kanan. She'd managed it for eight whole days before Will had ruined it four days prior by asking about her family. Now her resolve returned as she stared of into the distance. They had perhaps four days at the most before they reached Casablanca and she fully intended to avoid Will until they reached land. With luck by then she would have her emotions under control and her own stupidity would stop. Behind her she felt the tell tale movement of a crewman as he went about his duties near the mast, or at least she had thought it was a crewman until the person came closer to her and called her name. Knowing Will's voice she turned her head and saw him, his dark hair pulled back from his face and his coat and vest missing. Taking a deep breath to calm her irritation at her plans going to pot so soon she unhooked her right leg from the line she was using to maintain balance and reached out to grab another line, standing up on the end of the mast with an ease that no one, no matter how long at sea could match. Turning to face him she wasn't given time for thought as he caught her off guard and grabbed her waist, pulling her into him. His lips came down on hers and suddenly she found herself in utter and complete shock, her mind shutting down to everything as she felt Will against her for the second time in as many hours. There was no thought from her as she returned the kiss, only reaction. Her lips granting him access as his tongue slipped past her lips to dance with her own.

For Buffy there was nothing but the feel of him, the warmth and security she had never felt before, not even with Angel. The feel of his large warm hand on her waist as her own free hand moved up of its own volition to wind into the hair bound at the nape of his neck.

Buffy wasn't sure how long they stood like that, all time seemed to have stopped the moment she had felt him pull her into him, but after what felt like eternity they broke apart. In a daze Buffy met his dark gaze as realization came crashing down on her. Moving on instinct alone she pulled free of Will and dropped her body off the mast, the taught rope in her hand slowing her descent as she braced her foot against it to keep gravity from getting the better of her. The moment her body touched down onto the deck, her boots hitting with a thunk, she was off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember to Please Review.


	14. Love and Hate

**Love and Hate**

Disclaimer: See Chapter one

A/N: I now have the AWE dvd with the ever so fun subtitles to make things go faster...YAY. A little less work for me.

Yes this is a Will/Buffy pairing. 2 reasons. One...they fit well and two...Jack and Liz are a couple I love. THE SPARRABETH SHIP WILL NEVER DIE!

Love and Hate

It had been hours since Will had last seen Buffy, hours since he had stepped beyond the boundaries that they had in place before and kissed her. Hours since she had responded to that kiss and had then dropped her body from the mast to land on deck and disappear, hurt in her eyes. He wanted to berate himself for his actions, to tell himself that what he had done was wrong and had possibly ruined his friendship with the one person he felt he could trust any more. But he could not. Deep down he knew that he had been drawn to Buffy from the moment he met her, been pulled in by her loyalty and good heart even though she was a pirate and he knew that she kept secrets. The learning of her secrets had bound him to her further than he had ever believed they could, revealing to him things he had never even begun to imagine about her. That she trusted him and no one else with her secrets revealed more about her to him than she could possibly know. Buffy was everything a person should be to him and so much more than that. Where most were still un forged steel waiting for the hammer she was a blade of exquisite beauty that would make any sane man proud to have at his side.

For Will that was the beginning and the end of it, though it had taken that kiss to fully understand what he had only begun to realize. Elizabeth had made her choice clear even if she had not told him yet. That she had not spoke to him of it was yet another reason that he could no longer trust her. Part of him loved her still but in the midst of all that had happened in the last weeks one thing had become dauntingly clear to him, they were simply not meant to be. Buffy had told him that there were choices that people made in their lives that helped define who they were and though he was still unsure of where it would lead him he had made one of his. He had let go of Elizabeth in his heart the moment his lips had met Buffy's. He would defend Elizabeth with his life and he would wish her all the happiness she could find but he was no longer bound to her as he was before.

It was a choice that had freed him to make another as he stood atop the mast, a choice to fight for Buffy. A choice that would lead to him finding why she had fled from him, hurt in her eyes. A hurt that had told him far more than she had ever said of her feelings for him. Feelings he was certain that had been there for quite some time that she had kept well hidden and perhaps had felt for some time. He had become quite adept at reading others and he had found himself more than astonished at what he had seen in Buffy. Things that he had been so blind to before.

His search should not have taken him overly long, there were only so many places one could go on board a ship and yet it seemed as though he had been searching for her forever. The holds, the deck, the galley, even a check of the captain's quarters had not revealed her. There was only one real place left to search, their cabin. Moving through the ship to the small cabin Buffy had managed to gain for them he stopped before the door and took a deep breath, bracing himself for her ire should she be within.

He opened the door with caution and found himself faintly surprised to find Buffy laying down on the narrow bunk that the room held asleep. She looked so peaceful laying there, the mass of golden waves that was her hair spread out around her and her face completely serene. In a year and a half he had never seen Elizabeth asleep but he doubted that she could have looked more utterly perfect than Buffy did then. He was not sure when it had happened but he realized that he had not only moved into the tiny quarters but had closed the door behind himself. He had been in closed quarters with Buffy many times but now more than ever he realized what that meant now that she was not laying in a heap of shattered bones across the bed.

"Are you going to just stand there or do you need something Will?" came Buffy's slightly irritated sounding voice and Will felt himself wince internally. Buffy was not a woman any man would want angry at them and he happened to be one of those men at present.

"Can we...talk?" He began as Buffy pushed herself up on her elbows and then sat up, moving herself back until she leaned against the wall. "About before." he finished and could not help but notice a flicker of pain in her sea colored eyes. The long hours since she had turned from him seemed to have done little to change her emotions save for adding anger into the fire.

"What's there to talk about Will? You decided to use me for one of two reasons, either to get back at Liz or because I'm the next best thing." Buffy told him, the hard glint in her eyes almost enough to cover the pain he could see there. Will found himself amazed that was what she believed, that he would treat her so badly.

"It was neither of those things. Elizabeth has made her choice and I will not stand in the way of it. I have made mine. I have let go." he told her as he met her sea colored gaze head on. Buffy was a stubborn woman but he was determined to make her understand what had changed in him, to see what he had only just come understand.

"So I'm the next best thing then." she countered as she stood up and poked him in the chest with her final word, her tiny frame a contrast to the pressure behind the poke. His temper got the better of him then as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back against the wall, his arms coming to rest on either side of her head. Her gaze went wide as she stared up at him in shock, the fact that he knew she could break him in half appeared to be lost on her as he met her gaze. Only once since he had met Buffy had he truly let his temper get the better of him, his controlled nature generally more than enough to keep it in check. But now, faced with this tiny golden haired and green eyed woman who was so much more than she seemed, something in him snapped.

"No. You are the better thing as you put it. This has nothing to do with pain or revenge. I want you. If you'll have me." he told her, his words not fully sinking in for a second before her gaze seemed to turn inward, her eyes seeing him but not focusing as she thought. He watched her as she worked through whatever it seemed she needed to work through, content to give her time to think.

"Are you sure? You do know what comes with the package now." she asked suddenly as her eyes refocused on his and Will found all his suspicions about her feelings confirmed by the question.

"You will never grow old or die. You will always be stronger and faster than I am and you are and will always be a pirate and a slayer." he told her, his gaze never leaving hers, his lips threatening to smile at any moment as his anger completely disappeared.

"Just checking." Buffy replied with a small smile of her own and Will found himself allowing himself the first true smile he had had since he had found Jack on Pelogosto amongst the cannibals.

"Will." Buffy said, pulling him from his thoughts as he looked down at her.

"Yes?" he asked as he noted the mischief in her eyes, only to have all thought flee as she reached her hand up and pull his head down to her, their lips meeting once again as a fire he had never even begun to feel with Elizabeth overtook him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen days after setting foot on the Kanan Buffy found herself stepping off again, part of her whole world changed. Three days seemed to have passed by in a rush, Buffy telling Will about her family in detail as they sat on deck, Buffy leaning back against Will's chest as they watched the ocean. The illusion that everything in their lives was alright for three fleeting days.

Telling Will about her family had been both strange and comforting at the same time, a feeling that she had relished for what it meant. She'd never told anyone about her family, never allowed herself to think of them too much or too often, the reality of the world around her drawing her attention instead. The nights they had spent together as well, their clothing doing nothing to decrease the warmth and comfort Buffy felt as she fell asleep with her head on Will's chest.

The fact that it felt so easy to be with Will if she didn't think about the rest of the world scared her a bit. That she found that with him everything seemed to come so naturally. The smiles, the talks, the everything. She'd never had anything feel so natural and it made her wonder if this was how things were for others who had started out as friends and become something more. Because she had no other way to explain it. They talked for hours, well as much as Will really talked because he was definitely more quiet than she was, about what Buffy deemed safe topics. Which turned out to be mostly about his childhood and her life before her death. She mostly kept to the smaller things about her life as a slayer, leaving the yearly end of the world stories out so that she didn't scare him. But their time together was easy, simple and very much disquieting for her if she really thought about it because nothing before in her life felt so natural to her since her sister or mom.

But like all idyllic moments it ended the moment they they stepped foot off the Kanan and onto the docks of Casablanca, Buffy knowing exactly where she was going the moment she stepped off the ship. Taking the initiative she began making her way through the city with Will beside her, all the ease gone from them both as they worked their way through the streets for the better part of an hour until they neared their destination. Buffy taking the long way around in order to avoid being seen by anyone.

"Will Ammand come?" he asked her as they wove their way through back streets, the sights and smells foreign to him.

"He's not going to have a choice when I get done." Buffy replied, her voice not carrying the usual hardness to it that it did when she spoke of forcing something.

"How do you plan on accomplishing that?" Will asked, wary. He knew he much better now than he suspected anyone did but that meant little considering all there was to her.

"My secret weapon." she answered almost absently as she checked around a corner.

"And what is that?"

"Semira. Ammand's wife." Buffy countered as the house she knew came into view. She'd known Semira for a few years now and the two of them got along well together. Samira was the daughter of former pirate lord herself and after her father's death she had married Ammand, the man who the lordship had come to. Ammand was an excellent pirate in Buffy's opinion but there was one thing he had never been able to best, his own wife. A woman not much bigger than herself with large dark almond shaped eyes and a tiny mouth. Semira was sweet, charming, helpful, and kind. At least until you did something she didn't like, and then even Buffy had almost cringed the one and only time she'd seen Semira angry.

Buffy fought the urge to smile, it was going to be nice to see Semira again, and nicer still when she got her way and could continue on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will hadn't been sure what he had been expecting when Buffy had said that they were going to use Ammand's wife to get him to come but he was certain it hadn't been this. Though he had to admit that the two woman were unlike anything he had ever seen. The were exact opposites in so many ways and yet the moment they were in the same room together Will had the strongest urge to run. Together they were like a force of nature, nothing could stop them.

He counted himself lucky to be standing off to the side ignored as the two women had Ammand agreeing to come to the council in under ten minutes, the speed of the coup baffling. Semira threatening to take Ammand's title if he did not agree, a feat he had no doubt she could accomplish now that he knew her.

Three days had passed since they had come into Semira's house as Buffy called it and in three days he had spent little time with anyone save the two of them. They had drug him shopping for hours, something he had attempted to avoid but had found himself unable to. He had come out of it though with something, a sash, a gift from Semira, though why he was unsure. His one gift though was nothing compared to the gifts Semira gave Buffy. A long and beautiful piece of green, blue and black cloth replacing the green one she had worn around her waist before. Both women had called it a sari but all that Will knew was that the cloth was actually bigger than Buffy but so thin that it wrapped as her old one did easily when she wore it. What the other gifts were he didn't know but presents weren't his concern.

It seemed the two women were done now and Buffy turned to him with a smile as Ammand and Semira disappeared from the room.

"We're done here. Come on, its time to go. Our ship leaves in an hour." she told him with a triumphant smile. The smile reminding him of just how she could change one instant form another. One moment she could be the most dangerous woman he had ever laid eyes on, a leader and hard as any stone, ready to make decisions that could cost a man his life. And in another she was something else entirely, real and soft, with her own weaknesses and doubts and fears. And finally there were the moments when she was laughter and smiles and humor, her way of approaching life with a judicious sense of levity keeping the rest of her temperament balanced.

"When did you arrange our passage?" he asked her, wondering how she had managed such a thing and he had not noticed her absence.

"I didn't. Semira did. The ship's captain is a distant cousin of hers. Keeps up the family illusion of being honest so that the East India Trading Company doesn't come down on them." Buffy told his as they wove their way through the streets.

"A smart choice."

"Semira's family has been doing this for four generations. They know what their doing and no one can touch her because no one can prove anything. That's the beauty of it. Ammand does the pirating and Semira runs everything else." Buffy explained as the docks came in to view, the masts of the ships visible over the rooftops.

"I see."

They reached the docks then, opting to take the shorter route this time Buffy knowing where she was going Will assumed from the purpose in her stride. They reached the ship easily, Buffy greeting the captain and then they were both shown to their quarters. One they would share again but larger than the last, an improvement but not one that lightened Buffy's now serious mood.

"What's wrong." he asked her as he closed the distance between them. Buffy wrapped her arms around him then, her head fitting perfectly beneath his chin as she whispered into his shoulder.

"It's started."

"So Beckett has begun." Will murmured, he had his own motives for everything and while they didn't match Buffy's entirely he could understand part of her feelings.

"And we're running out of time." she finished, her body tense as he held her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If loving her is a heartache for me  
And if holding her means that I have to bleed  
Then I am the martyr and love is to blame  
She is the healing and I am the pain  
She lives in a daydream where I don't belong  
She is the sunlight  
Trading Yesterday-She is the Sunlight

Hours turned into days that turned into weeks, more than two weeks to be precise. More than two weeks of deceptive calm and peace that he knew was eating away at Buffy. Their time alone together in their quarters was spent telling stories, Buffy more so than Will, or simple silences, both seemingly content in the quiet company of the other.

Long days and weeks passed, time that stretched on forever to Will as they both occupied themselves with assisting the crew. Buffy spending the long hours of the days up amongst the masts as she kept watch. Her hair streaking behind her with the wind as her dark clad form moved with unnatural grace among the masts, a veritable siren of the sea.

It was then as he watched her move so far above him, her small form ducking under a line as she moved past it on their nineteenth day on board that he realized something, something his heart had been telling him for days now that his mind hadn't been ready to hear. The thought itself was like a punch to the chest and he found that, for what felt like an age, he couldn't breathe.

The world fell away from him then as he stared up at Buffy. As he stared up at the sunlight.

Because to him that was what she was. When the world was darkest for him she was the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was tired, Buffy was cranky, and Buffy was in one of the few places she hated as much as the Hellmouth. In month and a half since she and Will had left Semira's home things had gone from bad to worse out in the world and now it was headed their way, fast. Things were sucking beyond the telling of it and Buffy just knew that somehow they were going to get worse, because they always got worse. It was just the way her life went.

Sitting in the small room that was their 'base' for the moment she thought about the last month. Between their ship getting attacked by Sumbhaje and the fight with him to get him to come she wanted to strangle the annoying man. Add to that Ching and then then having to be in Singapore with Sao Feng close enough to throw a stone at and she wanted nothing more than to shoot something.

But that was far from her only worry at the moment and that was what was pushing her over the edge. The stories were coming in faster than they could be passed along and none of them were pretty. Beckett was using Jones to go after every pirate or anyone associated with a pirate he could find. Neither land or sea were safe any more. Jones was attacking and killing everyone and when pirates tried to go to land to save themselves Beckett was there with his troops, taking the phrase "When your quarry goes to ground leave no ground for them to go to." to a whole new level. No where was safe any more except Shipwreck Cove and the sooner they got Jack back and got there the better.

But there were other things as well. The call had been sent out, the song sung, and it had reached even Singapore. Buffy had even heard it and yet Sao Feng seemed content to ignore the call. But she and Barbossa had agreed when they had first divided the lords, it was up to Barbossa to deal with Sao Feng. Because she knew without a doubt that he wouldn't listen to her and she had something else to do. She had a set of charts to steal.

And then there was the final worry, Will, Liz, Jack and herself. She'd had almost two months to get comfortable with the fact that Will wanted her and had given up Liz and yet now, faced with the imminent arrival of Liz, she felt immensely unsure. She couldn't help but wonder if Will would change his mind after seeing Liz again and the thought made her feel as though her heart were being ripped out. Somehow, against all reason, she had fallen in love with Will. A fact that Semira had not only noticed before she did but had commented on.

"There is a strength to him, akht. Your heart has chosen your aziza well."

Buffy had ignored the comment but in the days that had followed she had found that she couldn't deny it. She loved Will and the very thought of being without him hurt her more than actually losing Angel had. For the first time in thirteen years she didn't want to die and it was because of Will. A thought that that scared her more than anything ever had because she knew without a doubt that if she did then the insanity that had threatened her for so long would finally win.

And so she sat, her back against the wall facing the door with her legs stretched out and ankles crossed and her butt numb from sitting on the hard wooden planks as she intentionally kept her eyes closed and breathing steady. The sounds of Tia Dalma and the others moving around every once in a while her only distraction from her brooding thoughts. Buffy felt and heard rather than watched as Will came to sit next to her, the heat from him leeching into her skin as it always did.

"Nothing has changed." he said quietly from his place next to her. They hadn't said anything to the others about where they stood now and Buffy had no inclination to. Of course neither did Will, what went on between them was no one else's concern but their own at the moment.

"What?" Buffy asked confused as she turned her head to meet his intense dark gaze.

"Elizabeth is free to chose what she wants." he clarified, his eyes speaking volumes to her.

"And if that's you?" Buffy challenged softly, scared that if Liz did want him back that he would go to her.

"I'm no longer an option." he told her, his voice causing the tingle in her body and the flutter of her heart that she loved so much. Buffy smiled then, fully intent on letting Will know just how happy she was to hear that when Marty's voice brought her up short.

"They're here!"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to steady herself she felt Will rise next to her. When she opened her eyes she was pleased to see him holding his hand out to her, ever the gentleman. Taking his hand, she allowed him to help her up as the door opened to reveal Barbossa followed by Liz and Gibbs.

"Barbossa." Buffy greeted, her face intentionally neutral as she met the older man's gaze levelly.

"Captain Summers." he returned with a nod, neither one needing to say much to get their point across. They understood each other and both knew exactly why the other was doing what they were doing. Barbossa got to live and Buffy got her three favors.

"Any problems?" Buffy asked, never doubting Barbossa's ability to get what he wanted. While she didn't exactly like him he was a damn good pirate.

"Nothing that we were unequal to." he told her evasively and Buffy decided to leave it at that. So long as the job got done and everyone showed up she didn't care how it was done.

"Good. Everything is ready." she told him. They had a plan and Buffy hoped it worked for their sakes because she wasn't going to be there to help if they into any trouble.

"Aye." he replied before turning and heading back out the door and into the darkness, Liz following with a closed off expression on her face. An expression Buffy didn't understand at all until she felt a squeeze to her hand and stared down at it, almost as though she couldn't recognize it as her own. The thought occurring to her suddenly that Will had been holding her hand the entire time.

And that Liz had obviously seen it.

This was so not of the good in Buffy's opinion. Yeah, the week was sucking beyond the telling of it. Buffy'd had no idea how she had planned on telling Liz but this had not been it and now there was no gentle way of doing it. Emotions were running on high at the moment and tension thick enough to cut with a knife, Buffy just hoped that what she had found with Will wouldn't be the thing to cost her her best friend. Looking up into Will's eyes she tried to force herself to smile but found she couldn't.

"She would have learned eventually." he told her and Buffy was amazed when she didn't see the slightest bit of regret in his expression. Stepping into him she wrapped her arms around his waist her head coming to rest under his chin.

"I know. I was just hoping to find a better way of telling her." she told him as she felt his arms wrap around her. Will was infinitely comforting to her, being close to him made her less tense and the moment he held her everything seemed to almost melt away. It was quite possibly one of the best feelings she'd ever experienced.

"Its done." he commented. Buffy knew he was right, but she didn't have to like it. She really hoped she didn't lose her friendship with Liz over it too.

"Still Captain States the Obvious huh?"

"Yes." he agreed and Buffy swore she could feel him smile.

"Good to know some things never change." Buffy returned before taking a deep breath. "I need to leave." she told him. Their plan was timed and Buffy needed to go get it over with.

"I know." he agreed and Buffy took a step back from him, already missing the comfort he radiated. He leaned down then and kissed her, the feel of his body against hers calming her as it blocked out everything else as it had since the first time. Privately Buffy wondered what it would be like to actually see the end of the passion he created in her but now was not the time to let sexual tension get to her. After thirteen years without a man a few more weeks or months wouldn't kill her. Breaking the kiss she gave him a genuine smile.

"I'll see you tonight after you come back." she told him and then turned for the door. She had some "borrowing without permission" to take care of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The temple gave off a hushed, almost eerie sense as Buffy crouched along its wall waiting on the clouds to shift to mask the light of the moon. Buffy knew exactly where she was going and she knew that silence was of the utmost importance, with over fifty men in the temple she didn't have a choice. She needed to get in and out without anyone knowing she had even been there until it was too late and she was well and truly gone.

As the faint light shifted Buffy stood and bending her knees jumped, her body going the twelve or thirteen feet in the air she needed to grab onto the railing of the second level of the temple. As silently as possible she pulled herself up and over, the move made easier by her lack of sword and pistol. Now over the railing she moved to the wall, the charts were in the room and all she needed to do was get to them. The four layers of guards had been a little bit of a challenge but nothing she couldn't handle and now all she had to do was walk in and get them. Through three layers of locked and reinforced chests. For anyone else but her it was a daunting task, especially since the outermost chest was mounted into the floor. Listening intently for several moments for sounds of life Buffy was relieved to hear none and with careful steps moved into the darkened room to where the chest sat. Reaching out her hand she moved to touch it, fully planning on just bending it apart until she got what she wanted.

But as he hand come down on the chest she felt a burning pain wash over her, so intense that she was sure that she was going to die. She couldn't even scream as her body gave out on her, the darkness intensifying into blackness her last thought a simple one.

"I really HATE Singapore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REMEMBER TO PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. To The Ends of The Earth and Beyond

**To The Ends of The Earth and Beyond**

A nebulous and grim haze had settled over the Singapore as Will waited with Barbossa for Elizabeth to arrive, the air so think with tension that Will thought that he could reach out and grasp it with a hand. Time had seemed to slow to a crawl the moment Buffy had left hours before and it was beginning to weigh on him.

Will kept to the shadow with Barbossa as they watched soldiers make their way over the numerous boardwalks and bridges that made up the city, both careful to keep out of sight. If they succeeded then Will knew that he would have his chance, that the Pearl would be within his grasp and with it his father's freedom.

Patiently he waited for Elizabeth arrival, she would come, that much he knew. Because there was one thing he was certain of when it came to Elizabeth still, she fought for those she loved. And he knew without a doubt that she loved Jack. Just as he knew that he loved Buffy, and nothing in this world would take her from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth kept watch as the soldiers made their way through the city while she sang softly, her body's movements as she rowed the boat through the channels needing no thought.

So much had changed in her world, in her life, in the last months. So much that it should have left her reeling and yet she was not. Her heart had made its choice, her discussion with Buffy confirming something that she had already known. Her only worry had been how she would hurt Will, she still loved him, but it wasn't the love kind of love she felt for Jack. She had spent the last three months wondering how she was going to tell him, how to spare his feelings. The weight of it bearing down on her almost as much as the guilt of leaving Jack to the Kraken.

But seeing Will standing there, his hand holding Buffy's as though it was the most common thing in the world, had shocked her more than she had words to describe. She was unsure of what to think about it. There was the possibility that Buffy had told him about their conversation out of a sense of honor but Elizabeth knew Buffy better than that. No one could force Buffy to do anything she didn't want to do.

Which meant that something else had happened, though what she was unsure. And though part of her wanted to be angry at one or both of them she found that she couldn't be until she knew the truth.

And she knew that once they had a ship and the charts she would.

Guiding her boat the last remaining feet to the place where she was to meet Barbossa and Will. Looping the rope around the pole she stood and got out of the boat, the soft words of Hoist the Colors still falling from her lips as she checked down the dock.

"Thief and beggar. Never say we die." song out a voice, finishing the verse as she turned to face the man who had sung it, two others coming up behind him. "A dangerous song to be singing for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman, particularly a woman alone." he commented as Elizabeth kept herself still.

"What makes you think she's alone?" asked Barbossa as he came down a set of steps, Will faintly visible behind him. The man moved to face Barbossa then, his back to her as he addressed Barbossa. "You protect her then?" he asked and Elizabeth saw the opportune moment to move. Moving swiftly up behind him she unshiethed her knife and held it to his neck with one hand as the other held his shoulder in place. "And what makes you think I need protecting?" she asked the man. Over two months had taught her a great deal and in that time she had put to use every trick Buffy had ever taught her plus many more that she had learned along the way. She was a woman but like Buffy, she needed no one to protect her.

"Your master's expectin us and an unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin." Barbossa commented to the man but Elizabeth understood his hint in her direction. Releasing the man slowly she stepped back as she heard soldiers calling out orders dangerously close to them. Moving with the others, she joined then behind a wall before one of Sao Feng's men began to lead them to where they were to meet the elusive pirate lord. After a few moments of walking through a dark tunnel they emerged onto a more populated walkway, Elizabeth finding herself walking between Barbossa and Will as they followed Sao Feng's men at a comfortable distance.

"Have you heard anything from Buffy?" Elizabeth asked.

"I trust Captain Summers to acquire the charts and both of you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng." Barbossa replied, his final comment reminding Elizabeth of all the stories she'd heard and of the fact that Buffy knew the man and that he hated her.

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked, the derision in her voice apparent. Of the pirate lords she'd met so far none had seemed in the least bit a true threat but that could have perhaps been due to the fact that every ounce of innocence, fear and naivety had been burned away from her.

"He's much like myself. But absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play." Barbossa commented with a touch of humor, the same sense of humor she had become well acquainted with over the last months.

"Wonderful." Elizabeth heard Will comment behind her as they reached the doors to where they were to meet Sao Feng.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Will followed Elizabeth and Barbossa into the bath house he hoped that Buffy's plan would work and that Gibbs and the others had made it to where they needed to be. The fact that Buffy knew all that she did about Sao Feng so far had been to their advantage but Will had learned that nothing ever went as it was supposed to. Buffy had warmed him to come unarmed and he had listened, the only two weapons he carried being a pistol and his father's knife. Handing over the pistol to one of Sao Feng's men he waited as Elizabeth and Barbossa handed over their weapons as well before Elizabeth moved forward to pass the guards.

"You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" the guard asked as he raised a hand to stop Elizabeth's passing.

"Well when you put it that way." Barbossa agreed and Will had the sinking suspicion that Elizabeth was in fact still armed.

"Remove...please." the man said and Will watched with astonishment as Elizabeth did just that, her hat coming off first with a disgruntled expression as she tossed it onto the table to her left that held their weapons. Next she removed the outer shirt she had been wearing and tossed it at a guard, revealing a leather vest that held four pistols that she removed and placed on the table with the other weapons. She followed with removing the vest and then a small round explosive from her pocket. She set it on the table with a thunk and then paused before reaching down the back of her pants and removing one of the largest pistols Will had ever seen. At the sight Will's eyes widened in shock, his own expression mirrored by Barbossa as Will wondered how on earth Elizabeth had managed to hide such a weapon on her body. A wonder that Barbossa appeared to have as well as he tilted his body to attempt to figure out what Will wanted to know. Elizabeth placed the large pistol on the table with the now mountain of weapons and returned to face the guard, her expressions clearly asking "What?" as though what they had just witnessed were a common thing. Will had the sinking suspicion that Elizabeth had learned how to hide weapons so well from Buffy and he made a note in his mind to ask Buffy exactly how to she and Elizabeth managed to do it. Elizabeth took a step forward to move past the guard only to have his raise his hand again.

"Remove...please." he told her again and Will found his own shock mimicked by Elizabeth as she opened her mouth to protest as she stared down at herself and then back up at the guard who only smiled. Elizabeth hesitated for a moment and then her hands went to unfasten her top and Will averted his eyes. He had no desire to see Elizabeth naked and so he studiously kept his eyes on the guards as Elizabeth undressed, the time feeling as though it went on forever before the guard that had spoken turned and motioned for them to follow.

Barbossa followed the guard first, Elizabeth second and Will followed behind, another guard trailing as they made their way into the steaming main room of the bathhouse. Will took in the sights of the men in the tubs, several with growths on their large faces that disturbed him. As they come upon a large open area filled with steam billowing from the center they stopped, himself and Elizabeth keeping behind Barbossa.

The steam before them parted to reveal a bald man dressed in clothing of the east, his arms out to his sides as the steam passed over him. He began to turn and Will noted the scars that covered the side of his face, a series of blade wounds if Will's assumption was correct. Barbossa bowed then and after a nudge from the once dead pirate Will followed as did Elizabeth.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore." Sao Feng greeted and was acknowledged by a nod from Barbossa.

"More steam." he ordered after sniffing from the red cloth in his hand. "I understand you have a request to make of me." he continued coming down the steps to stand before Barbossa.

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I've a venture underway and I find meself in need of a ship and a crew."

"Its a fortunate coincidence." commented Sao Feng as he scratched his head with long nails.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need." interjected Elizabeth from her place next to him over Barbossa's shoulder.

"No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these" Sao Feng replied as he moved over to where a man stood and took a long tube for holding charts from him. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest Gate." he went on before tossing the charts back to thee man who caught them. "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" he finished coming back to stand before Barbossa. With Sao Feng's revelation that he had caught the thief Will was instantly on alert. Sao Feng would have had to do something exceedingly violent in order to keep Buffy down. Which sent up alarms in his mind. Buffy had never mentioned that Sao Feng knew she was immortal but he knew that there were still so many things that she had yet to tell him about her past. But this was a gamble and Buffy had made it clear, they were to do whatever was necessary to get what they needed and he agreed with her. So he kept his face intentionally blank, a trick he had mastered well in the last months out of necessity.

"It would strain credulity at that." commented Barbossa, never one to give anything away. Buffy had told him to follow Barbossa's lead when dealing with Sao Feng and to not mention her at all and Will would do it if it meant protecting her and getting what they needed. Sao Feng turned his head then and nodded to two massive men who had been sitting on either side of a large tub. They rose and hauled the thick piece of wood between them, Buffy bursting from the water with a ragged breath as she tossed her head back to force her long wet hair from her face. Will saw then that she was tied to the plank with thick ropes that held her arms back as the board ran behind her head. She looked much less than her usual self, her clothing soaked and clinging to her.

"This is the thief. Is her face familiar to you?" Sao Feng asked as Will forced himself to keep a passive face and nod a no to the pirate lord. Buffy shook her head and took several more deep breaths, pieces of her hair sticking to her face as water dripped from her clothes. Sao Feng moved over to where Buffy stood then and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head to him as he pulled what looked like one of the stakes Buffy had given him during their patrol and held it at the ready. For a brief instant her green eyes flicked to his and he understood what he saw in them. He didn't like it though.

"Then I guess she has no further need for it." commented Sao Feng a he moved to shove the stake up the underside of Buffy's chin. Before he could complete the stroke Will heard Elizabeth gasp out a no next to him as she covered her mouth with her hands. Will wasn't sure what sort of sigh he wanted to let out at that moment. One of relief or one of complete exasperation. They were caught red handed now.

"You come into my city and you betray my hospitality." said Sao Feng as he tucked the stake into his clothing and came once again to stand before Barbossa.

"Some hospitality." Will heard Buffy mumble sarcastically.

"Sao Feng I assure you I had no idea..."

"That she would get caught!" he yelled moving himself only inches from Barbossa's face in his anger, his men coming closer. "You intent to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker but I can not help but wonder why." he continued as he moved away from Barbossa and back up the steps. Elizabeth moved to interrupt but before Will could stop her Barbossa put up a hand, staving off Elizabeth.

A 'ting' noise rippled though the air as Barbossa tossed a piece of eight to Sao Feng, the latter man catching it and blowing on it before bringing it up to his ear to listen as it hummed. His expression bore a faint trace of surprise as Barbossa's words with a faintly eerie sound. "The song as been sung. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call. "

Coin gripped tightly in his hand and his face closed off Sao Feng spoke. "More steam." when nothing happened he turned to one of the two women and yelled. "More steam!"

As they waited for Sao Feng's decision Will chanced a gaze at Buffy, she was still soaked but in just a few minutes she looked remarkably better and Will found himself grateful for her healing abilities yet again. Between saving him, a gunshot to the shoulder and now this she managed to put her body through a great deal in a fairly short amount of time. The sound of Sao Feng's voice brought him back to the scene before him and he watched carefully for anything that could turn things in the favor of what they needed. What he needed.

"There is a price on all our heads its true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore ..." he paused and glanced at Buffy before returning his gaze to them "...is by betraying other pirates."

"It be time to put our differences aside. The first Brethren Court gained rule of the seas and now that rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett." countered Barbossa as he attempted to do what he almost as well as Jack, manipulate.

"Against the East India Trading Company what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" asked Sao Feng.

"You can fight!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she moved forward. "Get off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore . You rule when bold captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet but in men who past the test to tame them. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy and yet you sit here cowering in your bathwater." Elizabeth said and Will almost found himself wanting to mirror one of Buffy's habits and roll his eyes. He'd learned one thing in the last few months. Never appeal to a man's better nature. He might not have one. Which was exactly what Buffy believed but it appeared as though Elizabeth hadn't learned that lesson yet.

Sao Feng moved forward and down the steps, his breathing controlled as he held his temper in check and Will watched as Elizabeth took a step back from the pirate lord. "Elizabeth Swann, there is more to you than meets the eye isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting." he commented, circling Elizabeth like a shark. "But I cannot help but notice that you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker? He finished as he made his way back up the steps. Will had had enough of this.

"Jack Sparrow." Will interjected into the silence and behind him he heard Buffy groan in unhappiness even as Sao Feng's two serving woman giggled. "He's one of the pirate lords." Will finished as he took in the sight of the anger bubbling to the surface of Sao Feng's features. It was then that he realized he'd made some sort of mistake and he briefly wondered if there was anyone that hadn't wanted to kill Jack at some time or another.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so that I could send him there myself!" commented the pirate lord, his voice full of rage as he moved across the room and kicked out at a low table.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died and so we must go and get it back." Barbossa told Sao Feng as he followed the pirate lord across the room and stood mere inches away from the enraged pirate lord. At Barbossa's words Sao Feng became contemplative and Will wondered why all the pieces of eight were so important. In all this time Buffy had never mentioned them but he'd found that Buffy didn't mention quite a few things unless she thought you needed to know or you asked her outright.

"So it seems you have deceived me. Weapons!" Sao Feng called out in a loud voice as he drew his sword and every man in the bathhouse stood from their tub, swords in hand. Instantly Will moved to the alert, standing next to Elizabeth as they faced the room full of men. Barbossa moved back to fall in line with them as they faced the men. "Sao Feng I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable." Barbossa said as swords flew up through the boards of the floor, himself, Barbossa and Elizabeth catching the two blades before each of them easily.

"Drop the weapons or I kill the man." Sao Feng returned a he held his sword to the man he had been standing next to throat. Will didn't know the man and neither did Will.

"Kill him. He's not our man." returned Barbossa making Sao Feng hesitate as everyone began to glance around.

"If he's not with you and he's not with us, who's he with?" asked Will as he glanced around. They were given no time though as soldiers rushed into the room and began firing as other attacked with swords. Will blocked an attack from one as another came upon him and Will turned his body sideways to allow one to impale the other. Lashing out quickly to finish off the second man he heard a ripping sound and then turned to see Buffy out of the tub, her arms free as she used the thick board to strike out, her voice cutting though the chaos as she hit man after man.

"I hate magic!" one man went down with a crash as the board struck his head. "I hate being drowned!" another went down as she struck him. "And I hate hate hate Singapore!" she finished each hate accompanied by a thud as she hit three men in one swipe. Cutting though another soldier that came at him Will called out as he tossed one of his two swords to her.

"Buffy!"

She caught the blade mid air and used the momentum to slice though another soldier before Will became lost in the heat of the fight, his blade lasing out left and right at soldiers as he made his way to the door, Buffy covering his back.

"Time to leave!" he heard Buffy call out as she passed him, a blaze of motion. Out of the corner of his eye Will caught sight of a man he knew, Beckett's man as he took aim with a pistol. Reacting on instinct alone Will dove for the man's intended target, Elizabeth and pushed her out of the way. The two of them coming to a barreling stop between Buffy and Sao Feng as they faced a firing squad ready to shoot.

The shot never came as an explosion ripped through the boards beneath then and on instinct Will ducked down against the blast for an instant. "Perfect timing." Buffy commented as they began to charge out. As they left the bathhouse they came upon a more soldiers and the fight continued as they followed Sao Feng and his men, Will taking down man after man as they went, could hear the yells of Gibbs and the others as he fought his way though the streets and then bridges as he flipped men over and used his fists as well as his blade.

He was not prepared when a strong grasp pulled at the back of his shirt and whipped him around as he was pushed into a wall. "Its an odd coincidence isn't it that the East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore?" commented Sao Feng as he held the Blade to Will's throat

"It is coincidence only." Will countered,. grabbing Sao Feng's arm and forcing him to drop his sword with one hand as he drew his father's knife and held it to Sao Feng's throat. "If you want to make a deal with Beckett you need what I offer." Will told the pirate lord. He had made a promise and he intended to keep it, no matter what deals he had to make or what he had to do. And he knew exactly what he needed to do to get what he wanted.

"You crossed Barbossa. You're willing to cross Summers and Jack Sparrow. Why should I expect any better?"

"I need the Black Pearl to free my father." Will told Sao Feng honestly as he moved the blade away from the pirate lord's throat. "You're helping me to get it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy lashed out against the four soldiers that had surrounded her on the bridge, her surroundings and her still wet clothing making it slightly difficult to move when the screeching sound of a firework launching caught her attention. Turning her head she watched as it flew across the channel and into the building behind them, the soldiers watching it with amazement as she glanced over to see the tiny form of Barbossa's monkey standing in the spot it had come from. When the building behind them exploded into a mass of fireworks Buffy saw her advantage and took it knocking two of the soldier over as she cut through the other two in a flash.

"Thanks Jack." Buffy called out to the monkey at the same instant Barbossa said "Thank ye Jack." They gave each other a brief look and then were on the move again Barbossa behind Buffy as they made their way over the bridge and to the open space where Liz and the others were.

"Where's Will?" Buffy asked even as Will came around the corner, charts in hand with several of Sao Feng's men behind him.

"You have the charts?" asked Barbossa

"And better yet. A ship and a crew." Will returned tossing the charts to Barbossa. Will's words instantly put Buffy on edge, Sao Feng wasn't the kind of man to do anything without expecting something in return.

"Where's Sao Feng?"

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will told them and Buffy felt her unease grow.

"This way." said one of Sao Feng's men and everyone began to move, Buffy staying back for a moment to meet Will's eyes. There was something he wasn't telling her and she knew it but they didn't have time for her to find out now. Turning she followed the rest of the group along, the walk to the ship taking mere minutes to reach. Once they were on board and the crew set about getting them out to open sea Buffy turned to Gibbs who had remained by her side.

"Captain." he asked.

"Your timing is perfect as always Gibbs." Buffy told him with a small smile. In a pinch Gibbs was one of the few people she knew she could rely on to take orders. He was loyal but Buffy had to remember that he was loyal to Jack and only to her until they had Jack back.

"Aye." he agreed, looking pleased.

"Can you see about getting Liz some clothes?" Buffy asked as she scanned the ship for Will. She needed answers from him and she intended to get them.

"Aye." he said and moved off to follow her orders. Spotting Will Buffy made her way over to where he stood near the railing. "Will, how did you get the charts and the ship from Sao Feng?" she asked.

"I appealed to his sense of self preservation." Will told her and Buffy knew that there was more to it. But she also knew that she wouldn't get any more out of Will than that.

"I don't trust him." she said. None of her past experiences with Sao Feng had been good ones and she trusted him about as far as Dawn could have thrown him.

"Neither do I." Will agreed.

"Good."

"What happened?" he asked her and Buffy knew what he meant, especially with her wet clothes still bringing her chills.

"He had a spell put on the chest that the charts were in. I touched it and it fried me." Buffy told him. She'd already told Will all about magic so she knew that he would understand.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, his hand coming up to cup her cheek as he took a step closer to her. The way he worried about her safety made her feel all gooey inside, she hadn't had anyone care in forever it seemed. Leaning into his hand she looked up into the inky dark pools of his eyes in the dim light and gave him a small smile before replying. "Peachy with a side of keen after being barbecued and then drowned. I'll be back to normal in less than an hour."

"Good." he replied, his eyes telling her everything she needed to know. Reaching up she clasped his hand and moved, their moment of solitude needed to end for more important things.

"Now let's go have a look at those charts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bitter cold had settled in the air within hours of their departure from Singapore, its chilling numbness settling over them all rapidly. But even more rapidly it had settled over Buffy, whose clothing was still slightly damp from her encounter with Sao Feng. The early hours of dawn found her freezing as she paced the deck in an attempt to keep warm. She hated the cold. She'd spent her entire life where it was warm and she and cold simply did not go well together. Especially when the cold was well below freezing and had gotten there in under an hour.

She was so caught up in mulling over her hatred of cold that the feel of a heavy blanket being placed over her shoulders surprised her. Turning around she found Will looking down on her.

"You're still wet." was all he said and Buffy felt her heart flip over in her chest. He was spoiling her rotten and she was loving it.

"Thank you." was all she managed to get out as he took her hand and began to lead her to a seat near where Barbossa was manning the rudder. Buffy followed him willingly, glad to let someone else take control even for a minute. When he sat her down on a large crate she didn't let go of his hand and he sat beside her, one arm taking the edge of the blanket from her as the other wrapped itself around her waist and pulled him to her, the combined heat from his body and the blanket warming her immensely. With her head tucked against his shoulder and one arm curling the blanket around her Buffy felt momentarily warm and content before she head Will speak in a soft voice.

"Does it bother you?" he asked her and Buffy knew what he meant. Will was incredibly smart and now that he knew about her immortality she was sure he knew why she had stolen the charts the first time.

"The last time I stole the charts it was because I wanted to get back. I wanted to die. But things went to hell and I never got the chance to try." Buffy explained. She didn't want to get into details of that particular little adventure since it was one of the few times when things really had gone so badly that she had actually felt guilty.

"You didn't answer the question." he returned and Buffy knew that he had caught on to her intentional avoidance of answering the question. Living forever still bothered her in a lot of ways but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Death wouldn't take her back and she had learned to live with on some level and at the moment, no matter how bad things were, she didn't want to die. Couldn't let herself die. For thirteen years she'd avoided destiny, for thirteen years she'd had a reprieve and now it was back and as much as part of her wanted to fight it she knew exactly what she was. She was the Chosen One. The one a human form bound goddess had called the chosen of destiny, and if there was one thing she knew it was that she couldn't run or hide from it.

"I know. But then it doesn't matter. I've already made my choice, I can't avoid my destiny now." Buffy told him. What she felt didn't matter, especially when there were lives at stake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time slipped past them as Buffy had sat comfortably in Will's arms for more than an hour, but that time had been several hours before and now Buffy sat sharpening one of her knives with a whetstone. It was mindless work but it kept her hands moving which kept them from going numb. Something she needed now that she had relinquished her spot and blanket to frozen looking Liz. The exchange had been done silently about an hour after Will had left her side, Buffy standing and moving over to where Liz stood before draping the blanket over her shoulders as a silent peace offering. Buffy wasn't sure the effect the action had left but she had received a grateful nod from Liz and she reasoned that that was the best she could expect.

Absently she could hear Will discussing the charts with one of Sao Feng's men and as he spoke she remembered what she had read on the charts even as Will said it. " Over the Edge, Over Again. Sunrise Sets, Flash of Green."

She hadn't had the charts for long before she'd lost them but she knew well enough that they led to more places than just to the Farthest Gate. There were other places and things on that map and not all of them were good places for people to go.

She heard a rustling and the sounds of people moving and glanced up from her blade to see Will facing Barbossa who held the charts.

"Would you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will asked, the frost that had formed on his clothing reminding her yet again just how easily he could be harmed despite how safe and secure he made her feel.

"Ever gazed upon the Green Flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked as he rolled the charts back up.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. Happens on rare occasion. The last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it, some claim to have seen it await. And some say..."

" ...it signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead!" Pintel finished Buffy smiling at the dirty look Gibbs sent him.

"Sorry." Pintel said looking contrite.

"Trust me young Master Turner; it's not getting' to the Land of The Dead that's the problem. It's gettin' back." Barbossa interrupted as he handed the charts back to Will and retook the rudder.

"For you maybe." Buffy muttered under her breath, the irony of her situation never fully forgotten but lived with much more easily now. The discussion apparently now over everyone began to disburse, all intent on finding their own ways to keep from freezing. Buffy watched Will carefully as he stared at the charts in his hand for a moment before turning to meet her gaze. He moved over to where she sat then, his height towering over her more than normal.

"The Green Dawn." he stated and Buffy actually found herself impressed that he remembered the name of her ship.

"Yeah. A double meaning." Buffy agreed thinking about just how true that was. The Green flash and the Key, it had seemed appropriate at the time and Buffy had always wondered why no one had figured out what it meant. Any good pirate should have been able to put the stories about her being unkillable and the myth together but they never had, at least none that she knew of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If there was one thing Will was it was observant and he had seen Buffy's silent attempt to ease the tension she felt with Elizabeth the day before. Will knew that he needed to do the same, to clear the air but he honestly wasn't sure how to go about it. But if not for his own sake then Buffy's he would do his best to settle things between them.

In the faint light of the lanterns he watched Elizabeth, the blanket now gone from her shoulders since the cold had faded. Deciding that there was no moment like the present to take the first steps he made his way over to her as she stared out over the dark waters.

"How long do we continue not talking?" he asked her as she turned her head to glance at him briefly before turning back.

"Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine." she answered and Will understood her meaning all to well. Elizabeth had made her choice and it was Jack, it had just taken her until now to say it. And yet Will found that he didn't feel any pain at the knowledge.

"When we rescue Jack." Will echoed in slight frustration as he wondered just what Elizabeth would have done had he not learned of her love for another man and moved on himself.

Elizabeth walked away then and Will let her go, moving instead to the place she had just vacated. For an instant he stared out into the starlit horizon and thought about what he wanted. His father free and Buffy, nothing else mattered to him any longer. His eyes focused and he caught sight of something in the distance.

And it was not good.

Her turned himself swiftly, intent on warning Barbossa when he stopped short, Tia Dalm's face before him.

"For what we want most, there is a cost that must be paid in the end." she said cryptically and Will wondered just who or what she was yet again. His eyes trailed over her until something caught his attention, her locket.

And then she knew just who she was.

And what it meant.

But they were running out of time.

Moving past her he ran across the deck to where Barbossa stood at the rudder.

"Barbossa! Ahead!" he wared the pirate lord

"Aye. We're good and lost now." Barbossa said and Will found himself confused.

"Lost?!"

"For certain ya have to be lost to find a place that can't be found. Elseways everyone would know where it was." Barbossa answered and Will felt his alarm grow. If they continued their course then they were going to go over the edge.

"We're gaining speed!" commented Gibbs with the same alarm will felt.

"Aye." Barbossa agreed. Thinking quickly Will turned to give orders to the crew as he raced back across the deck, the others jumping to attention as he moved to assist.

"To stations! All hands to stations! Rudder four, hard to port, gather way!"

"Nay, belay that! Let her run stray and true!" Barbossa yelled and Will turned to see that he had followed them across the deck. The others obeyed and within seconds everyone was gathered to look out before them to what lay ahead. All staring in shock at the fate that awaited them for several moments.

"You have doomed us all!" accused Barbossa as she moved over to face him. Will ignored the rest as he moved back through the ship giving orders as he went. Elizabeth's "Hard to port!" heard as he helped where he could as he made his way back and the ship began to turn. They had seconds before the ship went over the edge before Will reached where Buffy stood at the rudder, her face alarmed but determined.

"HOLD ON!!" he yelled out as he moved behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around the rudder, intent on keeping her close as the ship began to tilt.

"This is really going to hurt." he heard Buffy say over the echo's of Barbossa's mad laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Over the Edge and Over Again

Please remember I work sans beta for now though I've had offers. I'm actually thinking of finishing this and then handing it over for one of the people who offered to check and work their magic on so that i the end its better than I alone made it. But then it already is since the feedback I get helps me all the time.

And please remember...cause I've gotten what sounds suspiciously like complaints...that this is the first story in the Touch of Destiny Series. I am keeping this as close to the origional as possible for specific reasons that will influence the sequels. Yes. There are going to be more stories after this one. As it stands...A Touch of Destiny: The Fountain of Youth is the next one. Two other sequels are coming after that and a prequel that is Buffy, Jack, Sao Feng and what really happened in Singapore.

So with that in mind. THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. You guys are my motivation when I'm so tired I can't stand it and all I want to do is slink to my bed.

**Over the Edge and Over Again**

Buffy was soaking wet yet again and it really wasn't doing a thing for her mood. Why was it that if Jack was involved in her life in any way she always ended up soaking wet, being chased and physically damaged? Personally she thought it was some sort of curse that caused it because there was just no other way to account for it. If she hadn't already been immortal she swore he would have been the death of her years ago. And considering that it had taken a hell goddess to do it the last time that really had to say something about Jack. Trudging up the beach Buffy checked around her to make sure everyone that really mattered had made it and was relieved to note that all of Jack's old crew along with Tia Dalma, Barbossa, Liz and Will had made it. Though none of them looked too happy. Of course misery loves company so Buffy was more than happy to share in it.

"This is truly a god forsaken place." commented Gibbs down the beach from her and Buffy found that she had to agree. There wasn't anything here, no tree, no plants, nothing. And even more importantly no sign of Jack or the Pearl.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone." Liz commented, mirroring her ow thoughts.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took." Barbossa returned but Buffy didn't pay much attention, instead she was watching as almost a dozen small crabs made their way to Tia Dalma proving that there was indeed life present save for themselves.

"We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack." said Will as Buffy watched Tia Dalma pet the tiny crab in her hands. She knew she should have been slightly unsettled by the sight but she wasn't. She knew who and what Tia Dalma was.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think." commented Tia Dalma as she looked over at the two men. Buffy scanned the area again, when she caught sight of the tips of masts rising over the dune she fought the urge to gape. The masts continued to rise until the hull of the ship came into view, as though it were merely sailing over the dune like a wave. The sight was impossible, amazing and wholly unbelievable as the Pearl began its descent. Forcing herself out of her stupor at the sight Buffy focused more intently on the ship and found Jack standing atop one of the masts, his hair blowing in the wind as the Pearl made its way into the surf.

"Ok he just won the best entrance award." Buffy commented to herself and wondered how Jack had just managed to do that.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma. Its Jack." commented Gibbs. Buffy felt it then, Will as he came to stand next to her. She didn't acknowledge him though for a moment as she watched Liz's reaction. The other woman looked elated for a brief moment before it faded and something else replaced it, worry. Worry that Buffy thought she could understand to a certain extent, no one knew for certain how Jack would react to things when he found out about Will and Liz and herself she wasn't sure how he would react when he found out the why of it. Buffy didn't get to think of it much though as she shifted her gaze over to the Pearl to see Jack climbing down the ladder and landing in the ankle deep surf.

"Its the captain!" came a yell and then everyone was off running. Buffy didn't run and neither she noticed did Will or Barbossa but the three of them did walk quickly.

"Jack!" called out Gibbs as he reached Jack, who in Buffy's opinion didn't look at all different than when she had seen him last. Which was a good sign she supposed.

"Mr. Gibbs." answered Jack as everyone finally reached where the two of them stood, Buffy taking up a place between Tia Dalma and Will.

"Aye cap'n."

"I thought so. I expect you to be able to account for your actions then."

"Sir?" asked Gibbs with a confused look.

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is is that sir?" Jack replied, his voice rising with his final questions.

"Sir you're... You're in Davy Jones Locker cap'n." said Gibbs, with a bit of a worried look. The information apparently gave Jack a start because it took him a moment to reply.

"I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

His response made Buffy realize something. Jack had finally lost it. Over two months completely alone in the locker had cracked him.

"Jack Sparrow." said Barbossa, calling Jack's attention to him.

"Ahh! Hector. It's been too long. Hasn't it?" Jack replied with a smile as he sauntered up to Barbossa.

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

"No I didn't." Jack returned with a smile before moving over to address Tia Dalma.

"Tia Dalma, out and about eh? You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium."

"He thinks we're a hallucination." commented Will softly.

"Just what I need another crazy person to deal with." Buffy commented under her breath as she watched Jack with Tia Dalma "Can I shoot him?" she asked Will, still mad at Jack for shooting her so that he could get out of their fight over the key on Isla Cruces.

"No." Will told her.

"Why not? It will snap him out of it and it would make me feel a lot better." Buffy returned. She was still mad at Jack and getting shot was always a reality check. She wouldn't kill him, just a little flesh wound to let him know that they were real.

"Buffy." Will admonished.

"Fine." Buffy said a little louder than before drawing Jack's attention to her.

"Ahh Buffy. Just can't seem to die now can you? Now what would bring you here?" he asked her. Buffy almost cringed at Jack's words, he had pretty much just outed her. But considering everyone thought he was crazy maybe no one would pay attention.

"You." Buffy replied, forcing herself to keep her voice neutral. If she admitted nothing then no one that didn't already know wouldn't figure it out hopefully. Jack snorted and then looked over at Will and suddenly Buffy found herself forgotten.

"William tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, damsel in distress? Either one." Jack asked Will and Buffy held her breath knowing who Jack was talking about.

"No." Will answered and Buffy felt herself relax.

"Well then you wouldn't be here would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here." Jack countered and Buffy knew he had really finally lost it. The fact that he seemed to acknowledge that he thought they were a hallucination was a good sign in her opinion but it wasn't much and she knew it. Jack had always acted a little crazy and now he really was.

"Jack. This is real. We're here." Liz interrupted and Buffy watched as the expression on Jack's face changed before he turned and made his way down the line of them to Gibbs.

"The Locker you say?" Jack asked Gibbs in a low voice.

"Aye."

"We've come to rescue you." Liz interjected.

"Have you now? That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure I'm in the mood." Jack returned as he sauntered his way back to Liz and Buffy wanted to know what exactly had gotten Jack to act like a more annoying (and less bumpy) version of Spike.

"I see my ship. Right there." commented Barbossa as he raised his hand to point at the Pearl. Jack turned form Liz and looked out over the water, making a big production of looking for a ship. Buffy wanted to walk up and hit them both because she knew exactly where this was going and she really didn't have the patience for it.

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding behind the Pearl."

"Jack, Cutlet Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones." Will broke in moving away from her and up to Jack, causing a stampede behind him. Buffy followed but kept back, content to let everyone try and convince Jack verbally because if that didn't work she just planned on blowing her cover and knocking Jack out and taking him and the Pearl. She didn't have time for Jack to act like this she planned on giving everyone five more minutes to try and convince him before she took matters into her own hands.

"He's taking over the seas."

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called."

"Leave you along for just a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot." commented Jack and Buffy bit back the urge to slug him for that. This was partially his fault too.

"Aye Jack, the world needs ya back somethin' fierce."

"And you need a crew." added Will.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" asked Jack as he moved away from everyone who had rushed him. "Five of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded." he finished and the words sank in. Buffy whipped her head over to look at Liz and she could see the guilt there that Liz tried to brush off and everything fell into place.

"Oh, she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Jack commented, an almost gleeful look on his face as he sauntered up to where Tia Dalma stood next to Buffy. "As for you..."

"Now...don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time." she countered.

"Fair enough. Alright, you're in. Buffy." Jack agreed before turning to her. Buffy really couldn't believe Jack was being like this but she was going to let him play at it for exactly three more minutes before she knocked him out and took the Pearl herself.

"We both know that if I really wanted you dead nothing could stop me." she told him point blank. She wasn't in the mood for his games.

"Good point. You're in. Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Mmm...Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to. Who are you?" Jack agreed going down the line of men until he reached Sao Feng's remaining crew.

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack asked.

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship." Jack offered as Buffy made her way over to stand with Barbossa and the rest that apparently weren't welcome. Jack still had one minute left before she hurt him.

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man. Weight anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail." Jack told Sao Feng's men who all began to move.

"Jack. Which way ye going, Jack?" Barbossa called as he held the charts in his hand. The grudging look on Jack's face was almost enough to make Buffy smile but only almost. Between what she had just found out about what Liz had done and the urge she still felt to hurt Jack for leaving her to Jones and then shooting her burying it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting on board the Pearl was entertaining for about half a minute for Buffy as she watched Jack and Barbossa fight over who gave orders before she looked over at Will. She knew that look on him, he was tired but hiding it. After grumbling to herself about stubborn men and posturing she managed to get him below deck to sleep for a bit. She figured that Jack and Barbossa wouldn't kill each other and a few hours of rest could do her good as well considering everything that had happened in the last couple days.

Which was how she ended up curled into Will's side sleeping for what she guessed to be about six hours below deck. When she woke she didn't move for quite some time but instead went over Jack's little revelation about Liz leaving him to the Kraken. Buffy was mad about it but there wasn't anything she could actually do and she knew well enough what Liz felt for Jack. Which left Liz in pretty much the same position she had found herself in at seventeen when she had sent Angel to hell. Buffy remembered how that had felt and as much as she wanted to be mad at Liz she couldn't because she knew how Liz felt.

Slipping away from the still sleeping Will Buffy made her way through the semi darkness until the stairs that led to the deck came into view and there sat Liz looking completely dejected. Buffy felt bad for her, at least Angel had forgiven her, she really had no clue if Jack would forgive Liz.

"So it looks like we both have are fair share of guilt." Buffy began and Liz's head came up and their eyes met. "You gave up Jack to save us and I feel like I stabbed you in the back because of Will." Buffy continued, laying out both of their misdeeds so that Liz knew that she understood and hoped that she would be given the save benefit. "So where does that leave us?" Buffy asked finally.

"I don't know." Liz replied after a pause. She didn't want to lose Liz as a friend but she didn't want to lose Will even more and if she had to chose she knew what it would be. "Want to call it a truce? Two wrongs balance each other and all that?" Buffy offered, hoping Liz would take it.

"You're not angry?" Liz asked and Buffy let out a snort.

"Are you?" Buffy challenged.

"No." Liz told her simply and Buffy felt relief flood though her. There was hope for them to remain friends yet.

"I'm not either." Buffy told her and moved to sit next to her on the steps. "A little annoyed but that's just because Sao Feng tried drown me but he's not the first to do it and probably won't be the last so its not a big deal."

"A truce." Liz asked, turning her head and their gazes met and Buffy gave a little smile.

"Yeah. You're still my best friend after all." Buffy told her leaning over and giving her shoulder a little nudge.

"Do you think Jack will ever forgive me?" Liz asked

"I try not to think about what Jack thinks. His mind scares me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth had sat in a comfortable silence with Buffy for the last twenty minutes that the blonde pirate had sat with her, the two of them content to just be comfortable in each other's company again. They'd talked for almost an hour before that about what had happened to them while they had been apart hunting down the pirate lords. Elizabeth telling Buffy about the snakes and tavern brawls in New Orleans and Buffy telling Elizabeth about the ship she was on with Will getting attacked my one of the pirate lords on its way to India. But their peaceful silence had melted when they had heard fighting up on deck and Buffy had gotten up and left mumbling something about a Xander and Cordelia, broom closets and freaky wrong sex. Elizabeth had continued to sit but had smiled when she heard Buffy's voice cutting though the air yelling at the two of them and then twin muffled thumping noises of bodies hitting the deck. Elizabeth guessed that Buffy had gotten tired of the two men fighting and had done something to them both but wasn't sure she wanted to know. Especially considering the situation she now found herself in. She knew she loved Jack but she had gone and done the unforgivable, she'd left him to die to save herself and the others. And yet Buffy forgave her. Buffy who Will had now chosen. She'd never told Will anything and was fairly certain that Buffy hadn't either but Buffy had known. The question was then what had prompted Will's change of heart.

"You left Jack to the Kraken. " came Will's voice and Elizabeth looked up to find him standing a few feet from her.

"He's rescued now, it's done with." Elizabeth told him. Buffy had forgiven her but she wanted Will's understanding as well. Standing up she faced him "Will, I had no choice."

"You chose not to tell Buffy or I." he countered.

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear." she told him, that was how she really felt about it. She'd followed rule number one. Don't die.

"But we did bear it, didn't we? We just didn't know what it was." he told her, the accusation in his eyes. "I thought..."

"You thought I loved him. " Elizabeth finished and suddenly understood, Will knew.

"I know you love him." he told her and Elizabeth immediately backtracked out of habit.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, she wanted to know how he knew. Because if Buffy hadn't told him then someone else had.

"I heard you with Buffy. The compass is never wrong. You've made your choice. I've made mine." he told her and Elizabeth understood. Buffy hadn't betrayed her nor had anyone else. She'd done it to herself/ But she couldn't be angry about it only more guilty. That was not how Will should have learned of her change in feelings. He seemed fine with it though, only a tinge of accusation in his voice because she hadn't had the guts to tell him herself.

"Buffy." Elizabeth confirmed as Will began to make his way up the steps.

"Is it such a surprise?" he asked her just shy of the top step, his head turning and his gaze meeting her own.

"Not really." she answered honestly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark out now and Buffy found herself standing silent vigil over the deck, her presence the only thing keeping Jack and Barbossa from squabbling like children. She honestly considered knocking them both out and lock them in a room together with no way out until they settled things but decided against it. One or both of them would end up dead and she needed them both at the moment. So instead she kept herself up on deck making sure they didn't fight constantly, not that it helped much. They still fought but it wasn't quite so bad if they both knew she was there. Which was a sad commentary in and of itself in her opinion. After Jack's revelation everyone seemed to be avoiding Liz save for herself so Buffy wasn't surprised when the younger woman came to stand next to her.

"You didn't tell him." Liz commented and Buffy knew what Liz meant.

"Did you really think I would?" Buffy asked, hoping that Liz knew her better than that.

"No." Liz answered. Buffy knew she didn't have to explain herself to Liz but felt she needed to anyway. Because honestly she still felt just the tiny bit like she'd stolen Will.

"I never planned on this. On any of it. It just happened." Buffy explained, she really hadn't planned on it at all. She'd never planned on feeling an attraction to Will. She'd never even entrained the idea of him kissing her out of the blue and she certainly had never planned on falling for him. But then nothing in her life EVER went according to plan so she guessed she shouldn't have been surprised.

"So what do we do now?" Liz asked.

"We stick to the plan and worry about everything else later." Buffy told her. Honestly that was the only answer she had at the moment. Stopping Beckett and Jones came first then maybe after she could figure out where things were going with Will.

"Do you love him?" Liz asked her rather unexpectedly and Buffy paused before answering. She had only just admitted that she loved Will to herself and had no real idea how to tell Will but at the moment she was being honest with Liz in order to try and fix what they had broke in their friendship so lying wasn't an option.

"Yeah I do." Buffy admitted as she stared off into space, her eye catching sight of Gibbs loading a rifle as he made his way to the side of the ship. Wanting to know what was going on Buffy left Liz where she stood and moved over to join the others that were gathering there as well.

"They're not a threat to us. Am I right?" Will asked Tia Dalma as Buffy watched a sight that made her feel almost weak. All around them were longboats, each with a person in them with a lantern, each on their way to the other side. Souls making the crossing and it made her remember with bone chilling clarity her own passage so long ago. The sight haunted her, brought back memories and pain that she couldn't even begin to describe, her mind wanting to shut down like it had when she had first woken up after coming back. It was like a fog rolling over her, thick and heavy her mind registering the words of the others but not hearing them as she fought the darkness that threatened to envelope her.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them."

"Its best just let them be."

"Its my father. We've made it back. Father! Father, here, look here!" Buffy heard Liz say and the words broke though but seemed to have no meaning as she fought.

"Elizabeth. We're not back." came Jack's sad voice and Buffy's mind pieced it together but she couldn't react, couldn't even really think. Memories and pain were pulsating through her and she needed to fight, needed to not let her mind shut down against the force of them. This was the ultimate test for her, the stark and grim reminder of what she could never have again.

"Father!"

"Elizabeth. Are you dead?"

"No. No."

"I think I am."

"No, you can't be."

"There was this chest, you see. Its odd. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard."

"And a heart. I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for." Governor Swann said and as Buffy fought back the last vestiges of the darkness that enveloped her she understood. She knew what it meant, what all of it meant. And what needed to be done.

"Someone, cast a line. Come back with us!"

"A touch...of destiny."

"Take the line."

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth."

"Father, the line! Take the line!"

"She must not leave the ship!" Buffy heard Tia Dalma exclaim and before she even realized what she was doing she was moving across the deck to Liz, her speed something that none of the others could match. Grabbing Liz she pulled the now sobbing younger woman around and into her arms,Liz's head buried in her shoulder as Liz's grief took over. Buffy understood Liz's pain, the image of her mother laying on the couch forever burned into her memory as a reminder of how devastating it was to lose your only parent. Feeling Liz's body shake with sobs Buffy held on as tight as she dared without hurting the other woman as she looked up to meet the eyes of those watching them. In Will's gaze she could see the sympathy and sadness, what ever anger he still felt about Liz's actions burned away by the sight of her grief. In Jack's though she saw something she had only really guessed at.

She saw his love for Liz.

Confronted with the realization Buffy didn't know what to think so instead turned her gaze and met that of Tia Dalma's, the deep black pools of her eyes conveying everything Buffy ever needed to know.

"The boat still means the same." Buffy stated softly knowing what it meant.

"Him at peace." Tia Dalma replied and Buffy gave her a nod before ever so slowly beginning to move as she turned her attention to the still sobbing Liz, whispering meaningless comforting words to the younger woman as they slowly made their way across the deck and below. She gave the others a look just before descending the stairs, her eyes telling them to leave this to her. She knew what Liz was going through and after their mother's death she'd had to do much the same with Dawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was just cresting the horizon when a mentally exhausted Buffy came up onto the deck alone. The night had been long and emotionally draining for Buffy between what she had confronted on her own and dealing with Liz's grief But it was to be expected she guessed so she took it in stride as best she could as she made her way over to the port side of the ship and stretched. She felt Will come up next to her as she kept her eyes closed and continued to raise her arms above her head before un-bunching the muscles and letting her arms relax at her side.

"How is she?" he asked her, concern in his voice.

"Hurting. But I think she understands that he's at peace now." Buffy told him and then fell silent as she watched the sun come up.

"She's not angry." he commented and Buffy understood what he meant.

"Oh no. Angry doesn't even begin to describe her. But not at us." she told him as he took her hand in his own. The simple gesture comforting to her.

"And you?" he asked and Buffy knew that he meant more than just if she was mad about everything with Liz. He was more worried about how she had reacted to everything they had seen the night before and the memories it brought back.

"I'll live." she told him with a small smile. The night before she had done something she had never thought she could do. She had faced what was truly the most traumatic experience of her entire life and come out of it none the worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was leaning back against the mast, her body dealing with a lack of nourishment the same way it always did. Intentionally she tuned everyone and everything out as she concentrated on finding her center in the way Giles had taught her. They'd been sitting a a complete standstill for hours now and with nothing better to do Buffy decided she wanted to rest herself as much as possible before they made it back to the real world and things got chaotic again. Because that was exactly what it was going to be when they reached the cove. Complete chaos.

"What's that? What is that? I don't know. What do you think?" Buffy heard Jack exclaim as he ran over to the side of the ship. Opening her eyes she pushed herself up and went to follow.

"Where?"

"There." Jack answered before running over to the other side of the ship making strange noises that had everyone following him.

"Oh yeah. He's finally lost it." Buffy commented when Jack ran back across the ship to where she still stood.

"What is it?" asked Liz as she came to stand with them only to have Jack run back across the deck.

"We're rockin' the ship." explained Gibbs and Buffy followed wondering what the hell she was doing this for. But kept going, the repetitive rocking getting greater as the cannons below were allowed to shift and the entire crew began to run back and forth. Every trip across deck made the short run more difficult and soon they were beginning to have to hold onto the railing to keep from falling when the reached either side. They kept going...and going...and going until soon they were hanging from the railing, Buffy between Will and Liz as they held on with dangling feet.

"Now up...is down." said Jack as they held on. The leverage was enough then and slowly at first and them with greater speed the sip began its final tip, the mast hitting the water with a crash just before they were plunged under

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review


	17. A Feint Within a Feint Within a Feint

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one**

**A/N: I've had some people note on this site as well as on Twisting the Hellmouth where I primarilly post that I'm keeping this story very similar to the origional. I actually have resons for this that will influence the later stories in this series. Yes this is a series. This is the first stroy. The second part titled A Touch of Destiny: The Fountain of Youth will come out a month or two after this one is completed. I have plans for two more sequels and after many requests from reviewers on Twisting the Hellmouth to know just what happened in Singapore I'm honestly thinking about writing the prequel. Though the story would NOT have Will or Elizabeth in it at all. **

**Also if you don't want to wait on updates since I primarily post on TTH I suggest you check the site. I update there more often and in fact have all but the final two chapters posted there along with quite a bit of artwork and other things that go with the story. I post under the same name of jezaeiri and the direct link to the story on TTH can be found in my profile. **

**To my reviewers thank you. I do in fact love feedback and any ideas or questions you want to ask. I will answer them. If you don;'t believe me go to this story in TTH and then check my reviews. I respond to nine out of ten of them. If you take the time to review and say more than a sentence I will respond. Usually within a day. **

**A Feint Within A Feint Within A Feint**

As the Pearl tipped into the water Will held on with all he could only to find the force pull him free of the railing. As he was pulled backwards he could see both Buffy and Elizabeth reaching out to try and grab him but neither could, the frantic look in Buffy's eyes forcing him to think. As the tow of the water pulled at him he reached out as he searched for something to hold on to and found a part of the rigging. He managed to grab a hold of it and felt his body pull further out but held on tight, his hands gripping the ropes with every ounce of strength they had. Once he was stable he turned his gaze to the others still holding onto the rail before movement above them caught his eyes. The water was moving in a way he had never seen before, as though rapidly being drained from the bottom of a large tub that he was floating in. The rush was so rapid that he almost didn't have time to tense as it hit him and he closed his eyes against the rush.

Like a bubble suddenly popping the water was gone and suddenly there was not only air but nothing to hold him in his place. With a crash that made his arms hurt as he landed on them he was on the deck of the Pearl with the others, the entire lot of them coughing and sputtering for air.

They were back.

"Blessed sweet westerlies. We're back!"commented Gibbs as Will stood up and looked around him, noting that everyone was gathered and that Buffy stood only a few paces from him.

"Its the sunrise." said Elisabeth in wonder as she stared out into the horizon. The sound of a pistol being cocked brought Will's attention to the others around him even as he drew both of his own pistols and cocked them.

Will found himself with two pistols pointed in his direction from both Jack and Barbossa while Buffy had her own pistols trained on each of them. Barbossa had another pistol pointed in his direction by Elizabeth who was the focus of Jack's second shot as he was the focus of hers. Will's own second shot was directed at Gibbs who kept his pistils trained on Buffy and Barbossa. Barbossa began to laugh and everyone joined him, the pure madness of the situation apparent. "Alright then. The Brethren Court is a gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove and Jack, you Buffy and I are agoin. They'll be no arguing about that." said Barbossa to Jack.

"I is arguing the point. If there's pirates a gathering I'm pointing my ship the other way." countered Jack.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate." Elizabeth argued shifting her second pistol in the direction of Jack.

"You're going Jack. You're gonna either have to finally find a way to deal with me or figure out how to survive Beckett and Jones on your own. Neither of which you can do and we both know it." Buffy added and shifted her second pistol as well at Jack. "Fight or no. You're not running Jack." Will added. He had his own plans and for them to work he needed Jack for the moment.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one. Till there's none left." continued Barbossa.

"Quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate." returned Jack with a quirk of his lips.

"One problem with that. The last pirate WON"T be you." Bufy countered and Will watched as Jack realized that she was in fact right. "Aye. And you'll be fightin Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?" added Barbossa seeming to know what Will understood as well. If Beckett killed everyone and left only Jack and Buffy, Buffy would leave Jack to die.

"I'm still workin on that. But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that." Jack returned and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened and the sound was repeated over and over as they attempted to kill each other to no avail.

"Wet powder. Commented Gibbs and Will saw it as time to make his move. Himself along with the others moved across the deck to the charts but Will reached them first and opened them up before sitting down in front of them. "There's a fresh water spring on this island. We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later." he told everyone hoping that they would agree with him for once.

"You lead the shore party. I'll stay with my ship." Jack agreed

"Why don't both of you morons go ashore and leave the Pearl to me." Buffy broke in from her spot between the two toehr captains. When both of them gave her look that spoke volumes, Jack of clearly not trusting her. "Don't give me that look. We need the whole Court, I'm not gonna leave either of you." she told them in a huff and much to Will's surprise Jack replied.

"She's a point."

"That she does." Barbossa agreed and both men moved away, trying to give orders over one another. The rest of the group leaving himself and Buffy to stand together.

"And there's the sign." Buffy commented, looking for all the world as though the world was ending before her.

"Sign of what?" Will asked her confused.

"The apocalypse." Buffy told him deadpan. As she began to walk away he heard her mumble under her breath. "My day just keeps getting better and better." followed by snippets of mumbling from where she stood a few feet from him near the railing.

"...Singapore...corsets..."

"...Hellmouth..."

"...fruit punch mouth..."

"...giant mayor snakes..."

"...rocket launcher..."

"...frizzy hair...troll hammers..."

Will wondered what on earth she was mumbling about but considering how much he knew she hated Singapore and what he now knew a hellmouth was he was afraid to actually ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy should have known her day was only going to get worse. It was just how her life went. She should have known as well that Sao Feng was up to something when he gave Will those charts, she should have seen this coming. But at the moment she was stuck with a set of irons around her wrists, a gun at her head and the exact some thing with Liz standing next to her. She was trapped and she was so mad that at this point she didn't care if everyone saw her die. So when Sao Feng came to stand in front of her she tensed, ready in an instant to snap her chains and kill the pirate lord finally.

"Captain Summers, a pleasure to see you again." Commented Sao Feng as he stood before her with a smile playing on his lips. A smile that Buffy really wanted to knock right off his face, along with the rest of his head.

"The pleasure is all yours let me assure you." she told him between clenched teeth. The only thing keeping her from killing him the fact that they would kill Liz if she did. "The last time we met I was denied the pleasure of your company again, that will have to be changed." he told her and Buffy only just barely held back from hitting the man.

"Thanks for the offer but I'd rather you just shoot me instead." Buffy told him flatly his face contorting in anger before the crew's cheering cut off his response. Buffy watched as Barbossa stepped aboard the Pearl followed by Jack who was doing his best to hide from Sao Feng. Not that Buffy blamed him, the only person Sao Feng hated more than her was Jack. "Sao Feng...you showing up here, it is truly a remarkable coincidence." commented Barbossa in the tone he reserved for getting out of sticky situations. Sao Feng ignored him though as his eyes settled on the clearly nervous form of Jack hiding behind Hector's back.

"Jack Sparrow. You paid me great insult once." Sao Feng said as Jack came from behind Barbossa looking almost afraid.

"That doesn't sound like me." Jack returned and Buffy watched, almost amused as Sao Feng popped Jack one square in the nose. Jack took it well but Buffy figured that if he could survive one of her punches, Sao Feng's should have been almost nothing. "So we just call it square then?" Jack asked as he adjusted his obviously broken nose. Movement caught Buffy's attention and drew it from Jack to see Will, unshackled and unharmed, push through Sao Feng's men.

"Release them. They aren't part of the bargain." Will ordered and Buffy felt anger flood through her. Will had made a bargain with Sao Feng.

"And what bargain be that?" asked Barbossa, looking not even half as angry as she currently felt.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release them." ordered Sao Feng and the guards holding both herself and Liz began to unchain them.

"Captain Turner?" asked Jack in an incredulous voice.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" answered Gibbs from behind Buffy.

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage." said Will and Buffy felt like she was trapped underneath the fallen mast of the Green Dawn again before rage overtook her. Will had used her. From the moment he had kissed her, he had been playing her. It didn't matter if he felt anything for her or not, he'd used her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this." Elizabeth demanded as she marched up to Will, now free of her chains. "It was my burden to bear." Will replied as Buffy once again became free and Sao Feng's men took a healthy step away from her as though sensing her anger. Not giving anyone but Will her attention she marched up to where he stood and pulled back her right fist, the punch coming in fast and just hard enough to knock him to the deck stunned.

"So's that. you backstabbing bilge rat. " she spat down at him, the stunned look in his eyes meaning nothing to her in her anger. In her soul wrenching hurt.

"You've done it now mate. One of them angry is dangerous, two just bad for your health. I should know." Jack commented from behind her and Buffy could actually hear the smile in his voice. And she was in no mood for it. "Jack, stay out of it." she all but growled as Will picked himself up from the deck as stood before her, his gaze meeting her own and refusing to break away. Buffy could hear the conversation going on around them as she kept her gaze on Will.

"And he needs the Pearl. Captain Turner needs the Pearl. And you felt guilty and you two and your Brethren Court. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Jack ranted but Buffy ignored it as she glared at Will. The silence that followed Jack's last question telling but not something she was currently interested in.

"I;m standin over there with them."

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends."

"Here's your chance to find out." countered Sao Feng and Buffy finally pulled her gaze away from Will's in the minutes that she had stared into his eyes she'd seen so many things. She saw his determination, his strength, his shock that she had hit him. But she had also seen something else, the fact that he didn't feel any regret for what he had done. And that alone told her more than anything else. More that the glimmer of something she didn't want to admit shining back at her.

Forcing herself back to the situation at hand she realized how utterly screwed they were. Beckett's ship would be there in minutes and they had no where to run. She had to get them out of this mess but the how of it she couldn't quite find with how angry she was. Needing to clear her head and assess the situation she moved away from the others, Sao Feng's crew apparently aware enough of how dangerous she was to give her wide berth now that she was free. She hadn't even managed to begin quelling the anger in her as she stood next to the railing when she felt Will come to stand next to her.

"I need the Pearl to free my father. I thought you would understand." he told her and Buffy felt herself snap. She planned on getting Bill free but in order to do that she needed to do other things first to make sure she succeeded.

"What am I supposed to understand? You lied to me. you used me. Was any of it real or was it just part of your great plan to get to the Pearl? To have something to use as leverage? Am I next? Will you sell me to Beckett to free your father? Or Liz? You need to chose Will, You're either in this and I mean all of this completely with me or not at all. I love you Will but if it comes to innocent people or you, they win." she ranted at him, using what little control she still had to keep from yelling at the top of her lungs at him.

"You love me?" he asked her and Buffy felt everything go completely still. She couldn't believe that she'd just told him that, the complete horror of what she had just said sinking in for an instant before her anger covered it up. Admitting she loved him didn't matter, none of it mattered, because she fairly was sure that none of it had been real. Except for the sound of complete wonder in his voice when he had asked her. The niggling voice coming from her hart told her what that tone meant but she didn't want to hear it. Couldn't hear it. Because if she let it rule her then innocent people would die. "Don't even try it, Will. I'm not getting distracted." she told him and was shocked at the look in his eyes. Taking a deep breath she continued, she'd already bitten the bullet as it were so she figured her day couldn't get much worse for relationship problems. "Yeah I love you but it doesn't matter if I can't trust you. Especially if the things you do get innocent people killed."

"They aren't innocent." Will countered and Buffy felt what little calm she had gained fly right out the proverbial window. "Weren't you? The son of a pirate hunted down for something he had NOTHING to do with." she fumed back, bringing the point as close to home as she could. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. Anger wasn't going to get them out of this mess and she didn't have time to be dealing with Will or any of her own personal drama.

"You're right." Will said softly and Buffy opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

"What?" she asked, not sure if she had heard him right.

"You're right." he told her again before the both of their attentions were drawn to something else. Sao Feng stood with a man Buffy knew all too well. Mercer, Beckett's right hand man and evil little troll from hell. Buffy followed Will over to where Sao Feng stood with Mercer, Liz following them.

"You agreed. The Black Pearl was to be mine." Will said to Sao Feng who turned to Will with a smile. "And so it was." he agreed and Buffy felt them close in on them then, men to put them back in chains. And unless she wanted to get all of them killed she couldn't do a thing about it. Where Will and Liz struggled Buffy didn't instead not being surprised at all by Sao Feng's treachery. The pirate lord was bound by the code but only when it concerned other captains and Will wasn't one. Buffy allowed herself to be drug back to join the rest of the Pearl's crew, one of Sao Feng's men keeping a weapon trained on her constantly.

"Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine." demanded Sao Feng to Mercer and privately Buffy wanted to smile at the man for getting screwed over. It served him right

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship as can outrun the Dutchman, is he?" countered Mercer and though Buffy couldn't see Sao Feng's face she knew the look he must have had. The pirate lord had quite the temper and Buffy had had it directed at her before. Not that it scared her a whit but it served him right for turning against his fellow pirates.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays." commented Barbossa as he sidled up next to Sao Feng, who turned to face him.

"There is no honor to remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business." retorted Sao Feng

"The losing side you say?"

"They have the Dutchman. Now the Pearl! And what do the Brethren have?" demanded Sao Feng, his temper showing. Buffy knew what Barbossa was about to do and fought to keep her face impassive. Barbossa has gone where she would have and now he was about to finish the job. Buffy could manipulate but never ever a tenth as well as Jack or Hector could. She was more of an action kind of person. Buffy watched impassively as Barbossa glanced over his shoulder at herself and Liz and found herself tensing. "We have Calypso." Barbossa revealed in a conspiratorial tone.

"Calypso. A old legend." Sao Feng mocked.

"No. The goddess herself, bound in human form with her servant. Imagine all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her. But for that I need the Brethren Court." Barbossa told him and Buffy tensed further. Barbossa had not looked at Tia Dalma but at herself and Liz and Buffy had seen Sao Feng take note of it. Barbossa wouldn't give up Tia Dalma for anything so he was going to sacrifice the only available and disposible person. Liz "All the Court." Barbossa finished as he briefly took hold of Sao Feng's piece of eight held on its cord.

"What are you proposing, captain?" asked Sao Feng, the light in his eyes telling Buffy that he had followed the line Barbossa had led him on. Sao Feng didn't know she was immortal but he did know that he hadn't managed to kill her yet for all his trying that that she was faster and slightly stronger than most women. Buffy knew where this would lead him. He would never take her for the goddess.

"What ye be accepting, cap'n?" countered Barbossa as he came to stand next to Sao Feng who now stood in front of herself and Liz.

"The girl."

"What?" exclaimed Liz at the same moment Buffy spoke. "No! She's not part of ANY bargain."

"Out of the question." agreed Barbossa.

"It was not a question." countered Sao Feng. Buffy wasn't about to let Liz go with Sao Feng. She knew what the man was like.

"Done." agreed Liz next to her and Buffy whipped her head over to gape at the other woman. "What? No." Buffy returned.

"Not done." agreed Will coming up to stand between the two of them and Sao Feng.

"You got us into this. If it frees us then done!" Liz snapped at Will, hitting him the chest. Buffy well beyond mad at Will but she agreed with him at the moment. "Liz! No. This could get you killed." Buffy tried, hoping reason would work.

"Elizabeth, they're pirates." Will continued after her. At that Liz's eyes narrowed and she hit Will again. "I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" she snapped.

"Then we have an accord?" asked Barbossa, breaking up their argument.

"Liz?" Buffy asked.

"I'll be fine." Liz told her and Buffy realized that there wasn't a choice if they wanted out of this. If Sao Feng thought she was Calypso then at least he wouldn't kill her and Buffy was fairly sure that Liz could handle anything else. "Yes." Liz told Barbossa and Sao Feng smiled, a smile Buffy hated. Stepping between the others she stood before the pirate lord and raised her hands, the heavy iron bands and chains thick and massive looking around her wrists. With a tug that didn't even use half her strength she snapped the chain that held the irons together She met Sao Feng's gaze then, the look of shock across his features never altering the almost feral look she held in her eyes. "If any harm comes to her nothing in this world or any other can stop me from killing you. Do you understand me?" Buffy told him, her voice as hard as the iron that still dangled from her wrists. Sao Feng gave her a hard look then but nodded, the faintest trace of fear tinging it. With that he gave his crew a nod and they were all released, the man who removed what was left of Buffy's irons showing more than a healthy dose of fear. The Pearl's crew remained together not drawing attention to themselves as Liz left with Sao Feng for his ship. The minutes ticked by slowly for Buffy when in reality it was little more than five as they waited. When Buffy saw Sao Feng's ship begin to move away she decided who she wanted and got ready, her hand already gripping her sword.

The first volley of cannon fire cut though the air and Buffy was moving before it even struck Beckett's ship. Sprinting across deck she managed to toss one of the soldiers over the railing as he came for her and run another though before she reached Beckett's ferret Mercer. Gibbs already had the ship in motion the sails billowing as the Pearl began to seperate itself from its enemies. But Buffy didn't pay any attention as she crossed swords with Mercer, the little man attempoting to cheat before she turned his tactics against him and he dove overboard in an attempt to save himself. Looking around her to check on the others she was happy to note that they were putting some distance between themselves and Beckett's ship when she noticed a human form come flying from Beckett's ship to the Pearl. Running down the deck Buffy looked overboard with the rest of the crew, half expecting to see Jack in the water or smoosed up against the side of the hull.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum." came jack's voice and Buffy looked up to see Jack standing there as though he were the greatest thing in the world. Stifling a groan she shiethed her sword and watched as Jack came up to stand before Will.

"Send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy had found herself standing on the deck of the Pearl thinking about everything for the better part of an hour. The fact that she had admitted to Will that she loved him playing through her mind over and over. What also kept running through her mind was the fact that he had betrayed her, used her to get what he wanted. To get to the Pearl. She needed to know, to know if Will was just using her or not.

Steeling herself she made her way across the deck and down below to the brig before bringing herself to a stop before the cell Will stood in. She didn't say anything to him, just looked at the man she had some how fallen in love with. In the two years she'd known him he'd changed so many times in her eyes and yet this lost change she could see she didn't like.

Taking a deep breath she forced herself to meet his dark gaze in the dim light of the brig.

"Was any of it real or was I just your way of getting what you wanted?" she asked him as she struggled to keep her voice completely devoid of emotion.

"Yes and no." he answered and Buffy thought about his answer before asking him another question. "Why do I feel like I shouldn't believe you?"

"I love you Buffy." he told her, the look in his eyes almost killing her. He was serious. Part of her wanted to melt but the other part of kept replaying what he had done and what it had almost cost them all.

"That only makes what you did worse." she told him as she stepped more closely to the bars. She knew what she had to do and what it could end up costing her so she did the one thing left to do. Reaching through the bards she pulled him in closer and kissed him softly on the lips before stepping away. Depending on what he chose it was either the first kiss they had shared after admitting they loved each other or their last.

"You need to chose Will, you're either with me in this or against me. There is no middle ground any more." she told him before turning around and leaving the brig. She'd laid down a line in the sand, it was now up to him to chose which side of it he stood on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will pulled the final knot tight and used his knife to cut the end of the rope off, stopping to stare at the blade in his hands and thinking on the decision he had come to since speaking to Buffy nearly the day before.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected." came Jack's voice and Will turned in the direction it came from, his knife ready as he took in the sight of Jack standing up and making his way closer. "William, do you notice anything? Or rather, have you noticed something that's not there to be noticed?" Jack asked, ignoring the knife Will still held on him.

"You haven't sounded the alarm."

"Odd, isn't it? Not as odd as this. Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?" Jack asked with a derisive look.

"I said to myself, think like Jack." Will countered.

"This is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate." Jack commented, hitting the nail on the mark about Will's intentions. "And how does your dearly beloved Buffy feel about this plan?" Jack asked nnd Will started, he hadn't known that Jack knew. And he also hadn't told Buffy about his plan. "Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it." Jack commented.

"You know." Will stated flatly wondering when Jack had discerned his relationship with Buffy. Jack gave him a look that he couldn't read. "That you have exchanged one Elizabeth for another. Yes." Jack responded with a smirk and a faint trace of approval in his voice.

"And you do not care." Will finished.

"Should I mate? One is just as deadly as the other but in the case of Buffy you can't return the favor." Jack returned, the smirk still there.

"I've lost Elizabeth. I won't make the same mistake twice." Will told him. He wouldn't, couldn't, lose Buffy as he had lost Elizabeth. What he had felt for Elizabeth seemed dim and pale compared to what he felt for Buffy.

"Ah yes but what will you chose, to fight with her or against her?" Jack asked and Will inwardly cringed. He didn't what to have to chose between his father and Buffy. "Sill, it begs the question, have you told her?" Jack asked and Will struggled to keep the look of guilt out of his eyes as he met Jack's gaze.

"Ah. You've not seen fit to trust her with it. Not that I blame you, Buffy is...ahhh...unyielding at the best of times." Jack commented making Will think about just what Buffy was. About the pirate in her and the slayer. As the slayer she protected the innocent and as a pirate she protected her own. And at the moment every step he took to save his father was a step away from her, away from a woman he loved more than life itself. The betrayal he had seen in her eyes earlier haunting him.

"I'm losing her, Jack. Every step I make for my father is a step away from Buffy." he told the other man, not sure what to do about the situation but knowing he could not and would not abandon his father.

"If you choose to lock your heart away you'll lose her for certain." Jack began, the seriousness in his voice surprising Will. He'd never heard this tone come from Jack. "Buffy is a remarkable creature, one of the few people I admire. So if I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket...avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones." Jack finished making Will furrow his brow in thought. Who else could kill Jones if not himself?

"Who?" he asked before taking in the look Jack was giving him "You?" Will asked.

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing, and your father's free from his debt. And your free to be with your charming immortal thorn in my side." Jack offered but Will found himself unwilling to believe that Jack would stab the heart. After all they had fought because Jack hadn't waned to stab the heart on Isla Cruces.

"You're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman...forever?" Will asked, seriously doubting that Jack would be willing to do it.

"No, mate. I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map. Free from death itself." Jack countered.

"You have to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world." Will told him "Or end up just like Jones." Will finished making a motion with his hand to remind Jack of Jones very disturbing tentacle beard.

Jack made a shuddering movement and brought his hand up to his face. "I don't have the face for tentacles. But immortal has to count for somethin, eh?" he returned before stepping up and handing Will his compass. Will took it, not understanding why Jack had suddenly handed him one of his most prized possessions.

"What's this for?" Will asked looking at the compass.

"Think like me. It'll come to you." Jack said before leaning in and exhaling hard. The reeking smell of Jack's breath sent Will stepping back only to find that there was nothing to step back on to and with a splash he hit the water. Coming up for air he just had time to look up before the barrel he had tired the body to landed in the water for him. Will looking up after the splash to see jack waving as the Pearl sailed away in the darkness. "My regards to Davy Jones." Jack goused and Will swam forward and grabbed onto the barrel, using it to keep himself above water.

"I should have let Buffy shoot him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE REVIEW!

Come on...ya know ya want to mates. :)


	18. A King, A Mistress, and a Code

**A King, A Mistress, and A Code**

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: So there are only TWO chapters left and the last one WILL NOT be coming out until the 1st of Jan so that it can come out with the announcement of the COA wnners. I know you guys don't like it but it gives me time to work on my notes for the next story and work on Wild at Heart and Time Heals. And yes there will be several other stories i this series and I'm honestly hoping to begin writing it fairly soon...I just need to work out some kinks and bounce some ideas off some people.

Also this is quite possibly one of the most informative chapters about Buffy in the entire story. There is where most of the questions I've been asked since about chapter 2 will be answered. Such as why Sao Feng didn't think Buffy was Calypso in the last chapter.

Will sat as he accepted the tea from Beckett, his mind going over what he had already told Beckett and what he intended to do with the information and tools at his disposal. Accepting the lump of sugar Beckett offered Will began to stir his tea as the doors of the cabin opened with a crash as Jones made his way in.

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup." spat Jones at Beckett.

"Apparently you can." commented Beckett and Will fought the urge to smile into his teacup. "I believe you know each other." Beckett continued and Will found Jones' attention turned on him.

"Come to join my crew again, Master Turner?"

"Not yours." Will countered. "His." and then clarified as an, with intentional malice he added. "Jack Sparrow sends his regards."

"Sparrow?" Jones asked, the confused tone of his voice telling. Turning to Beckett Will noted the expression on his face and understood.

"You didn't tell him." Will commented, his mind going over the implications and how they factored into the bargain he assumed Jack had struck with Beckett as he sipped his tea. "We rescued Jack from the Locker along with the Black Pearl." Will told Jones after a pause.

"What else have you not told me?" demanded Jones as Will continued to sip his tea, his rapt attention well hidden.

"There is an issue far more troublesome." Beckett replied, ignoring Jones' question as he stood and moved across the cabin, tea cup and saucer still in his hands. "I believe you're familiar with a person called Calypso."

"Not a person. A heathen god. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash. The world is well rid of her." said Jones, his anger evident. Which was in fact what Will had counted on. He knew who and what Tia Dalma really was and planned on using the information its greatest effect and benefit. With intentional nonchalance he took the next step in his plans. "Not quite so well, actually. The Brethren Court intends to release her."

"No! They cannot! The first court promised to imprison her forever. That was our agreement."Jones said and Will knew that he had yet another valuable piece of information to use to his disposal.

"Your agreement?" asked Beckett and Will noted that Jones' realized that he had inadvertently let this piece of information surface.

"I showed them how to bind her. She could not be trusted. I...she gave me no choice. We must act before they release her." Jones said and Will pieced the information he had together from what Tia Dalma had told him months ago.

"You loved her. She's the one." he commented before and then realized what Jones had done. "And then you betrayed her." he finished, his own betrayal by Elizabeth coloring his opinion.

"She pretended to love me. She betrayed me." Jones spat as he towered over Will.

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder." Will asked only to have Jones knock the tea cup and saucer from his hands.

"Do not test me."

Refusing to allow any anger to show Will commented blandly. "I hadn't finished that." before rising and addressing both Jones and Beckett. "You will free my father. And you will guarantee both Buffy and Elizabeth's safety. Along with my own."

"Your terms are steep, Mr. Turner. We will expect fair value in return." returned Beckett, his expression calculating.

"There is only one price I will accept. Calypso murdered." Jones demanded and Will allowed the briefest flicker of pleasure to flash across his features as he intentionally amused himself Will the things in Beckett's cabin.

"Calypso's aboard the Black Pearl. Jack has sailed the Black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove." Will revealed, the last pieces falling into place.

"And with you no longer aboard her, how do you propose to lead us there?" Beckett asked and Will allowed himself to smile as he reached down and held Jack's compass by its cord, bringing it up for Beckett to see.

"What is it you want most?" Will asked as a look of pleasure settled over Beckett's features.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brig was empty and Buffy wanted to know why. Marching across the deck as the sun began to set she made her way over to Jack.

"Jack. Where's Will?" she demanded causing Jack to turn and face her.

"I would assume that if young William is not in the brig and not with you then he is, in fact, elsewhere." Jack answered making Buffy even more angry. Where could Will have gone since she had seen him last? None of the longboats were missing and Buffy was sure Jack wouldn't have had him killed. Barbossa might have but Buffy doubted it. So where could Will have gone. And how the hell had he managed to get out of the brig? She could have done it, bending cell bars was slow going but she'd done it more than once, but Will? He just wasn't that strong.

"Jack." Buffy said, on the Pearl Jack knew everything that went on and she wanted to know what he knew.

"On my honor love I do not know where your young Mr. Turner is. Now if you'll excuse me." Jack said and before she could protest he was off like a shot across the deck to the wheel to navigate them through the Devil's Throat that led into Shipwreck Cove. Frustrated, angry and hurt Buffy let him go. It seemed Will had made his choice.

And it wasn't to fight with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An irriguous air settled over Buffy as she stood on the deck of the Black Pearl gazing over the tumultuous beauty that was Shipwreck Cove. The chaos of the place was what created its beauty, over a hundred wrecked ships creating its central false island that lay hauntingly illuminated by a thousand individual lights. In this place of controlled bedlam was her port, her home and where she wielded her authority with cutting efficiency. This was Shipwreck Cove, the place where all true pirates came and where the strongest ruled.

"Look at them all." she heard Ragetti comment and Buffy knew that he was speaking about more than the illuminated muddle of the island. The Cove was packed to almost the brim with ships, far more than just those of the pirate lords. It seemed that others had gathered as well, taking refuge in the one place where they were truly safe from the rest of the world. Spread out before her was more than a gathering of squabbling pirates, before her was the making of an army.

"There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime." commented Barbossa as he stood to her left, Jack on his other side. That much was true, the Court hadn't been gathered in nearly sixty years.

"And I owe them all money." complained Jack and Buffy smiled before glancing over at Barbossa.

"Barbossa" she said gathering his attention.

"Aye"

"I'll bet you a pistol someone tries to shoot Jack before the end of the night." she said, the mischief in her eyes belying her current mood.

"You mean besides yourself?" Barbossa asked with a look that made her laugh for the first time in what seemed to feel like forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting place of the Brethren Court was and had always been on one place in Shipwreck Cove, a place steeped in history, violence, tradition, blood and power. In the innermost sanctum of the false island lay the council room, the three rooms leading off of it reserved for the three with the greatest power among all pirates. For the Keeper of the Cove, the Keeper of the Code and for the Pirate King of the Brethren Court.

The room itself was large, the long battered and worn table that stretched most of the length of the room its central focus. At the table stood eight chairs, four on each side with the ninth missing so that the one who summoned the Court could call attention to themselves. At the opposite end of the table two places were reserved, the two places for those of power where had both once been members of the Court but had relinquished their titles for a greater duty. They had minimal power over the activities of the Court itself, one by upholding its laws and the other by wielding power over every person present in Shipwreck Cove.

It had not taken long for the Court to be gathered, the severity of the situation bringing the pirate lords and their men to the gathering place with an efficiency that was unusual to say the least. Six of the pirate lords had seated themselves at the table, each backed by those loyal to them in a situation that could prove deadly if events spiraled out of control Both Barbossa and Jack remained standing however, Jack out of a healthy sense of self preservation Buffy guessed and Barbossa as the one who would take credit for summoning the Court. Buffy stood at the other end of the table, her expression intentionally blank as she watched. She had her own seat of power, her own rules, her own motivations and most of all her own brand of control over the Bretheran Court. None took real note of her presence, not even Jack but Buffy doubted that Jack had ever paid enough attention to know what her place meant. If it didn't benefit him, Jack rarely cared about it.

"As he who issued summon, I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight my fellow cap'ns." Barbossa began calling attention from the Court who began to draw their pieces from various places. Ragetti moving with a bowl to gather them.

"Those aren't pieces of eight. They're just pieces of junk." Buffy heard Pintel complain and stifled a smirk. She hadn't understood at first either but misleading name did have its uses.

"Aye. The original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso. But when the First Court met, the Brethren were to a one skint broke." Gibbs replied.

"So change the name."

"What? To 'nine pieves of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time'. Oh, yes. That sounds very piratey." Gibbs tossed back at the shorter man as Ragetti finished gathering from the six seated pirate lords and came back to stand next to Barbossa.

"Master Ragetti, if ye will." said Barbossa as he held out his hand.

"I kept it safe, just like you said when you gave it to me."

"Aye, ya have. But now I need it back." replied Barbossa smacking Ragetti on the back of the head and making the wooden eye pop out. Barbossa caught the eye and placed it in the bowl with the rest.

"Sparrow." Villanueva called out and Jack turned, fingering the piece of eight that Buffy knew so well before speaking. "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman." rang the voice of Liz through the room as she entered and plunged her sword into the globe that all of the pirate lords left their swords in. Buffy felt shock roll off her, after all the years and all the fighting Sao Feng was gone. And if what Buffy saw was correct then Liz was now here in his place, a pirate lord in her own right through the claim of succession. Chaos erupted at her words, the pirate lords all speaking at once as Buffy tuned them out and focused on what was being said at the other end of the table.

"He made you captain? They're giving the bloody title away now." Jack exclaimed incredulously as Liz stepped past him and next to Barbossa at the head of the table.

"Listen. Listen to me. Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here." Liz said drawing the attention of everyone and forcing them to listen to her.

"Who' is this betrayer?" asked Jocard and Buffy internally winced, she knew who the betrayer was and it hurt. Will hadmade his choice and it wasn't her. The fact that he betrayed her stood before the fact that he obviously didn't trust her to see Bill free or Jones dead no matter what the cost to her. But at the moment she didn't have time to wallow in her own pain, right now she had lives to save. Right now she had returned fully to her duties, returned to bearing the weight that all Slayers carried. The weight of lives at stake.

"Not likely anyone among us." answered Barbossa a Liz scanned the room, noting herself before continuing on.

"Where's Will?" Liz asked looking Buffy straight in the eyes. Buffy wanted to answer her but found she couldn't and was saved by Jack.

"Not among us."

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" asked Barbossa of the gathered Court.

"We fight!"

The laughter that followed Liz's statement was telling, especially for Buffy. The pirate lords didn't want to fight but Buffy did and she planned to use her power over them.  
"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." said Mistress Ching as she stood and addressed Liz. Buffy stepped forward then her time to address the court upon her. Leaning her hands against the table she spoke in a loud and hard voice "That's assuming I let you stay."

The gathered lords turned to her as one, their looks of shock and anger rolling off Buffy. She was the Keeper of the Cove, its Mistress and a former pirate lord herself. No one save herself had any authority over Shipwreck Cove and every lord knew it.

"You would not dare." Ching challenged her and Buffy gave the older woman a smile that clearly stated her opinion. After all the trouble she and Will had had to go through to get the woman to come Buffy would dare whatever she felt like.

"As the Keeper and Mistress of Shipwreck Cove I can dare whatever I wish. Not one of you here has the authority to challenge me." Buffy told the group at large, her eyes never leaving those of Ching until she heard a choking noise and looked over to see Jack looking as though he was about to swallow his own tongue.

"They made YOU the Keeper of the Cove?" Jack almost yelled and Buffy bit back a malicious smile. It served Jack right for not coming back to the Cove to learn who its current Mistress or Master was. And no one had told him for one very good reason, it was forbidden to reveal the Keeper of the Cove's name to anyone outside the Cove itself.

"Yes. And it is at my mercy that ANY of you are allowed to remain here." Buffy told them as a whole, challenging any of them to disagree with her. There was only one person among the Court that she was obligated by the Code to deal with and there hadn't been a Pirate King since the First Court.

"There be a third course. In another age, at this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones." Barbossa interrupted, bringing the topic back around to what was his and her own goal. She'd done her part, though none save the pirate lords knew it she'd issued the call and not a single one of them could deny the Keeper of the Cove. "That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door for Beckett and his ilk." Barbossa continued, his opinion of Beckett evident. "Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Ya'll know this to be true." he went on, his words compelling, a sense of poetry to them that reminded Buffy one of the many reasons why Barbossa was such a good pirate. He loved the sea just as much as she did. "Gentlemen." he said as he moved to stand once again at the end of the table opposite Buffy "Ladies." he went on giving her a bow of the head. "We must free Calypso." he finished to complete and utter silence. Silence that reigned for disturbing moments before bedlam erupted among the gathered pirate lords.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa." Villanueva said loudly.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now." countered Jocard.

"And it's unlikely her mood's improved." Chevalle added as Villanueva turned to face him, their long and bitter feud bringing both of them to each others throats. "I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso." retorted Villanueva "Are you threatening me?" asked Chevalle to which Villanueva retorted "I silence you." only to have Chevalle punch him, the chaos escalating into pandemonium as the entire court save for those at the other end of the table broke into a brawl.

Buffy watched the fighting as she ran a hand through her long hair and groaned at the complete stupidity of the pirates gathered. How they had ended up as lords she'd never know but this was pathetic.

"This is madness" she just barely heard Liz comment from across the long table, slayer hearing picking up things that no one else would have been able to hear.

"This is politics." Jack responded and Buffy let out a snort.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us." replied Liz bringing Buffy's attention back on the task at hand and how truly fed up with pirate lords and their stupidity she was.

"If they not be here already." Barbossa finished and Buffy knew she had had it. Pulling both of her pistols from her belt she bent her knees and jumped up onto the top of the table, a pistol pointed at either side as she came to stand in the table's middle

"That's it. I've had it." she yelled out over the din, everyone stopping to look up at her as she slowly turned in a circle with her pistols cocked and waiting for someone to provoke her. "I'm going to say this once and only once. Sit down, shut up, and if I see any more violence out of ANY of you I will shoot you myself. Is that clear?" she continued as she watched them all. Much to her pleasure the lords returned to their seats and their men to their places. After a pause Buffy nodded and lowered her pistols. "Good. Now Barbossa." Buffy finished and walked down to her end of the table and hopped down as she tucked her one of her pistols back into her belt, the other kept in her right hand as a reminder.

"It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons." Barbossa said and Buffy swallowed a snort. On there would be 'boons' but no one in the Court was going to get them. There were three and they were hers, the deal agreed to and sealed.

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle speak says I." Jack retorted giving Barbossa a look.

"If ye have a better alternative, please share." Barbossa said with a look that clearly said he doubted that Jack had a better idea. Buffy didn't know what Jack had planned but she had only two objectives at the moment, getting help with the fight and seeing Tia Dalma free.

"Cuttlefish. Eh?" Jack began and Buffy gave him a look. What did cuttlefish have to do with anything? "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish... flipper conories little sausages. Pin them up together and they will devour each other without a second thought... Human nature, in'it?" Jack went on as he moved around the table, receiving looks from the gathered lords as he came closer and closer to where Buffy stood. " Ooor... fish nature... So yes... we could hold up here well-provisioned and well-armed and half of us would be dead within the month if Captain Summers lets us stay. Which seems grim to me any way you slice it! Or... ahh... as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful... I rather doubt it." Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury Hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option." Jack went on finally reaching Buffy and standing next to her as though she would protect him from the other pirate lords. "I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth... Captain Swann. We must fight. Jack finished and Buffy gave him a look, Jack never wanted to fight. Which meant one thing...he was up to something. But whatever it was it was in her best interest to go along with it so long as it got her the man power she needed to distract Jones long ehough to get to the chest and stab the heart.

"You've always run away from a fight." said Barbossa as though mirroring Buffy's thoughts.

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

Getting frustrated Buffy decided to end yet another display of how pathetically childish they could be. "You two knock it off now. Before I shoot you both on principle." she told them both.

"You have so, and you know it." Barbossa went on making Buffy narrow her eyes. She'd shoot one or both of them if she had to.

"Have not, Slander and calummy. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here now that is what we all must do. We must fight...to run away." Jack said to the group as a whole and Buffy wondered just what sort of insane troll logic that was before an "Aye!" followed by a chorus of agreement went up. Feeling slightly shocked and now doubting both the sanity and intelligence of the entire Court she just stood there. Even if she thought the lot of them were a buggering nuts they were agreeing to what she wanted and that was fine with her.

"As per the code, an act of war,and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King." Barbossa countered, looking smug. Silently Buffy cursed Barbossa, how he knew the law was beyond her but she'd learned a long time ago that Barbossa knew a whole lot more than people gave him credit for. Just like they did her.

"You made that up." Jack retorted.

"Did I now? I call on Cap'n Teague, Keeper of the Code." Barbossa said and Buffy noticed the change in Jack's expression and smiled a bit. Jack and Teague were so different and so alike in some ways but the differences were the greater. Buffy guessed it was because of Teague's age. From what she had gathered the Keeper of the Code was well over a hundred years old if he was a day. The how or why of it she didn't know but then Teague never asked her to reveal her secrets so she never asked him.

When one of Sumbahjee's men began to speak Buffy glanced over to the annoying man just in time to listen and watch.

"Sri Sumbahajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hag the Code. Who cares a..." the man's voice stopped as a shit rang out and the man fell back with a bullet to the chest. Looking over to where Buffy knew Teauge's rooms to be she mumbled under her breath. "Dammit! I wanted to shoot the little weasel."

"The Code is the law." Teague said in his deep gravely voice, a voice that Buffy had always found oddly calming. Teague was like family to her and she couldn't help the smile that ghosted across her lips as he came forward to join herself and Jack at the end of the table. "You're in my way boy." Teague said to the very uncomfortable looking Jack who moved out of the way. "Captain Summers." Teague greeted, to anyone else his voice would have sounded neutral but Buffy knew better. After five years sailing with him she knew him better than just about anyone. So well that he had given her his lordship when he had become Keeper of the Code.

"Teague." Buffy greeted with a nod as she stood next to the only person in the room who carried the same authority as she did.

Buffy heard the shuffling behind her and moved out of the way as the two ancient men who carried the code came forward bearing the revered book. It was placed on the table, the murmurings of the others ignored as Buffy stared down at the book that governed all pirates. Once the Codex was in place Teague gave a whistle and Buffy gave an honest smile as the keeper of the Keys made his appearance. The mangy yellow dog an old friend of hers. She heard muttering from Pintell and Ragetti about how and Buffy wondered what they meant as Teague took the keys from the dogs mouth.

"Sea turtles mate." Teague answered with a shrug and Buffy stifled a laugh now that she knew where Jack had gotten one of his more infamous phrases from. The dog now free of his duty rubbed up against her leg and Buffy lowered her left hand down to pet his head as she watched Teague open the Codex and begin to look

"Hey Keith." Buffy muttered as she petted the straggly yellow dog and watched.

After a moment Teague looked up before speaking. "Ah, Barbossa is right."

"Hong on a minute." Jack interrupted and moved to look at the Codex himself. Teague moving over to sit and amuse himself with a guitar. The was a moment of mumbling on Jack's part as he read before he spoke. ."Fancy that."

"There has not been a King since the First Court and that's not likely to change." Chevalle said and Buffy had to agree. They needed to fight but at the moment her hands were tied and she hated it.

"Not likely." Teague agreed.

"Why not?" asked Liz

"See the Pirate King is elected by popular vote." began Gibbs "And each pirate only ever votes for himself." finished Barbossa

"I call for a vote." said to the room in general and Buffy couldn't help the sarcastic comment that bubbled up as she took a few steps away in frustration. "Yeah do that. Cause its just gonna end like it always does."

Buffy watched, thoroughly frustrated as each pirate lord voted for themselves until the only one left was Jack "Elizabeth Swann." Jack said and Buffy looked up in shock. Liz would fight and she'd have what she wanted but Buffy knew Jack was up to something now. There was no doubt in her mind. He wanted to fight. She just didn't know why. And then it clicked, she did know why he wanted to fight. He wanted to kill Jones himself and take the Dutchman. Jack wanted the immortality.

"What?" Liz asked in shock.

"I know. Curious, isn't it?" Jack returned with a smirk. And then surprise of surprises the yelling began, each pirate lord demanding that Jack vote for them, a futile effort in Buffy's opinion.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?" Jack asked and Buffy cocked her pistol in the same instant the daunting sound of Teague missing a chord echoed though the room. No one would challenge Teague or herself. And while she wasn't the Keeper of the Code, it was part of her duty to see that it was upheld inside the Cove. The silence that followed was heavy until Ching stood. "What say you Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court and Captain Summers, Keeper of the Cove and Mistress of all free pirates?" she asked.

Turning her gaze to Liz Buffy met her eyes and could see the same determination to fight in them as her own. In a matter of seconds they held an entire conversation, both knowing the others motives and goals and both understanding the other perfectly. Together they were one unit, sisters in arms, leaders of two smaller groups that when put together could be an army.

"Prepare every vessel that floats." Buffy said, the authority in her voice born of long years wielding power.

"At dawn we're at war." finished Liz, her voice a mirror of Buffy's own.

"And so we shall go to war." said Sumbahjee as he stood, his unnaturally high voice making Buffy want to laugh. The rest of the Court shouted in agreement and began to leave to make preparations, Liz remaining behind for a moment to meet her gaze. For the two of them at that moment words weren't needed, at that moment they understood eachother in the complete sense. Buffy could see Liz's understanding about Will, about the battle coming, about the why and about the hows. And it was in that moment that Buffy knew without a doubt that whatever had happened in the past was moot, gone, erased by the new and powerful understanding between them. In all the years of her life she'd never found another woman she counted her equal completely but now she did. Liz would never be a slayer or immortal like Buffy was but it didn't matter. In that moment they were the same, they were sisters in arms. And nothing and no one would stand in their path.

Giving Liz a nod Buffy watched as the other woman acknowledged it and turned to leave, giving Buffy her peace. Taking a deep breath Buffy closed her eyes, the conversation between Jack and Teague going on behind her.

"You've seen it all, done it all. You survived. That the trick innit? To survive?"

"It's not just about livin' forever Jackie. The trick is livin' with yourself forever." Teague responded and Buffy stood thinking about what that meant.

"How's mum?" Jack asked after which there was a pause and then Jack spoke again. "She looks great."

Buffy heard the familiar tread of boots and then Jack was gone, most likely back to the Pearl where none of the other pirate lords could shoot him. Opening her eyes she turned to find Teague standing behind her patiently waiting in silence, the beads and crosses braided into his hair glinting in the light.

"It really is about living with yourself forever isn't it?" she asked him as she met the black pools of his age filled eyes. He gave a slight nod in acknowledgment, they never really spoke all that much but then most of the time they didn't need to. Taking a deep breath and letting it out she nodded her head as well.

"Then I guess its time I make sure I can." Buffy told him and walked away, intent of preparing for the battle that would happen in just a few short hours as she buried the pain of Will's betrayal deep inside and focused on the task at hand. Her heart could wait, the fight couldn't and never would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...I'm getting to the end...I NEED feedback here people**.


	19. Washes Away

**Washes Away**

Disclaimer: See Chapter one

A/N: Remember I work WITHOUT a beta. I go back and correct after a couple of days but for the first run you get it as is. Sorry if ya don't like it but that's the way it is.

Remember only one chapter left and it comes out on New Years Day.

So with gifts in mind I want all of you to enjoy Happy Holidays and remember the real point of this season. Spending time with those you love...NOT PRESENTS. All that crap you get will be moot in ten years you're family and friends however will see you to the end of your days.

But I understand him  
Maybe I'm just crazy enough  
To love him  
Why not  
Trigger Happy Jack by Poe

Buffy's rooms were silent save for the sounds of her moving within it as she thought. There was perhaps an hour before they would need to leave, the meeting of the Court not even beginning until after the witching hour and taking far longer than Buffy had thought it would. They would begin to leave the Cove hours before dawn, the narrow passage of the Devil's Throat making it impossible for more than one ship to pass through it at a time.

As Buffy moved, undressing completely and pulling on a fresh pair of black calf skin pants and a shirt of dark green she allowed her mind to go over the events of the last few days.

She allowed herself to think about Will.

She wanted to hate him, to rage at him but she couldn't. Because deep down she knew he was doing exactly what she had done to save Dawn. Then, fighting Glory nothing had mattered to her except keeping her sister, her blood, safe. The rest of the world wasn't important, her friends weren't important, nothing was but Dawn. Then what the Scoobies had felt hadn't mattered to her, their lives actually unimportant to her at the very end when it came down to Dawn or anything else. And now so many years later she stood on the other side of that fence and found that she was what Will was willing to sacrifice in order to save his blood.

And she understood.

But it didn't make it hurt any less.

Buckling her belt around her waist she moved over to the chest she kept on the far wall and opened it. Inside was something she hadn't used since she'd come back to Shipwreck Cove after the fight with Barbossa. The sword Will had made her. The cutlass was beautiful and simple, the blade razor sharp and perfectly balanced. Buffy didn't allow herself to stop and consider the irony of wearing the blade into battle she simply picked up the blade and put it on with her knives. She closed the chest and moved over to the table by the door, stopping to pick up the pistols she kept there and tucking them into place, two easily accessible and two more hidden beneath her coat tucked securely into her sash. Taking a deep breath she turned and caught sight of herself in the large mirror, the sight almost surreal to her.

Dressed in her black pants, coat and boots with her green sash and shirt she looked a far cry from the person she'd been so long ago. But it was the weapons that made it even more obvious. From stake and crossbow to pistol and sword, she was not the same person she'd been before. She was older, wiser, stronger and smarter and now she was about to go do what she had always done best. She was going to go fight the bad guy.

With no hesitation she began to move, the Pearl would be leaving soon and she needed to be on board in time to have a chat with someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From your face, your eyes  
Are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need  
Crashed -Chris Daughtry

Will stood looking out over the starboard side of the ship, the sounds around him ignored as he stood lost in thought, his mind rolling over everything he knew, had planned and had chosen.

His mind rolling over his father and Buffy, the only two things that mattered to him. He'd chosen his course of action carefully, taking into account everything he knew about those involved.

Jack who wanted nothing more than to be free of his debt to Jones and wanted the Dutchman and immortality.

Elizabeth who wanted revenge against Beckett and Jones for the death of her father.

And Buffy, his slayer, who would fight to protect others until there was simply no one else to protect. She wanted revenge against Jones and Beckett and she was determined to fight.

So Will had manipulated everything in order to reach the goals that mattered most. Kill Jones and Beckett. By leading them to the Cove he had guaranteed that the pirates would fight and that meant that should all else fail Buffy would have the distraction she needed to win on her own. But she wouldn't be on her own at the beginning and he was more than willing to sacrifice himself and everyone else to see to it that she could do what she needed to do. He loved her and so long as she was safe and his father free he would walk into the very fires of hell with a smile.

"For what we want most a price must be paid in the end."

This was his price. If ending this and freeing his father cost him his life and Buffy's love was what it took, so be it.

He'd pay it, and never once feel regret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Pearl was moving, Buffy could feel it as she made her way down in to the brig, the last time she had come down flashing through her mind for an instant before she shoved it away. Stopping in front of the cell she gazed into the eyes of Tia Dalma, the bottomless black pools reminding her of the sea at night.

"They aren't the same men who imprisoned you, you know. Some of them actually do want you free. Will you destroy them all for a crime they didn't commit?" Buffy said at last, breaking the silence but she received no reply. She was about to turn and leave when Tia Dalma's voice stopped her.

"For what you want most a price must be paid, child of destiny. But you will not pay it alone. "

Buffy stiffened at her words for an instant, a million thoughts running through her before she forced herself to calm.

"Remember our bargain, goddess. Even you have to pay a price." she replied before beginning to make her way again. The battle was coming soon enough and she needed to focus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was silent and yet not, the sounds of the sea and the ruffling of sails mixing with the sounds of bodies moving in silent tension as Buffy stood next to Liz as they waited for the first signs of Beckett and Jones. Buffy knew she should have felt anything other than the utter calm that had settled over her but amazingly it was all she felt at the moment. Everything else was gone as they waited, themselves on the Pearl standing proud as they held first ranks with the ships of the other pirate lords. They were forty ships strong, all ships and men armed to the teeth and ready to fight. Never before in all the history of pirates had so many gathered, putting aside their own mistrust of one another to fight against a single foe. It was a moment she should have been proud of and was but she could not forget why they were fighting or who and that, more than anything, held her in silent thought as she watched the rolling sea and fog before her for the first sign of Beckett and what he brought to bear against them.

She saw it before the others, the first hint of ships in the distance as they came through the early morning fog and her breath caught.

"The enemy is here! Let's take em!" she heard Marty call above her as she began to count, in the distance were at least sixty ships that she could make out, an armada. And at its front was the biggest threat, the Flying Dutchman. Forcing herself to exhale she steeled herself, nothing and no one would stand in her way and behind her she heard the unmistakable voice of Jack.

"Parley."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was beginning to grow warm over them as Buffy stepped from the longboat and took came to stand between Liz and Jack. They didn't speak as the four of them began to long trek down the sandbar to where Buffy could make out the forms of Will, Beckett and Jones standing. The latter in a bucket of water, the sight almost making Buffy want to smirk. Long minutes seemed to tick by as they came closer and closer and Buffy found that with each step her anger grew until it had begun to reach a point when she had to fight the slayer inside for control. Reigning in her emotions as they came to a stop before the others she refused to spare Will even a glance but instead met the gaze of Beckett.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door." commented Barbossa at Will but Buffy still refused to look the man she loved in the eyes.

"Don't blame Turner." returned Beckett " He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect look to your left." he finished and Buffy's mind whirled as she snapped her heard over to look at Jack, the implications of this revelation becoming clear. This was why Jack had wanted to fight, he'd made a deal to deliver them all to Beckett and had manipulated Will into taking the blame for him. Inwardly Buffy wanted to do nothing more than kill Jack but outwardly she did nothing, showing Beckett any weakness couldn't be permitted.

"My hands are clean in this. Figuratively." Jack told her as he lifted up his hands to show his customary dirty nails.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it." Will said and Buffy turned her head to finally meet his gaze. Locking eyes with him something inside of her clicked, another piece of the puzzle coming together.

"Well spoke. Listen to the tool." Jack commented from beside her, always wanting to make himself appear blameless. Still holding Will's gaze she spoke, letting Will know the full gravity of what he had done no matter what his reasons.

"You led them to my people."

"Your people?" she heard Beckett ask and she turned her gaze on him for a moment, his gaze meeting her own as she refused to give even an inch to him.

"Captain Summers here be the Mistress of Shipwreck Cove." Barbossa answered and the alarm bells in Buffy's head went off. That information was not something shared and yet Barbossa had done it. Letting her eyes go over the three she stood facing she took in their reactions. Jones appeared to be faintly surprised but what he did and didn't know wasn't of interest to her at the moment. Beckett seemed thoughtful underneath his usual mask but it was Will that the information seemed to have the most effect on. His eyes widened and something flashed through them before he seemed to close it off. But that flash was enough to tell Buffy all she needed to know.

"Interesting." commented Beckett after a pause but Buffy ignored him. One way or another by the end of the day she'd kill him.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman. I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost." Liz said to Will, making Buffy tense imperceptibly. Liz didn't understand but Buffy did, it had taken less that ten sentences and two looks and Buffy understood. Will was playing the game like the rest of them and it hadn't been Jack that had manipulated him, it had been Will anticipating Jack and moving things in his own way to get what he wanted. And the plan would have worked beautifully if Will had had all the facts but now things were not as he had planned and changes needed to be made.

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it." Will returned meeting Buffy's gaze and Buffy allowed herself a small smile.

"Or two." she added, things weren't completely lost, they just needed to change plans a little.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett asked holding up Jack's compass before tossing it. Buffy could actually feel the shock coming off Liz but ignored it. She 'd already figured everything out. "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates. And here they are. Don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman. As a start" Jones said and Buffy felt the cogs in her brain begin to turn. Jack wanted immortality, had ever since he found out she was immortal. Well if Jack wanted the heart then she was more than willing to help him get to it. After all if Jack killed Jones then Jones was dead one way or another and if Jones was dead then Beckett was an easier target.

"That debt was paid mate. With some help." Jack returned motioning around Buffy at Liz. Turning her head she met Liz's gaze and found the other woman on the exact same page she was. Their ability to work together and think alike working to their advantage yet again. They didn't need to speak, words weren't needed for some things with them any longer.

"You escaped." Jones returned as the two of them turned their gazes back to the others. Buffy meeting Will's eyes and noticing an almost completely hidden quirking of the corner of his mouth.

"Technically." Jack countered.

"I offer a trade. Jack for Will." Buffy told Beckett.

"Done." agreed Will.

"Undone." countered Jack.

"Done." agreed Beckett and Barbossa came to stand before both herself and Liz.

"Jack is one of the nine pirate lords. You have no right. " he told them.

"Mistress." Buffy countered with a smirk and a look that told Barbossa to play along.

"King." finished Liz with a sneer. Before the two of them turned to look at Jack as though daring him to challenge them.

Meeting Jack's gaze Buffy winked at him and saw that he caught it. With a smirk and a look that told Buffy that he knew what they had planned Jack swept off his hat and bowed. "As you command, your nibs."

"Blackguard!" Barbossa exclaimed pulling free his cutlass and took a swipe at Jack's head, cutting free the pirate lord's piece of eight that Barbossa's monkey then went after. The two men of their party stood before one another, the challenge between them obvious. "If ye have somethin to say, I might be sayin somethin as well."

"First to the finish them?" Jack asked and Buffy found that she had an idea what they both meant. With slow cautious steps Will and Jack began to exchange places, never once taking eyes off the other. The childishness of it annoyed Buffy but then the entire situation did. When Jack came to stand before Beckett the other man mode a motion with his hand and Buffy watched as Jack took up a place next to Jones.

"Do you fear death?" asked Jones and privately Buffy reveled in the look of discomfort in Jack's face. He deserved it for bringing things to this state but in the end like always she trusted him to put what he wanted before everything else. And what he wanted was immortality.

"You have no idea."

"Advise your Brethren. You can fight and all of you will die. Or you can fight, in which case only most of you will die. Beckett told them as he stepped forward and from her place next to Will Buffy clenched her fists to keep from killing the man standing before her. But she was bound to the code and during parley he was safe.

"You murdered my father." Liz countered, the steel and anger in her voice something Buffy identified with and understood.

"He chose his own fate."

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight and you will die."Liz told Beckett, the barely controlled rage evident as she spoke though clenched teeth before turning and walking away with Barbossa at her heels. Beckett turned to face Buffy then and she met the man's gaze head on as he spoke.

"You're fighting a war you've already lost."

"Yeah, well, I'm known for that" Buffy told him, the steel in her voice a contrast to her words before she too turned and walked away. There wasn't anything else to say as Buffy strode across the sand, Will beside her. It took them less than a minute to catch up to Barbossa and Liz and fall into step with them.

"King?" Will asked as they kept walking.

"Of the Brethren Court courtesy of Jack." Liz clarified.

"And Mistress?" Will went on.

"Of Shipwreck Cove." Buffy answered adding as an after thought "Only a former pirate lord can hold the title."

"You were a lord?" Liz asked giving her a sideways glance.

"How do you think Jack got to be one?" Buffy returned with a smirk. Not that Jack knew that he had her old title of course but that was another story.

"Maybe he does know what he's doing." Will commented and Buffy let out a snort.

"Obviously a better job than you have." Buffy commented dryly as they reached the longboat. She was still mad at Will but not even a hundredth as much as she had been before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached the Pearl Buffy was the first out of the longboat and onto the ship, Barbossa hot on her heels as she watched as the crew gathered to see to one of the things that had brought Buffy to this moment in her life. Barbossa came to stand next to her as Buffy met the eyes of Tia Dalma as she was brought up from below deck. The goddess didn't look pleased at the way she was being treated and Buffy didn't blame her but Buffy's part in this dance had been clear. Make sure that Barbossa could actually get the pieces of eight and make sure that she was released if Barbossa decided to go back on his deal. How Barbossa treated Tia Dalma wasn't part of the deal and Buffy wasn't about to step in.

"We'll need to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack." Buffy heard Liz say behind her as she and Will came to stand between herself and Barbossa.

"Oh will we now?" asked Barbossa, his arms across his chest as he glanced at the two.

"Barbossa you can't release her!" Will said and turned to look at Buffy as though wanting her to back him as both he and Liz were taken hold of by the crew.

"Yes we can Will." Buffy told him as she met his gaze.

"Buffy."

"We all have our price Will." Buffy told him as she saw the look of betrayal in his eyes. She didn't feel guilty about what they were doing and she'd be dammed if she let Will make her feel guilty. He'd done the exact same thing she was doing, resorting to drastic means to save those that he considered important.

"You're going to release a goddess." he countered and Buffy felt something inside herself harden.

"I killed one before and this one happens to be my friend." Buffy returned letting Will know just what she was capable of if she needed to be. And at this moment she needed to be. Jones and Beckett had come after pirates and for her pirates were family. No one came after her family and lived because when push came to shove she'd use anything and everything to save them.

"We need to give Jack a chance. Don't do this." Liz pleaded

"Apologies, Your Majesty. Too long my fate has not been in me own hands. No longer. Barbossa told Liz as he took hold of the piece that hung around Liz's and yanked it free. Silently Buffy stepped off to the side of the group. Her role already fulfilled or possibly waiting depending on if Barbossa backed down. She'd keep silent and watch from here on out. Which is what she did as she watched Barbossa move over to where Gibbs and the others stood with Tia Dalma and drop the two missing pieces of eight into the bowl held before her. If Buffy didn't know better she could almost swear that Tia Dalma was afraid. Perhaps she was but Buffy wasn't sure, especially why, so she ignored it. Tia Dalma had asked for this and now she was getting it.

"Be there some manner of rite or incantation?"Gibbs asked Barbossa

"Aye. The items brought together, done. Items to be burned...and someone must speak the words: Calypso I release you from your human bonds." Barbossa answered, the hint of dramatics he displayed reminding her of him preparing to cut Liz's hand so long ago.

"Is that it?" asked Pintel sounding wholly unimpressed. Of course Buffy wasn't impressed either and actually wondered how the First Court had gotten away with what looked to be such a simple spell. All the ones she'd seen Willow and Giles do over the years had been incredibly complex compared to this one. But then she didn't really know squat about magic except that her messing with it was not of the good so that didn't mean a whole lot.

"Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover." Barbossa answered, sounding as though he was revealing some great secret. Glancing over she was surprised to meet Will's gaze as he watched her, something in the way he was looking at her making her almost nervous, as though for the first time since she had known him he was looking past everything that the world saw and things only he could see now that he knew some of her history. As though he could see beyond it all, her soul laid bare across a sea of lies, manipulation, duty, honor, secrets, betrayal, pain, and love. The weight of his gaze held her motionless, her world falling away for an instant before Barbossa's booming voice brought her back to reality.

"Calypso I release you from your human bonds!"

Shifting her gaze back to the scene before her Buffy waited for something to happen but it never came.

"Is that it?" asked Pintel of a very confused looking Barbossa.

"No, no, no. He didn't say it right. He didn't...You have to say it right."interrupted Ragetti and Buffy realized what he meant even as he leaned forward to whisper into Tia Dalma's ear. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

The reaction was immediate, Tia Dalma's head rolling back as the bowl holding the pieces of eight lit on its own. The others stepped back in fear letting go of the bowl that hovered in place on its own. This was magic like Buffy remembered and she knew well enough not to make any moved that could make it blow up in their faces. As the smoke from the burning pieces changed color the men pushed Tia Dalma forward, forcing her to breathe it in. Buffy's attention was pulled from the goddess and Will pulled himself forward away from those holding him to lean in at the same level as Tia Dalma.

"Tia Dalma!" he began but received no reaction. "Calypso!" he tried and the goddess' eyes snapped open. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?" Will asked and Buffy wondered what Will knew to make him ask that question.

"Name him!" she demanded

"Davy Jones." Will responded and Buffy watched as a look of complete heartbreak came over the goddess' features. Her heart went out to Calypso, for too long they had been friends for it not to. When her head began to roll back Buffy watched as the others began to scramble away or try and hold her in place as her body began to grow. Will backed up with Liz until the two of them stood next to Buffy and though she was slightly worried she knew she didn't have anything to fear from the goddess so remained where she had been standing. Shooting Will a glance she suddenly froze as she heard Calypso's voice inside her head..

"See my vengeance carried out slayer and I shall grant you much more than our bargain."

"How much more?" Buffy asked cautiously. If Calypso wanted Jones to pay Buffy was more than willing to see it done for yet another reason.

"Complete freedom amongst the seas and my protection and aid when you call for it." answered the goddess and Buffy considered her words. She planned on seeing Jones dead anyway, this was just icing on the cake as far as she was concerned.

"And our bargain still stands?" Buffy asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't giving up one bargain for another.

"Aye. Call to me when you 'ave need my Daughter of Destiny." the goddess agreed and just as suddenly as Buffy had felt her there, the goddess was gone. Leaving in her wake an almost smiling Buffy, in spite of the shock that ran through her body and mind. Looking back up she met the gaze of the goddess towering above her and nodded as Barbossa moved past her and kneeled, the rest of the crew following suit save for herself, Liz and Will. The feel of a hand on her own made her turn her gaze to Will and without a word she kneeled as well, letting the goddess know she would indeed serve her. Will and Liz seemed to understand and keeled next to her as Barbossa's voice began to boom over those assembled.

"Calypso! I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew...but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters...or mine."

The smile that crossed Calypso's face then was one that Buffy had come to know well and as the goddess' voice began to boom over them as she shook her head Buffy braced herself. Much to even Buffy's awe Calypso began to disintegrate into thousands of crabs that came spilling over them. A wave of small white shells and claws that made all those assembled save Buffy duck down in an attempt to keep from begin harmed. Buffy didn't move tough, instead allowing the creatures to wash over her in a wave that did nothing to her. As they poured off the ship Buffy stood and looked around the the sight of the others fighting off tiny crab claws almost amusing to her.

"Is that it?" Will asked as Buffy pushed her hair from her face and watched as everyone rushed to the sides of the ship as though they were actually going to see something.

"Why she's no help at all. What now?"

"Nothin'. Our final hope has failed us." Barbossa answered, feeling the wind begin to pick up around them.

"Its not over." commented Liz and Buffy agreed. It was far from over.

"There's still a fight to be had." added Will

"We've an armada against us. And with the Dutchman there's no chance." said Gibbs

"There's only a fool's chance." commented Liz as she stared out over the the distance. Walking up next to Liz Buffy took in the sight before them

"Ready to play the fool?" Buffy asked the other woman.

"Revenge won't bring your father or the others back and its not somethin' I'm willin' to die for." Barbossa said and they both turned to face him. Neither one spoke for a moment before Liz broke the silence as she began to walk away.

"You're right. Then what shall we die for?"

Buffy followed Liz as the other woman strode across the deck and climbed up the railing, holding on to the rigging for balance. "You will listen to me! LISTEN! The other ships will still be looking to us, to the Black Pearl, to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilgerats aboard a derelict ship? No, no they will see free men and freedom!" Liz began and Buffy found herself moving to climb up next to Liz. They were the leaders here. The two chosen and not since she had first felt the slayer kinship with Faith had she felt something as close as what she felt with Liz. Only now, over fifteen years later she knew so much more, had done so much more. And now she would lead others into battle. A battle for one of the few things she still valued, freedom. "And what the enemy will see, they will see the flash of our cannons, and they will hear the ringing of our swords, and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brow and the strength of our backs and the courage in our hearts"

"They will know what we are." Buffy added looking out over the upturned faces before continuing. "Any man who sheds his blood today I name free, I name brother. and we few, we happy few shall live or die as what we are. Free!" Buffy finished as she remembered something she'd thought she'd almost forgotten, one of the last things she'd heard Spike say before she died. Years ago she'd found the St. Crispin's day speech by accident and read it and somehow its words came back to her. Fitting she thought that she should remember them now, use them now. After all that's what they were once again.

"Gentlemen, Hoist the Colors." ordered Liz from her place next to Buffy as Buffy watched the faces of them men below her. There was a new light, a new determination in their eyes and somehow Buffy knew that they could survive.

"Hoist the colors." agreed Will with a nod as he met her gaze and Buffy knew that in spite of everything she forgave him. She couldn't allow herself to become like Jones and Calypso, their inability to forgive leaving them at odds with the one that held their heart.

"The wind's on our side boys. That's all we need!"

The cries of "Hoist the colors!" could be heard all around them, the shouts filling the air as men cheered and yelled. Buffy watched in something almost akin to awe as around her forty three pirate ships hosted their colors, the flags blowing in the growing wind. It was a sight that Buffy knew she would never see again, the beauty and the tragedy of it something she committed to memory. The smell of the sea, the feel of the wind and the sight of her brothers in arms preparing to defend their very right to exist.

And with that the crew was in motion, Buffy moving to jump down from the railing only to have Will step up and hold his hand out for her to take to help her down. Not hesitating Buffy took it and allowed him to help her down. His hand keeping hold of her own as he used his other free hand to help Liz down. Letting go she and Liz moved to stand together at the railing over looking the ship near the wheel. Neither one spoke as they watched the Pearl raise her colors and Buffy felt Will come up beside her and Barbossa came to take the space between herself and Liz.

"Oh we happy few." said Barbossa and Buffy fought the urge to smile as she remembered.

"We band of buggered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's a mystery to what her love can do  
And she has a way of taking over you  
She can hold your heart with every move she makes  
But a single smile is really all it takes

She'll make you forget the way life used to be  
Because once you let her in, she will take your everything  
elizabeth-trading yesterday

Will stood in silence as the rain began to fall upon then, steadily gaining strength until it became a downpour. Looking over at Buffy he noticed that she didn't seem to care as the falling rain soaked her through, her coat growing slick and her long golden hair growing dark against her head and back as he heard Elizabeth shouting orders behind them as she and Barbossa moved away. Standing there he realized and knew every mistake he had made, every misstep and part of him regretted it. The other though knew that he couldn't feel sorry for what he had done and thinking back to what he had seen in Buffy's eyes over the last hour that they had been together he knew that he didn't need to apologize to her. In her eyes he'd seen everything he needed to know and while something in him wanted to feel a sense of betrayal for her continuing to keep secrets from him and for siding against him about releasing Calypso he couldn't. She'd done no worse than he had and he understood all to well now why she had done the things she'd done. He was fighting for the only family he had left and so was she.

As the Pearl pushed forward to meet the Dutchman Will tensed, everything had led them to this point and one way or another it was going to end. And of all the things he knew he had yet to do only two remained.

Will could hear the men below complaining about the rain but his attention was caught by Buffy pivoting on her heel and moving away from the railing in the direction of Barbossa even as Will heard Gibbs yell.

"Maelstrom!"

Peering out over the water Will caught sight of what Buffy and Gibbs had seen and with Elizabeth coming up next to him he followed Buffy's path to where Barbossa stood gazing at his flexing hand.

"Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm."

Barbossa gave the three of them a look before what Will could describe as an unholy light filled his eyes and he moved over to the wheel, shoving Cotton aside. "Aye that be true. Brave up yards, you cack handed deck apes! Dying is the day worth living for."

"Well at least he's in a good mood." he heard Buffy comment dryly with a smirk as she moved away from them to keep watch. Following her lead he took watch over the starboard side as they entered the swirling waters.

"She's on our starboard gaining." called out after a few moments as he watched the Dutchman gain on them.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water."

Moving over to Barbossa Will blinked the water out of his eyes as he spoke. "Take us out or they'll overbear us."

"No!" Buffy called as she moved in to join them with Elizabeth in tow. "Further in. Cut across the faster water." she instructed. Will watched in awe as Barbossa did just that. The move was insane to say the least but of the four of them Buffy and Barbossa had the most experience as sea even if he didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Prepare to broadside." Elizabeth yelled as Buffy began to cut across the deck and down the stairs to join the rest of the crew yelling out orders for the cannons to be made ready. Following her lead he made his way down, prepared to fight once they were broadsided and not willing to let Buffy out of his sight now that he had realized so much.

As the Dutchman came within firing range Buffy continued to give orders Will doing the same as the men scrambled to follow them on the slick deck.

"On my orders!" he heard Buffy call down the deck, the men all waiting for the one word that would bring to bear all the fire power the Pearl had. The seconds seemed to tick by like days until with twin shouts that rang across the ship Buffy and Barbossa yelled "Fire!" with himself and Elizabeth echoing the word. The cannonballs began to sing thought he air as the Dutchman returned what it received, the sounds of men screaming and wood splintering ringing through his ears. It seemed to go in for an eternity but could not have been perhaps been more than five minutes, his voice ringing out with the others as he shouted orders to fire and reload. All too soon though cannon fire was made almost useless and Will watched as they were about to be broadsided.

As Jones' men came flying across the distance Will unsheathed his sword and made ready to fight, noting out of the corner of his eye Buffy pulling one pistol after another and firing into the flying bodies, her shot never missed and four pistols later Buffy pulled a gleaming blade free and began to fight.

As Will met his own opponents so many things began to flash through his mind. When he had first met Buffy he had been a blacksmith and she a pirate. In the year and a half since he had become something else, something that he was only just now coming to terms with, he was a pirate as well. But watching her now he realized that she was something else entirely. He had never been one for poetry or song and yet there was no other way to describe her as she fought, she was poetry in motion. He should have realized it long before but at that moment he saw her more clearly for what she was than he ever had before. There weren't words to fully capture her, nor express what he felt for her, It was all consuming, burning, something that could save or destroy him. The fact that they were so different in so many ways didn't mean anything to him in this instant and he knew without a doubt who and what he wanted. Finishing off the thing that had once been a man attacking him he called out to her.

"Buffy!"

She didn't answer him as he moved over to her, too distracted by fighting her own two opponents. Slashing out she caught the one that was about to run her though in the side in time for her to pivot and finish him off. Grabbing at her arm he forced her to meet his gaze, her green eyes flashing with the lightning above.

"Buffy! Will you marry me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some people go through life  
Never knowing why theyre here  
They never find someone like you  
The moment I touched your hand  
And looked into your eyes  
I knew what I was meant to do

I was born to love you  
I was born to love you  
I was born to love you -  
Till the day I die

Sometimes when Im holding you  
It feels just like a dream  
And fear cuts through me  
Like a night  
If I should wake up  
What would I do  
If you werent laying by my side

I was born to love you  
Till the day I die  
Mark Collie-I was born to love you.

Buffy could hear Will calling out to her as she slashed thought the two men before her turning as she felt others behind her, with a hard jab she ran her cutlass through the heart of them once man that had tried to kill her from behind as she felt a strong grip on her arm. Whipping around she raised her arm to strike out when she met the gaze of Will, his dark hair plastered to his head and face from the pouring rain.

"Buffy! Will you marry me?" he shouted and it took a moment for her mind to register what he had just asked her. She wanted to panic, the thought of marriage scared she more than anything but panicking wasn't something she had time for as they were attacked, Will letting go of her as they both each faced off with against someone. Slashing downward and catching her opponent from shoulder to hip she called out over the noise to Will, her safety net of sarcasm the only thing she had at the moment to deal with a marriage proposal.

"Now is a really bad time for this."

"Now may be the only time." he countered as he finished off his own annoyance and faced her. Thinking about his words Buffy knew he was right. There was the chance that this was the only chance they had. Buffy thought about Will and how much she loved him, marriage had never even occurred to her but now there was nothing she wanted more.

"This is the worst marriage proposal ever. You know that right?" she countered as she noted the thing coming up behind him. Ducking low under his arm the blocked the thing's blade and lashed out with her fist, knocking it back a step before she kicked it square in the chest, making it fall onto its back. With a hard downward stab she cut through its heart and killed it before turning to see Will pivot to face her once again. He reached out then and grabbed her arm once more.

"I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?" he said and Buffy considered it for less than a heartbeat before she turned her head in search of Barbossa. She knew she shouldn't do this, that Will should be with someone he could grow old and die with but her mind kept going back to what he had said after he had kissed her the first time. He knew what loving her meant, what being with her meant and he didn't care. She couldn't be like Angel, she couldn't make this decision for him. If he wanted her and she wanted him and they were both willing to pay the price then she would do it.

"Barbossa! Marry us!" she yelled out to the pirate at the helm fighting his own battle.

"I'm a little busy at the moment." Barbossa returned as he faced them. Buffy didn't have time to argue with him as she moved away from Will the two of them going back to the fight, Buffy hacking her way though the mass of soldiers and fish men that attacked her.

"Barbossa! Now!" she heard Will yell as she pulled one of her knives from its holder in her back and proceeded to use both blades to fend off something with what appeared to be body amour and a bad attitude.

"Fine then. Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today...to nail your gizzards to the mast, you poxy cur. Buffy heard Barbossa begin to say above them, the fact that only she would get married in the middle of a battle occurring to her. If Dawn ever found out about this she was never going to live it down. Getting frustrated with the thing in front of her she shoved her knife into the things' eye and into its brain, the decision to go for the tried and true method born of years of slaying.

"I'm trying to get married here! Die already." she told the thing before turning and grabbing Will's arm. Meeting his gaze though the rain and her hair plastered to her face she smiled.

"Buffy Summers do you take me to be your husband?" he asked her as she pulled another blade from her back and threw it behind him, the blade burying itself in the neck of the soldier that was about to slash at Will from behind and throwing him back before he hit the ground.

"I do." she answered, still not really believing that she was getting married of all things in the middle of a fight.

"Great." he said, the grin on his face lighting it up in a way unlike anything she'd ever seen. She didn't get to bask in however as she pivoted around, never breaking her hold on him and ran through another soldier before slashing out against another only to have Will pull her back into his arms to avoid a blow from a third that he dispatched himself. Looking up into his eyes she found herself smiling in at the complete absurdity of the situation as well as in happiness. In Will she'd found a man that would fight at her side and didn't seem to find anything odd about the fact that they were getting married in the middle of a battle, in the middle of a storm to boot. And of all things they were dancing, Spike's words coming back to her in the moment as she realized that was one of the things she wanted. A man that could dance with her. And Will could, together they were a dance of death.

"Will Turner do you take me..." Buffy began as he pushed her up and she met the blade of another attacker before fiercely head butting him away before running him through. "...to be your wife? For better or worse, with worse definitely being more likely." she finished the definitely punctuated by her using their clasped hands to punch the soldier that attacked them as one before Will cut him down. Meeting her gaze he smiled as he answered, almost as though he were having fun.

"I do."

"As captain I now pronounce you..." Barbossa went on above them as he fought. Buffy's attention pulled away from Will as they separated and began to fight on their own. Buffy not stopping for anything as she took out enemies left and tight.

"Will you go away! I'm trying to get married here!" Buffy complained as something with two heads came at her. Sidestepping it she slashed as it passed her, both the heads rolling away as she heard Barbossa finishing the ceremony above her.

"You may kiss..." then there was a pause and the sound of steel meeting steel "..just kiss."

Feeling movement behind her Buffy raised her cutlass and turned, her arm coming down before she even saw what was in front of her only to meet steel and Will's gaze for an instant before he pulled her to him much like he had for that first kiss, their lips meeting as a passion and utter completeness that she had never felt before filled her. As their tongues danced the world fell away for a brief moment and Buffy knew with every fiber of what she was that Will was THE one. There would never be any other. For her, he was it. And now he was her's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Please Please Review. I don't care what you have to say just say it.


	20. The End is Only the Beginning

**The End is Only the Beginning**

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N: Oh my goddess. I finished a story. Leaves for a minute to do a happy dance.

Ok I'm back

To my Reviewers...as always and forever...THANK YOU guys so very very much. You've been what has pushed me to finish this story. Your great feedback and encouragement have meant the world to me and I just can't thank you enough..

And finally. The poem at the beginning of this chapter is the poem you see tattooed onto Jack's back when he's having his little 'episode' out in the middle of no where in the Locker. I was watching the special features on the disk and the name of it was mentioned and I looked it up. Its actually a very telling piece of literature if one considers it in context with Jack. At least that's what I thought.

Go placidly amid the noise and haste, and remember what peace there may be in silence. As far as possible, without surrender, be on good terms with all persons. Speak your truth quietly and clearly; and listen to others, even to the dull and the ignorant, they too have their story. Avoid loud and aggressive persons, they are vexations to the spirit. If you compare yourself with others, you may become vain and bitter; for always there will be greater and lesser persons than yourself. Enjoy your achievements as well as your plans. Keep interested in your own career, however humble; it is a real possession in the changing fortunes of time. Exercise caution in your business affairs, for the world is full of trickery. But let this not blind you to what virtue there is; many persons strive for high ideals, and everywhere life is full of heroism. Be yourself. Especially, do not feign affection. Neither be cynical about love, for in the face of all aridity and disenchantment it is perennial as the grass. Take kindly to the counsel of the years, gracefully surrendering the things of youth. Nurture strength of spirit to shield you in sudden misfortune. But do not distress yourself with imaginings. Many fears are born of fatigue and loneliness. Beyond a wholesome discipline, be gentle with yourself. You are a child of the universe, no less than the trees and the stars; you have a right to be here. And whether or not it is clear to you, no doubt the universe is unfolding as it should. Therefore be at peace with God, whatever you conceive Him to be, and whatever your labors and aspirations, in the noisy confusion of life, keep peace in your soul. With all its sham, drudgery and broken dreams, it is still a beautiful world. Be cheerful. Strive to be happy.  
The Desiderata-The Poem Tattooed onto Jack Sparrow's Back

The sounds of cannons singing rang through Buffy's ears as she dodged splintering wood and attempted blows. The cracks of wood as they ripped apart mingling with the sounds of battle and rain all around her. Somewhere she'd managed to lose Will, the niggling fear she constantly felt for his life growing into something greater now that she had done the unimaginable and married him. She knew that he was more than able to take care of himself but worrying about someone she loved in the middle of a battle was a given no matter how skilled of a fighter they were. Glancing around her as she pulled her sword free of her last attacker she spotted Liz fighting a few feet from Gibbs who was running double duty, giving orders for cannon fire and keeping his own attackers at bay. Seeing that Liz was vastly outnumbered, a whopping six to one, she used the tilt of the Pearl to her advantage as well as the rain and broke out into a quick sprint before jumping and slashing out at a soldier, her blade catching him across the chest as the impact of her blade effected her trajectory and made her land on her back sliding across the deck in the direction of Liz. Thinking quickly Buffy used her new speed and position to her advantage, slicing through the legs of Liz's attackers as she sped through them before her back hit the mast with a hard crack that Buffy knew broke at least one rib.

"Buffy!" she heard Liz call out to her as the other woman moved over to offer her one hand to haul her up while she fought with the other. Accepting Liz's help Buffy allowed Liz to haul her up.

"Than..." Buffy's words were cut off by the sounds of yelling, the voice one Buffy recognized. Buffy along with Liz turned, both searching for the source only to find it swinging through the air. Across the distance swung Jack among the masts and yardarms of the Flying Dutchman. Next to her Buffy heard Liz breath out Jack's name just as another soldier rushed at them. As Liz moved to fend him off Buffy turned in the direction of Gibbs

"Gibbs!"

"Aye."

"Keep the guns going. I'm going to get Jack."

"Aye!"

"Liz! Make sure we can make a getaway." Buffy called out as she lept up onto the railing and grabbed a rope she sheathed her sword, holding on tightly as she heard Gibbs yell behind her.

"Go!"

Not needing a second verbal push Buffy pushed her legs off the railing and letting her body fly across the distance to the Dutchman, the rain pelting down on her almost painfully as she swung. As she scanned over the Dutchman she caught sight of several things, Jack go flying from a blow dealt by Jones and Will fighting off Bill a few feet away. As Jack hit the deck Buffy swung up over the deck of the Dutchman and let go of the rope, he body instinctively curling up into a ball as she flipped two full rotations, landing on the deck the deck just as Jones turned turned to face her.

"Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me!" Jones called out over the sounds of rain and battle. Meeting the gaze of the monster before her levelly she drew her sword the sound of it coming free beautiful to her ears.

"Wasn't expecting any fish face." Buffy told Jones as she fell into fighting stance "Let's dance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will took hold of his father's arm to deflect the blow and used his sword to force the other blade down and free from his father's grip. As he held his father back Will heard the sounds of a voice he knew and turned his head in time to see Buffy land a what Will knew to be a bone crushing kick to Jones' chest to no avail. Buffy was immortal but she wasn't invulnerable and Jones was. Making his choice he turned back to face his father, his hand stabbing the knife into the wood of the railing by his father's head as he spoke.

"I'm not going to kill you. I made you a promise."

With those words Will turned, only to have something snap inside of his as he saw something he'd hoped to never see. Buffy run through, the light fading from her eyes in less than a heartbeat as Jones pulled his sword from Buffy's chest. In the blink of an eye her body crumpled into the stairs leading up to the helm, everything about her seeming so small and fragile as death took her. On some level Will knew that she would come back, that nothing could kill her but in that instant nothing was left but his instinct to protect Buffy and to kill her killer.

It took Will the space of a breath to reach Jones as he stared down on Buffy's dead form, absolutely no hesitation in Will as he ran his sword through Jones chest on instinct alone.

"Missed." Jones said and Will realized then the mistake he'd made, the haze clearing. "Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch." Jones continued and Will heard the creak of steel being bent. Knowing that he needed a weapon and fast he pulled at his sword only to find that it wouldn't move, his jerking motions pulling at Jones. With an inarticulate yell as the only warning Jones began to turn his body as he swung out with his sword, still covered in Buffy's blood. Moving with Jones Will kept himself behind the Dutchman's captain as he continued to hold the blade, only the sudden impact of something punishingly hard across his back and side dislodging him. Ducking the next swing of Jones sword Will decided to use some of the weaponless fighting he'd learned from Buffy and struck out at Jones, knocking him back only to have himself thrown back as Jones returned the punch with more than three times the force that Will knew he had hit with. The blow sent him flying and he landed against the railing of the Dutchman with a thud that knocked the air from his lungs, his head looking in Buffy's direction in time to see her begin to stir from her death and begin to sit up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing that Buffy became aware of as consciousness returned to her was that she was wet as she began to move only a split second before everything else came back to her and her eyes snapped open, blinking hard against the rain falling into her eyes. The next thing of course was the sight of Will looking over at her from his place on the ground with relief in his expression. Buffy wanted to reassure him but when her gaze went up to see Jones standing over Will with a sword in hand, everything in her went a bright shade of red. A red that was only broken by the sound of Jones voice as he followed Will's gaze to her.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Jones said drawing her attention fully to him. The fact that he was as strong as she was and just as immortal unless they had the heart was completely lost on her as she responded, her body tensing as she prepared to strike out against Jones. "You're not the only immortal one around here now back away before I rip your head off."

As Jones looked back over to Will Buffy realized that she had just made an error, his words only confirming it. "Ah. Love. A dreadful bond. And yet, still so easily severed." Jones said, his voice almost happy as he took a step towards Will. "Tell me, how does it feel to know that you will die when she will live on? To know that she does not fear her end." Jones asked Will though his gaze never left Buffy's. She could see the utter glee in his words, the happiness that he had in potentially inflicting pain to others and it made her want to kill him even more. Turning his gaze back to Will Jones asked "Do you fear death?"

"Do you?" came Jack's voice and Buffy's gaze shifted immediately to find Jack standing there in the rain, the heart in one hand and what looked to be the remains of his sword, jagged and sharp and held ready to stab the heart. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand." Jack continued and Buffy wished that Jack would shut up and stab the thing.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." replied Jones, his attention also on Jack.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." countered Jack.

"Is it?" asked Jones and before Buffy could even blink Jones had turned and run his blade through Will's chest. The sight of it brought back old memories of her stabbing Angel and all her mind could really register was that the man she loved more than anything in the world had a sword sticking out of his chest. The rest of the world fell away from her, she only barely registered movement as a strangled "NO!" was tore from her. Ignoring everything and everyone she was up and moving across the distance to Will faster than any human could ever hope to move. Coming down next to Will on her knees she took his face in her hands, men had survived stab wounds like this before. She just had to keep him awake. At least that was she kept telling herself over and over as she shifted Will's face to look at her.

"Will! Look at me! Look at me!" she said to him, the desperation she felt so real one could reach out and touch it. Will's gaze met her own and the pain she saw in his dark orbs was enough to make her want to do the one thing she hadn't done in well over a decade, cry. "Stay awake Will! Stay awake!" she told him, as he held his face in her hands.

"Buffy. My wife. I love you." he said as his eyes began to close, the panic that Buffy felt only reached a new level as she began to run her eyes over his face and chest, looking for any signs of him still breathing.

"Will! Will?"

"Open your eyes and look at me! Will!"

"I love you! Don't do this!"

"Open your eyes. Don't leave me!"

The words came out somewhere between screams, pleas, and sobs, completely disjointed and so full of everything and nothing that Buffy didn't notice the person on the other side of Will. All that she could think was that Will couldn't die. It wasn't right, she'd just found her heart only to have it ripped away from her. Without Will she had nothing, wanted nothing. Nothing in this world or any other mattered to her without Will. He was her soul mate, her husband, her friend, the only man who she could or had ever loved with everything inside of her. When she felt a hand on her arm her gaze snapped away from Will's face to find Jack next to her. What she saw in the closest thing she'd ever had to a brother besides Xander's gaze she knew what he meant, her eyes going to the sight of the heart Jack had placed on the deck before she met his gaze once more. She was in a state of shock, that much she knew but she did understand. Will deserved to kill Jones, and maybe just maybe it could save him. Seeing in Jack's gaze a million different things she nodded and watched as Jack took Will's hand in his own and wrapped it around the sword hilt. The motion of Jack forcing Will's hand to stab the heart was quick, hard and precise and Buffy turned her head in time to see Jones react, a sense of satisfaction and almost pain radiating through her for the Captain of the Flying Dutchman that she knew couldn't be her own. Ignoring it and everything else turned her gaze back to Will to find his eyes open and half focused on her. He was fading and she knew it, the panic inside of her reaching a new level as she heard Will speak.

"Love you...forever." he said, the words so soft that had Buffy not been the slayer she wouldn't have heard them as his eyes closed. But then she felt it, her hand on Will's chest stopped moving, and she knew.

Will wasn't breathing

All thought left her then, all reason, all everything. This was worse than sending Angel to hell, worse than being ripped from heaven, worse than finding her mother on the floor.

"NO! No! No. Not again. No. Don't leave me." Buffy heard her own voice say as her hands moved over Will's face and she shook him even as her mind began to shut down, its way of coping with something she couldn't even begin to handle at the moment. Buffy was gone, all that remained was a shell, hollow, alone and broken without Will. Maybe that was why when she felt someone grab her she just allowed herself to be moved, or maybe it was because she hoped that they could finally kill her, to allow her to be with Will. She didn't know, she didn't think. She just allowed Jack to grab her and haul her to her feet. When she heard him tell her to hold on to him she did, her body responding to an order even though her mind knew nothing but the darkness and pain that had enveloped it. As she and Jack sailed through the air above the Dutchman as the maelstrom swallowed it only one thought really floated to the surface, that for the second time her her life the man she loved had been run though and then swallowed into some thing's swirling depths.

Even when they hit the water near the Black Pearl Buffy didn't react more than to keep herself afloat as Jack all but drug her to the side of the ship before turning to face her.

"Love. Snap out of it." she heard Jack say to her, his voice more gentle than she had ever heard it. Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind she registered that the only time she'd heard anything even remotely close was when he'd been shot and delirious after Singapore but still she didn't react, her eyes glazed over as something in part of her began to stir. "Buffy!" she heard Jack say more strongly this time but still she didn't react or respond. "Slayer!" Jack yelled as he slapped her hard against the cheek, the sting of the blow and his words snapping something to life inside of her. She didn't care if Jack knew what she was, didn't care what anyone knew, without Will she had nothing any more but she still met Jack's dark rimmed gaze. "Yes I know. Interesting as that is you have to bear up, there's still Beckett out there." Jack said and his words reminded her of who had ultimately caused Will's death and the death of so many others. "Now move." Jack told her more gently pushing her to the ladder. Buffy found herself complying as internally she began to try and fight the catatonia that was threatening to consume her. Climbing the ladder she gazed up to find Barbossa standing there offering her a hand, the oddity of his kind gesture only vaguely registering to her as she took it.

"Captain Turner." he said nodding to her and Buffy pulled her hand free, the reminder that Will was gone like a blow to the chest delivered by a semi truck.

"Where's Will" came Liz's voice and Buffy lifted her gaze to meet that of the other woman's. Liz's eyes widened for a moment before she was moving across the deck and had Buffy wrapped in a comforting embrace. An embrace that Buffy knew without a doubt was the only thing keeping her anchored to reality at the moment. Despite everything one thing Buffy knew more than anything, even if they didn't share an ounce of blood, Liz was her sister. And it was because of the that Buffy allowed Liz to lead her away from the others to the far side of the deck to stand in silence even though Buffy could hear the conversation going on behind her.

"Thank goodness, Jack. The armada's still out there. The Endeavor's coming up hard to starboard ans I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions." said Gibbs.

"Never actually been one for tradition." Jack responded "Close haul her. Luff the sails and lay her in irons." Jack ordered and something occurred to Buffy. Jack was going to fight, even with the odds against them, which meant one thing. Jack had something up his sleeve or he knew something.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck."

"Belay that 'belay that.'." ordered Jack against Barbossa's orders.

"But the arma..." began Gibbs to be cut off by Jack.

"Belay."

"The Endeav..."

"Belay. Stow. Shut it." said Jack, the irritation in his voice apparent even to Buffy in her less than full state of mind as she stared out over the water. Then it hit her, the sounds she'd heard around her as she stared at Will's un breathing form, the chants of "Part of the ship, part of the crew."

Will had stabbed the heart.

His had to replace it.

And Buffy knew what that meant.

The repercussions only began to come to her as well as the doubts that it hadn't worked, the shock slowing her brain, when almost explosive movement caught her eyes. Across the distance rose the Flying Dutchman, the monster like jaws of its prow slicing up through the air as it came up. Buffy's breath caught as everything inside of her suddenly woke up and her eyes began to scan the ship until she saw a sight that almost made her heart leap from her chest. There in the distance at the helm of the Dutchman stood Will.

Will was alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stood next to Buffy, her arm protectively around the smaller woman as she went over what she had gleaned in the last few moments, her only way of keeping herself steady so that she could offer comfort to the only person left in the world that she counted something close to family. Barbossa had addressed Buffy not as he usually did as Captain Summers but as Captain Turner which meant one thing. Will and Buffy had married, the when of the event she wasn't sure but she knew that Barbossa wouldn't lie about something of that nature. The months she'd spent with the old Captain had taught her a number of things, one of which was that despite everything he had his own morals and codes and addressed everyone but Jack by their proper titles when greeting them. The second thing that Elizabeth knew was that Will was dead. The second man she had been engaged to was dead in less than two days and his new wife, because Elizabeth was certain that they hadn't been wed long, was now left a widow.

But Elizabeth didn't get to think about what that meant for Buffy as she watched a sight that she wished was not familiar, the Dutchman rising from the sea. Buffy's breathing out of "Will." causing her to look at Buffy for a moment to see the smile across the other woman's face. Whipping her gaze back to the Dutchman in the distance she looked more carefully and saw something that made her heart both sink and feel like a huge weight had been lifted.

Will was alive.

And the Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

Behind her Elizabeth heard Jack speak.

"Full canvas."

"Aye, full canvas." agreed Barbossa and much to Elizabeth's shock she felt Buffy move out from beneath her arm as the other woman spoke.

"Ready on the guns."

Buffy was moving across the deck of the Black Pearl with a determination that Elizabeth knew only too well and so she followed perhaps a dozen paces behind as the older woman mounted the stairs and came to stand next to Jack before Barbossa at the helm. Elizabeth arrived just in time to hear Jack speak.

"My intuitive sense of the female creature tells me that you should have the honors."

Buffy turned her head to face Jack but Elizabeth didn't see what passed between them as she moved over to the starboard side to relay orders down the deck to the crew. Instead she watched as the Dutchman came along side them, one on either side as the Endeavor came between them, the yellow of the ship bright in the light of the now sun filled and cloudless sky. As the Pearl and the Dutchman began to come across Beckett's ship seconds ticked by and Elizabeth began to wonder if Buffy would ever give the orders, a sentiment that Gibbs apparently shared.

"Buffy?" Elizabeth heard him ask only to be answered by Buffy's yell.

"Fire."

"Fire!"

"Fire all."

Came the chorus from herself as well as Gibbs, Barbossa and Jack on the Pearl. Just before the cannons began to sing Elizabeth thought she heard Will's voice calling out the same but the sight before her caught distracted her more. The destruction to the Endeavor was unlike anything she'd ever seen, whole sections of the ship splintering and being blown away. Men yelling, masts toppling, bodies flying. The decimation levels beyond her scope. And yet Elizabeth found herself smiling as she watched the end of Beckett.

"For you it was good business, for me, this time its for pleasure." Elizabeth heard Buffy say just before the Endeavor's powder keg blew, the other woman's voice so hard that Elizabeth swore she could cut steel with it. As the Endeavor began to sink into the sea Elizabeth heard another voice, that of Marty above them.

"They're turning away!"

Drawing her gaze to the armada that had been waiting them Elizabeth noted that he was indeed right, the cheers around her lost as a sense of satisfaction settled over her. Jones was dead and so was Beckett, the men that had killed her father and countless innocents had paid with their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cheers were completely lost to Buffy as both the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman made their way back to the other ships of the Court and those she commanded. Instead she kept her gaze steadily on Will as she stood on the side of the ship thinking about many things. First and foremost that Will was alive. Alive and immortal. Which meant that she had him forever. And that she had fulfilled her bargain with Calypso, she could sail anywhere.

She could go with Will.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a steady tread that she knew so well that she didn't need to look to know who it was. When the footsteps came to a stop next to her at the railing she looked over to see the wise, weathered and knowing face of Teague looking down on her with something akin to amusement in his eyes.

"Married." he said, reminding Buffy of the cries of "Captains Turner." she'd heard before. Giving him a small smile she nodded as she answered.

"Yes."

"You released her." he said, she'd never actually known Teauge to outright ask a question but she'd learned when and how to answer him well over a decade ago.

"Yes but now she owes me a debt." Buffy replied, letting the one person left besides Will that she trusted absolutely know why she had done what she had done.

"Ah." he said in understanding, his eyes gaining a glint that let Buffy know he knew just what she was planning to do. " And the Cove." he said. His words brought Buffy up short for a moment. She had a duty to the Cove so long as there were pirates. And it wasn't a duty that one could leave by any way other than death. That was why she'd been chosen. The Cove needed a steady, strong, powerful and intelligent hand to guide it through and as an immortal, and slayer she was that. She had duties to see to. Just as she knew Will had duties to see to as well. Duties that neither one of them could ignore or thrust upon another. But Buffy, unlike Will, only needed to check on Shipwreck Cove every few months because like any one they chose, they expected the Keeper to be at sea most of the time.

"And I'll keep to my duties." Buffy told Teague who, after a moment, nodded. The pirate before her was a friend, almost a father, and she loved him. Strong, mostly silent, deadly, and harder than steel he was still one of the kindest and most caring men she'd ever met. He simply showed it in different ways than most would be used to. Knowing Teague made understanding Jack easier and despite claims that she didn't want to know what went on in Jack's mind or understand him, she knew Jack better than anyone else on this earth. A frightening thought if she actually considered it. Glancing over to where Jack stood she smiled, while she often wanted to kill the eccentric pirate lord herself she still loved him in her own way. He was family and despite how they were with one another and all their history she knew that he'd passed on his chance at immortality in order to make sure she didn't lose Will forever. And for that she'd be grateful to him for eternity. "He had the chance you know, to kill Jones himself. I think he's finally learning." Buffy told Teauge softly as she watched Jack before turning back to meet Teague's onyx gaze. The look he gave her said everything and nothing and he turned from her before strolling off into the crowd leaving Buffy alone to her thoughts and plans, a small smile on her face as she considered what she had a fair assumption the only man she'd called her Captain thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will knew that something had changed about him, the fact that he could hear individual voices across the distance telling him that just as surely as the fact that he could actually make see the exact hole in Buffy's shirt and coat where Jones had run her through was. He wondered if this was how Buffy saw and heard things all the time and he considered how strange it must have felt for her to wake up one morning as little more than a child with it. His eyes stayed on Buffy as he watched her speak with an older looking pirate in an embroidered blue coat with crosses in his hair and a large hat. Will didn't recognize the man but the comfort he saw Buffy body exude as she spoke with him told Will that this man was someone Buffy knew well and trusted.

"Orders, sir?" Will heard his father ask from behind him and turned to meet his gaze before answering.

"You're no longer bound to the Dutchman. You're free." Will told him, he'd fulfilled his promise, his father was no longer bound to the Dutchman but Will now was. Forever.

"Aye. That's a fine thing but...by my reckoning, I still have a debt that has to be paid. If you'll have me." his father replied and Will smiled a bit before he answered.

"On the wheel, then, Mr. Turner."

"Aye, Captain Turner." his father replied with a smile and Will turned his gaze back to Buffy, to his wife. He loved her and now, like her he would never grow old or die. His father's voice pulled him from that comforting thought though. "This ship has a purpose again. And where we are bound she cannot come, even if she has forever."

The words settled over Will, the realization that his father knew that he was not longer engaged to Elizabeth but married to Buffy hitting him. "You know?" he asked as he met his father's gaze.

"Aye." his father answered and Will returned his gaze to Buffy who now stood alone.

"One day ashore. Ten years at sea. That's a steep price for what's been done even with forever before you." his father said and Will considered that meaning. One day, they would only ever have one day every ten years. But with forever waiting before them they could make it enough.

"Depends on the one day." Will replied looking over at his father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy still stood by the railing, her gaze meeting that of Will's across the distance as she smiled at him, the thought occurring to her that no normal person should have been able to do such a thing with the distance between the ships. She felt and heard Liz come to stand next to her, the other woman a comfort to her. A reminder that she had ties to the world still, now and later. The thought occurring to her that when she finally made it back to her own time she'd tell Dawn about her other sister and just what a great woman Liz was. Somewhere along the line Liz had become more than her best friend, she'd become her sister and Buffy would never let anything happen to her.

"What will you do?" asked Liz beside her and Buffy smiled despite the fact that she knew that Liz didn't know she was immortal yet. It was something Buffy knew she was going to have to rectify but after the last few months and days they'd had Buffy figured that she'd leave it for later after things had settled down a bit.

"Make the most of it." Buffy replied evasively as she considered what to tell Liz about what Jack had done. Deciding to bite the bullet and knowing that Jack was a good man in spite of mounds of contradicting evidence she spoke up. "He had the chance to kill Jones himself, he saved Will instead." she told Liz, Jack loved Liz and Liz loved Jack, if she of all people could find love and fight for it then so could they. "He's a good man Liz, you just need to help him figure that out." Buffy finished before turning to meet the gaze of Gibbs who had come up the steps to the essentially abandoned upper deck.

"Your chariot awaits, Captain Turner." Gibbs said with a smile, one that Buffy returned before turning back to meet Liz's gaze.

"I'll be at the Cove when you want to find me. You're family now Liz, my sister to the end of the world and back." Buffy told Liz with a smile before starting across the boards of the deck to come to stand before Gibbs.

"The oars are inside." he said, almost sounding sheepish. Giving him a smile Buffy replied. "As always Gibbs its been a pleasure. Come find me when you decide you've had enough of Jack."

"Aye." Gibbs said, a smile in his voice as Buffy made her way down the steps to see all of the survivors of Jack's old crew standing in a line with Barbossa and Jack on each end to say goodbye.

"Captain Turner." intoned Barbossa, sweeping off his hat in salute, a sight that Buffy honestly thought she'd never see out of Hector. Giving him a nod she continued on to Pintel and Ragetti, both who gave her nods and smiles as they spoke.

"Goodbye Captain."

Buffy kept going, passing by Marty and Cotton who both gave her nods. Coming up before Jack she stopped close saying "Jack." before doing something even she didn't expect to do. Leaning forward she kissed him on the cheek, feeling the other pirate stiffen at the contact for a moment before he relaxed. Coming away and taking a step back she smiled at him. The look in his eyes and on his face was one of complete disbelief. In all the years that they'd known each other they'd only ever shown any type of caring when Jack had been hurt in Singapore and Buffy had taken care of him.

"Thank you." Buffy told him and meant it from the bottom of her heart. It was because of Jack and Jack alone that she still had Will and not matter what else Jack had ever done to her she forgave him for it for that fact alone.

"If I hadn't you'd have tried to kill me again." Jack responded with a smirk, his usual glibness returning to the fore a his apparent shock wore off. Returning his smirk with one of her own Buffy replied. "You're probably right. Take good care of her Jack."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack retorted, attempting to feign incomprehension and failing miserably. Giving Jack a look that told him to cut the crap Buffy was pleased to see Jack acknowledge her, if only with his eyes.

"She does love you, you know. Don't play the fool forever Jackie." Buffy told him before she moved over to the ladder, not wanting to see Jack's reaction to her words. With practiced ease Buffy lowered herself down the ladder and into the longboat before taking the oars and beginning to row to land. She didn't know where everyone would go and didn't care at the moment as she set an almost punishing pace toward the beaches of Shipwreck Island. As she rowed she considered her options. She had three wishes that Calypso had to grant but only three and she needed to use them wisely. So she considered, carefully. Very carefully, more carefully than she had in her entire life.

And she came to a conclusion that could make both herself and Will happy.

As she reached the shore she got out of the longboat and and pulled it up. The process taking only minutes as she scanned the distance and saw a longboat being made ready on the Dutchman. Will would be coming soon and she needed to do some things before he arrived.

Finished with her first task she withdrew her sword and stabbed it onto the sand, the silver of the handle glinting in the sun as she waded back out into the surf to call in her first favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Destiny didn't have such a simple plan  
I was just a girl and you a young man  
how could age define  
something so divine  
Alicia Keys-Stolen Moments

The sun glinting off the water told Will that he had perhaps six hours to spend with Buffy before he would have to leave her and so he began to row harder, the motions incredibly easy as he noted that, like his sight and hearing, his strength had increased. This new information telling Will exactly how Jones had been able to overcome Buffy and run her through. Some part of him wanted to smile at the thought that he was perhaps as strong as his slayer wife but the fact remained that they would never really have a chance to test how true that was. Stepping from the longboat he pushed it up the remaining few feet onto the sand next to Buffy's and left it, his eyes scanning the beach for any signs of Buffy but finding none save for a sword that he knew well. A sword that he had made her, sticking up from the ground. Mirroring her action he drew his own sword and removed his coat, laying it over a large rock as he continued to look for his strangely missing wife, he listened carefully, hoping his new hearing would pick up sounds of her but after a moment of trying he heard nothing. Walking further up the beach amidst the rocks he stopped suddenly as Buffy came into view.

She was magnificent, a veritable goddess as she came down from amongst the rocks to him. Will found he couldn't move, couldn't speak as he watched her make her way gracefully down to him. Clad in what Will knew to be her sash and nothing else she walked barefoot to him, her hair reflecting the light of the sun as it blew wildly behind her. The sash had been unfolded and wrapped around Buffy, two ends finding around each other before encircling her neck where they tied together to make a dress that reached only her knees. His improved sight allowed him to see things about her that he had never noticed before, little details of face and form that made her only more beautiful to him before she reached him. Coming into his arms as she smiled, their lips meeting in a kiss that for Will held all the urgency he felt at having this woman, his wife in his arms for whatever time he could. All too soon she pulled away from him, her arms encircling his neck as he held onto her waist with one hand and wound his fingers into her hair.

"We don't have much time." he told her, the smile in her sea colored eyes holding him captive.

"We have a lot more than you think." came her husky reply making Will furrow his brow.

"I have to leave at sunset." he told her, he knew that she knew that he had only one day. But when she smiled at him before speaking he became confused. "No you don't."

Not understanding what she meant and knowing the details of the curse Will frowned at her, which only made her smile grow even more bright.

"You didn't wonder why I helped release her did you?" she asked him and not fully understanding Will shook his head. "That night, that Barbossa came back, she and I came to an accord. Her freedom for three wishes. I just used one." she went on, her words sinking in and the implications rolling through his mind like a wave.

"I canno..." he began but she cut him off.

"You get one week a year on land."

Her words registered to him, one week every year instead of one day every ten years. If they could have made one day enough then one week seemed like forever. Almost dumbly he replied. "One week."

"Yeah." she replied smiling before Will came out of his stupor, his mouth coming down on hers as he wrapped both arms around her waist and lifted her up easily, her legs wrapping around him as he carried her up the beach, their mouths never breaking apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time isn't on our side  
All we have is now  
For the rest of our lives  
Let's stay up all night  
Lifehouse-Learn You Inside Out

Buffy lay with her head on Will's chest, the sun beating softly down on them both as they lay naked in one another's arms. For perhaps the first time in her life she was as completely content as she thought she could be. She had Will for forever now, he could come ashore one a week every year and she could sail with him where ever his duty took him. Add to it that she had a family, albeit a strange one in Teague, Jack and Liz for the first time in years and that her people, other pirates were safe and she felt like she was on top of the world. Smiling as she burrowed a bit closer to Will, the hardness and heat of his chest something she almost wanted to absorb as a thought occurred to her.

"Will."

"Yes." he answered, the tone of his voice not one she'd ever heard before but loved it.

"I got something from Calypso for making sure Jones died." Buffy told him only to find herself dumped off Will's chest as he sat up abruptly.

"What?"he asked her as she gave him a look letting him know what she thought of being dumped over. To his credit he gave her an apologetic smile and after adjusting herself she met his gaze again. "Complete freedom to sail any waters I choose." Buffy answered and could tell that he understood what that meant. The light in his eyes brilliant before she guessed the reality of what it meant sank in.

"And your life here?" he asked her. Buffy knew what he was thinking. He didn't want her to give up everything for him and she appreciated that.

"I'm free to come and go when I want and I only need to check in at the Cove every few months." she told him, the almost distant look that came over Will's eyes making her nervous. "Unless you don't want me to come with you." she mumbled only to be caught completely off guard as Will grabbed her and pulled her down with him as he lay back, his lips finding hers before his hands began to resume the explorations they'd enjoyed before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was rising over the water as Buffy sat on the beach the events of the last day rolling through her mind as she dug her toes into the cool sand. After a trip to the Dutchman to let the crew know their plans and to gather supplies Buffy and Will had set up a camp of sorts on the beach. Complete with a fire, a fairly comfortable bed under a boulder's overhang and everything else that Bill had thought they would need. The evening and night had been the most amazing hours of Buffy's life, the first night she'd spent with her husband. Part of her still couldn't believe she'd gotten married, the idea of how she had gotten married reminding her of how she'd envisioned it when she was young. And while she could see the strange romance in the wedding she had Will had had she still knew that the minute that Dawn found out she was going to see no end of teasing about it. The sound of feet crossing the sand alerted Buffy to Will's approach and she wondered if he realized the differences in himself that she noticed. He moved with a silence now that no ordinary person could detect, his movements similar to ones she'd only seen before in master vampires and Faith. He was stronger too, if she had to guess he was quite possibly as strong as she was, an amusing thought considering that he'd accepted and married her before he'd been able to match her. A feat Riley hadn't accomplished once he was no longer a super soldier. As she felt the sand behind her shift as he sat down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his bare chest as he placed his head on top of hers. She relaxed into him, reveling still in the feel of him, even as she could feel the scar across his chest against her back.

"I can feel you." he said and she snorted.

"Of course you can, Captain Obvious. You're touching me." she replied with a touch of sarcasm.

"Funny. No, I can feel where you are. When your close, what direction you're in." he told her and her mirth fell away as she thought about what he said. The answer obvious to her as she replied. "I think I know why. I died, went to the other side. Given your new job description it would make sense that you can feel me. Might come in handy some day."

"Knowing you, probably." he conceded with a chuckle and Buffy swatted his leg as his arms tightened around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy found herself sitting on the edge of the shore once again at dawn as she thought about the last six days with Will. The last week had brought her a peace she'd only ever come close to when she was dead and she loved it. Most of their time was spent in bed together, their seemingly insatiable desire for one another pulling at them both constantly. And what a pull it was. Will was everything she'd imagined and more, his newfound stamina and strength that matched her own providing them both with countless hours in bed together.

But that wasn't the only thing they'd done. They'd sparred and both learned about Will's new limits. Buffy finding out that Will wasn't quite as fast and strong as she was but so close that it didn't matter. They'd also spent hours talking, something they'd done before but hadn't really brushed the tip of despite everything. And they still hadn't even begun to cover anything about her being the slayer, instead focusing on the years after Buffy had been brought back, though she she refused to tell Will exactly what had happened in Singapore. It was one story that she would take with her to the grave so to speak. They'd also gone swimming and one afternoon while Will had been asleep Buffy had found herself sitting on the beach building a sand castle only to have Will wake up and tease her before she had pouted and convinced him to help her.

They'd also discussed their obligations as well and come to a decision. Will had decades of work to do that Jones had left undone and Buffy needed to deal with the aftermath of the battle with Beckett and setting things up at Shipwreck Cove so that they would run efficiently while she was gone. Both of their tasks would take time and so they had decided to be separate for one year in order to get things done. One year didn't seem like an eternity to them compared to the ten years they had first found themselves facing and both knew that they could and would survive it.

But neither of them liked it at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Red Jumpsuit Apparatus-Guardian Angel

The feel of the sand between his toes was something Will had come to appreciate in the previous few days now that he knew how little time he would spend on land. One week a year seemed like so little and yet when faced with one day a decade it felt like an eternity. The breeze blowing over himself and Buffy as they walked hand in hand reminded him of the only problem he still had with what they had decided, Buffy dciding more than Will because he knew better than to fight his stubborn wife. But he could and would try one more time to dissuade her.

"This is not your burden." he told her only to have her stop and face him, forcing him to stop as well. Her eyes bored into him, the fire in them something he loved but sometimes hated, her stubbornness was even greater than his own and butting heads with it was going to prove a challenge in the years to come.

"This one is not but I will share it and some day when the one that is mine comes back to me I will expect you to do the same. We're in this together. You made that choice and so did I. We have forever now." she told him.

"And what burden will be expected to share in?" he asked her, wondering just what she meant.

"One that is better left for later, much later. And one we will not have to worry about for a very long time." she told him with a quirk of her lips, a quirk that he was finding made him worry.

"How long?" he asked her, wondering if this had something to do with her being a slayer or with her being a pirate. Neither one worried him too much, after all they had survived Beckett and Jones. They could survive anything.

"Oh about two hundred and eighty years. And guess what? You're going to get to meet my sister and the rest of my family." she told him with a smile that suddenly turned evil looking. From what he'd heard about her family this sent off an alarm in his mind.

"Should I be worried?" he asked her. If her friend Willow was powerful enough to bring her back from the dead he wasn't sure what he was in store for. Pushing herself up on her tiptoes she kissed him quickly, her smile still in place as she moved back.

"Probably." she answered and began to walk again slowly.

"Wonderful." he commented before making himself move to follow her, her words creating several images in his mind of what he knew her 'Scoobies' were capable of.

"You made your choice." she called over her shoulder just as he fell into stride next to her.

"Apparently I didn't know what I was getting into." he responded dryly. She chucked then, as though to some private joke as her green 'dress' fluttered in the wind.

"You really didn't. All of this is nothing compared to what's waiting." she answered.

"That is what worries me. And yet part of me me is looking forward to it." he responded honestly. Despite what he could imagine going wrong with Buffy's family he still wanted to meet them, to know the people that she was willing to give her life for.

"Remember you said that when you meet Spike."

"Spike?" Will asked, wondering what sort of person had Spike for a name. Her laughter raining down on him at his question.

"You're the one who wanted to marry the slayer." she replied as her laughter subsided. Will remembered the patrol he'd gone on with her. It had been an eye opening experience but one he had been able to handle, and now being immortal and with his new strength and speed he was sure he could survive it.

"How bad could it be?"he asked her.

"How does a yearly battle to keep the world from ending sound?" she asked him before she was sprinting away from him down the beach. Her words stopped him in his tracks for a moment. The end of the world? Yearly? Coming out of his stupor he called out after her laughing form as she ran.

"You're joking...Buffy! Please tell me you're joking!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will was sitting on a rock doing something he hadn't done in almost a week, he was pulling on his boot. Fully dressed he looked down to find that his other boot was missing.

"I'm gonna need the other one." he called back behind him to where he could feel his wife standing. When a thin yet muscled leg propped itself up next to him clad in his boot he smirked, trust his wife to have a sense of humor even now. Of course it was one of the things he loved most about her, the thought reminding him that he was about to lose her for a year as he dropped to his knees before her leg. Rubbing his cheek against the warm smooth skin of her leg he closed his eyes as he removed the boot, wanting to memorize every thing about her that he could.

"Its almost sunset." he told her, a stark reminder that he had to finally leave her. Moving away from her he slid on his second boot and pulled the chest from its spot hidden under a nook of the rock. Standing up he held it in his hands to find Buffy standing before him. He glanced down at the chest and the into Buffy's eyes.

"This is yours." he told her holding out the chest. "It knew before I did." he told her and she took it from him only to place it in the rock and reach up to him. He bent his head to capture her lips, those same lips that always tasted sweet and yet salty at the same time. To kiss Buffy was to know so much about her, she was soft and sweet, delicate almost and yet at the same time she was strong, passionate and sensual. Buffy was everything. Buffy was his, now and forever.

Breaking the kiss he met her gaze before she began to walk to where his longboat sat waiting, his hand hoding her as she guided him down. They stopped then and Buffy faced him again.

"Remember. One year from today." she told him.

"No matter where you go I will find you." he told her before he kissed her once more. The pain of being without her for even a day strong now that he knew just how truly perfect being with her was. Breaking the kiss he leaned his forehead against hers, breathing in the scent of her. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." he told her as he broke away before he picked her up and drug her along with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy stared out into the distance as the sun sank into the sea, a green flash reflected in her eyes as she watched her heart, her reason for living, her husband disappear to do his duty. Closing her eyes she felt the breeze blow against her, the air making her hair swirl around her. With her eyes still closed she whispered. "Thank you." into the air. Only seconds later to be rewarded by a nip at one of her toes. Looking down she saw a tiny crab and smiled before she turned and made her way back up the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so ends the FIRST story in the Touch of Destiny series. I hoped you liked it.

Now here comes the feedback I'd like to ask of everyone...even if you've never reviewed.

This story ends in 1720 and the next will end in 1721. That gives you a time frame. So here's my request. Tell me what crossovers you'd like to see. But here's the catch. The movies/tv shows/whatever have to take place between 1721 and 2001. No exceptions. Don't bother offering up the Mummy unless you have a really interesting idea since I'm already planning a Mummy cross in this series. But anything else is fair game. I can't guarantee I'll use them all but the ones I do use I will credit the one who offered it up at the beginning of the story. I plan on asking this again at the end of the second story in the series. A Touch of Destiny: The Fountain of Youth. I will be because what I have planned can and WILL effect the ideas anyone might have.

Also any manips/youtube videos/whatever anyone decides they want to do will be appreciated and fawned on. If its youtube...I dearly love the idea of one to the Diva Dance from the fifth element soundtrack. hint hint Just send me links in whatever dormat you want. Again I have no problems with being emailed so long as you tell me your from TTH in the subject.


End file.
